<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fleeing Ozai by Gd2go2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659030">Fleeing Ozai</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gd2go2/pseuds/Gd2go2'>Gd2go2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:48:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>103,925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gd2go2/pseuds/Gd2go2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being forced into a corner, Ursa gives Ozai what he wants- a way to take the throne from his father. But while he waited for his father to pass, Ursa takes advantage of this and flees the Palace- with her children, Zuko and Azula. On the run and in disguise they unknowingly set on a path which will shape the future of the world...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. On the Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Forced into a corner, Ursa assists her husband to get what he wants so she can do what she must...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter One</strong>
</p><p>“Ozai, you can’t do this!” Ursa demanded of her husband, Prince Ozai.</p><p>“I have no choice,” he rebutted. “Refusing the Fire Lord’s command is treason.” He turned his head towards her. “But I am a merciful man. I’m waiting till he’s asleep. He won’t feel a thing,” he said with false sympathy. Ursa scowled at him, knowing he would not care either way if he murdered Zuko in his sleep or if he was wide awake. She also knew that Ozai would not be as kind to Azula, despite favoring her over her brother.</p><p>This belief only gave fuel to Ursa’s fire of determination to protect her children.</p><p>“You listen carefully,” she said with a persuasive but powerful voice. “I’m going to make you a deal.”</p><p>“You have nothing I want,” he countered with disdain.</p><p>“You want the throne,” Ursa said with certainty.</p><p>This gave pause to Ozai, and against his better judgment, his curiosity won out. “Go on.”</p><p>“I know how to make a poison that is colorless and odorless, completely untraceable,” Ursa said, knowing she will become an accomplice in the greatest crime that one can possibly commit in the Fire Nation. “It causes a person to pass quietly, as if he’d simply fallen asleep.” Ursa took a deep breath before continuing. “I’ll give you a vile of it in exchange for Zuko’s life. Once the poison is in your hands, you do whatever you wish.”</p><p>Ozai narrowed his eyes, wondering where Ursa acquired such knowledge. “Where did you learn to concoct such a substance?”</p><p>“My mother was a master herbalist,” Ursa stated.</p><p>“Very clever, dear wife. Very clever,” he said, with the last word coated in mild delight. Ursa scowls at him, suspecting he only used her as a means to an end.</p><p>“I accept your plan,” he continued, “on one condition.”</p><p>Ursa’s eyes widen, dreading what could be the terms of Ozai’s condition be. But she soon narrowed her eyes, preparing herself for the worst.</p><p>“Once we’ve made our exchange,” Ozai began, “you must leave the Capital City and never show your face again. With you around, it’s only a matter of time before a colorless, odorless poison is used against the <em>new </em>Fire Lord.”</p><p>“Fine,” Ursa said in reluctant agreement. “But I take my children with me.”</p><p>“No,” Ozai said as he turned to look down on her with narrow eyes. “The children are my collateral. As long as you keep your word, no harm will come to either of them.” Ursa’s fist clenched tightly under the cuffs of her dress.</p><p>“Should you try to stay or take your children with you, however,” Ozai continued, “I will hunt you all down. Just like I did with you <em>precious boyfriend,</em>” he finished with a smirk full of disdain.</p><p>Ursa scowls at him before walking away, a quick but risky plan forming in her mind. Before setting off to gather the materials to brew the poison, Ursa sent a messenger hawk to an old friend who was in the capital, trusting him to be ready at the docks when she came. She also informed a trusted servant to have a boat prepared in the secret river under the Palace.</p><p>Ursa headed down to the gardens and gathered the necessary ingredients to make the colorless and odorless poison, but she also gathered a few more ingredients as well, one that will delay the lethal poison, though it will make the victim painfully sick.</p><p>But Ursa had no sympathy for the man who ordered for the death of her son.</p><p>Before setting off to fulfill her plans, Ursa gathered several personal items and heads to the library to gather as many scrolls and books as possible on basic, intermediate, and advanced firebending techniques, knowing that they will be an important to her children.</p><p>After Ursa handed the vile of poison to Ozai, she acted quickly as she made her way to her daughter’s room. She pulled the covers off of Azula and lifted her gently into her arms. Azula stirred slightly in her mother’s arms but remains blissfully asleep.</p><p>Ursa made her way to her son’s room, quickly but cautiously while keeping an eye out for her husband, knowing if he spotted her with Azula, he would figure out she planned on violating their deal.</p><p>Ursa finally made her way into her son’s room, wondering how she will carry both of her children while quietly making her way to a boat she had prepared below the Palace that will take her to a sea bearing ship captained by the loyal friend she sent the message to, an old friend from her home village.</p><p>As she lifted the covers off her son, he quickly jumped up shaking with fear, believing this to be his last night on the planet. But instead of his father, he saw his mother holding Azula.</p><p>“Mom…?”</p><p>“Zuko, my love, please listen to me,” Ursa quietly urged, “we must leave.”</p><p>“Where are we going?” he said as his mother took his hand and led him outside his room.</p><p>“Somewhere safe,” she quietly said with reassurance. “Now please, we must be quiet.”</p><p>Zuko nodded quietly as he followed his mother by the hand. Soon he found himself in the dark corridors of the Palace underground, where he spotted a boat with a man in it. They soon board it, where Ursa put Azula down and directed Zuko to look after her. She stepped away to inform the man that they are to head to the port, where Ursa’s friend waited with his ship.</p><p>Azula stirred next to Zuko, waking up groggily and taking in her environment. When she noticed it was not her room but rather a dark tunnel under the Palace, she frowned before spotting Zuko next to her.</p><p>“What’s going on?” she demanded.</p><p>“I’m not sure,” he replied. “Mom said we must leave.”</p><p>“Why?” she asked with furrowed brow.</p><p>“Because it’s no longer safe here,” their mother said as she made her way back to them as the boat took off.</p><p>“What? Why isn’t it safe anymore?” Azula said while she scowled at her mother.</p><p>“Because your father doesn’t value your safety like I do,” Ursa said with slight disdain.</p><p>“But dad wouldn’t hurt us,” Zuko protested.</p><p>“Well he would hurt you…,” Azula teased.</p><p>“No he wouldn’t!” Zuko snapped back.</p><p>“Enough, both of you,” Ursa demanded. Both children silenced themselves and look toward their mother. She sighed before looking at Zuko with sad eyes.</p><p>“Zuko… your father did in fact planned to murder you in your sleep tonight.”</p><p>Zuko looked back at her with widen and hurt eyes. “He… he did?”</p><p>“Yes, but I bargained for your life, and now we must leave the Palace… for good.”</p><p>“But why do I have to come along?” Azula demanded as the boat left the tunnel and turned towards the docks. “Dad wouldn’t hurt me.”</p><p>Ursa looked at Azula with the same sad eyes she gave Zuko. “I’m afraid it will be only a matter of time before he does, for whatever reason.”</p><p>Ursa smiled gently at both her children. “But no matter what happens, I will NEVER let anyone, or anything hurt either of you.” She hugged her children tightly, with Zuko returning the hug just as much. Azula sits there in mild shock, never heard those words coming from anyone, least of all her mother.</p><p>“I love you two more than anything,” Ursa said quietly, causing Azula to return the hug weakly, doing everything in her power to keep the tears back, unlike Zuko who shook slightly as he wept.</p><p>They remained in this embrace as the boat docked next to the ship belonging to Ursa’s friend. She led her children aboard and they were greeted by the ship’s captain.</p><p>“Evening Ursa,” he said with a smile. “It’s quite fortunate that I was in the capital when you contacted me.”</p><p>Ursa gave him a small smile of gratitude. “Thank you Quan. I’m so sorry for the late notice.”</p><p>“Don’t worry. It is my pleasure to help a Princess, especially one who’s an old friend.”</p><p>Ursa chuckled softly. “I’m afraid I’m no longer a Princess…”</p><p>Quan looked at her in surprise. “But you’re husband-.”</p><p>“He was never my husband,” she said bitterly. “The circumstances that led me here with my children are rather… complicated. And it would be safer if you didn’t know what they are.”</p><p>Quan raised an eyebrow but respected his friend’s warning. “Very well than. My ship will be departing soon. Let me lead you and your children to your quarters.” He said before he smiled at the children. Zuko stood close to his mother, anxiety showing on his face, while Azula stood strongly, surely just as afraid as her brother but refused to show it.</p><p>After entering their cabin, Ursa began getting the bed ready for her and her children to sleep in, when Azula spoke up.</p><p>“How do you know dad would hurt me?” she said with a pout.</p><p>Ursa looked at Azula with sad eyes, remembering the day when her daughter was born.</p><p><em>“A girl?!” Ozai shouted. “You’re telling me that my wife gave birth to a </em>girl<em>?”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Yes, Prince Ozai,” the Fire Sage said in mild fear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Get rid of it,” Ozai said without any remorse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But Prince, she is going to be a remarkable firebender,” the Sage pleaded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ozai froze and eyed the Sage with disdain. “How do you know…?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Because soon after being born, your daughter was crying as newborns do, but she was also releasing small blooms of fire from her hands, feet and mouth,” the Sage said in astonishment. “I have never seen or even heard of such a thing. It could mean that she will be one of the most powerful firebenders in history.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ozai took in the Sage’s words before he entered the room where Ursa gave birth, who held her daughter protectively, after she heard what Ozai demanded of the Sage and well aware of his disdain of non-benders born into the Royal family.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Is it true?” Ozai asked as he walks to them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes Ozai,” Ursa said while she eyed him cautiously. “We have a daughter who’s a firebender.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ozai stared down at the baby girl, who was wide awake and looked at him with inquisitive eyes. Ozai smirked as he noticed the strong spark in her eyes, ones that his son Zuko lacked when he was born.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“She will truly be a remarkable firebender one day,” Ozai said as if she were material to be forged into a lethal weapon, rather than his daughter to be raised into a remarkable woman. “And here I thought I wanted her gone.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ursa looked at her husband in shock. “You-you didn’t really mean that did you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No Prince of the Fire Nation has ever had a non-bender before, and girls are less likely to be firebenders. Imagine the embarrassment were my father to hear of it,” he said with a frown.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You can’t be serious?” Ursa asked, mouth agape in shock to have heard that her husband still only valued having children who are firebenders.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But I’m sure he will be pleased to see such a powerful bender as a newborn,” Ozai said before he smirked, as an idea came to mind. “And her name will be Azula, in honor of her grandfather,” he finished, the last part of that statement coated in sarcasm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ozai turned and walked away, leaving Ursa with her daughter Azula. It greatly pained Ursa that her husband sees his own daughter more as a tool, a weapon, than as a human being…</em>
</p><p>Ursa blinked as the memory fades away. She cursed herself mentally for not seeing that Ozai did not genuinely cared for his own children.</p><p>“Azula…,” Ursa said carefully, “have you ever heard of a non-bender being born into the Royal Family before you were born?”</p><p>“No I haven’t,” Azula said. “There has never been a non-bender born into our family.”</p><p>“Do you know why that is?” Azula shook her head. Ursa sighed before explaining. “After Sozin began the war, he believed only firebenders should be born into the Royal bloodline, and he gave a most hideous order… that no non-bender be born into the family. And from has been observed throughout history, men were more likely to be firebenders than women, so it’s always assumed that if someone were to have a daughter, they were likely to be a non-bender.”</p><p>“That doesn’t make any sense,” Azula defiantly said.</p><p>“It’s because that Sozin and his sons believe that if a non-bender to be born into the Royal family would be a major embarrassment.” Ursa breathed out as she began wishing she did not have to tell Azula this. “Whenever one was born into the family, they were… cast aside without a thought. And when you were born, and your father first heard he had a daughter, he assumed you were a non-bender, and wanted to cast you aside.”</p><p>“You’re lying,” Azula said with more defiance. But her sharp mind fought against her emotions, saying that is the only explanation as to why there were no mention of non-benders in her bloodline, and it was true that girls are less likely to be firebenders. It was statistically impossible that none of the pervious Fire Lords or their brothers and sons to not have any non-bending children.</p><p>“I’m sorry Azula, but I’m not lying,” Ursa said with tears in the corners of her eyes. “If you weren’t as gifted as you are… I hate to even think of it.”</p><p>“No…,” Azula whispered. “No, you… you have to be…,” Azula tried to call her mother a liar, but her rational mind pieced together another part of the puzzle, making her realize an uncomfortable truth as she remembered that her father only spent time with her when he was teaching her firebending or overseeing her academics.</p><p>He never spent time with her because he <em>genuinely </em>wanted to.</p><p>But Azula stubbornly refused to believe it on some level. She shook slightly as Ursa took her into her arms. Despite her problems with her mother, Azula clung to her, being the only thing offering stability right now for the emotional shock.</p><p>Zuko sat nearby, grasping at what his mother was saying. Knowing what his father and forefathers did was wrong, and despite the way Azula treated him, he could not help but feel sorry for his sister and have a strange desire to protect her. He soon joined his sister and mother in a hug, trying to be reassuring as best he could.</p><hr/><p>It was done. Azulon had passed and more importantly, named his second son as the Crown Prince, who will be coronated as the Fire Lord in a few short days.</p><p>Ozai spent his leisure time near the turtle-duck ponds, to ensure that his wife was well and truly gone. But it had been some time since he has seen either of his children. While Azula had a habit for disappearing for hours at a time, most likely exploring the Palace, it was surprising that Zuko was not around pestering Ozai to where his mother would be.</p><p>Ozai called for the Palace’s head servant. “Have you seen either of my children?”</p><p>“No Prin- Lord Ozai,” the servant said, realizing that everyone needed to get use to Ozai’s new title.</p><p>“Find them,” Ozai ordered. The servant bowed and set off to find Zuko and Azula.</p><p>Hours later, the same servant returned with a nervous expression on his face.</p><p>“My Lord, we… haven’t found any sign that your children are here,” he said while his heart rate spiked.</p><p>“What?” Ozai said with a displeased frown. The servant gulped, his nervousness turning into fear.</p><p>“I have questioned every servant and even the chefs in the kitchens. I also ask the General of the Guard and he hasn’t seen or heard of them either. He is currently questioning his men. But it appears that no one in the Palace has seen them since yesterday,” the servant said, doing his best not to let his voice crack under the strain.</p><p>Ozai’s frown grew deeper while anger coursed through his body. Oh how he would make her pay.</p><p>“There is no need to look for the children anymore. They are in fact no longer here,” he told the servant.</p><p>“My Lord, how-?” the servant began to ask.</p><p>Ozai cut him off with a harsh look. “My wife has been banished for reasons you needn’t know, and she has taken the children with her.”</p><p>The servant’s eyes widen, knowing that Ursa would have committed a rather serious crime to be banished, and worsen her circumstances by taking Ozai’s heirs with her.</p><p>“Send for Colonel Mongke and his Rough Rhinos. I have an important assignment for them,” Ozai ordered.</p><p>“Yes, my Lord,” the servant said before he bowed and took off to the Palace’s message center.</p><p>Ozai frowned heavily at this unforeseeable turn of a events and cursed himself for trusting his wife too much.</p><hr/><p>It was relatively smooth sailing through their journey. Ursa feared that they would be stopped as they left Fire Nation waters, but Captain Quan reassured her that the Fire Navy only intercepts ship coming into the Fire Nation, not ones leaving. While this appeased Ursa, she still was unsure where to go and what to do. She knew that she and her children needed to change their appearance, take up new identities and learn to live simpler lives. Naturally both children, especially Azula, complained that they did not want to leave the comfort of a lifestyle of royalty, Ursa did her best to reassure them that their lives will be better in many ways. Zuko trusted his mother completely, but Azula remained unconvinced, conflict going on in her mind as to whether she would be happier in the Palace as a Princess or living in a village as a peasant.</p><p>On the third day of their journey, it was time to enact the next part of Ursa’s plan. With Quan’s ship bearing Fire Nation colors, it would be foolish to try and approach Kyoshi Island of the Earth Kingdom.</p><p>Ursa and her children changed into Earth Kingdom clothing, much to the dismay of Azula.</p><p>“Ugh, I don’t like these colors. And these clothes are not soft at all,” she complained while scratching at the clothes.</p><p>“I know they aren’t the most comfortable Azula,” Ursa said, “but it’s for our own safety. We can’t let people know we’re Fire Nation.”</p><p>Azula scowled at her, causing Ursa to sigh as she picked up her bag. Zuko leaned closer to his sister, causing Azula to raise an eyebrow.</p><p>“What?” she hissed, though he ignored it.</p><p>“Let’s try to maintain a positive attitude okay?” he said as reassuring as possible. “Who knows? Maybe we’ll meet some nice people.”</p><p>“Yeah, right,” Azula said before she pouted.</p><p>The children followed their mother onto the main deck, where Captain Quan was overseeing the preparation of a simple boat that will take them to Kyoshi Island.</p><p>“I guess this is where we part ways,” he said sadly.</p><p>“Yes, it is,” Ursa said with a small and sad smile. “Thank you for helping us escape, but I urge you to maintain a low profile. I can’t say for certain that my husband knows about our friendship, but I would assume he knows somehow.”</p><p>“Don’t worry. I take frequent trips outside of the Fire Nation. I should be able to feign ignorance to your departure,” he reassured. “And I was planning to sail near these waters for a crabbing trip anyway, so it works both to our benefit.”</p><p>Ursa smiled, knowing her friend had a reliable plan to protect himself and his crew. She stepped forward to hug him, which Quan returned. Soon Ursa and her children stepped into the boat, which was lowered into the sea.</p><p>Ursa, given a quick course on how to sail, began sailing northeast towards Kyoshi Island. But halfway through the trip, Zuko began having symptoms of seasickness. Ursa was forced to divide her attention between her son and sailing the boat, but soon she began focusing solely on him as his symptoms worsen.</p><p>“Don’t worry my love, we’ll be on dry land soon,” Ursa said as reassuring as possible.</p><p>Zuko groans, causing Azula to scoff at his weakness. Despite never sailing before, Azula adapted quickly to being on the water.</p><p>Soon the sun began to set on the horizon, causing Ursa to realize that they should have arrived at Kyoshi Island by now, and it began to feel colder. She checked her compass and her eyes widen as she learned they were sailing south. She attempted to direct the boat back on course, but it was no use; the currents were too strong for the boat to handle, and there was no way Ursa could fight against the sea.</p><p>Azula took quick notice as the air got colder, and of her mother’s frantic attempts to steer the boat.</p><p>“What’s going on?” she demanded.</p><p>“It’s- it’s nothing dear,” Ursa lied. “Everything’s fine.”</p><p>Azula furrows her brow. “I know you’re lying mom,” she growled.</p><p>Ursa looked at her daughter, knowing that their relationship was fragile as it was, and if she hoped that Azula will stay with her, Ursa needed to be honest with her.</p><p>She sighed in resignation. “You’re right dear. The currents are much stronger than I thought, and we’re sailing south, away from Kyoshi Island.”</p><p>“So we’re lost,” Azula said in disdain. “Great.”</p><p>Ursa looked at her daughter with determination. “Don’t worry dear, I will figure out a way to get us to Kyoshi Island, or at least somewhere civilized.”</p><p>Azula scoffed for what felt like the hundredth time, knowing that there was nowhere she can go. She forced herself to accept her fate, believing that it will lead her nowhere good.</p><p>Little did she know, nor that of her mother or brother, that where they were headed will set them on a path that will shape the future of the world…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Southern Hospitality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After failing to reach her intended destination, Ursa is forced to negotiate a safe haven for her children with a Chieftain who suffered a great personal loss...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Two</strong>
</p><p>It was a somber moment. It was only a few days after tragedy struck a certain Southern Water Tribe village and the Fire Nation murdered one of the kindest women in the world.</p><p>Chief Hakoda stood before his wife’s grave, with both his children, Sokka and Katara, hand in hand. Sokka attempted to remain stoic, but his face was downcast because of the intense sadness he felt. Katara was far more affected, with tears streaming down her face as she whimpered. She was awfully close to her mother Kya, often helping her with the chores around the house while her father and brother were out to provide from them and their village.</p><p>The Chief’s mother, Kanna, slowly walked up to Hakoda and placed a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“We need to return to the village Hakoda,” she said gently. “The Tribe needs their Chief.”</p><p>Hakoda nodded in response, knowing he cannot shirk away from his responsibilities for too long. He urged his children to move. Sokka released his hand and began walking back to the village with his Gran-Gran, but Katara stubbornly remained in place, refusing to leave her mother.</p><p>“Katara,” Hakoda said gently, “we need to return to the village.”</p><p>“I’m not leaving mom,” she said weakly.</p><p>“I don’t want to leave her either,” Hakoda told her. “But we need you with the Tribe.” He paused for a moment. “<em>I </em>need you with the Tribe.”</p><p>Katara tensed up, knowing that her mother would want her to take up her responsibilities. She nodded firmly and followed her father back to the village, knowing her childhood had come to an end and now she had to look after her family like her mother did.</p><p>It took their village a few days to recover from the raid, both physically and emotionally. But knowing that the Fire Nation will return, and that he and his warriors might be needed in the war, Hakoda called for a meeting between all the Chiefs of the villages scattered throughout the South Pole. Soon a dozen Chiefs sat in a loose circle around a table in the largest tent Hakoda’s village can provide.</p><p>“Thank you for all of you to come,” Hakoda said to begin the meeting. “As you painfully know, all of our villages have suffered much since this war began. That is why I called all of you hear.”</p><p>“Are you proposing to unite us to take an offensive campaign against the Fire Nation?” Hakkar said, the Chief of a village near the coastline.</p><p>“Not precisely,” Hakoda said, “but I’m afraid that may be necessary one day. From what I’ve heard from our Earth Kingdom traders, the war is going poorly for them on the seas.”</p><p>“That’s not surprising,” Chief Shikok said. “I can’t imagine earthbenders being all that comfortable on the water.”</p><p>“Maybe so,” Hakoda continued, “but we are not starting a campaign against the Fire Nation, at least if it’s avoidable. I called you all here to discuss merging our villages into one community.”</p><p>The Chiefs remained silent for a moment to ponder this. It is true that all their villages have traded over the years and continued to do so, and it was not unheard of for people of different villages to marry one from another. Merging their villages will present its challenges, such as increasing traveling distances to certain hunting and fishing grounds, but the idea of a single community after all they have lost was incredibly appealing.</p><p>“I see no reason to oppose this plan,” the said Chief Ogek, the eldest of the leaders present.</p><p>“Me neither,” Hakkar agreed, as several other Chiefs nodded.</p><p>“But who will serve as the Chief of this new community?” Shikok asked.</p><p>“Why not the man who proposed it?” Ogek wisely suggested.</p><p>Many of the Chiefs were taken aback by the elder’s suggestion. But soon each of the Chiefs began offering their words of approval, knowing Hakoda had a special talent for working through the toughest problems and for building strong bonds with and between people, including those from the Earth Kingdom.</p><p>Hakoda too was taken aback by this, expecting everyone to ask Ogek to be the new Chief.</p><p>“Are all of you sure about this…?” Hakoda ask tentatively. “I would have expected for you to want Ogek to be the new Chief.”</p><p>Ogek chuckles at Hakoda’s words. “You have resources and skills I do not that will help us greatly in surviving as one village Hakoda. And I’m aging far faster than I care to admit. I’d like to spend more time with my grandkids.”</p><p>“Well…” Hakoda began, “if you as the eldest Chief believe this is the best course of action, does anyone oppose this?”</p><p>None of the Chiefs spoke up. Hakoda nods confidently, but he did not feel all that confident himself. He has just lost his wife barley a week ago and must raise his two children as a single father. Even though he had his mother’s help, she was getting older every day and cannot possibly keep up with Sokka and Katara as they enter their teenage years.</p><p>Adding the responsibility as the Chief of a larger village just made him felt more alone than ever.</p><p>But he remembered what his predecessor and father once told him: “The Chief needs his people just as much as his people need their Chief.”</p><p>If Chief Hakoda hoped to bring this new community together, he will need all the help he can get. And who better to ask but his fellow Chiefs first?</p><p>“Very well than,” Hakoda finally said, “if you wish to have me as your Chief, then I ask of you to form as my Council of Chiefs, to serve as my advisors and to overrule me if necessary.”</p><p>“Overrule you?” Hakkar said aghast. “As the Chief, you have final authority for what happens in the village.”</p><p>“Perhaps that is why the world is in the current state that it is, because one man has too much power,” Hakoda said. “If more than two-thirds of you agree that I’m making a decision that is detrimental to the village, than I will cease action and be open to discussion on finding a more agreeable course of action. Does anyone oppose this?”</p><p>It was only a moment before all the Chiefs nod approvingly at Hakoda’s wise decision, knowing that they selected the right man to lead their new community.</p><p>After the Chiefs exited the tent did Hakoda’s best friend, Bato, entered the tent to hear what happened.</p><p>“How did the meeting go?” he asked.</p><p>“It went well,” Hakoda said. “I’ll be the new Chief.”</p><p>“But you’re already our Chief…,” Bato pointed out with a hint of confusion.</p><p>“You mean the Chief of a new combined village?” he replied with a raised eyebrow. Bato’s eyes widen as he realized what transpired in the meeting.</p><p>“All of the Chiefs agreed to this?” he said in shock.</p><p>“Yep, they all did,” Hakoda said before he smiled slightly.</p><p>“I expect you’ll tell our village at our community feast tonight?” Bato asked, interested in their reaction and obviously looking forward to the food that will be provided.</p><p>“Yeah, after I tell my mother and Katara,” Hakoda said as walked over to a small crate that was upside down.</p><p>Bato raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Just them? What about Sokka?”</p><p>“Oh he already knows…,” Hakoda said with a smirk before he lifted the crate, reviling his son’s dumbfounded face. Sokka smiled sheepishly as he climbed out of the hole he dug and used the crate to hide in.</p><p>“Hi, dad,” he said as innocently as possible. “Heard you’re the new Chief.”</p><p>“And as his son, you should know better than to sneak into his meetings,” Hakoda said in a sternly attempt, but he could not help but marvel at his son’s ingenuity.</p><p>“But I need to know what happens! It’ll make me a better Chief!” Sokka said childishly.</p><p>“Better at being a sneaky Chief more like it,” Hakoda said before he smiled. “Come on, we have to tell your sister and grandmother about this.”</p><p>Hakoda and Sokka entered their family igloo, where Kanna and Katara were busy cooking their dish for the community feast. Katara turned and looked at her father with inquisitive eyes.</p><p>“How did the meeting go dad?” she asked.</p><p>“It went better than I expect to be honest,” Hakoda said, even surprising himself by that statement. In retrospect, he expected resistance to his proposal. “All the Chiefs agreed to form all of our villages into one.”</p><p>Kanna smiled at her son. “I knew you would be able to convince them to do so Hakoda.”</p><p>“And more than that!” Sokka exclaimed with excitement. “He convinced them to make dad the new Chief!”</p><p>“Really?!” Katara said with a gleeful smile.</p><p>“Well,” Hakoda said bashfully with a goofy smile, “it was more like they elected me.”</p><p>“Still, it’s wonderful news son,” Kanna said. “They’ve selected the right man for the position.”</p><p>“You’re just saying that because of your bias mom,” Hakoda said with a smirk.</p><p>“That’s a given,” Kanna said with a smile. “But my old spirit knows better than most.”</p><p>“You’re not that old Grand-Grand!” Katara said aghast.</p><p>Kanna smiled at her granddaughter. “If only that were the case, my little waterbender.”</p><hr/><p>They have been drifting for three days, the weather was getting colder with ice glacier becoming more frequent. Ursa sacrificed her own warmer clothing for her children. Zuko’s seasickness persisted while Azula grew more and more frustrated with her mother’s actions. Ursa in turn began to regret not asking her friend to take a chance to make it to the Earth Kingdom, rather than send them out on a boat.</p><p>It truly began to become hopeless.</p><p>On the fourth day, Ursa spotted some small ships in the distance. Desperate for any kind of help, she directed the boat towards them, a flicker of hope in her eyes.</p><p>As she approached the ships, she noticed that they were from the Water Tribe. Knowing the Water Tribesman would not take kindly to anyone to the Fire Nation, she decided that it was time to take on their Earth Kingdom facades.</p><p>“Children,” she began, “I need to tell you that we can’t use our names anymore.”</p><p>“Because people will kill us if they know we’re Fire Nation,” Azula stated more as a fact than a question. Zuko groaned in displeasure, either out of seasickness or potential death. Or perhaps both.</p><p>Ursa sighed, knowing her daughter has always been much more perceptive than most children her age. “Yes, so for now on, my name is Noriko. Azula your name is Jing.”</p><p>Azula rolled her eyes. “That’s a stupid name,” she grumbled.</p><p>Ursa turned toward her son. “Zuko, your name is Lee. Do you understand?”</p><p>“Yeah…,” he said as strongly as possible.</p><p>“Good,” Ursa said. “Now I will handle everything. Please don’t provoke them in anyway.”</p><p>“We’ll be provoking them by being on their ice,” Azula complained.</p><p>“Not if we show them gratitude for their help,” Ursa urged. “Please Azula, do this for your brother.”</p><p>Azula scowled at that idea. She much rather torment him rather than help him. But Azula was sick of eating emergency rations and being on this dinky boat. If going along with her mother’s ridiculous plan means possibly getting better food and off the waters, so be it.</p><p>“Fine,” she finally said bitterly. “I’ll play along.”</p><p>Ursa smiled at her daughter in appreciation, only for Azula to scowl again.</p><p>It took some time for their boat to reach the Water Tribe ships, who already noticed a struggling ship approaching them. Ursa began waving at them, urging them to approach them. The lead fisherman, Bato, ordered that his ship to approach the boat and pull them alongside them. Once the boat was secured to the ship, Bato and two men climbed aboard and soon spotted Ursa and her children.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Bato asked. “This boat isn’t really built for these waters.”</p><p>“We were forced to abandon a fishing ship,” Ursa lied. Azula glared at her mother but remained silent. “We tried to sail back home to the Earth Kingdom, but the currents pulled us south.”</p><p>Bato raised an eyebrow and took notice that they did not really look Earth Kingdom, or at least not like the ones he has met along the Kingdom’s southern coast. He decided that it would be best to get them to a more secure area before probing for more answers. “The currents tend to push south this time of year. You should have known better.”</p><p>“We were in a rush I’m afraid,” Ursa said with some truth to it. They were on the run from an extremely dangerous man.</p><p>Bato smiled in sympathy. “Yes I can understand that. Escaping a sinking ship is no fun experience.”</p><p><em>Neither is escaping a dangerous man, </em>Ursa thought to herself.</p><p>Bato heard a groan behind the woman. He looked over her shoulder and noticed a boy wrapped in blankets and looking ghostly pale, a sure sign of seasickness. Obviously, he did not have his sea legs yet.</p><p>“What are your names?” Bato asked.</p><p>“My name is Noriko,” Ursa lied again. She placed a hand on Azula’s shoulder. “This is my daughter, Jing.”</p><p>Bato smiled at the little girl, who glared at him. He thought it was rather hostile, but perhaps she was scared and trying not to show it.</p><p>“And the boy’s name?” he asked.</p><p>“His name is Lee,” Azula spook up. “He’s sick because he’s a weakling.”</p><p>“A- Jing, don’t be harsh on your brother,” Ursa said, mentally kicking herself for almost calling her daughter by her actual given name.</p><p>“It can take time for someone to get their sea legs,” Bato said with a smile. “We have a few healers in our village. They’ll be able to help your son.”</p><p>“I- I would appreciate that,” Ursa nervously said. This was not definitely her plan, but she had no choice except to go along with it, for her children’s sake. She turned to Zuko to pick him up, but Bato placed a hand on her shoulder, causing Ursa to look at him in a bit of a panic.</p><p>“I can carry him. It’ll be easier for me to do so,” he said with a smile.</p><p>“Do you think I can’t carry my son?” she said defensively.</p><p>Bato chuckled at that. “No I just think you can’t carry him safely from one sea vessel to another.”</p><p>Ursa stared back at him, not wanting to let someone lay a hand on either of her children. But if she wanted to get them to the Earth Kingdom, she had no choice but to trust these men.</p><p>Bato lifted Zuko up carefully, leading the way back to his ship. One of his men takes Zuko from Bato to transfer the boy between the vessels. Another man offered to help Azula, but she stubbornly refused and managed to jump from the boat to the ship, if only barely given her size. Ursa gladly accepted Bato’s help to transfer vessels.</p><p>A few hours later, they docked alongside a wooden pier leading to snow covered ice. Bato again carried Zuko through the snow, slightly amused to watch Ursa and Azula struggle through the snow.</p><p>“It takes some time to learn how to walk through the snow,” he said reassuringly.</p><p>“How do you people <em>live </em>here?” Azula complained.</p><p>“One day at a time Jing,” Bato said with a slight smile. Azula grunted at his remark and her fake name, causing Ursa to give her a meaningful look.</p><p>They soon came to the entrance to the village, where the snow was cleared out, giving Ursa and Azula a much-needed respite. Bato continued to lead them past several igloos and tents. Azula eyed them in disdain, believing they were colder on the inside than the outside.</p><p>Soon they approached the largest igloo which housed the Chief and his family. Ursa was amazed by all the igloos, but this one just took her breath away. Unlike her daughter, she was truly impressed by the Water Tribes people and their ability to live in such an unforgiving environment.</p><p>Bato brought them inside, where an elderly woman was cleaning some dishes, while a young girl about Azula’s age was putting away the clean ones. A boy about Zuko’s age was sharping an angled weapon that Ursa never saw before. They all took notice of Bato with a bundle of blankets.</p><p>“Bringing my family some new blankets Bato?” the elderly woman said with amusement. “You’re too kind.”</p><p>“Not exactly Kanna,” he said before gently placing the bundle on some cushions. Kanna took notice of the pale boy wrapped in it. She made her way to him and began diagnosing his aliment. Bato nodded at Ursa before stepping out of the igloo. Ursa worried why he left; was this not his home?</p><p>“A simple seasickness,” Kanna said like it was a common occurrence, and she made her way through the kitchen to gather some herbs and ingredients. “He’ll be fine in a day or two dears,” she said to Ursa and Azula, correctly guessing they were the boy’s family.</p><p>“Thank you,” Ursa said genuinely. Azula glared at the elderly woman, grateful she was not sick or else she would be touched by some old peasant lady.</p><p>Before long, another man entered the igloo, one with long hair pulled into a short tail, with two braids on the right side of his face. What struck Ursa the most was his rather handsome face, especially his sharp blue eyes, which revealed intelligence, thoughtfulness, and wisdom beyond his years.</p><p>“What do we have here mom?” he asked as he looked at each of the guest. He particularly looked at the boy in sympathy, remembering his own seasickness.</p><p>“Just a sick boy and his family,” Kanna said as she lifted Zuko’s head to have him drink some of the herbs she mixed.</p><p>Hakoda nodded before facing Ursa. They stared at each other for a moment, Ursa worried about what will happen next. Hakoda eyed her with a slight judgmental look, knowing that his best friend was right to believe that this woman and her children were not from the Earth Kingdom as she claimed.</p><p>“My name is Hakoda, the Chief of this village. May I have a word with you in private?” he asked. Ursa froze, not wanting to leave her children with strangers, even if they were an elderly woman and children.</p><p>“Okay,” Ursa said before she turned to Azula. “Jing, watch out for your brother.”</p><p>Azula wanted to roll her eyes and scoff at her mother, but if she wanted to stay alive, she had to play along. “Okay,” she said firmly.</p><p>Hakoda led Ursa to a bedroom. He closed the wooden door behind them and crossed his arms while staring at Ursa with distrust.</p><p>“So Noriko,” he finally said, “what brought you to the Southern Water Tribe?”</p><p>“My husband’s fishing ship sunk,” Ursa lied. “He had me and my children abandon ship. I… I don’t think he made it,” she finished with feign sadness.</p><p>“I am sorry to hear that,” Hakoda said with sympathy, though he felt it was a wasted feeling in this moment. “The currents this time of year can be dangerous, and you’re lucky to be alive. Especially since those currents brought you south to us.”</p><p>“I really appreciate your men helping us,” she said with a small smile.</p><p>“In the Water Tribe we are honor bound to help those in distress on the seas,” Hakoda said proudly. “What part of the Earth Kingdom are you from?”</p><p>“Kyoshi Island,” she lied.</p><p>Hakoda’s skepticism increased at this. He had visited Kyoshi Island a few times and he knew they did not need to send out ships to supply them fish from the deep seas, because there was plenty of fish that come close enough to the island to fish from the shores or using small fishing boats. In fact he does not recall ever seeing a dock capable of handling a deep-sea vessel. And most important he had the sense that this woman had never handled any tasks that would be required of a fisherman’s wife.</p><p>“May I see your hands?” he asked politely.</p><p>Ursa looked at him in furrowed brow. “Excuse me?”</p><p>“Let me see your hands,” he now demanded. “Please.”</p><p>Ursa sighed and showed him her hands. He took them into his own and her breath hitched slightly by how gentle he was despite his own hands being calloused. He examined them with a keen eye and his thumbs, paying particular attention to her palms.</p><p>“You do have remarkably soft hands,” he said as he let go. “Which leads me to believe me you’re lying.”</p><p>Ursa looked at him with a frown. “How do soft hands have to do with me lying?”</p><p>“If you were a fisherman’s wife, you would at least help him prepare the fish for either your family or to trade it with others,” Hakoda stated with a voice of experience. “Using the tools and utensils to do so would cause your hands, especially your palms, to became calloused.”</p><p>Ursa pulled her hands away from him and crossed her arms in defiance. “Perhaps I take good care of my hands.”</p><p>“My wife took good care of her hands, but they still were thoroughly calloused,” Hakoda said, masking the pain at the longing he had to feel Kya’s touch again.</p><p>Ursa took notice of the past tense Hakoda used, but she decided not to ask about that. Doing so may anger the Chief and put her children at risk.</p><p>“The condition of my hands doesn’t prove that I am lying,” she defiantly said.</p><p>“Perhaps not, but you and your children certainly don’t look Earth Kingdom,” Hakoda said. Ursa’s blood froze in her veins. She can tell that Hakoda has dealt with people from the Earth Kingdom and is familiar with their general appearance.</p><p>“Maybe the idea of being separated from your children may compel you to tell the truth,” he bluffed. He truly had no intention of separating a mother from her children, but if he wanted to get the truth out of this woman, he had to resort to unsavory tactics.</p><p>“You wouldn’t…,” Ursa said in shock.</p><p>“I would and I have,” he bluffed again. “Mothers who have proven they’re unfit for their role are separated from their children. And so far, lying to a village’s Chief has proven that you’re unfit.”</p><p>“You can’t possibly do this!” Ursa said, her fist clenching. If she would be separated from Zuko and Azula, she would fight like a bear to keep them.</p><p>“You are a guest in my home and community,” Hakoda sternly remined her. “Disrespecting me would not sit well for you. So you either tell me the truth, or you will be casted out alone into the seas again.”</p><p>Ursa realized the Chief had her in a corner, and she saw no way she can negotiate her way out. Unlike Ozai, who was distracted with enacting his plan to take the Crown, Hakoda had nothing to distract him from dealing with her, and she had no resources to work with.</p><p>She only had one option that would allow her to stay with her children.</p><p>“Okay, okay,” she relented with reluctance. “I’ll tell you everything.”</p><p>Hakoda breathed out in relief; he really did not want to act on his word.</p><p>“My name is Princess Ursa, married to the second prince of the Fire Nation, Ozai. My children’s names are Zuko and Azula,” Ursa began. Hakoda eyes shot open in surprise. He never would have expected <em>that.</em> “After our nephew was killed during the Siege of Ba Sing Se, his father, the Crown Prince, abandoned the siege, and I believe it was in despair.”</p><p>“So that’s what caused the siege to end,” Hakoda said thoughtfully, having heard rumors that the greatest city in the world was under assault. “The Dragon of the West is known for his ruthlessness. I wouldn’t have expected him to leave a battle because he lost his son.”</p><p>“His only son,” Ursa said sadly, as she recalled the relationship between Iroh and Lu Ten. “He loved his son dearly, and more than once he told me he didn’t know what he’d do if he lost him.”</p><p>“War doesn’t build character, it reveals it,” Hakoda said. “But what does losing your nephew have to do with you leaving the Fire Nation with your children?”</p><p>“Since my brother-in-law had only one son, he had no heirs left,” Ursa said. “My husband, Ozai, approached his father to become the new Crown Prince.”</p><p>“And how did Fire Lord Azulon take that?” Hakoda asked, suspecting how it went.</p><p>“Not well,” Ursa said bitterly. “To pay for his crime, Ozai must know what it felt like to lose his own son, and the Fire Lord ordered Ozai to kill my son Zuko.”</p><p>Hakoda’s eyes widen again and his heart burned at the thought that someone would order the death of a family member, especially a child.</p><p>“And Ozai refused this order, allowing you to flee in the chaos for disobeying,” he presumed.</p><p>“I only wish,” she bitterly rebutted to his surprise. “My husband was going to follow through and murder Zuko.”</p><p>If Hakoda’s heart burned before, it was lit ablaze now. He would <em>never </em>dare hurt Sokka regardless of the circumstances.</p><p>After a brief moment of silence, Hakoda spoke up. “Since your son is still alive, I take it you found a way to spare him.”</p><p>“I did,” Ursa said. “In exchange for Zuko’s life, I gave Ozai a vile of poison...”</p><p>“To use on the Fire Lord, and to somehow ensure he would become the new one,” Hakoda deduced.</p><p>“Yes, and to prevent another Fire Lord being assassinated, he ordered me, and me alone, to leave the Fire Nation” Ursa explained to him.</p><p>Hakoda furrowed his brow, not quite understanding what she meant but it dawned on him quickly.</p><p>“He wanted your children to stay as some form of collateral,” he deducted.</p><p>“Exactly,” Ursa said, both surprised and relieved that Hakoda can piece together a story with only partial information. “So… I took them, adding to my crimes. If he finds us…”</p><p>“He’ll have your head. And he wouldn’t be much kinder to your children,” Hakoda said sympathetically.</p><p>Ursa nodded, relief washing over her at admitting the truth. But she worried as she did not know what Hakoda will do next. She suspected he would demand she leave to protect his people. If Ursa were found here, she would bring a literal fire storm upon them.</p><p>If she were in Hakoda’s place, she do exactly that.</p><p>“I understand,” he finally said. “As dangerous as it may be, I’ll allow you and your children to stay.”</p><p>Ursa looked at him in shock, not quite believing him.</p><p>“Really?” she asked bewildered. “You’ll grant us asylum?”</p><p>“Yes,” Hakoda said with a gentle smile. “Bear in mind, I’m not doing this for you, I’m doing this for your children.”</p><p>Relief washed over Ursa like a wave. She reached out to take Hakoda’s hand with both of hers. “Thank you,” she said with tearful eyes. “Thank you. I-I don’t know how to show my appreciation.”</p><p>“You can show it by earning your keep here,” he said with a stern look. “This won’t be a free ride for you.”</p><p>“I understand,” she said without hesitation. “I’ll do whatever your people expect of me.”</p><p>“Good. My igloo has just enough space to accommodate you and your children, though it will be tight. We’ll work out sleeping arrangements with everyone present,” he said before turning towards the door. “Let’s check on your son.”</p><p>But he froze as a thought occurred to him. Ursa stopped and wondered what he was thinking. He turned towards her with a quizzical look.</p><p>“One more thing…,” he started, “are your children firebenders?”</p><p>Ursa’s eyes widen, having forgotten that detail and wanted to avoid it. But she could not lie to the Chief again, especially since he gave her and her children a safe haven.</p><p>“Yes, they are firebenders,” she confessed. “Zuko is a late bloomer, but Azula… well she’s incredibly powerful. Has been bending since the day she was born.”</p><p>Hakoda tensed up, remembering how firebenders killed his wife and countless others from his Tribe. His fists clenched and his jaw set. Seeing this and sensing his mood changed drastically, Ursa feared that he will change his mind and cast them away, and she braced herself for everything to come undone.</p><p>But unbeknownst to her, Hakoda could not bring himself to punish a woman and her children who are just as much a victim as his wife and children were.</p><p>And he refused to become the man she was running from.</p><p>“Well…,” he finally said, “as long as they keep their powers under control, I’ll do my best to make sure the issue won’t get out of hand,” he said as reassuring as possible. “My people won’t take kindly to it, given how firebenders have hurt us greatly for decades.”</p><p>Ursa gained a downcast look. “I understand, and I’m terribly sorry for what my country has done to you and your people.”</p><p>“I don’t blame your children for it,” he said with a smile, “and I’ll make sure they are not punished for the crimes of others.”</p><p>Ursa smiled weakly, knowing that her children being firebenders will make the situation more complicated than it already was.</p><p>After her mother and the strange looking man left, Azula sat near her brother, who was now being treated by both the elderly woman and, Azula assumed, her granddaughter. The boy, on the other hand, stared at Azula with curious eyes, which annoyed her greatly. She stuck her tongue out at him, causing him to have a goofy expression of displeasure.</p><p>“Don’t stick your tongue at me!” he whined while pointing a finger at her.</p><p>“And don’t point your finger at me!” she retorted.</p><p>“Don’t talk back to me! I’m the Chief’s son!” he squealed.</p><p>“The Chief of what?” Azula said before smirking with malice. “The Chief of being stupid?”</p><p>The boy’s jaw dropped comically while his sister gasped in shock.</p><p>“Don’t you dare talk about our dad like that!” she shouted.</p><p>“Oh what you going to do to make me?” Azula said smugly.</p><p>“I’ll-!” Katara began as she lifted a pouch of water, but she was interrupted.</p><p>“Enough, all of you,” the elderly woman sternly said, which caused all of them to stop bickering. “Katara, put that water away. Sokka, show our guest some courtesy. And you young one,” she said after turning towards Azula, “it would be best to respect your host, especially if they’re treating your loved one.”</p><p>Azula pouted and crossed her arms in defiance. She really was not in the mood for dealing with these peasants.</p><p>“Your brother is doing better,” the elderly woman said to appease Azula.</p><p>“Wonderful” she replied with sarcasm.</p><p>“Sarcasm isn’t always appreciated around here,” the woman said.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s my specialty,” the boy proudly stated.</p><p>“I’m sure it is, brave son of the Chief,” Azula said, coating her sarcastic remark with false praise.</p><p>“Why thank you and-,” the boy began before it dawned on him that the new girl was the one being sarcastic.</p><p>“You didn’t mean that, did you?” he said with a pout.</p><p>“Oh, of course I did” Azula said with obvious sarcasm now and a smirk.</p><p>The boy groaned while his sister eyed Azula with distrust. Who was she and why was she being so mean?</p><p>“Hey… leave my sister alone,” a weak voice called out.</p><p>Azula eyes widen when she realized that came from Zuko. She looked at him and saw he was propping himself on his elbow, glaring at the other kids.</p><p>The elderly woman stood up and ushered her grandchildren to leave their guests alone. Azula leaned towards Zuko.</p><p>“Why are sticking up for me, Dum-Dum?” she asked skeptically.</p><p>“You’re my sister. It’s you and me against them,” he said with a sideways smile.</p><p>Azula wanted to tell Zuko she can handle them alone, but given the circumstances, those two kids can turn into a whole village if Azula acted out too much. It was smarter to have Zuko as an ally than no one she mused.</p><p>It was not long before Ursa and Hakoda emerged from where they had their private conversation. After inquiring about her son and being told he will be fine after a day of rest, she kneeled by his side.</p><p>“How are you feeling Zuko?” she asked, much to the dismay of Azula.</p><p>“Zuko?” she said innocently. “His name’s Lee mom.”</p><p>Ursa looked at her daughter with guilt. “I told Chief Hakoda who we are and what led us here Azula. No need to pretend to be someone else.”</p><p>Azula looked at her mother in slight panic, thinking she was about to have her head chopped off.</p><p>“Are you crazy?!” she yelled.</p><p>Ursa moved to place her hand on Azula’s shoulder to calm her down. “We’re safe here Azula,” she calmly said. “Chief Hakoda is allowing us to stay here.” Ursa smiled, but Azula could not quite believe it.</p><p>“He’s granting us asylum?” she asked to Ursa’s astonishment that her daughter knew about that word and what it meant.</p><p>Ursa smiled proudly. “Yes, he’s granted asylum. I’m amazed and proud you know what that word means.”</p><p>Azula smile slightly, feeling… happy that her mother expressed pride in her.</p><p>Ursa turned back to Zuko. “Are you feeling better Zuko?”</p><p>“Yeah mom,” he said weakly. “So we’re really safe here? Dad won’t find us?”</p><p>Ursa was not sure how to answer that question. She felt that it was only a matter of time before Ozai found them. She could lie and say he will not find them, but with him having the most powerful military at his command and roaming the world, there was no way this village will remain ignored forever.</p><p>“I can’t lie to you two anymore,” she said addressing to them both. “We’ll be safe for the time being, but I have the terrible feeling that your father will find us eventually.”</p><p>Zuko looked fearful, knowing his mother would face pain for what she did. Azula had mixed feelings, thinking that her father would never hurt her, but given the lengths her mother went to get away, it may just be true.</p><p>Maybe.</p><p>“If your husband comes here, we’ll protect Zuko and Azula as if they were our own,” a voice said with determined pride.</p><p>Ursa, Zuko, and Azula looked at the man who said that and he stood there with a smile and a hand on each of his children’s shoulders, while his mother stood next to him. The elderly woman wore a kindly smile, but the children wore scowls because of their spat with Azula.</p><p>Ursa smiled gratefully at him for willing to defend her children. “Zuko, Azula, this is Chief Hakoda, the leader of this village.”</p><p>Zuko looked at the man in slight awe, being reminded of his Uncle Iroh. Azula raised an eyebrow, wondering if this man was as good as his title suggested.</p><p>“My children here are Sokka and Katara,” he said, gesturing to each, respectively. “And this is my mother Kanna.”</p><p>“It’s wonderful to meet all of you,” Ursa said with a bow of her head.</p><p>“Hi,” Zuko said shyly. Azula remained silent, not wanting to say anything to them.</p><p>But she did have one question for her mother.</p><p>“Did you tell this Chief about what me and Zuko are?” she asked her mother.</p><p>Ursa looked at her daughter with mild guilt. “Yes I did.”</p><p>“Great,” Azula groaned.</p><p>“Tell our dad what?” Sokka asked.</p><p>Hakoda got down on a knee and turned his children around.</p><p>“Sokka, Katara, please stay calm after I tell you something very important.” He sighed before speaking again. “Zuko and Azula are firebenders.”</p><p>Sokka and Katara both wore blank looks as they processed this information. But as soon as they did, they reacted as one would expect.</p><p>“They’re firebenders?!” Katara shouted before she turned around to fight them. Ursa moved herself between her and her children, but Azula was ready to fight with her own bending at last.</p><p>“We have to get rid of them!” Sokka said as he reached for his boomerang, but he was stopped as Hakoda grabbed him and Katara and carried them to his room, shutting the door behind them.</p><p>“Enough, both of you!” he shouted after setting them down. Both of his children stopped trying to escape his grasp but remained angry.</p><p>“How can you let them stay here?!” Katara shouted. “They killed mom!”</p><p>“No they didn’t,” Hakoda said sternly. “Other firebenders killed your mother.”</p><p>“But they’re evil dad!” Sokka countered. “All firebenders are evil!”</p><p>“Son you can’t judge someone for what they’re born with,” Hakoda said. “Give them a chance to prove themselves they’re good people, just like I’m doing.”</p><p>“But why?” Sokka said with a snarl.</p><p>“Because if the situation was the other way around, would you want them to give you that chance?” he asked earnestly.</p><p>Both Sokka and Katara frown at this, knowing their dad had a point.</p><p>“Fine,” Sokka finally said with a frown.</p><p>Hakoda breathed out in relief. He looked at Katara, who wore a deeper frown than her brother.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll give them a chance dad,” Katara finally said. “But if they’re bad people, that Azula is mine.”</p><p>Hakoda sighed, knowing that things between his children and Ursa’s will be difficult. He just hoped no one would end up dead for it.</p><p>In the den, Zuko and Azula fidgeted, wondering if they will have to fight the kids in the other room. Ursa did her best to calm them down.</p><p>“I knew telling anything them was a bad idea,” Azula said while glaring at her mother. “Why did you tell that Chief who we are?”</p><p>“If I didn’t, I would have been casted back into the sea,” Ursa said. Zuko looked at her in panic while Azula angerly glared at her.</p><p>“So you did it to save yourself?” she snarled.</p><p>“No, I did it to <em>stay </em>with you Azula,” Ursa said carefully. “I won’t let <em>anyone</em> tear me away from you or your brother.” Azula’s chest ached a bit hearing her mother saying that.</p><p>“But they might hurt us now,” Zuko said. As sick as he was, he would not let anyone hurt his mom and sister.</p><p>“No, Chief Hakoda game me his word that nothing will happen,” Ursa said.</p><p>“And he will keep to his word,” Kanna said confidently. Ursa and her children turn a look at the elder woman.</p><p>“He’s not mad at us?” Zuko asked.</p><p>Kanna smiled kindly at him. “Of course not child and neither am I. I know you and your sister weren’t the ones who…,” Kanna froze for a moment and looked at Ursa. “He didn’t mention his wife, did he?”</p><p>Ursa recalled the brief moment where Hakoda mentioned his wife. “He did talk about her in past tense but nothing specific.”</p><p>Kanna sighed, understanding why her son would avoid such a personal subject. “Well you have to understand, his heart still aches painfully for what happened to his wife.”</p><p>“What happened?” Zuko asked innocently.</p><p>“She was killed in a Fire Nation raid barely two weeks ago,” Kanna stated.</p><p>Zuko and Azula were stunned by this, never having met people who lost loved ones by their nation’s hands. Zuko felt incredibly guilty for it, but Azula had different thoughts.</p><p>“Well if she didn’t fight back,” she began, “she wouldn’t have been killed.”</p><p>Before Ursa could scold Azula for her insensitivity, Kanna spoke up first.</p><p>“She wasn’t killed in battle little one. She was murdered in cold blood by a firebender,” she said as sure as the sun and moon would raise every day.</p><p>Azula’s eyes widen, believing her nation’s benders and soldiers were the most honorable warriors in the world.</p><p>To hear otherwise…</p><p>“No that-,” she denied while looking at the floor and shaking her head. “That can’t be…”</p><p>Kanna slowly approached Azula and knelt before her. “And she wasn’t the only one who were murdered in these raids,” she said sadly.</p><p>Azula looks up and saw the pain deep in Kanna’s eyes.</p><p>“No it can’t be… it can’t be…,” Azula said as she stood numb from seeing the truth up close about her nation, both her beliefs and the truth colliding against each other.</p><p>Kanna reached out and pulled Azula into a hug. “But I don’t blame you little one,” she whispered. Azula teared up, not sure what to believe. Ursa placed a hand on Kanna’s shoulder while Zuko wore a guilty expression.</p><p>Hakoda and his children emerged from his room and saw Kanna hugging Azula. Sokka and Katara stared at them with slight scowls while Hakoda was relieved that his mother was talented at being able to show kindness to anyone.</p><p>“Well now,” he said, “I take it we can get along now?”</p><p>Kanna moved away from Azula and looked at her son. “Yes, I think we’ve come to an understanding.”</p><p>Sokka and Katara looked at Zuko and Azula, who looked downcast. The former pair approached the latter, wondering why they looked like they broke something of their mother’s.</p><p>“Sorry to hear about your mom,” Zuko said as sympathetically as he could, while Azula did her best to give a sympathetic look.</p><p>“Yeah well… I guess it wasn’t your fault,” Sokka reluctantly said, though he still wore a scowl. Katara remained silent, still wanting to blame anyone from the Fire Nation for her mom.</p><p>“So, does that mean we can be friends?” Zuko asked with a smile.</p><p>Sokka grimaced at that. “No way,” he said before he took off to his room. Katara glared at Zuko and Azula before she took off for her room.</p><p>Hakoda breathed out in relief, expecting his children to react just as bad as earlier.</p><p>“Well, that went better than I thought it would,” he mused.</p><hr/><p>Word spread quickly throughout the village about their new visitors. Rumors abound that they were from the Earth Kingdom but did not have the appearance of that nation. Other rumors stated that they were refuges from the war, believing that coming to the Southern Water Tribe would be better than traveling to Ba Sing Se or another large city. There was even one rumor that they were adopted by the Chief and he was courting the woman, much to the irritation to some of the villagers since how recent his wife died.</p><p>Naturally Hakoda was rather embarrassed by that last one and it made him want to set the record straight. He called for his Council of Chiefs to start the announcement process, along with Ursa there to explain herself.</p><p>“Thank you all for being here,” Hakoda announced, with Ursa sitting by his side. They discussed what she was going to say at this meeting, but she was incredibly nervous at how the Chiefs will take it.</p><p>Several of the Chiefs eyed her with curiosity, confirming that she was definitely not of Earth Kingdom origin. Some even were convinced that she looked Fire Nation, though it was possible she came from one of the Colonies, were it was rumored that Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation people were intermixed.</p><p>“Is this our new guest Chief Hakoda?” Ogek asked.</p><p>“She is Ogek,” Hakoda confirmed. “And I invited her here to explain herself properly.” He gestured to her with a nod to begin her speech.</p><p>Ursa took a deep breath before she started. “Greetings to all of you. I appreciate your hospitality to my children and I.” She paused for a moment and looked at Chief Hakoda for support. He gave her a reassuring smile and nod.</p><p>“My name is Ursa,” she continued, “wife of the newly crowned Fire Lord Ozai.”</p><p>One can hear a pin drop in the room, as the Council members stared at her in shock. Soon some gained expressions of anger.</p><p>“A Fire Nation woman is here?” Rara, one of the younger Chiefs said in disdain.</p><p>“We should get rid of her,” Sodda, another young Chief, bitterly said.</p><p>“No,” Hakoda sternly commanded. “Let her explain herself.”</p><p>“Why should we Chief?” Rara asked. “She could be some type of spy or even a saboteur.”</p><p>“Do you really believe that the Fire Nation would send a mother and her children here for such purposes?” Ogek suggested with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“It’s a rather good cover,” Yoraw said, a more experienced man. “But it seems rather foolhardy to me.”</p><p>“Agreed,” Shikok said while several other men nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Please continue young lady,” Ogek said kindly. “What brought you to our village?”</p><p>Ursa sighed in relief that she would have a chance to properly tell her story. She went over how her nephew’s death caused a chain of events that led her and her children here. All of the men in the tent, particularly those who were fathers themselves, became appalled that a grandfather would order the death of his grandson, and the father of said son would willingly go along with it. They were also equally sickened by the fact that a son would murder his own father for power.</p><p>When Ursa explained that her children were firebenders, most of the men became apprehensive by that, while a few were scornful about it.</p><p>“That is what led me and my children here,” Ursa finished. “I deeply appreciate your Chief for granting us asylum.”</p><p> The tent fell silent again as the Chiefs processed this information. They all deeply sympathized with Ursa, but they were unsure if three Fire Nation Royals should be allowed to stay in their village.</p><p>“Well young lady,” Ogek said, “you and your children have been through quite an adventure.”</p><p>“Especially since you’re running from a man who only values himself,” Hakkar said.</p><p>“But is it still wise for her and her children to be here?” Rara asked. “If what she said is true, then this Ozai is going to use his military to search for them.”</p><p>“Which can bring ruin to us,” Yoraw added.</p><p>“The world is a vast place,” Ogek said, “and the Fire Nation is focused solely on the Earth Kingdom. The Fire Lord cannot have his entire military directed at finding Ursa.” He closed his eyes as he imagined what he would do in the Fire Lord’s position.</p><p>“What are you thinking about Ogek?” Hakoda asked the wisest man on the Council.</p><p>“The Fire Lord will dispatch only a small force to search for Ursa and her children,” he said. “They would likely begin their search in the Earth Kingdom, for it would be the more suitable place for Fire Nation fugitives to run to.”</p><p>“Because it would be easier for them to blend in,” Yoraw said as he caught on.</p><p>“Especially those colonies we hear of,” Hakkar added.</p><p>“And we cannot in good conscious force Ursa and her children to leave,” Ogek said. “They are safer here than anywhere else. I say let them stay.”</p><p>“Agreed,” Yoraw said. “Sending those children out onto the seas would put them in grave danger, an action that would make us no better than their father.”</p><p>All the Chiefs who were fathers shuddered at that idea. The Water Tribe was a community who place their children as its highest importance.</p><p>Relief washed over Ursa when she heard that most of the Chiefs were willing to let her and her children stay. She glanced at Hakoda as he smiled at her, causing her to return it without much thought.</p><p>“So, are we in agreement to allow Ursa and her children to be in our village?” he asked.</p><p>Out of the dozen Chiefs, only Rara and Sodda chose not to raise their hands, believing it was more dangerous to allow the Fire Nation Royals to stay. But they would respect the decision that was made.</p><p>“Very well than,” Hakoda said. “Ursa and her children will be allowed to stay. Thank you all for being here.”</p><p>“Yes,” Ursa said gratefully. “Thank you.”</p><p>The Chiefs filed out of the tent to go and inform their families and friends that Chief Hakoda had an important announcement to make to the entire village. Ursa stayed with Hakoda, wanting a private word with him before heading back to his igloo.</p><p>“Hakoda,” she said tentatively, “I have no idea how to repay you for this.”</p><p>“There’s no need to thank me,” he said with a bashful smile. “Any sensible man would have done the same.”</p><p>“Still…,” she said nervously, before leaning in and pecking his cheek softly with her lips. “Thank you.” She quickly left to avoid embarrassing herself more so, for her heart skipped a beat as she kissed him.</p><p>But she was not the only one who’s heart skipped a beat.</p><hr/><p>He strode confidently through the Palace, pleased to hear that he and his men were summoned by the most powerful man in the world. No one knew how Ozai gained the throne, but if the second born son was crowned over the disgraced Dragon of the West, he was truly more powerful and deserving of the Fire Lord’s crown.</p><p>Colonel Mongke and his men marched into the Throne Room and knelt before Fire Lord Ozai as he sat behind his curtain of fire.</p><p>“Colonel Mongke,” he said with authority. “I have a vital mission for you and your men.”</p><p>“The Rough Rhinos are honored to be called upon by you, Milord,” Mongke said with pride.</p><p>“Good,” Ozai said, carefully weighing his words as to not released too much information to what led to Ursa’s banishment.</p><p>“My wife had committed crimes against the Crown and has escaped with my heirs. Your mission is to bring them back,” he informed them.</p><p>“I presume you wish for your heirs to be brought back alive,” Mongke said. “But what of your wife? Would it matter if she doesn’t survive our encounter?”</p><p>Ozai considered allowing Mongke and his men to have the freedom to allow Ursa’s death, but a more sinister thought came to mind.</p><p>“No,” he said grimly. “You are to bring her back alive too. She must pay for her crimes by my hands personally.”</p><p>Mongke smirked at his liege’s ruthlessness. How he wished he and his men could watch that. Or better yet join in.</p><p>“It will be done Milord,” he said without a trace of remorse.</p><p> “You may wish to start at the docks,” Ozai said. “There is a fishing captain there by the name of Quan. He knew my wife from before she came to the Palace. She thought that I did not know of him. He may have been an accomplice to her escape with my heirs.”</p><p>“We shall locate him and use whatever means to question him,” Mongke said with a malicious smirk.</p><p>“Very well than,” Ozai said with a malicious smirk of his own. “You are dismissed Colonel.”</p><hr/><p>The months that followed were uneasy, but things smoothed out over time. Ursa worked hard to earn her place in the village. She diligently learned from Kanna how to sow clothes, make fishnets and even gut, skin and cook animals and fish. Despite her unease and queasiness, Ursa became kept adept at the tasks, though her hands pained her as they blistered and calloused; they even bled at times, causing Zuko to enter a bit of a frenzy over it. Kanna and Hakoda were always quick to reassure him that it was natural, and his mother will be fine.</p><p>To keep her children busy and out of trouble, Ursa gifted her children the firebending scrolls and books she stole from the Palace library. Hakoda was hesitant to allow Zuko and Azula to learn firebending, but he would allow it if they did it outside the village under Ursa’s supervision.</p><p>Ursa watched closely as her children practice their bending. Azula was quick to pick up on each form, having mastered several of them before leaving the Palace. But Zuko still struggled to master the basics, often to his own disappointment. Ursa continued to encourage him, saying he was someone who kept trying despite the hardship, and it would be only a matter of time before he caught up to Azula.</p><p>Azula would often scoff at Zuko’s attempt to master the basics, often reprimanding him when he did not do it right. Zuko would get frustrated and shout back at Azula. It did not take long for Ursa to have enough and try to find a resolution to their fighting.</p><p>“That’s quite enough you two,” she demanded, silencing their latest argument. “Zuko, your sister is only trying to help you get better with your gift.”</p><p>“It doesn’t feel like it,” he said bitterly.</p><p>“That’s because you’re way too sensitive,” Azula retorted while rolling her eyes.</p><p>“I’ll show you sensitive!” he shouted before raising his fists. Azula looked at him with challenging eyes and her arms crossed but she was still ready to dodge his sloppy attacks.</p><p>“Stop it Zuko!” Ursa demanded and he complied. “Azula may be a bit critical, but that’s because she’s quite proud of you being a firebender Zuko.”</p><p>Zuko looked at his mother in shock, while Azula looked dumfounded. She never really felt proud of Zuko, but if she wanted him on her side when the time came, she needed to at least fake that feeling.</p><p>“She is?” he asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess I am Zuzu,” Azula said while keeping her arms crossed and looking away.</p><p>Zuko looked at her dumbfounded that his sister actually cared about him. Sure she was rather harsh, but maybe it is because she cared so much.</p><p>“Well, I guess I should listen to you more,” he finally said to Ursa’s relief. She expected him to remained unconvinced that Azula does care for her brother.</p><p>“Alright,” Azula said. “Do exactly what I say, and you’ll be half decent as I am,” she finished with a smirk before running off.</p><p>“Yeah right!” he challenged before running after his sister. Ursa smiled, glad that her children were starting to get along.</p><p>Over time, Zuko started to improve but he still lagged behind Azula. He listen closely to Azula because she grasped the concepts the scrolls and books offered faster than he could.</p><p>“Ugh, I’ll never be as good as you,” he said in defeat.</p><p>“Just keep doing it, Zuzu, or else I’ll be really disappointed,” she teased.</p><p>Zuko growled at her challenge before taking up his stance and shot fire from his arm. Azula scoffed at his form and took up the same stance next to him.</p><p>“No, Dum-Dum, like this,” she said frustrated before she shot fire from her arm. But it was not her normal bright orange fire like before.</p><p>It was a mixed with purple.</p><p>Both Azula and Zuko stared at the air in shock, not understanding what just happened.</p><p>“How did you…?” he asked.</p><p>“I’m not sure,” Azula said before shooting out another burst of the purple and orange flame, which felt warmer than just her orange flame. She smiled brightly before going through every firebending stance, shooting out more and more of the purple and orange flames.</p><p>Zuko watched downcast, knowing his sister once again surpassed him beyond his level.</p><p>Both the firebenders returned to their new home, Azula practically skipping while Zuko dragged his feet through the snow. During dinner that night, Azula was quick to grab her mother’s attention.</p><p>“Look mom!” she said. “Look at the new fire I can make!”</p><p>“Hey!” Sokka exclaimed. “No firebending allowed!”</p><p>Azula ignored him and bent a small fire in the palm of her hands, the base of which was a deep purple. Ursa’s eyes widen at this display of fire.</p><p>“I- I’ve never seen this kind of fire before,” she said before smiling. “That’s truly amazing Azula!”</p><p>“Yeah, it really is,” Hakoda said with a nervous smile, hoping Azula can keep control of it, yet he was still amazed by it. Kanna stared in shock, never seeing anything like it before in the raids she experienced. But she decided to smile, believing that Azula will learn to use it for good. Sokka and Katara frowned at Azula, thinking she was too dangerous for her own good.</p><p>But Zuko scowled at his sister, thinking she was now taking her mother’s favor just like she took his father’s.</p><p>He stood up brusquely from the table and stomped to the room he shared with his mother and sister.</p><p>Everyone started at the closed curtains after Zuko went through them. Ursa sighed, thinking she should talk to him and reassure he still had more potential than he believed.</p><p>“I should go talk to him,” she said.</p><p>“Actually,” Hakoda said while standing up, “I’ll go talk to him. I think I know what’s going through his mind right now.” Ursa remained in place and wondered what Hakoda meant by that.</p><p>Hakoda entered the room and spotted Zuko laying on his sleeping bag, facing the wall and curled into a ball. Hakoda sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“I think I know what you’re going through,” he said.</p><p>“No one knows what I’m going through” Zuko countered, trying not to sound like he was going to cry.</p><p>“Well maybe I don’t, but Sokka might,” Hakoda informed the boy.</p><p>Zuko’s eyes widen in shock at that. “How would he know?”</p><p>“Well when we found out Katara is a waterbender, he naturally thought he was one too,” Hakoda explained.</p><p>Zuko turned his head to look at Hakoda. “Katara’s a waterbender?”</p><p>Hakoda hummed in acknowledgement. “Yep, she sure is and a very talented one too.”</p><p>Zuko grimaced a little, thinking now he had to deal with <em>two </em>crazy girls who were also benders.</p><p>“Sokka tried and tried to waterbend, but soon it became apparent that he wasn’t one,” Hakoda said sadly. “So in turn he felt that his sister would outshine him and be ignored by everyone.”</p><p>Zuko felt relieved he was not the only one who felt like he had to compete with his sister to gain attention.</p><p>But that did not mean he was the one only one being favored over his sister.</p><p>“Do you like Katara more than Sokka?” Zuko asked.</p><p>Hakoda looked at Zuko. “No of course not. I believe a parent should never love one of their children over the other. Your mother understands that.”</p><p>Zuko looked at Hakoda and saw that he meant what he said. It perked Zuko up at that, but he still felt inadequate.</p><p>“Tell you what,” Hakoda said, “how about I take you fishing with me tomorrow?”</p><p>“But I don’t know how to fish,” Zuko said.</p><p>Hakoda laughed at that. “All the more reason to go. I’ll teach how it’s done.”</p><p>“Why would teach me how to fish?” Zuko asked tentatively.</p><p>Hakoda smiled at Zuko. “Give a man a fish and he’ll eat for a day. Teach a man how fish and he’ll eat for a lifetime.”</p><p>Zuko smiled at the title Hakoda used to describe him. “I’m a man?”</p><p>“Not yet,” Hakoda said. “But I’ll make one out of you.”</p><p>Zuko smiled at that, glad to hear that someone from this village was willing to spend time with him. And he was gladder it was Chief Hakoda.</p><p>They soon returned to the dinner table, where Ursa was glad Zuko appeared to be in greater spirits than when he stormed off.</p><p>“How are you feeling dear?” she asked.</p><p>“Great!” he said to her surprise. “Chief Hakoda said he’s taking me fishing tomorrow.”</p><p>Ursa looked at Hakoda, who flashed a smile at her. She smiled in return, glad that a new and better man was willing to be a father figure for her son.</p><p>“Dad you were supposed to take me fishing tomorrow!” Sokka complied.</p><p>“Well,” Hakoda said before digging into a dish, “I guess I’ll have to take both of you.”</p><p>“I don’t wanna go fishing with him,” Sokka said with a pout.</p><p>“Well you don’t have much of a choice son,” Hakoda said after chewing the seaweed salad he was eating. “It’s either I take both of you or neither of you.”</p><p>“C’mon Sokka, it’ll be fun!” Zuko exclaimed, but he recoiled when Sokka gave him a mean look.</p><p>“Fine,” Sokka said before shoving part of his tiger-seal into his mouth. “But you better not scare the fish away!”</p><p>“Don’t talk with food in your mouth young man,” Kanna reprimanded.</p><p>“And don’t chew with your mouth open,” Katara added in a way that sounded like her mother.</p><p>“Or better yet, don’t eat at all,” Azula teased.</p><p>Katara shot her a look. “Don’t talk to my brother like that you firebender,” she growled.</p><p>“Oh?” Azula asked. “What are you going to do? Waterbend at me?”</p><p>Katara stared in shock. “How did you-?”</p><p>“I’ve seen you waterbending for months now, though you can use more practice,” Azula casually said.</p><p>“What do you know about waterbending? You’re a firebender!” Katara shouted.</p><p>“I know poor bending when I see it,” Azula said before gesturing to Zuko. “Just ask Dum-Dum over there.”</p><p>Zuko pouted at his sister while Sokka snickered. Katara even felt tempted to giggle at Azula’s nickname for her brother but did not what to give Azula the satisfaction.</p><p>Hakoda sighed and shared a look with Ursa, both of them silently agreeing that they had their work cut out for them when it comes to having their children get along, and they were off to a slow start.</p><p>But it was a start, nonetheless.</p><hr/><p>True to his word, Hakoda took Sokka and Zuko to a fishing area a fair distance from the village, though Zuko was rather tired because he had trouble sleeping because of how excited he was; it did not help that he had been woken up early due to the need for as many hours as possible to fish.</p><p>They reached a spot Hakoda found satisfactory and began explaining to the boys how to break the ice and form a hole for their fishing rods.</p><p>“Couldn’t I use my bending to melt the ice?” Zuko asked.</p><p>“You could,” Hakoda said thoughtfully, “but I think that may be too dangerous; you could weaken the ice around your fishing hole, the area where you would sit.”</p><p>“Yeah, wouldn’t want you to fall in,” Sokka said with mild sarcasm. Part of him would not mind if Zuko fell into the cold water.</p><p>Zuko gulped nervously, knowing that if he was cold now, he will <em>really </em>be cold if he fell into the water.</p><p>Soon Hakoda was explaining to both boys how to bait their hooks and properly hold their rods for to quickly pull the fish out.</p><p>But after an hour, Sokka grew impatient.</p><p>“Ugh!” he spat. “This is taking forever!”</p><p>“Easy son,” Hakoda advised, “catching a fish is a waiting game.”</p><p>“But waiting is boring!” Sokka complained. “Can’t we use spears?”</p><p>“We’ll have to set out by boat to do that,” Hakoda said. “Even then it’s still a waiting game.”</p><p>“How is it still a waiting game?” Sokka pouted.</p><p>“Because you have to wait for the fish to come close to the surface to spear them,” Hakoda explained. “From my experience that wait takes much longer than using a rod.”</p><p>Sokka groaned and focused again on the ice hole, hoping that a fish would soon bite onto his hook.</p><p>To his dismay, it was Zuko who got the first bite.</p><p>“Oh!” he exclaimed. “I think I got something!” He began to pull on the rod, trying to get the fish out of the water.</p><p>Hakoda jumped to his feet and stood just to the side of Zuko, ready to help the boy.</p><p>“You need to grab the line itself Zuko,” he said with a smile. “Or the fish will find a way off the hook!”</p><p>“Oh, okay!” Zuko said before grabbing the line and pulling it to the surface. After fighting for a minute or so, a fairly large fish emerged from the surfaced. It flopped on the ice at Zuko’s feet, but he was quick to try to grasp its body. He struggled to hold on to it with it being slippery.</p><p>“You need to grab onto its lip,” Hakoda said before doing just so. While the fish struggled to break free, Hakoda had full control over it. Zuko reached out and took it by the lip and held it triumphantly with a proud smile.</p><p>“Congrats Zuko, you’ve just caught your first fish,” Hakoda said with a proud smile. Zuko was gleeful at his remark, but Sokka pouted, wishing it were his fish.</p><p>But soon enough, Sokka felt a nibble on his rod and he began to pull it up. He struggled more than Zuko to pull it up, the rod often coming close to being taken under, but Sokka believed it was a far bigger fish than Zuko’s.</p><p>Hakoda had different thoughts about what it was. “Sokka, cut the line,” he sternly ordered.</p><p>“No way dad!” Sokka said in defiance. “I’m not letting this fish get away!”</p><p>“Sokka, it’s not a-!” Hakoda said, much too late to his chagrin.</p><p>Soon a tiger seal burst from the ice, causing Sokka to fly back a short distance. After recovering his senses, Sokka’s eyes widen in fear as the tiger seal began snarling at him. Hakoda quickly grabbed his spear but he feared he might be too late…</p><p>A burst of orange fire struck the tiger seal on the head, causing it to change its attention to the new attacker. Zuko stood there strongly, but he never felt more afraid in his life. He shot more fire at the animal, causing it to howl in pain but it remained determined.</p><p>A powerfully thrown spear imbedded itself deep into the tiger seal’s neck, causing it to howl in more pain. Hakoda ran up and pulled the spear out to thrust it back into the tiger seal’s neck, spilling blood over the pristine snow. The tiger seal’s tail swung around and tripped Hakoda. The tiger seal attempted to bite down on Hakoda’s leg, but a boomerang struck the tiger seal in one of its eyes, blinding it and it fell to the ground. Hakoda took opportunity of its shock and jump up to his feet, whale tail knife in hand. He straddled the animal and with a roar, stabbed the tiger seal several times in its head, killing it.</p><p>After seeing the tiger seal was finally dead, both Sokka and Zuko fell to their knees in shock, not quite believing the ordeal they just experienced.</p><p>Hakoda stood up and gathered his weapons, breathing deeply. Sokka feared his dad was incredibly angry with him.</p><p>“Sorry dad,” he said weakly.</p><p>Hakoda looked at son and approached him. He placed a hand on his shoulder and said, “It’s okay son. You were eager to catch a fish, but it led to poor judgement. It’s good to be eager, but you must always exercise caution; today could have ended in tragedy.”</p><p>Sokka gulped, knowing his actions could have killed him, his dad or even Zuko.</p><p>Hakoda looked at Zuko, who was on his knees breathing deeply. Hakoda smiled at him. “We were incredibly lucky to have a firebender with us. If you hadn’t struck that tiger seal Zuko, Sokka wouldn’t be with us right now. Thank you.”</p><p>Zuko looked at Hakoda with wide eyes, realizing he never thought Hakoda would thank a firebender given what happened to his wife. Sokka too was grateful for Zuko despite himself.</p><p>“Yeah, thanks Zuko,” he finally said.</p><p>“Sure,” Zuko said. “You did good too.”</p><p>“Sure I did,” Sokka said downcast.</p><p>“He’s right son,” Hakoda said. “If you hadn’t struck the seal with your boomerang, I would’ve lost my leg. You did good too.”</p><p>Sokka cheered up a little at that, but he still felt guilty for what he did. He looked at the dead tiger seal.</p><p>“What are we going to do with that?” he asked.</p><p>“Well,” Hakoda said, “it’s been a while since we’ve had tiger seal.”</p><p>Sokka smiled at that. “Gran-Gran does make good tiger seal jerky!”</p><p>“But how do we get it back to the village?” Zuko asked.</p><p>He had his answer soon enough, as he struggled with Hakoda and Sokka dragging the tiger seal to the village. When they came into view, Bato spotted them and he and a few other men ran out to them to take over. They dragged the tiger seal into the village, and everyone marveled at how one man and two pre-teenage old boys took down a tiger seal. Ursa though, was fearful to how it happened.</p><p>“Well I landed the killing blow,” Hakoda said as he finished his story. “But Sokka and especially Zuko landed some good blows on it as well.”</p><p>“This tiger seal looks like it was burned,” Bato said as he examined the tiger seal closely. “Hakoda how did-?”</p><p>“It was Zuko, he firebent at it, saving Sokka’s life,” Hakoda humbly told him.</p><p>The villagers stared at Zuko in astonishment, never thinking that a firebender would risk his life to save one of their own, much less their Chief. Bato began clapping, and he was joined by the rest of the village. Zuko felt uneasy by the attention, thinking he only did what anyone would have do in his position.</p><p>Ursa reached her son and hugged him. “I’m so proud of you Zuko.”</p><p>Zuko smiled and returned the hug, knowing his mom was still proud of him and loved him dearly.</p><p>After they were done, Ursa reached over and hugged Sokka, who was shocked as to why she would do that.</p><p>“I am so glad you’re safe too Sokka,” she said. Sokka smiled and returned the hug awkwardly.</p><p>Kanna, Katara and Azula stood nearby and watched the heartfelt scene. Kanna smiled at the scene, knowing that her grandson and Zuko may just bond over this exciting event. Azula was impressed that Zuko managed to hold his own against a tiger seal with his fire, meaning that her lessons were taking hold; he just needed the proper motivation.</p><p>But Katara though, she felt resentful as she watched Ursa hug her brother. It seemed to her that Ursa was trying to replace her own mother.</p><p>And seeing how her father was looking at Ursa now, it certainly felt that way.</p><hr/><p>For the next several days, Katara would often glare at Ursa with resentment. Ursa first believed it was just the dark season taking its toll, but she started to think it was something else entirely when Ursa offered to help Katara with some chores around the igloo.</p><p>“I can take care of it myself!” Katara snapped. “We don’t need you here!”</p><p>Ursa was taken aback by Katara. She suspected that Katara never really liked her, but now it seemed she outright hated her.</p><p>“Katara, is something wrong?” she gently asked.</p><p>Katara glared at her with anger. “Yes something is wrong! Why are you living here?! Why are you trying to replace my mom?!” she finished with tears in the corner of her eyes.</p><p>Ursa stared at her aghast. While it was uncustomary for a man and woman to live together when they are not married, and work together to take care of children, Hakoda thought it was the best course of action, believing that Ursa and her children would benefit most from this arrangement.</p><p>Ursa felt foolish that she did not think of how well Hakoda’s children would take to it.</p><p>“Katara…,” she gently began, “from what I’ve heard about your mother, she was truly a wonderful and loving woman. There’s no way I could ever compete with her here and I wouldn’t dare try to replace her to you or your father and brother.”</p><p>“But why are you still here?” Katara asked while tears started to run.</p><p>That made Ursa’s heart ache. “Well, maybe it’s because your father needs my help. Being a father and the Chief at the time is certainly a daunting challenge.”</p><p>“But we have Gran-Gran to help him,” Katara protested.</p><p>“That’s true and she does an amazing job,” Ursa said. She bite her lip, wondering if she should say what else she thought of their situation. “But she has trouble keeping up with you and Sokka, never mind Zuko and Azula.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Katara said softly. “Gran-Gran does get tired a lot…”</p><p>“So… maybe it’s because your father needs me; I know I need him,” Ursa said. “And well, Zuko and Azula need him more than I do. Their father is not a kind man…”</p><p>“Because he’s the Fire Lord?” Katara asked.</p><p>“That might have something to do with it, yes. So maybe your father doesn’t have me here as a replacement, but rather…,” Ursa said, wondering what word to use next, “as an addition. You can still think fondly of your mother Kya, but you and I, we can just be friends.”</p><p>“Friends…,” Katara said thoughtfully. She did had friends of course, but after her mother died, Katara started to focus on helping her dad and grandmother around the house, and as a result, she rarely if ever spent time around the other girls in the village.</p><p>So maybe having a friend who would help her out around the house would not hurt.</p><p>“Yeah… we can be friends,” she finally said.</p><p>Ursa smiled and held her hand out for Katara to shake, forming their pack of friendship.</p><hr/><p>She walked out of the village to her usual spot to practice her bending. Azula was not overly fond of practicing in an environment that seemed to weaken her, but she reasoned that will only make her stronger in the long run.</p><p>Besides, bending was a great distraction for her.</p><p>She remembered what Kanna told her when she first arrived. Azula felt conflicted about what she heard about her father, her people and her nation. All her life, Azula saw her father be especially harsh on Zuko while she received praise, yet her father only took an interest in her bending and education. He never took the time to just spend it with her or show her any affection, like her mother did. Sure Azula did not get along well with her back at the Palace, but at least her mother would spend time with her because she genuinely <em>wanted </em>to. From what she knew about her family’s history and the fact that females are less likely to be firebenders, it made sense that her father had an initial negative response to her birth. Given how she was an exceptional firebender only spared her so that her father can use her to his own ends…</p><p>But it still hurt that her father only sees her as a potential weapon.</p><p>And to hear that firebenders where murderers was just too much to bear. She even heard from other villagers how the firebenders that attacked the villages were monsters.</p><p>Oh how she had grown to hate that word…</p><p>She cried out in rage as she continued to practice her bending, slowly turning it into purple with traces of blue.</p><p>Hakoda was doing his customary walks around the outside snow mounds that encircled the village, seeing how significant the damage to them were after a major storm. In the corner of his eye, he spotted several plums of purple fire shooting through the air. Hakoda knew immediately who the maker was of those amazing flames and made his way to her.</p><p>Azula breathed deeply after finishing the last step in a firebending sequence. She was incredibly pleased with herself that her fire was slowly but surely getting hotter with each passing day she practiced.</p><p>“Be careful, or you’ll melt the ice,” she heard Hakoda teased. She turned toward him and scowled a bit.</p><p>“Are you going to tell me to stop firebending?” she asked. “So I don’t melt your ice?”</p><p>“No I just came over to say it’s truly amazing,” he said with a smile.</p><p>“Right,” she said as she looked away with crossed arms.</p><p>A moment of silence passed before Hakoda spoke up. “You know, you don’t have to spend so much time alone. It’s really not good for the mind.”</p><p>“Why do I want to spend time with any of you?” Azula pointed out. “Everyone hates me.”</p><p>“That’s not true,” Hakoda said. “There’s people here that’ll love to spend time with you if you give them a chance.”</p><p>“Yeah? Like whom?” Azula asked skeptically.</p><p>“Well… I’d like to,” he said with a smile. “And maybe Katara too.”</p><p>Azula looked at him in disbelief. “Sure you two would. You have me cook dinner or something?”</p><p>Hakoda realized that Azula is unwilling to do household chores in contrast to Katara, perhaps a byproduct of her time as a Royal. But that was not what Hakoda had in mind.</p><p>“Well you and Katara are both benders…” he began.</p><p>“Of the opposite elements,” Azula said with a scowl.</p><p>“But you two are still incredibly gifted benders,” Hakoda said with persistence. “That’s something only you two can understand better than anyone else.”</p><p>Azula pouted at that. She thought of how much Katara tried to perfect her bending and how Azula felt embarrassed to see Katara struggle with it, just as Zuko does.</p><p>Why she did was beyond her understanding.</p><p>“Actually,” Hakoda said as he withdrew his boomerang from its sheath, “I could teach you how to throw one of these.”</p><p>Azula looked at the weapon with curiosity. She has seen Sokka use his quite a bit, and just like she enjoyed teasing her brother by being better at him with stuff he enjoyed, Azula would love to do the same to Sokka.</p><p>And it seemed to her that Hakoda was giving her that chance, whether he knew it or not.</p><p>“Okay,” she said with an eager smirk, “let me see how it’s done.”</p><p>Hakoda smiled as he began explaining what the boomerang could be used for, and to Azula’s surprise, it could be used for more than just throwing at a target. He then went onto showing her how to properly toss it to get the arc right for its return flight. When it was her turn to try, Hakoda was amazed at how quickly she picked up on it.</p><p>“Wow,” he said as she caught it for the fourth time in a row. “That’s the fastest I’ve seen <em>anyone </em>learn how to toss a boomerang.”</p><p>“Faster than Sokka?” she asked with a smirk.</p><p>“Much faster than him, yeah,” Hakoda said with a smile. “You’re incredibly sharp for a young child. I think you’ll do great things in this world.”</p><p>“Oh I know,” she proudly stated. Hakoda chuckled as he and Azula walked back to the village, Azula tossing the boomerang with such perfection that it amazed some of the people.</p><p>Though one young boy was not pleased by that.</p><p>“Dad, why is she tossing your boomerang around?” Sokka asked.</p><p>“Well, it’s actually hers now” Hakoda said with a tone of fondness.</p><p>Azula perked up at that. “Really?!” Hakoda nodded at her in response.</p><p>“But that’s-!” Sokka said while Azula smirked at him. “Well you’ll never be as good as me!” he said while pointing at Azula.</p><p>“Well according to your dad, <em>I </em>mastered it faster than you did,” she said smugly before tossing her boomerang with precision and caught it with grace.</p><p>Sokka growled at her. “I’ll show you who’s a boomerang master!” he said before taking his boomerang out and tried to toss it better than her. His clumsy effort caused Azula to laugh.</p><p>Hakoda sighed but smiled, wondering just what the heck he was thinking when he tried to connect with Azula. But he was happy that she found something other than her firebending to enjoy.</p><hr/><p>The next several months leading up to the first year after the former Royal’s arrival were relatively smooth. The village accepted Ursa and her children as their own, given Ursa’s hard work and Zuko’s heroic act. Zuko would work with Azula from time to time to perfect his firebending, but he started to spend more time with Sokka, the latter seemingly to have forgotten his animosity towards the former. They learned from Hakoda about many warrior and survival tasks, which both embraced with eagerness. They often tried to sneak into the Chief’s tent and the various weapons tents around the village. They were caught from time to time, being reprimanded by Hakoda for it, but Sokka’s stubbornness led them to only become more skilled at it.</p><p>Azula still remained rather distant though, preferring to focus on her studies and practice of firebending and her new boomerang. She was working towards making her flames hotter and burn brighter, eager to see the spectacle for her hard work, and she also wanted to see if she could use her boomerang to enhance her bending. When she heard that Sokka and Zuko were being sneaky, Azula naturally wanted to outdo them and snuck into the same places they did, only she was not caught once, thanks to what she practiced in the Fire Nation Royal Palace. She spent most of the time alone, for many of the village children were intimidated by Azula, who was a bit mean to them to see if they really wanted to be around her or just been told to befriend her by Hakoda and the other parents.</p><p>Though one girl was not intimidated by her.</p><p>With Ursa taking on more and more of the house chores, Katara would have more free time, and given how she did not trust Azula for her attitude towards everyone, the waterbender started to practice her skills with what little she learned from what Kanna remembered about waterbenders long pasted.</p><p>Katara reasoned this was not enough and began inventing her own moves to a mild success but she felt it still was not enough.</p><p>“You’ll need more than desperate creativity to become a master,” she heard a voice say.</p><p>Katara scowled at that voice, both for the comment and who the owner was. She turned around and saw Azula standing there, with her arms crossed and wearing a judgement look.</p><p>“What? Do you think you can teach me waterbending?” Katara growled.</p><p>“I’m a firebender, what do I have to teach you?” Azula said simply.</p><p>“Nothing,” Katara said bitterly while a dangerous thought came to mind. “But you are a challenge!”</p><p>Katara bent some snow towards Azula, who sidestepped with practiced agility and a smirk on her face; she waited a long time for Katara to get fed up with her and do something about it. Katara scowled at her failed strikes and sent more snow at Azula, who again used her aerobatics to dodge each attack. After some time, Katara ran out of breath and stopped bending, much to Azula’s disappointment.</p><p>“Not bad, you’ve got a lot of fight in you,” she said.</p><p>“Oh was that a compliment, Mrs. Sarcastic?” Katara said with irritation.</p><p>Azula raised an eyebrow at that, remembering Katara would call Sokka ‘Mr. Sarcastic’ at times with disapproval. She briefly wondered if that was some kind of insult to her, for Sokka was a moron. But she set that thought aside.</p><p>“Look,” she began, “I’ve been watching you waterbend…”</p><p>“What? You’ve been stalking me or something?” Katara hissed.</p><p>“I have to keep up with my sneaking skills,” Azula said, knowing better than to admit to sneaking into place she was not meant to be.</p><p>“Whatever,” Katara said.</p><p>“But still,” Azula continued, “I can teach you proper stances and breathing techniques. I’m sure that will help you.”</p><p>Katara ponder this for a moment. She can admit that will certainly help, but she could not stand that it would come from the one person she did not like in the whole village.</p><p>“Think of it this way,” Azula said thoughtfully, “the more I help you, the better you get at annoying your brother.”</p><p>Katara perked up at that, always liking the look on Sokka’s face when she dosed him with water or use her bending to toss snowballs at him from where he cannot reach her.</p><p>“Why do you want to help me?” she asked.</p><p>“Me, you and Dum-Dum are the only benders in the village,” Azula said. “It’s embarrassing for me to see you or him struggle. Also imagine the irritated looks on our idiot brothers when we work together to annoy them,” she finished with a malicious smirk.</p><p>Katara actually laughed at that, realizing it came out before she knew it.</p><p>But she still was not sure if she could trust Azula.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Katara said. “It’s hard for me to imagine working with a firebender.”</p><p>“Because of what happened to your mom?” Azula asked carefully. She can tell she was getting through to Katara, but any wrong moves could spell doom.</p><p>“Yeah,” Katara said bitterly.</p><p>Azula thought about this for a moment, remembering that Fire Navy fleets and units take great pride in their identities, and she had a suspicion to who it was. If Katara can remember any identifiable signs about the fleet that raided their village it would confirm her suspicions.</p><p>“Do you remember anything about the ships?” Azula asked.</p><p>“Well they were big and black…” Katara recalled.</p><p>“I know that,” Azula said, trying to cover up her irritation. “But what about any flags?”</p><p>“They had flags on their ships, but I don’t remember what they had on them,” Katara admitted.</p><p>Azula breathed deeply, disappointed that Katara could not remember in detail. But Azula tried to be sympathetic and patient.</p><p>“Although,” Katara continued, “there is a Fire Nation ship that was frozen near the coast not far from here.”</p><p>Azula looked at Katara in anticipation. “Take me to it.”</p><p>Katara eyes widen. “We’re not supposed to go near it!”</p><p>“Look if you want to know who killed your mom, and make them pay for it, we have to see that ship” Azula urged.</p><p>Katara pondered this for a moment, but she knew Azula was right. Katara did <em>want </em>revenge.</p><p>“Okay let’s go,” she said before leading Azula to the derelict ship.</p><p>True to Katara’s word, the ship was abandoned and frozen near the coast. It was an older design, possible from the first half of the war, but Azula paid close attention to the torn up flags hanging off the ship.</p><p>“It looks like sea ravens on those flags…” she said thoughtfully.</p><p>“What does that mean?” Katara asked.</p><p>“It’s the symbol of the Southern Raiders, an elite unit of the Fire Navy. They were organized to raid the Southern Water Tribe to…” Azula said before going too far.</p><p>“To what?” Katara demanded.</p><p>“To capture or kill waterbenders,” Azula finally admitted.</p><p>Katara scowled fiercely at Azula, who stood her ground.</p><p>“Listen, I don’t like it any more than you do,” Azula said.</p><p>“Really?” Katara spat back. “They’re your people!”</p><p>“And you’re my people too!” Azula shouted back without even realizing it.</p><p>Katara stared at her dumbfounded, never thinking that Azula would say that.</p><p>“Alright,” Azula began, “when I got here, I was angry and believed that my country was superior. But after hearing that firebenders cut down defenseless people in cold blood, I started to feel differently. And from the way my father treated me compared to Hakoda, I think that maybe my country isn’t as great as I thought.”</p><p>Katara looked at Azula in surprise, not really expecting her to admit that the Fire Nation could not better than anyone else. “How did your dad treat you?” Katara asked.</p><p>“He only was interested in my ability to bend,” Azula said bitterly. “He never spent time with me because he wanted to, unlike your dad.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Katara said in defeat, “he’s grown to like you and Zuko”</p><p>“So, I guess that’s why I think of your people as mine,” Azula admitted.</p><p>The two girls remained silent for a moment, unsure what to say next. Wanting to change to subject, Azula spoke first.</p><p>“So now that we know who killed your mom, we can start working towards finding them and making them pay. But first we need to master our respected elements. We’re not powerful enough yet,” she said with determination.</p><p>“Alright,” Katara said with a smirk. “You got a deal.” She held out her hand in a peaceful gesture.</p><p>Azula took her hand and smirked back, forming their own alliance.</p><hr/><p>Ursa and Hakoda were surprised at how Azula and Katara were getting along out of nowhere, the former helping the latter with her bending stances and breathing. But it became apparent the real reason why is when the two of them teamed up against Sokka and Zuko, annoying them beyond belief for the next several months. The brothers would try desperately to get back at their sisters, but their plans always backfired on them, much to the amusement to their sisters. Zuko would particularly get frustrated by it but Sokka was quick to cheer him up and move onto something else. For the pranks they would fall into by their sisters’ hands, Azula would do most of the planning but Katara would often rein her in if her plans would potentially go too far. Azula would scoff at that but she usually relented when Katara would point out that going too far would get them in more trouble than its worth.</p><p>“It’s amazing at how they’ve managed to set aside their differences to get along,” Hakoda said thoughtfully.</p><p>“Children are not ones to hold onto grudges,” Kanna wisely said. “They’re so full of life and joy that they’re quick to forget their sorrows.”</p><p>“Yes,” Ursa said sentimentally. “Children are truly a blessing.”</p><p>Kanna smiled in agreement and headed into the igloo to take her afternoon nap. Hakoda and Ursa watched fondly as their children chased each other back and forth with snowballs. Hakoda and Ursa both made an <em>extremely </em>strict rule that no bending be used whatsoever when they played, much to the dismay of the benders, but they quickly took advantage of using the abundant of snow to gang up on Sokka for a little payback. The children had a strange habit of switching who was working with whom. Sometimes it was Water Tribe versus Fire Nation, other times it was the boys against the girls and on a few occasions, the three benders against the one non-bender. Whenever that happened, Sokka desperately tried to recruit some of the younger boys in the village to help him, but to his dismay, they refused to go against the benders. Right now though it seemed to be a free for all, because Katara just threw a snowball at Azula, who dodged it only for the snowball to hit Sokka right on his forehead as he was hit in the back of the head courtesy of Zuko.</p><p>“Oh c’mon!” Sokka shouted before tossing as many snowballs at each of the benders as fast as he could. The three of them laughed at his comical throws while dodging snowballs.</p><p>Hakoda and Ursa headed inside together, both feeling grateful that things turned out better than they could have expected. Ursa turned and looked at Hakoda with fond eyes.</p><p>“I can’t express enough gratitude for opening your home to my children and I,” she said shyly.</p><p>“It’s no big deal,” Hakoda said. “I’m sure you’ve done the same if the positions were reversed.”</p><p>“But it is a big deal,” Ursa said as she stepped closer. “We were supposed to be enemies, but instead…”</p><p>“We’ve become a family,” Hakoda said with a fond smile.</p><p>“Yes,” Ursa whispered as she leaned closer. “We have.”</p><p>Hakoda leaned in, instinct taking over.</p><p>But then he hesitated, feeling like a traitor of sorts.</p><p>Ursa was confused by this, knowing what he wanted. But she quickly understood why he was holding back.</p><p>“I’m not your wife Hakoda,” she reassured.</p><p>“I-I know that,” he said shyly.</p><p>“And you’re not betraying her for this. I don’t expect you to stop loving her,” Ursa said gently. “But I think she’d want you to be happy.”</p><p>“She would…,” Hakoda said.</p><p>“And you don’t have to do this. I’ll respect whatever you decide Hakoda,” Ursa said with a polite smile.</p><p>He looked at her, seeing the genuineness in her eyes, but also longing for something he had not felt for a long time.</p><p>“Thank you Ursa,” he said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. Ursa’s breath hitched. “For coming into my life,” he finished before leaning to kiss her gently.</p><p>Ursa kissed him back, feeling that she and her children truly found their home.</p><hr/><p>It took Colonel Mongke far longer than he expected to find the captain that smuggled Ursa and her children out of the Fire Nation. But even the most elusive rat can be found and caught.</p><p>He was found in a village far to the west of the Fire Nation, loading supplies for another fishing trip.</p><p>Mongke and his men marched powerfully up the ramp and Ogodei grabbed the nearest crewman.</p><p>“Where’s your captain?” he demanded to the terrified crewman.</p><p>“Right here,” another voice said with irritation.</p><p>Colonel Mongke eyed the man. “I take your name is Quan.”</p><p>“That’s right,” Quan replied. He knew it was only a matter of time before Ozai’s men would catch up to him.</p><p>Mongke grabbed Quan by the collar but the man remained undaunted; it was not his first he dealt with men like these.</p><p>“Where’s the Fire Lord’s wife?” Mongke demanded.</p><p>“I wouldn’t know. I’ve never met her,” Quan lied.</p><p>“Don’t even fucking try to lie to me old man,” Mongke spat. “The Fire Lord has known for a long time that you’re friends with his wife.”</p><p>So Ursa was correct to assume her husband knew about that. But Quan remained determined to protect her.</p><p>“Even if I knew her, what makes you think where I come into this matter?” he asked.</p><p>“Because we’ve questioned the dock workers in the Capital; they saw your ship leave port the same night as Ursa’s escape. Even an old crewman of yours admitted to it,” Mongke said with a smirk.</p><p>Quan swallowed hard at that. These men did not look like the type to leave those they question unharmed. Some of his current crew he had were there that night and they would not last long under a brutal interrogation.</p><p>So that left one option left. He hoped that his crew will be spared for it.</p><p>“Alright,” Quan finally said. “If I tell you what I know, will you let my crew go?”</p><p>Mongke smirked at that. “Certainly.”</p><p>“I took them to the Earth Kingdom. They set out in a small boat towards land,” he finally said. “I have no idea where they went after that,” he finished with a lie. Knowing he would be asked where she was planning to go by Ozai’s forces, Quan never told his crew the specifics of that voyage. <em>He </em>was the only one that knew of Ursa’s plan to head to Kyoshi Island.</p><p>“Where in the Earth Kingdom did you take her?” Mongke demanded further.</p><p>“The southwestern seas,” Quan admitted carefully. His crew knew where they were and would admit to it, but they still did not know the specifics of anything. “For all I know they’re on their way to Ba Sing Se or hiding in some small village. I don’t even know where to suggest you start looking.”</p><p>Colonel Mongke smirked at the information he gained. He will still have to question the crewmen to confirm their captain’s story, but he expected they will.</p><p>Especially after the example he was about to set.</p><p>Mongke rose his hand and coated it in fire. Quan’s eyes widen before the strike was blown. He fell to the deck as his crew watched in fear to what happened to their captain.</p><p>The ruthless colonel turned towards them, as they were herded together by the other Rough Rhinos.</p><p>“Now,” Mongke asked grimly, “who wants to talk next?”</p><hr/><p>It has been a year since he lost his son, but it was time for him to return home.</p><p>Iroh watched the docks to the Fire Nation capital approach. It felt like a lifetime ago since he left it with his son, but after years away, it was time to focus on his true purpose in life.</p><p>During his voyage back to the Fire Nation, Iroh had heard that his father passed away and gave Ozai the crown. At first, Iroh felt obligated to challenge him to an Agni Kai for it, as it was expected of him. But during his solace in search for his son’s spirit, he found he never wanted to be Fire Lord and came to believe that someone else was meant to become Fire Lord, even though it will be sometime before that would happen.</p><p>It was a long ride to the Palace and when Iroh arrived, he set out to find his nephew Zuko. But after questioning some of the surprised servants, he learned what had happened in his absence. He wondered why Ursa would be forced to leave, but Iroh concluded she would have been what Ozai would view as a negative influence on his children, so he banished her after gaining the crown. She was always a brave woman, but she proved how brave she was when she fled with her children.</p><p>“Attempting to find my son Iroh?” he heard his brother say with disdain.</p><p>He turned to face his brother, the new Fire Lord, and eyed him with distrust.</p><p>“It appears my efforts have been futile, for your wife left with them,” Iroh said before gaining a quizzical look. “Curious that it happened after our father passed away…”</p><p>Ozai scowled at his brother, hoping he would not figure out what had truly happened that night.</p><p>“It was a coincident,” he lied. “Our marriage hasn’t been well and when I became Fire Lord, it broke underneath the strain. I didn’t expect her to leave with my heirs.”</p><p>Iroh glared at his brother for how he referred to his own children as ‘heirs’. Iroh was not surprised to hear that Ozai only cared for his legacy and using his children for it.</p><p>“Very well then,” Iroh said before walking away.</p><p>“Where are you going brother?” Ozai said. “Are you not to challenge me to an Agni Kai for the crown?”</p><p>“I have no desire for the throne, or even for this life of royalty,” Iroh said flatly. Ozai glared at him with disappointment, wanting to prove he truly was the superior brother.</p><p>But Iroh had no appetite for it, or any part of the Palace for that matter. He only wanted to find his nephew and prepare him for the future.</p><p>Ozai continued to scowl at his brother when a Palace servant approached him and bowed.</p><p>“What is it?” Ozai demanded.</p><p>“Colonel Mongke sent this message Milord,” the servant said before handing a parchment to Ozai. He took it and read it closely, smirking at how Mongke managed to gain information to where Ursa may have fled to. While it was not as much information he could have hoped for, Ozai appreciated the initiative the colonel took to set out and find Ursa and her children.</p><p>He burned the parchment to the servant’s fearful surprise, not understanding why the Fire Lord seemed pleased about the messaged but decided to burn it. The servant kept his silence, knowing better not to question his Fire Lord.</p><p>Ozai marched through the Palace to the training grounds to see how his future was coming to form.</p><p>“How are they doing?” he demanded.</p><p>The lead instructor turned and faced the Fire Lord.</p><p>“They are doing quite well,” Captain Piandao reported. While he retired from the army after having becoming battle weary and traveled the world for enlightenment, he had no intention of serving the Fire Nation in the way he did before.</p><p>But after hearing what the Fire Lord wanted of him, he could not turn down the assignment out of good conscious for what he feared Ozai had planned for them.</p><p>Ozai watched the two non-benders as they sparred with their choice of combat techniques. One was throwing knives at her cartwheeling partner, who was dodging them with difficulty.</p><p>“Why are you not training them in the ways of the sword?” Ozai asked disapprovingly.</p><p>“It appears they already have their preferences for combat,” Piandao reported. “I do intend to instruct them in time, but I feel they’ll stick to what they know best. It will make them far better warriors in the long run.”</p><p>The Fire Lord pondered this for a moment, knowing that the captain had a valid point concerning Ozai’s new weapons and tools.</p><p> “Very well then,” Ozai said as the cartwheeling girl struck at her partner’s shoulder, causing the latter’s arm to go numb. “Carry on then.” He walked away without a hint of emotion.</p><p>Once he was certain that the Fire Lord was out of earshot, Piandao sighed in disgust. While he was only told to train the young girls and oversee their education, the sword master was no fool. He could see through the Fire Lord’s plans like it was glass.</p><p>If Ozai could not have Zuko and Azula for his heirs, he planned on using Mai and Ty Lee to cultivate new ones.</p><p>Piandao vowed he will do everything he can to protect them. The fate of the world may depend on it.</p><hr/><p>The next couple years in the Southern Water Tribe passed smoothly and quickly. While Hakoda and Ursa admitted to having feelings for one another, they decided it would be best not to act on them and disrupt the balance between their children, who managed to find a way to get along with each other more or less. Sure they got on each other’s nerves, but they stuck together somehow.</p><p>The parents were also fearful how it would be taken by the village if they took their relationship to the next level, given how much Kya meant to all of them and how it would appear Hakoda was replacing one woman with another.</p><p>Still, they took advantages of their scarce private moments to talk, share a hug or even a kiss or two. The two of them felt silly for acting like a couple of rebellious and horny teenagers trying to hide their relationship from their parents.</p><p>But they still felt the weight of their responsibilities. The men Hakoda sent to trade with the Earth Kingdom brought back reports of the war, which was going poorly for the Earth Kingdom, especially on the high seas. Kanna and Ursa would also hear concerns voiced by the women of the village, fearful that their husbands, brothers, and oldest sons would have to go off to fight in a war that took too much already. Hakoda held meetings with his Chiefs to discuss the reports brought back, and each time more and more of them came to the same conclusion:</p><p>The Southern Water Tribe will have to fight alongside the Earth Kingdom against the Fire Nation.</p><p>Hakoda felt incredibly uncomfortable about this, not only for he will be leading these men, some to their deaths, but because he saw Zuko and Azula as his <em>own </em>children. He can no longer imagine that the men he will fight would only be faceless and nameless armored figures. They were people with hopes and dreams of their own, and loving families waiting for them to safely return home.</p><p>“You’ll be leaving to fight in the war soon, will you?” Ursa asked him late one night, when neither of them could not sleep.</p><p>“My Chiefs are in agreement that it’s only a matter of time before the Earth Kingdom will fall,” Hakoda said grimly. “We have to put in our effort to help them, especially on the seas.”</p><p>“But you don’t want to fight my people,” Ursa stated softly.</p><p>Hakoda looked at her with sad eyes. “No. After your time here with your children, I can only think about the pain I’d bring to the families of the soldiers I’ll be fighting.”</p><p>Ursa took one of Hakoda’s hands. “It’s okay Hakoda, it’s not your fault for that,” she said softly. “It’s my husband’s and his forefather’s fault. I’m sure if you could, you’d just wave your hand and end this war.”</p><p>Hakoda laughed softly at that. “If only I could…”</p><p>“Yes, and as sad as I would be to watch you go off to war,” she said, her voice cracking slightly and tears forming in her eyes, “I’m actually… hopeful you’ll go.”</p><p>Hakoda smiled at her. “Trying to get rid of me, huh?” he teased.</p><p>Ursa flicked him on the head. “No stupid, I’m hopeful that you’ll go and fight for a better world. For our children.”</p><p>“Our children…,” Hakoda repeated. The way Ursa made that sound she viewed Sokka and Katara as <em>her </em>children as well. He smiled at that, finally found his personal reason to fight.</p><p>“Okay, I guess I’ll be heading off to war soon,” Hakoda said. “Yay,” he added with sarcasm.</p><p>Ursa swallowed hard at that, fearful that she would never see Hakoda again, but proud of him for wanting to make this world a better place.</p><p>For their children.</p><hr/><p>At the next community feast, Chief Hakoda called everyone’s attention. Under normal circumstances, such announcements usually involved a couple getting married, expecting a child or introducing said child to the village. Everyone suspected that the news this time will be not be of a happy note, though some remained optimistic.</p><p>“Is your son announcing a couple’s proposal? Or is it his own?” Ogek jokingly asked Kanna.</p><p>“If only,” Kanna replied. “I’m afraid the news is of a bitter kind. Though I wouldn’t hold it against him if he wanted to marry again.”</p><p>“Even if she would be a Fire Nation woman?” Ogek asked with a teasing smile.</p><p>Kanna smiled. “As long as my boy is happy, he can marry a purple platypus bear.”</p><p>Ogek laughed before adding, “With pick horns and silver wings to boot.” Kanna laughed at how Ogek was becoming more comical as he became older.</p><p>“Thank you all for coming,” Hakoda announced once everyone settled down. “Normally these feasts are to announce and celebrate wonderful news, but today is an unfortunate exception.”</p><p>Everyone became motionless and totally silent, bracing themselves for the news they all were dreading.</p><p>“After receiving unfortunate news from our friends in the Earth Kingdom, my council and I are in agreement,” Hakoda began before sighing and continuing, “the Southern Water Tribe must join our allies in battle against the Fire Nation.”</p><p>Ursa and her children were incredibly anxious, thinking their rapport with the village will go to the wayside when everyone is reminded of the war outside their walls. Even Sokka and Katara were nervous, fearful that their friendships will come to an end.</p><p>But no one even mentioned anything about that.</p><p>“When do we leave Chief Hakoda?” Shikok asked.</p><p>“In two months’ time,” Hakoda said. “That will give us all enough time to prepare the fleet for departure.”</p><p>The rest of the evening progressed rather somberly. The men were discussing what gear should be loaded, the women discussed how to deal with their husbands and oldest sons being gone and the children were not as playful as they normally were.</p><p>When they returned to their igloo, Hakoda, Ursa, their children and Kanna sat down around the dining table to discuss the future.</p><p>Sokka was the first to speak up. “What are we going to do as part of the fleet dad?”</p><p>Hakoda looked at his son with a raised eyebrow. “What do you mean by ‘we’?”</p><p>“Well me and Zuko, who else?” Sokka told him.</p><p>“Yeah, what are we going to do aboard ship?” Zuko asked.</p><p>“You two are not going,” Hakoda sternly said, much to Ursa’s relief.</p><p>“What?” the boys said at once.</p><p>“I said you two are not going with me,” Hakoda said with more sternness.</p><p>“But why?” Zuko asked.</p><p>“Yeah, you need us dad!” Sokka exclaimed.</p><p>“You two are needed here more,” Hakoda sternly said.</p><p>Zuko grunted in frustration. “You don’t think we can handle ourselves, is that it?” he said, the first time he ever disrespected Hakoda.</p><p>“No I don’t think-,” Hakoda began, but Zuko stood up.</p><p>“C’mon Sokka, let’s go,” he said before leaving the igloo. Sokka stood up and followed his friend outside, just as frustrated.</p><p>He stomped through the snow outside the village, frustrated by the circumstances. Sokka caught up to Zuko and placed a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Bro are you alright?” he asked.</p><p>“I’m just mad okay!” Zuko exclaimed.</p><p>“Mad at what?” Sokka asked. “That we can’t go?”</p><p>“No!” Zuko shouted before he realized it.</p><p>Sokka raised an eyebrow. “Then what are you angry at? My dad?”</p><p>“No! I would never be!” Zuko cried out.</p><p>“Then what are you angry at Zuko?” Sokka asked.</p><p>Zuko gritted his teeth, rage flooding through his body. If he was not angry that he could not go, or at Hakoda for not allowing him to go, then he was only angry at…</p><p>“I’m angry at my country!” he shouted before shooting a strong burst of fire at the ice in front of him causing Sokka to take a few steps back.</p><p>“Why?” Sokka asked.</p><p>“Because they started this stupid war,” Zuko said before walking absentmindedly forward. “If they didn’t, then maybe you and I could have been friends sooner. And your mom would still be alive.”</p><p>Sokka looked down at the ice, knowing that his best friend had a valid point. If the Fire Nation had not started this war, then things would have been far nicer than it was.</p><p>Before he looked up and could say something, he heard the ice creek under pressure…</p><p>“What was-?” he asked.</p><p>Sokka looked up just as Zuko fell through the ice he melted, falling through, and scratching his face on the jagged edges.</p><p>“ZUKO!” Sokka shouted before running to help his friend, who was head underwater. Sokka reached into the water, the cold biting at his skin despite his think clothes, to reach for Zuko.</p><p>But he could not find his friend’s hand.</p><p>“No, no, no, no!” Sokka said, panic, desperate to pull his friend out.</p><p>Just when Sokka started to think about jumping into the water, he felt the ice behind him heat up. After a brief moment of confusion, he realized that Zuko was somehow using his firebending to heat up the ice and cause it to melt. Sokka backed away from the immediate area and waited.</p><p>And waited.</p><p>And waited.</p><p>But just when Sokka thought that it was over, Zuko burst from the ice, the left side of his face covered in blood, and he was breathing desperately.</p><p>Sokka carefully reached for his friend and pulled him out of the water. Zuko was shaking violently, having been in the water for several minutes.</p><p>“It’s-it’s so-so cold…” he whispered.</p><p>“Hang on buddy,” Sokka said as he helped Zuko to his feet. “I’ll get you to Gran-Gran and she’ll patch up in no time.”</p><p>Zuko groaned as Sokka assisted him walking back to the village, but it soon turned into Sokka carrying and dragging Zuko through the snow, slowing them down. It felt like it was taking twice as long to get back to the village than it did when they left.</p><p>But soon the opening to the village came into view and Sokka began shouting for help. A few of the warriors heard him and sprinted out to them. They saw the terrible shape that Zuko was in and helped Sokka carry him back to Chief Hakoda’s igloo.</p><p>They burst in without warning, startling Ursa and Kanna.</p><p>“Zuko!” Ursa exclaimed as she saw the condition her son was in. Kanna was quick to assemble her healing supplies and approach Zuko after he was set down gently on the cushions. Katara and Azula emerged from their room to see what the commotion was about, only for their eyes widening when they spotted Zuko laying on the cushions. Katara was quick to rush to her grandmother’s aid and bent some water for her to use.</p><p>Kanna began to clean the deep cuts to his face and she grimaced when she noticed that one of the cuts ran across his left eye. She told Katara to flush the eye with water and apply a warm compress to it with some healing herbs. She also noticed that Zuko’s clothes were drenched with water.</p><p>“We need to remove his clothes,” she said to Ursa. Ursa quickly complied, well aware that hypothermia was a grave danger in the South Pole. After removing his clothes they layered several blankets atop of him, the same ones that kept him warm when he first arrived.</p><p>Sokka paced back and forth, pulling at his hair in anxiety. He stopped when Hakoda burst into the igloo.</p><p>“Dad!” Sokka exclaimed.</p><p>“What happened son?” Hakoda said calmly.</p><p>“Zuko fell through the ice and was in the water for a while” Sokka said with a cracking voice.</p><p>“How long is a while?” Kanna asked.</p><p>“I dunno… several minutes?” Sokka said unsure.</p><p>Kanna huffed at that and continued to treat Zuko’s wound. Ursa and Katara began rubbing the blankets over Zuko, trying to use the friction to heat them up.</p><p>Azula stood nearby, shocked by never seeing her brother like this. Sure she loved tormenting and humiliating him, especially with Katara at her side, but Azula was hating the sight of this. She knelt by Zuko’s side and began using her unique fire to warm him up.</p><p>Ursa noticed this and was relieved and happy to finally see her daughter show great concern for Zuko.</p><p>It was over an hour before Kanna finally managed to fully diagnose the full extent of the damage done to Zuko’s face.</p><p>“He has several deep scratches to his face. They will heal but I’m afraid they’ll scar, possibly for the rest of his life,” she said sadly.</p><p>Ursa nodded nervously. “What about his eye?”</p><p>“His eye appears to be fine,” Kanna said with a reassuring smile. “Though as a caution we’ll keep it bandaged with some ointments. And for the Moon Spirit’s sake do not let him rub his eye during that time.”</p><p>“Okay,” Ursa said with a small smile. “I’ll tell him when he wakes up.”</p><p>Sokka sat nearby crossed leg and with his elbow propped on his knees, head in his hands. He spent the entire time berating himself for what happened to his best friend. Ursa placed a gentle hand on Sokka’s shoulder. He looked up startled to see her gentle expression.</p><p>“It’s not your fault Sokka,” she said gently.</p><p>“But it is!” he exclaimed. “If I hadn’t asked him…,” he started before he thought twice before repeating what Zuko told him before he fell through the ice.</p><p>“Asked him what?” Ursa asked.</p><p>Sokka looked away. “Why he was angry.”</p><p>Ursa dreaded what, or who, Zuko could be mad at. “Is he mad at your father?”</p><p>“No,” Sokka said. “Zuko said… he said he’s angry at his country.”</p><p>Ursa sighed at this, not finding it surprising at all. “I can understand that. He enjoys his time here and if the Fire Nation hadn’t started this war, you two may have been friends without any trouble.”</p><p>“Yeah, he said that too.” He pondered for a moment, unsure if he should ask. “Are you mad at your country Ursa?”</p><p>Ursa looked down at her son, believing that the dark path her country took almost a century ago was the reason behind her children’s misfortune. But then again it allowed them to find a new place to call home.</p><p>“I wouldn’t say I’m mad Sokka,” she began. “I’m sad and disappointed for what the Fire Nation has done. Some of which is horrible.”</p><p>“Horrible how?” Sokka asked tentatively.</p><p>“Horrible beyond what you can imagine son,” Hakoda said without warning, startling Sokka. Hakoda knelt down and gave Ursa a cup of tea.</p><p>“Can you tell me what it is that’s so horrible?” Sokka asked.</p><p>Hakoda originally was against the idea of explaining what the Fire Nation has been doing to Earth Kingdom citizens. But now he felt that he should explain it, hoping it will convince Sokka and Zuko why they need to stay with the Tribe.</p><p>“I’ll explain when Zuko wakes up,” he said before sipping his tea.</p><p>It was not long till Zuko woke up. He propped himself up with some assistance from Ursa and Kanna before he looked at Hakoda in anticipation.</p><p>Everyone sat in a loose circle, anticipating what Hakoda had to say. Ursa suspected what it was, given how Hakoda referred to it as ‘horrible’.</p><p>“Okay everyone,” Hakoda began, “as you know I’ll be leading an expeditionary force to assist the Earth Kingdom in the war. None of you are happy about this, and I can imagine you two are particularly uncomfortable with it, given I’ll be fighting your own people,” he said while looking toward Zuko and Azula.</p><p>“I’ll still go with you,” Zuko said firmly. “I’d rather fight by your side.”</p><p>“I appreciate that Zuko, but I don’t want you or your sister and friends to leave here,” Hakoda said to Zuko’s disappointment.</p><p>Hakoda looked at Azula with hesitation. “What about you Azula?”</p><p>Azula looked down at the ground, deep in thought. She certainly was not happy about the idea of Hakoda fighting her people, but in a strange twist of fate she came to see the Water Tribe people as her own, and Hakoda and his family as hers.</p><p>“It is what it is,” she finally said.</p><p>Hakoda nodded in understanding, not wanting to push Azula into an uncomfortable position.</p><p>“Very well then,” Hakoda said. Now came the part he dreaded. “Another reason why we’re leaving to fight is because there are terrible rumors that the Fire Nation… is operating concentration camps throughout the Earth Kingdom, using the people imprisoned there as slave labor.”</p><p>Everyone was stunned to hear of the that, though it was not surprising to Kanna, who saw many waterbenders taken prisoner in the past; it was only logical that was where they were placed.</p><p>Ursa too, was unsurprised by this. Azula took notice of this and confronted her.</p><p>“You knew, didn’t you?” Azula said with a glare.</p><p>Ursa nodded solemnly. “Yes. I remember overhearing your father and grandfather speak of it at times. I didn’t get many specifics on it.”</p><p>“Because you didn’t want to know,” Azula accused more than asked.</p><p>“Well it was because your father and grandfather were careful not to speak of it in front of me,” Ursa said. “But I guess in a way I didn’t want to know.”</p><p>Anger burned through Azula, some of it towards her mother, some towards her country for such a despicable and hypocritical act when she was told the Fire Nation was the most honorably of all nations, hence why the war was necessary.</p><p>But most of her anger was directed at <em>herself</em> because she had no idea that it was happening, nor did she made any effort to find out.</p><p>“Did- did our waterbenders end up in these concentration camps?” Katara asked.</p><p>“I’m afraid so child,” Kanna said sadly. Katara scowled, feeling angry that someone would be so cruel to others.</p><p>“I take it that since you’re not taking Sokka and Zuko,” Katara asked, “that me and Azula are out of the question?”</p><p>“Yes,” Hakoda said with finality. “All four of you are staying here to protect the Tribe.”</p><p>“But you need us dad!” Sokka exclaimed.</p><p>“Yeah we can fight!” Zuko added.</p><p>“You’ll need us benders to fight,” Azula pointed out. “We can-.”</p><p>“I have made my decision,” Hakoda said in the sternest way anyone has heard him.</p><p>“But-!” all the children began at once before being interrupted by Hakoda.</p><p>“It’s <em>finale,</em>” he said with finality. “Now go to bed.”</p><p>The children growled and groaned as they filed into their respective rooms, one shared by Sokka and Zuko, the other shared by Katara and Azula. Kanna shared her room with Ursa while Hakoda had his own, a privilege of being the Chief.</p><p>But also to keep him and Ursa from going too far.</p><p>Kanna retired to her room not long after the children went to theirs, the events of today having tired the elderly woman greatly. Hakoda and Ursa sat together and shared the last of the tea together.</p><p>“You should go to bed too,” she told him.</p><p>“Only after you do,” he countered.</p><p>“You have a lot of work ahead of you,” she said with concern. “You have to prepare the fleet starting tomorrow.”</p><p>“That’s nothing compared to you looking out for our children,” he said with certainty.</p><p>“I can handle that,” she said with a smile, as an idea came to her. “So I guess I’ll have to <em>make </em>you go to bed you man-child.”</p><p>“Man-child?” Hakoda said with feign hurt.</p><p>“Yes,” she said with a smile as she stood up and took Hakoda’s hand. “There were several times where I thought I was taking care of <em>five </em>children.”</p><p>Hakoda chuckled as Ursa led him into his room and pushed him down onto his sleeping bag. She attempted to walk away, knowing they have never gone this far, and it was dangerous if they did, but Hakoda held onto her arms.</p><p>“What are you-?” she asked before Hakoda pulled her down to gently kissed her. Ursa returned it with eagerness.</p><p>They separated and stared at each other, longing and… and something else in their eyes.</p><p>“Hakoda, we shouldn’t…,” she said with no meaning behind it. She desperately wanted to do this as much as he does.</p><p>He gained a guilty expression before letting go. “Sorry I just- I just lost my focus…”</p><p>Ursa hummed as she stood up and made her way to the door.</p><p>But instead of leaving, she closed it and locked it behind her.</p><p>Hakoda’s eyes widen. “Ursa what-?”</p><p>She made her way back to him and straddled him, placing her hands on his shoulders.</p><p>“Just because we shouldn’t do it…” she said seductively, “doesn’t mean we won’t do. Especially when we <em>want </em>to.” She leaned down and kissed him passionately.</p><p>Hakoda returned it with as much vigor. When they broke to catch their breaths, he smiled at her.</p><p>“You know… this might be the last chance I get to do this, with going off to war and such…” he said with sly smugness.</p><p>“Oh shut up,” she said with an amused smile, before they shared a night of such tender love and passion Hakoda had not experience in a long time, while Ursa experienced it for the first time.</p><hr/><p>The weeks passed quickly but somberly as Hakoda and his men prepared their fleet. Zuko’s injury left deep scars across the left side of his face, but his eye escaped unscathed, allowing him to keep his sight. He and Sokka constantly tried to convinced Hakoda to let them come along, to which he rebuked each time. Katara and Azula each fumed in their angry, releasing it by practicing their bending. Katara managed to improve her fighting style to become a competent fighter. But Azula’s fire changed into a pure blue form, one that was so hot that it could melt ice in less than half the time as orange fire could.</p><p>“It seems rather fitting,” Katara said. “Bending the color of your adopted nation.”</p><p>“I suppose so,” Azula said. “It seems rather poetic.”</p><p>“You?” Katara teased. “The poetic type?”</p><p>“I’m a woman of many talents,” Azula said with pride. “I look forward to master lightning.”</p><p>“Lightning?” Katara asked with wide eyes.</p><p>“Yes,” Azula explained. “The most powerful of firebenders can generate and bend lightning.”</p><p>Katara stared at her friend in shock. “How the hell are you going to do that?”</p><p>“The books that my mother gave me includes instructions on how to generate lightning. Hopefully, I can pull this off…” Azula said with confidence, though she was a bit skeptical of herself.</p><p>Azula focused on the energy within her, attempting to separate the positive Yin and the negative Yang, which she found after days of meditation. When she felt them trying to come crashing back together, she moved her arms in a circular motion and focused on providing its release and direction…</p><p>Only for it to blow up in her face.</p><p>She was launched several feet back into the snow. Katara gasped in terror, never seeing her friend failing at something on the first try.</p><p>“Azula!” she screamed out while running to her friend.</p><p>“I’m fine…,” Azula groaned before she got up with determination. “Let me try that again.”</p><p>“You can’t be serious,” Katara said in disbelief and concern.</p><p>“Actually, I am,” Azula said with finality.</p><p>Katara gulped as Azula focused her mind again. From what she knew about Yin and Yang is that they were opposite of each other, yet they cannot live without another. How they did this was by living in harmony of each other, void of any conflict…</p><p>And that is when Azula realized it. Her mind must be clear of any conflict to properly generate lightning and guide it.</p><p>But she felt conflicted, for her home nation and adopted nation were enemies, but she identified with both. She did not know which nation her true loyalty laid, but she refused to turn her back on either.</p><p>She closed her eyes and breathed deeply…</p><p>And imagined her nations being at peace with one another.</p><p>She focused on this image and moved her arms in a circular motion, small sparks forming on her fingertips, which formed into larger bolts around her. She stretched out her arms, the lightning shooting out across the sky.</p><p>Katara started at her friend with a wide open jaw. She could never imagine anyone doing this.</p><p>But it came to no surprise that if anyone can do it, it was Azula.</p><p>“That-that was amazing!” Katara said with a wide smile.</p><p>Azula breathed deeply and brushed the hair that fell in front of her face. “It’s not perfect, but it’s a start.”</p><p>“Still an amazing start!” Katara repeated, making Azula smile, not just for generating lightning, but also finding meaning for something bigger than herself.</p><hr/><p>The day came sooner than anyone wanted. The men loaded the last items necessary while those with families said their goodbyes, knowing they may not get the chance again.</p><p>Hakoda was finished giving orders to Bato before he moved to say goodbye to his family.</p><p>“Are you sure we can’t come with you dad?” Sokka asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Zuko sad, “we’re strong, we can fight. We want to go.”</p><p>“Sons,” Hakoda began, “the most important thing about being men is knowing where you’re needed the most. And right now that’s staying here looking out for your sisters.”</p><p>“We don’t understand…,” Sokka said with tears in his eyes. Zuko also sniffled in sad confusion.</p><p>“One day, you two will understand that,” Hakoda said before bringing both in for a hug. “I’m going to miss you two.”</p><p>Sokka and Zuko returned the hug tightly with tears flowing freely.</p><p>When the boys calmed down, Hakoda went to say goodbye to his girls. Katara gave him a hug tighter than Sokka and Zuko did while crying in despair, but Azula hesitated, unsure if she should do the same.</p><p>But Hakoda answered that for her. He hugged her tightly, like she was one of the precious things he valued more than his own life.</p><p>Azula returned the hug so powerfully that Hakoda believed the circulation in his body would be cut off.</p><p>Obviously Hakoda hugged his mother, but when it came to Ursa he wanted to kiss her deeply. But they agreed that their children, the village and even themselves were not ready for them to announce they took their relationship to the next level.</p><p>So in the end, they settled for a hug.</p><p>“You stay safe out there,” Ursa said with tearful eyes.</p><p>“I’ll try my best,” Hakoda said as stoically as possible, but all he wanted was to stay here and just be a family man.</p><p>The ships set out that day, leaving a sadden village behind.</p><hr/><p>With only the oldest men remaining in the village, they were unable to do tasks such as fishing and hunting, leaving the tasks to the handful of pre-teenage boys, mainly Sokka and Zuko who can handle themselves the best. But they could not do it alone, so Katara and Azula would also do the same tasks.</p><p>“Why don’t you two work on your sowing or something,” Sokka said irritated because Azula became too eager for a kill on a snow deer, causing it to escape.</p><p>“Why don’t <em>you </em>working your sowing,” Azula snapped back.</p><p>“Men don’t sow clothes!” Sokka shouted.</p><p>“Well don’t come crying to Katara or Kanna when you rip your pants!” Azula shouted back. “Again!”</p><p>Zuko grunted while Katara shook her head at Sokka’s and Azula’s latest spat. The months and now close to two years since Hakoda’s departure have not been kind, despite Kanna’s and Ursa’s efforts to give the children- or more accurately, teenagers- as much freedom as possible. With what free time they had, the benders practiced their skills, trying to polish them for real combat. Sokka, and to some extent Zuko, tried to teach the younger boys how to fight, but the oldest of them were barely eleven, with all of them more interest in playing warrior than actually being warriors.</p><p>And now today they had to set out in their canoes to haul in fish. But what they did not know is what they will discover will intertwine their destinies with that of another person long believed to be dead forever…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Boy in the Iceberg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When a fishing expedition goes wrong, a group of teens discover a figure of legend once thought lost to history. But in they also exposed themselves to their enemy...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Three</strong>
</p><p>The teenagers set out to fish that day on board a boat that could hold all four of them. When they reached the area where the fish tend to congregate, Sokka and Zuko prepared their preferred methods of fishing.</p><p>“Watch and learn girls,” Sokka said as he readied his spear, “this is how you catch a fish.”</p><p>“No way,” Zuko countered as he lowered his fishhook with bait into the water. “Hakoda said this is the better way to catch a fish.”</p><p>Azula rolled her eyes at their banter. “You two couldn’t catch a fish even if it lands in your laps.”</p><p>Sokka’s eyebrow twitched. “Why don’t you show us how it’s done Azula?”</p><p>“I would but I don’t have anything to use,” Azula said before she looked at her best friend Katara. “Or appropriate bending,” she said with a smirk.</p><p>Katara smiled and investigated the water for a fish to catch. After spotting one, she moved her arms to bend the water around it and brought it to the surface. She smiled while Azula smirked.</p><p>“Look boys,” Katara said, “I caught one.”</p><p>“Quiet,” Zuko said as he focuses intently on the water.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m trying to concentrate,” Sokka said as he readied to spear a fish.</p><p>“Seriously?” Azula said. “You two dolts aren’t going to-?”</p><p>But she was interrupted when Sokka raised his spear and the back of it broke the bubble of water around Katara’s fish, causing the water to splash all over him while the fish smacked Zuko on the head before it fell back into the water. Both the boys glared at Katara, thinking she did it on purpose.</p><p>“What was that for?” Sokka demanded as he tried to ring out his clothes.</p><p>“What did we do this time?” Zuko added while he rubbed his head.</p><p>Katara huffed at them. “You two were taking forever catching fish and I decided to use my waterbending to finish the job for you.”</p><p>“And you call yourselves men,” Azula jabbed.</p><p>Before either Sokka or Zuko could defend themselves, a powerful current overtook their boat and takes them deeper into the ice fields. Sokka and Zuko attempted to control the boat while Azula and Katara shout at them to go in a certain direction.</p><p>It was to no use however, when two ice sheets crushed the boat, causing its occupants to abandon it and land onto an ice sheet near a large iceberg. They came to their senses and realized they were stranded.</p><p>“Oh this is just perfect!” Sokka shouted.</p><p>“Well what did you expect Sucker?” Azula shouted back at him. “You two are idiots!”</p><p>“Sucker?!” Sokka shouted in shock. “Don’t call me that!”</p><p>“Well it seems pretty fitting since you and Dum-Dum are always being idiots!” Azula shouted louder.</p><p>“We’re not idiots!” Zuko shouted in turn.</p><p>“Well you two did a marvelous job of getting us stranded!” Katara snapped back.</p><p>“Well if that’s the case,” Sokka demanded, “why didn’t you just waterbend us to safety?”</p><p>“So it’s Katara’s fault,” Azula said dangerously.</p><p>“I knew we should’ve left you two at home,” Sokka grunted. “Leave it to girls to screw things up.”</p><p>Azula and Katara stared daggers at the nonchalant Sokka. Zuko gulped and thought that his best friend went a little too far this time. But before he could say anything to defuse the tension, Katara went on a rant.</p><p>“Ugh you are the most sexist, immature nut brain-!” she shouted at Sokka while waving her arms around, stirring the water around them. “I’m embarrassed to be related to you!”</p><p>Sokka tried to ignore her but he took notice of the water beginning to rise and make the ice sheet heave back and forth.</p><p>“Uh, Katara…,” he said but was ignored.</p><p>“Shut up!” Azula snapped at him before looking and pointing menacingly at Zuko. “And you’re no better than him Dum-Dum!”</p><p>But Zuko had greater things to worry about, such as the rising water caused by Katara. “Uh, Katara please settle down…,” he pleaded.</p><p>“Not happening!” she shouted back. “You two are constantly off playing soldier while Azula and I have to clean up after you! Well we’re done!” She waved her arms more, causing the ice sheet they were on to heave more. “From now on, you two are on your own!” She sent a powerful wave behind her and cracked an iceberg in several places, causing it to break apart.</p><p>Only then did Azula and Katara noticed the damage done. The iceberg split apart into several pieces, causing the ice sheet they were on to be pushed away, forcing the teens to hang onto the sheet.</p><p>When it settled, Sokka, Zuko and Azula started at Katara in amazement.</p><p>“Okay,” Sokka said, “you just went from weird to freakish Katara.”</p><p>“I can’t believe I did that…,” Katara said in mild shock. Even Azula and Zuko were shocked at what Katara accomplished, never seeing anything like this from her before. Soon a bright blue ball emerged from under the water and the teenagers stared at it in confusion. Katara was particularly interested in it, given how she caused it to rise to the surface. She raised an eyebrow in confusion, noticing a human form within the frozen ball.</p><p>She then gasped when the human form opened its eyes.</p><p>“There’s someone in there!” she exclaimed. “We have to help them!” She grabbed Sokka’s club slung on his back and ran towards the ball while Zuko withdrew his twin machetes he grew to favor over the years.</p><p>“Let me help you!” he shouted as he ran after her. Sokka grimaced in mild fear while Azula scowled at her friend’s and brother’s foolhardiness.</p><p>“Get back here you two! We don’t know what that thing is!” Sokka shouted as he and Azula ran after their siblings, who were already smacking and hacking at the ice.</p><p>“Do you two think <em>that’s </em>a good idea?” Azula reprimanded.</p><p>Her plea went ignored as Zuko and Katara kept striking at the ice. They were soon stopped when a burst of air out of the ice forced them back.</p><p>But before any of the teens could say anything or do anything, a bright blue light shot out from the iceberg and into the sky.</p><hr/><p>Colonel Mongke stood on the deck, fuming after spending nearly five years looking for what had to be the most elusive woman in history.</p><p>After questioning the captain and his crew, the Rough Rhinos set out to where Ursa and her children set off for only Mongke and his men to run into a dead end. They spend the next years going from village to village in the Earth Kingdom, questioning everyone they could find to no avail.</p><p>In their rage, they left a trail of destruction in their wake.</p><p>Mongke was the worst perpetrator of it, knowing if he failed, the Fire Lord will have his head.</p><p>But he will not give up. If he had to, he would spend the rest of his life on this mission.</p><p>Before he headed inside, Mongke spotted a bright light shoot from the horizon and into the sky. He narrowed his eyes and concludes that it was irregular.</p><p>“Set course for that light,” he ordered.</p><p>“Sir,” Kahchi advised, “that could be just the celestial lights.”</p><p>“We’ve seen those before,” Mongke grunted. “This is different.”</p><p>Kahchi nodded, knowing best not to question his commanding officer, especially when he was getting desperate.</p><p>Mongke scowled at the sky, knowing if he did not find any traces of Ursa this far south, he would likely go on a rampage.</p><hr/><p>As the light continued to linger, a boy emerged with glowing eyes and tattoos. Sokka held up his spear while Azula took up a firebending stance.</p><p>“Stop right there!” he shouted.</p><p>The boy continued to stand as if unimpressed, but the light from his eyes and tattoos faded and he started to stumble. Katara rushed up to him as he fell to the ice. Zuko started at the boy in confusion while Azula and Sokka stared in mistrust. The latter began poking at the boy’s head with the blunt end of his spear.</p><p>Katara glared at her brother for his rather rude act. “Stop it!” she reprimanded as she pushed the spear away. She looked back at the boy, who slowly started to wake up.</p><p>He slowly opened his eyes and inhaled deeply at the sight of the pretty girl holding him and was even more enamored when the breeze gently blows her braids.</p><p>“I have to ask you something…,” he said in a weak voice.</p><p>“What?” Katara asked with concern.</p><p>“Please… come closer…,” he asked. Katara leaned in.</p><p>“What is it?” she asked again, worried that he was as weak as he sounded.</p><p>His eyes suddenly shot open with excitement. “Will you go penguin sledding with me?” he asked in an excited and normal voice.</p><p>Katara looked at him in confusion. “Uh… sure I guess” she answered, confused by the sudden change of the boy’s behavior.</p><p>The boy leapt up while the air around him twisted outward away from him, causing Sokka to shout in surprise while Zuko looked at the boy in amazement. Azula raised an eyebrow, wondering if…</p><p><em>No that’s impossible. They’ve been extinct for a hundred years</em>, she thought to herself. A pang of guilt poked at her heart, but she set it aside, believing it was not her fault for what happened long before she was born.</p><p>“Where am I?” the boy asked as he scratched the back of his head.</p><p>“Don’t you know?” Zuko asked.</p><p>“Uh, no I don’t. That’s why I asked,” the boy said.</p><p>“Why don’t you tell us?” Azula asked mistrustful.</p><p>“Yeah, how’d you get into the ice?” Sokka added. “And why aren’t you frozen?”</p><p>“I have no idea,” the boy said defensively. A loud grown erupted from the ice above the group. The boy smiled happily and jumped up to where he emerged from. The teenagers followed where they spotted a large furry creature with six legs. Zuko and Katara were amazed by it while Azula eyed the creature with distrust, believing it to be dangerous; Sokka’s jaw comically fell in shock.</p><p>“Appa!” the boy shouted as he hugged the creature’s head. “Are you okay? Wake up buddy.” He lifted one of the creature’s eyelids in an attempt to wake it. The creature stirred and got up.</p><p>“Ha-ha you’re okay!” the boy said gleefully.</p><p>“What is that thing?” Azula asked.</p><p>“That thing could feed the whole village for a week…,” Sokka whispered callously. The boy did not hear him but Katara elbowed her brother for saying such a crass thing.</p><p>“This is Appa, my flying bison,” the boy said proudly.</p><p>“Right,” Zuko said unconvinced. “And this is Azula, my flying sister,” he said in a poor attempt to jab at his sister.</p><p>“Actually,” Azula said thoughtfully, “I probably could fly.” She smirked at her brother, who pouted knowing that she probably could with her firebending.</p><p>Suddenly, Appa began inhaling deeply and sneezed, spraying Sokka and Zuko in mucus. Both of them panic and tried to rub the mucus off of them. Azula laughs at them while Katara dreadfully thought about cleaning <em>that </em>out of their clothes.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” the boy said casually. “It’ll wash out.”</p><p>Sokka rubbed mucus off of his face and grimaced at the sight. Zuko fared no better as he wiped the mucus off himself.</p><p>“You two are washing that out yourselves,” Katara warned. She turned to the boy. “I’m Katara. This is my best friend Azula,” she said as she gestured to her. Azula nodded, still unsure whether or not the boy can be trusted. But she had to admit he seemed innocent enough so she can give him the benefit of the doubt.</p><p>“Don’t tell him who we are!” Sokka said suddenly. “He was trying to signal the Fire Navy with that light.”</p><p>Azula rolled her eyes at Sokka’s ridiculous accusation. “Sure he was,” she said sarcastically. “You can tell by that evil look in his eye.”</p><p>The boy smiled innocently in turn.</p><p>“The paranoid one is my brother Sokka,” Katara said.</p><p>“And the one with the ugly scar is my brother Zuko,” Azula added while Zuko eyed her given how she was still insensitive about the worst day of his life. “You still haven’t told us your name.”</p><p>“I-I-I,” the boy said before inhaling deeply. He sneezed loudly and flew high into the air. He landed gracefully and wore a look that indicated it was an everyday thing.</p><p>“I’m Aang,” he said before sniffling and rubbed his nose.</p><p>“You just sneezed,” Sokka said shocked. “And flew ten feet into the air.”</p><p>“Really?” Aang asked. “It felt higher than that.”</p><p>“How did you do that?” Zuko asked.</p><p>“Because he’s an airbender Dum-Dum,” Azula answered for him.</p><p>“An airbender?” Katara said hopefully.</p><p>“Yep, I’m an airbender,” Aang said with a smile.</p><p>“Giant beams of light, so called flying bison and now an airbender,” Sokka said disbelieving. “I think I’ve finally got Midnight Sun Madness. I’m heading home where things make sense.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Azula asked skeptically. “How are you going to do that Dummerang?”</p><p>“Dummerang?!” Sokka said aghast while Azula smirked at him. Katara laughed at him while Zuko was secretly relived that he was not the only one with a mean nickname from Azula.</p><p>“Well, if you guys are stuck, Appa and I can give you a lift home,” Aang offered before jumping atop of Appa and taking the reins.</p><p>“We’d love a ride!” Katara exclaimed before climbing abord. “Thanks!” Zuko shrugged and climbed aboard while Sokka and Azula remained skeptical of the bison.</p><p>“You really want to trust that thing?” Azula asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m not getting on that giant snot monster,” Sokka said scornfully.</p><p>“Do you have any other choice?” Zuko asked his best friend. Sokka was about to say something but he had nothing to argue with and reluctantly climbed aboard Appa. Azula remained stubbornly on the ice.</p><p>“Please Azula,” Katara pleaded her best friend. “I don’t want you to freeze out here.”</p><p>Azula frowned at that, knowing her firebending can keep her warm. But her rational mind kicked in and reasoned that she could not do that forever as the temperature dropped significantly. And even if she could fight the cold, she will likely starve to death before reaching the village.</p><p>Even more reluctant than Sokka, she climbed aboard and sat down in the back of the saddle with him. Both wore deep frowns at having to trust someone and their animal with getting them home. Zuko was unsure what to think but Katara was rather excited to see Appa fly.</p><p>“Alright first time flyers, hang on tight!” Aang shouted with excitement. He shook the reins tied to the bison’s horns and shouted, “Appa, yip-yip!”</p><p>Appa used all the might in his six legs to launch himself into the air. Katara shouted in glee while the boys grimaced in anticipation of the impact they expected. Azula remained unimpressed, believing that the bison cannot fly.</p><p>As always she was right when the bison splashed into the water and began swimming through the water.</p><p>“Wow, that was really impressive,” Sokka said sarcastically.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s amazing to finally experience the joy of flight,” Azula added with her own sarcasm.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Aang said unfazed by their comments, “Appa’s just tired. When he’s rested he’ll be soaring through the sky.”</p><p>“Looking forward to it,” Katara said with a smile. She was about to turn to sit in the saddle but noticed Aang was staring at her.</p><p>“Why are you staring at me?” she asked.</p><p>“Oh,” Aang said self-consciously, “I was staring?”</p><p>Azula laughed at that, guessing their guest has a crush on her friend. Sokka groaned at that, thinking the same thing.</p><p>Zuko on the other hand, remained oblivious to all of that. He raised his eyebrow at Azula.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” he asked.</p><p>“You don’t see it Zuzu?” Azula asked. “I guess your eye must be more affected than what Kanna diagnosed.”</p><p>Zuko scowled at his sister but then heard Aang snicker.</p><p>“Zuzu?” he said.</p><p>“It’s what Azula calls Zuko,” Katara explained. “She also calls him Dum-Dum.”</p><p>Aang’s smiled waned at that. “That’s not nice.”</p><p>“Well it’s a little sister’s job to be a pain in the ass for their older brothers,” Sokka groaned. “Believe me.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t know,” Aang confessed. “I didn’t spend too much time with girls around my age.”</p><p>“That’s obvious,” Azula said, causing Sokka to laugh. Azula glared at him. “Like you have any better experience than him.” Sokka scowled at her, causing Azula to smirk in turn.</p><p>“Why didn’t you spend any time around girls when you were growing up?” Katara asked.</p><p>“The monks believed that keeping boys and girls separate during our training would be better,” Aang said.</p><p>“But how would you learn to interact with girls?” Zuko innocently asked. “You didn’t do such a good job just a few minutes ago.”</p><p>Aang was taken aback by that. However Zuko intended for that to sound, it gave Aang a sour taste in his mouth.</p><p>“Well I just have to start learning now,” he snapped before looking back over the sea in the direction Appa was swimming.</p><p>Zuko was confused by Aang’s reaction but he was too tired to ask any more questions.</p><p>As dusk approached and Appa made his way back to the village, everyone largely remained quiet, tired from the day’s excitement. Zuko collapsed onto the saddle floor within an hour of them taking off while Azula and Sokka held a silent competition on who can stay awake the longest. Azula won but just barely as she collapsed onto Sokka’s shoulder after he fell into a deep sleep. Katara kept wondering about what Aang knew about the Avatar and debated on asking him.</p><p>She moved toward the front of the saddle and spotted Aang laying on Appa’s head with his legs elevated on the bison’s neck. He stared at the blue sky but spotted Katara peer over the saddle’s edge.</p><p>“Hey,” she said.</p><p>“Hey,” he replied with a small smile, happy that she was taking an interest in him.</p><p>“I was wondering…,” Katara began, “since you’re an airbender, do you know what happened to the Avatar?”</p><p>Aang’s eyes widen at that, not wanting to answer that, mostly because of his fear of the truth.</p><p>“Uh no,” he lied. “I don’t know what happened to them.”</p><p>“Oh, okay,” Katara said with mild disappointment. “I hoped you would know but it’s okay. I’m going to get some sleep. Goodnight.”</p><p>“Goodnight,” Aang said. After Katara turned away, he grimaced in guilt for lying to her out of fear.</p><hr/><p>Lightning flashed and thunder resounded. Aang woke with a start on top of Appa’s head. He glanced about and soon saw his mentor appear in front of him.</p><p>“Monk Gyatso?” Aang asked.</p><p>“Why did you leave us Aang?” Gyatso replied.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to,” Aang said shamefully.</p><p>Monk Gyatso dissipated from the air and soon Appa was being tossed about through the chaotic sky. Aang shouted and attempted to direct Appa into a safer direction but it was fruitless…</p><p>Aang woke with a start inside an igloo. He glanced about and remembered where he was headed after he was broken free from the iceberg.</p><p>The girl who found him came into the tent and smiled brightly.</p><p>“Aang!” Katara exclaimed. “You’re finally awake.”</p><p>“Yeah,” he said, trying to hide how rattled he was. “When did we get here?”</p><p>“Late last night,” she said. “It took a while to calm the elders down after seeing Appa.”</p><p>“They didn’t hurt him did they?!” Aang shrieked in fear.</p><p>“No, no,” Katara reassured. “He’s fine.” Aang breathed a sigh of relief. “C’mon, get dressed,” Katara continued. “I want to introduce you to the whole village.”</p><p>“Okay,” he said as he grabbed his clothes. Katara paid close attention to the blue arrows tattooed on Aang’s arms and legs. If Gran-Gran said was true, Aang is a master airbender. Maybe the only one in existence.</p><p>After he finished dressing, Katara grabbed him by the arm and led him outside. When they exited the igloo, the village’s women, children, and old men stared in a mix of awe and suspicion.</p><p>“Aang,” Katara began, “these are my neighbors. Everyone, this is Aang.”</p><p>“Uh, hi,” he said awkwardly as they continued to stare at him. “Why are they staring at me like that?” he whispered to Katara. “Do I have something on my face?”</p><p>An elderly woman with a striking resemblance to Katara and another woman with features similar to Azula stepped forward. Sokka, Azula and Zuko stood nearby, the former two mistrustful of Aang while the latter stared in uncertainty.</p><p>“No one has seen an airbender in a hundred years,” the elderly woman said. “We thought them extinct.”</p><p>“Extinct?” Aang asked.</p><p>“Aang, this is my grandmother,” Katara said.</p><p>“Call me Gran-Gran,” Kanna replied with a smile.</p><p>“Okay,” Aang said. He looked over the woman with features striking similar to people from the Fire Nation. In fact Zuko and Azula had those same features as well. “Who’s this?”</p><p>“This is my mother, Ursa,” Zuko said while stepping forward. “And in a way, she’s Sokka’s and Katara’s stepmother.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t quite put it that way Zuko,” Katara said with a lopsided smile. Ursa froze slightly, wondering if her and Hakoda’s children had suspicions on the extent of their relationship.</p><p>“C’mon she’s been helping out Hakoda since we got here!” Zuko defended.</p><p>“Doesn’t make her our stepmom!” Katara exclaimed. “They’d have to get married. And they don’t see each other that way.”</p><p>That comment hurt Ursa, but she understood why Katara would believe such a thing. It also put her at slight ease knowing Katara was under the impression that Ursa and Hakoda had no feelings for one another.</p><p>Aang stood there in confusion, not sure what to make of this strange family. Sokka strolled up to him and took his staff away.</p><p>“What is this?” he asked. “Some kind of weapon? You can’t stab anyone with this.”</p><p>“Not all weapons have sharp edges Sucker,” Azula said condescendingly after rolling her eyes.</p><p>Aang laughed at their spat. “My staff isn’t for stabbing, it’s for airbending.” He twirled it about, and wings emerged quickly from within. Sokka yelped at that, causing Azula to laugh at him.</p><p>“Magic trick!” one of the children exclaimed with excitement. “Do it again!”</p><p>“It’s not magic, it’s airbending,” Aang corrected. “I use it to control the air currents around the wings to allow me to fly.”</p><p>Sokka rolled his eyes at that. “Last time I checked; humans <em>can’t </em>fly.”</p><p>“Check again!” Aang said before grasping his staff by the wings and taking off into the sky. Everyone was amazed at how Aang maneuver through the air effortlessly. Even Azula was impressed and became determined to find a way to use her firebending to fly as well.</p><p>Aang smiled in glee at how everyone was amazed that he can defy gravity. But it cost him his attention and he crashed into a watchtower made of snow. It collapsed with him, burying him but he was unharmed.</p><p>Sokka and Zuko starred in disbelief, their hard work gone to waste.</p><p>“Our watchtower!” they said in unison and ran towards it, with Katara and Azula in tow. The former was concerned for Aang, while the latter was amused at how the boys were upset to see their precious tower destroyed.</p><p>Aang popped out of the snow with little effort. He smiled sheepishly and said, “I’m a lot better at airbending than that. I just got distracted.”</p><p>“Great,” Sokka grumbled. “Katara’s a waterbender, Zuko and Azula are firebenders. You four can just have one giant bending fest.”</p><p>Aang’s eyes widen and he looked between the girls and Zuko, the latter trying to figure out how to help Sokka, who was desperately trying to find their equipment buried beneath their tower.</p><p>“You three are benders too?!” Aang shouted in excitement.</p><p>“Uh?” Zuko said absentmindedly. “Yeah we are.” He began digging through the snow, which caused it to fall onto Sokka. Azula and Katara both began laughing at their misfortune. Aang smiled awkwardly but turned his attention back to the girls.</p><p>“So what are two firebenders doing in the South Pole?” he asked.</p><p>Both the girls became silent at that, knowing the answer was rather complicated and sensitive.</p><p>“We can discuss that later,” Ursa said gently. “I have breakfast ready. Hope you’re hungry too Aang.”</p><p>“I’m starving!” he said, forgetting his question in an instant. “Hope you have plenty of fruits and veggies.”</p><p>“Oh,” Ursa said with mild regret. “As an Air Nomad you’re a vegetarian.”</p><p>“That’s right,” Aang said proudly. “Is that a problem?”</p><p>Ursa smiled at him. “No dear, it’s just we only have seaweed and steamed sea prunes. You can have the boy’s share.”</p><p>Sokka suddenly burst from the snow. “No veggies for me? Great!” He took off towards the igloo in excitement. Zuko was a bit put off that his friend would place food over salvaging their equipment, but it was no surprise given his disdain for vegetables and love of meat. He followed everyone else into the igloo while all the villagers returned to their homes to have their own breakfasts.</p><p>Everyone was aware of the elephant-moose in the room but Aang paid no notice to it due to having difficulty in eating the steamed sea prunes. While he thoroughly enjoyed the seaweed, he could not for whatever reason stomach the prunes. And obviously he was not going to eat the fish or other meat products.</p><p>“You don’t have to eat the sea prunes if you don’t enjoy it dear,” Kanna said with a kindly smile.</p><p>“No, no I-I actually enjoy them!” Aang said but the grimace on his face as he swallowed said otherwise.</p><p>Katara giggled at his attempt to show kindness. “Are you still interested in penguin sledding Aang?”</p><p>Aang perked up at this. “You bet! When are we going?”</p><p>“We’ll go after our meal,” Katara said with a smile.</p><p>“I’ll go with you too,” Zuko said after finishing his fish.</p><p>Katara rolled her eyes at him. “After what you did today? I don’t think so.”</p><p>“It was an accident!” Zuko protested. “Besides, I’ve never gone penguin sledding.”</p><p>“And you never will because you’re a clutz,” Katara teased. Azula smirked in pride at how great Katara was giving Zuko a hard time.</p><p>“Hey!” Zuko exclaimed before Katara began laughing at him. “That’s not funny!”</p><p>Aang took notice of Katara’s teasing of Zuko. He once heard that if a girl likes a guy, she will tease and even torment him to get his attention. Bad news for Aang if he wanted a chance with Katara.</p><p>“Yeah, maybe you shouldn’t go Zuko,” Aang said. “You might get hurt.”</p><p>“No I won’t,” Zuko scowled.</p><p>“Even so, you’re not going,” Katara teased again. It really did not matter to her if Zuko went or not, she kinda wanted him to go so he can learn to sled on a penguin. She just found it fun to torment Zuko just as much as her brother. It occurred to Katara that Azula rubbed off too much on her.</p><p>Zuko growled in frustration, prompting both Katara and Azula to laugh. Sokka paid no heed to the ensuing argument, more focused on the extra meat and fish Aang did not want. Kanna and Ursa both sighed at Katara’s refusal to let Zuko go with her and Aang.</p><p>“You should let Zuko go with you Katara” Kanna said. “If you don’t, he’ll just go off on his own and do it anyway.”</p><p>“Yes,” Ursa agreed, “I much rather he go with you for safety.”</p><p>“But-!” Katara began.</p><p>“No buts young one,” Kanna sternly said. Katara silenced herself, knowing better than to contradict her grandmother. Zuko smiled in triumph, even though his victory over Katara was rather hollow.</p><p>“Fine,” Katara said in feigned defeat, still indifferent to Zuko going with her and Aang. Though the idea of Zuko crashing made it appealing to let him come along. She bite down on the inside of her lower lip to hide the smirk from everyone, who had no idea what she planned to do.</p><p>Except Azula, who knew that Katara can have a mean streak like her. Azula looked forward to hearing the story.</p><p>“What about you Azula?” Katara asked. “Do you want to go?”</p><p>Azula sighed. “I wish I could, but someone needs to keep this oaf in line,” she said while gesturing towards Sokka. He finished his meal and was now paying attention to the conversation.</p><p>“Oh, what? You think I can’t be left alone?” he asked with a frown.</p><p>“Nope,” both Azula and Katara answered in unison. Sokka groaned at their response while Ursa and Kanna sighed deeply, wondering how these four teenagers manage to balance arguing and working together.</p><p>Soon after the dishes were cleaned, Katara led Aang and Zuko to the grounds where the penguins liked to congregate. When Aang spotted them, he shouted in glee and began pursing them. Katara giggled at him while Zuko gave a lopsided smile.</p><p>“He sure is rather carefree about life and all,” he commented.</p><p>“Yeah, he sure is,” Katara said as she watched Aang attempt to jump and grab a penguin to no avail. “Certainly, a welcomed change to the village since…”</p><p>She remained silent for a moment, not wanting to say what that change was.</p><p>“Since Hakoda left for the war?” Zuko asked carefully.</p><p>“Since before that,” Katara said sadly. Zuko understood who she was referring to and knew better than to bring it up.</p><p>Zuko watched Aang as the airbender once again attempted to catch another penguin. He managed to get his arms around one, but it slipped out of his grasp. To Zuko amazement Aang thought it was funny rather than frustrating.</p><p>“Do you think he knows what happened to the last Avatar?” Zuko asked to change the subject.</p><p>“I asked him about that, and he said no,” Katara said. She thought about that brief conversation she had with him. “But I can’t help but wonder that he does know something.”</p><p>“And he’s not telling?” Zuko said with a smirk. “You’ve hung out with Azula way too long. You’re starting to pick up some of her talents about lying. Both good and bad.”</p><p>“Well mostly the good talents,” Katara said with a sly smile while Zuko dreaded what she meant. She noticed Aang still struggling to catch a penguin and decided it was time to help him. “C’mon, let’s give him a hand.” She led Zuko over to Aang, who was laughing hysterically about the penguins, who were more curious than scared.</p><p>“I guess I don’t quite have a way to charm these guys like most animals,” he sheepishly admitted.</p><p>Katara giggled at his supposed guilt. “The art of catching penguins is an ancient and sacred art,” she said wisely. She pulled some small fishes from one of her parka’s pockets. “Observe,” she said before tossing the fish towards the penguins, who gathered around her to receive more. Katara than tossed a few to both Aang and Zuko, who then had penguins surrounding them.</p><p>Within minutes, the three of them were riding the penguins down a slick hill of snow. Katara and Aang were both shouting and laughing in glee.</p><p>“I haven’t done this since I was a kid!” Katara shouted.</p><p>“You still are a kid!” Aang shouted back before laughing.</p><p>In contrast to their fun, Zuko was grimly trying to get his penguin to slow down, as he was quickly surpassing both Katara and Aang. He was the first to reach the bottom of the hill and instead of letting the penguin come to a complete stop, he let go and flew several feet through the air and landed face first into a pile of soft snow. Katara and Aang came to his aid but laughed at his misfortune when they saw he was alright.</p><p>“I’m never doing that again,” Zuko sternly said while brushing the snow out of his hair and parka.</p><p>Katara giggled at him while trying to help him with her waterbending. “You should’ve let the penguin come to a complete stop <em>before </em>getting off Dum-Dum.”</p><p>Zuko groaned at Katara using his own sister’s nickname for him, causing Katara to laugh even more. Aang watched their interaction and cannot help but feel slighted that these two have a connection to one another, when he felt that it was him and Katara that had a connection.</p><p>He frowned and looked away, spotting a dark and imposing metal structure incased in the ice.</p><p>“Hey, what’s that?” he said to get their attention off of each other.</p><p>Katara and Zuko looked towards where Aang was looking and spotted the abandoned Fire Nation warship. Katara looked at it in dread while Zuko looked away in shame.</p><p>“A Fire Navy ship,” Katara began, “and a really bad memory for my people.”</p><p>“And a shameful one for mine,” Zuko added.</p><p>“A shameful bad memory,” Aang repeated thoughtfully. He began walking towards the ship to the dismay of Katara and Zuko.</p><p>“Aang you can’t go in there!” Zuko shouted.</p><p>“Yeah, there might be booby-traps!” Katara added.</p><p>“Aren’t you two benders?” Aang asked, to which the other two nodded. “Then to be a master bender, you must first master fear.” He led the way into the ship, totally oblivious to the dangers while the others followed him reluctantly.</p><p>As they explored the ship, Aang was amazed by the technological advancement of the ship but was also put off at all the weapons onboard.</p><p>“What’s with all these weapons?” he asked as he picked up a spear, dreading as to whether if it was used for its intended purpose.</p><p>“It’s a warship Aang,” Katara said. “It was part of a raiding force from years ago.”</p><p>“Years ago?” Aang asked. “How long ago did this war started?”</p><p>“My nation started this war a hundred years ago,” Zuko explained in shame.</p><p>“You mean the Fire Nation started a war?” Aang asked. “I don’t remember a war being started by any of the four nations.”</p><p>“How long were you in that iceberg Aang?” Katara asked.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Aang said unsure. “A few days maybe?”</p><p>“Then how do you not know about the war that’s being raging for the past one hundred years?” Zuko asked.</p><p>“It’s because he was frozen in that iceberg for one hundred years,” Katara said with realization.</p><p>“What?!” Aang said with shock. “That’s impossible. Do I look like a hundred year old man to you?”</p><p>“Maybe that blue light kept you and Appa safe somehow,” Katara theorized. “But you need to think this through Aang. How do you not know about the war that’s being happening for the past one hundred years?”</p><p>The reality of the situation sunk deep into Aang. He was gone for one hundred years. And it was during a time when the world needed him the most.</p><p>He collapsed against the bulkhead and fell to the deck. “A hundred years…,” he said depressed and shameful. Katara knelt down beside him a put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“It’s okay Aang,” she said. “We’ll help you through this.”</p><p>“Yeah, we got your back,” Zuko added.</p><p>“Who knows?” Katara added. “Maybe some good can come out of this.”</p><p>“Well I did get to meet you,” Aang said, his optimism returning as he smiled at Katara, who returned it.</p><p>“Hey what about me?” Zuko asked. “Are you glad to meet me too?”</p><p>Aang smiled at him, but also felt a twinge of a wish that Zuko was not here to ruin his chances with Katara.</p><p>But he still appreciated Zuko’s offer of friendship. In a way, Zuko reminded Aang of his old friend from the Fire Nation, Kuzon.</p><p>“Yeah, I am,” Aang finally said with a smile.</p><p>They continued to search through the ship, much to Katara’s and Zuko’s protest.</p><p>“Aang, we should leave, it’s getting spooky in here,” Katara said.</p><p>“Yeah, and we might set off some booby-traps,” Zuko warned.</p><p>“I need to know more about this war,” Aang said determinedly before rounding a corner and felt his ankle tug at a string. He tried to back away from it, but it was too late…</p><p>The three benders heard a shot go off and rushed to a nearby window, where they watched in horror as a flare flew high into the sky before it exploded in a bright red ball.</p><p>“Uh-oh,” Aang said with mild fear.</p><p>“We need to go!” Zuko shouted. “Now!” He led the way out of the ship with Katara and Aang close on his heels. They came to an open hatch and found that no gangway was there to let them down.</p><p>“Hang on!” Aang said before grabbing Katara bridal style and jumping down from deck to deck onto the ice. He turned to go back for Zuko. “Hang on, I’ll be right there!”</p><p>“You two get going!” Zuko shouted back. “I’ll get down on my own!” He took a running start and leapt through the hatch aiming for the ice. Right before impacting the ground, he shot out a powerful blast of fire, slowing down his decent and landing softly.</p><p>“Nice landing,” Aang compliment. “Worthy of an airbender.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Zuko said with a smile. “Let’s get going. Who knows who spotted that flare.” The three benders took off running towards the village, hoping no one with any hostility saw that flare.</p><p>But their wish would prove futile.</p><p>Colonel Mongke used his field glasses to take a closer look at the abandoned ship. He spotted what looked like a man carry a woman bridal style jumping from deck to deck with flawless grace.</p><p>But it was the second man, who used powerful firebending, that caught his attention.</p><p>“Get the rhinos and the grunts ready!” he ordered his men. “I believe we’ve found our quarry,” he finished with a malicious smirk.</p><hr/><p>It did not take long for Katara, Aang and Zuko to reach the village. Kanna, Ursa, Sokka, Azula and several others waited by the main entryway, the teenagers there with weapons ready.</p><p>“What did you three do?” Sokka demanded.</p><p>“You went on that ship,” Azula reprimanded before glaring at Katara and Zuko. “I told you two that it was booby-trapped.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Aang said with guilt, “and we boobied right into one.”</p><p>“Katara, Zuko,” Kanna sternly said, “you two know going abroad that ship is forbidden.”</p><p>“We know,” Zuko said with shame. Katara shared that same feeling.</p><p>“It’s my fault,” Aang admitted. “I was insistent that we go because I wanted to see the truth about the war.”</p><p>“Well you’re about to get a real good example for that,” Sokka growled. “For all we know a Fire Navy ship is on its way!”</p><p>“You should leave,” Azula said to Aang with daggers in her eyes. “You are responsible for what happened.”</p><p>Katara was appalled at that. “So, what? Aang is banished like that?”</p><p>“That’s right,” Sokka confirmed. “The foreigner is banished from our village.”</p><p>“Fine!” Katara shouted. “If Aang is banished than I am too!” She grabbed Aang by the wrist and pulled him away. “C’mon Aang, we’re heading to the North Pole.”</p><p>Aang felt a flurry of excitement at the idea of traveling with Katara alone. “Really? Great!”</p><p>“Katara,” Azula said, “you would really turn you back on <em>your </em>family? On <em>your </em>tribe?”</p><p>Katara halted at her friend’s words, knowing she was right. Katara just could not do that, no matter if that would mean becoming a master waterbender.</p><p>“Katara,” Aang said gently, “I would never ask you to turn your back on your people. I’ll go on my own.”</p><p>Katara looked at Aang pleadingly. “You’re leaving? Just like that?”</p><p>“I’m afraid so. I think it’s time for me to return home,” he said with a smile, which turned into a small grimace. “Man, I haven’t cleaned my room in a hundred years. Not looking forward to that.”</p><p>He turned towards the villagers, specifically Kanna and Ursa. “Thank you for your hospitality,” he said while bowing. “I hope you all stay safe.”</p><p>He jumped aboard Appa and urged him to begin walking away from the village.</p><p>Katara watched Aang and Appa leave the village with sadness. Kanna walked up behind her. “Katara, please come back to the village. We may need your help.” Katara nodded and walked back with her grandmother.</p><p>Sokka began organizing the teenagers to defend the village. “Alright, armor up and get your weapons! The Fire Navy can be here any minute!”</p><p>The teenagers began running to the armory to do as ordered. Zuko also ran in that direction but was stopped by Sokka.</p><p>“You, Ursa and Azula should hide,” he warned. “The Fire Nation may still be looking for you guys.”</p><p>“So what?” Zuko protested. “I’m ready to fight!”</p><p>“Zuko,” Ursa urged, “he’s right. If we hide, maybe Sokka can bluff and tell the Fire Nation sailors that we’re not here.”</p><p>Azula rolled her eyes at the idea of Sokka bluffing. “Like he can do that.”</p><p>“I can bluff!” Sokka squealed.</p><p>“Like a cow-pig can fly,” she teased. Sokka growled but Ursa spoke before he could.</p><p>“That’s enough. We are hiding Azula, no argument.” She grabbed both her children by the arm and headed into their igloo. Azula and Zuko both fumed in disappointment and anger but maybe if Sokka can pull this off, maybe their home will be spared.</p><p>The village remained tense as they waited for the inevitable. Not far away, Aang and Appa rested atop a snow hill, realizing that the latter cannot fly just yet due to exhaustion.</p><p>Appa groaned suddenly; Aang took this for him missing Katara.</p><p>“Yeah, I miss her too,” he mused. He turned his head towards the sea, where he spotted a more advanced looking Fire Navy ship heading straight for the village. He gasped when he spotted menacing looking men running about the main deck.</p><p>Sensing they were looking for Ursa and her children, he sprang into action, planning on giving himself up to save them.</p><p>“Appa, wait here!” he shouted before flying off on his glider. Appa groaned but did as he was told.</p><p>Sokka and his warriors waited at the edge of the village, waiting in a mixture of anticipation and dread for the Fire Navy.</p><p>They did not have to wait long when a Fire Navy ship began plowing through the ice cap like a knife. The vibrations of it making it difficult for the Water Tribe warriors to keep their balance, but they held themselves in place, despite the ship getting closer and closer.</p><p>“Oh man,” Sokka said to himself but held his ground.</p><p>“Sokka!” Katara shouted to them. “Get out of the way! All of you get out of the way!”</p><p>The teenagers did as they were told but Sokka stubbornly remained in place. Soon a large snowbank forced him back. He still held his ground but was finally forced to move with a yelp when a ramp fell forward.</p><p>Five rhinos came marching down the ramp with riders, four of which carried weapons, but it was the lead rider that was the scariest of them all.</p><p>“I am Colonel Mongke of the Rough Rhinos and we are looking for a traitor named Ursa,” he shouted. “She is wanted for high treason against the Fire Nation.”</p><p>“Never heard of her,” Sokka defiantly said before charging forward. The man on the rhino laughed and launched a fire ball at the ground, forcing Sokka to halt. In response, he launch his boomerang at the man, who dodged it with ease before he bark a laugh.</p><p>“Is that all you got boy?” he challenged.</p><p>“Wait for it…,” Sokka said smugly.</p><p>Mongke crooked an eyebrow, wondering what the boy meant. He soon got his answer when the boomerang smack him on the back of the head on its return trajectory.</p><p>He growled in anger before launching several fire blasts in front of the village.</p><p>“You think this is a fucking joke boy?!” he shouted.</p><p>Sokka yelped in response and he tried to dodge the fire.</p><p>Zuko and Azula stood by the doorway of their igloo, unable to stand watching their village under attack.</p><p>“Well there goes Sokka’s bluff,” Azula said unsurprised.</p><p>“We have to help!” Zuko said as he grabbed his machetes while Azula grabbed her boomerang.</p><p>“NO!” Ursa shouted and tried to hold her children back but it was futile because they were much stronger than her now.</p><p>“I have a plan mom!” Azula said urgently. “Stay here!”</p><p>“No you two are NOT going out there!” Ursa pleaded.</p><p>“Yes, we are,” Azula sternly said before she pushed her mother harshly away. Kanna caught Ursa but they still fell to the floor. “Sorry mom, Kanna, but we have to do this,” Azula said sincerely before grabbing Zuko and running outside.</p><p>Ursa was dismayed with herself for allowing this to happen. After seeing that Kanna was okay, she tried to leave the igloo but Kanna stopped her.</p><p>“They’re doing this to protect you and the village,” she said.</p><p>“And how are they doing that by running into a deadly fight?!” Ursa said, her breath beginning to heave as she started to tear up.</p><p>“I believe Azula plans on bluffing now,” Kanna said before sighing. “We just have to trust her.”</p><p>Ursa wept slightly but decided to trust her daughter, for Azula had to trust her when it was dire.</p><p>Mongke and his men laughed at how Sokka desperately tried to evade the fire blasts. Mongke soon stopped and shouted, “Had enough boy?”</p><p>“He might have, so you will have to deal with me,” a young woman’s voice echoed through the village.</p><p>Mongke frowned at that. “Who said that?”</p><p>Azula landed in front of Sokka, while Zuko and Katara ran up to him and helped him to his feet.</p><p>Mongke eyed the pale teenagers and realized they both shared a resemblance to the Fire Lord.</p><p>“So, this is where your pathetic tramp of a mother hid you all these years,” he said with a smirk. “Rather clever of her.”</p><p>The teenagers scowled at how this cruel man referred to Ursa as a pathetic tramp.</p><p>“So, where is she?” Mongke asked.</p><p>“She died years ago,” Azula lied. “Drowned at sea while trying to get Zuko and I to safety.”</p><p>“Is that true?” Mongke asked.</p><p>“Yeah it is,” Zuko said, catching onto what Azula was doing. She did not show it, but she was actually proud of Zuko’s wit this time. Maybe he is smarter under pressure. Or at least more trusting of her.</p><p>Mongke scowled at that, disappointed that he and his men will not be able to witness, or even partake in, the kind of sadist punishment Ozai had in mind for Ursa.</p><p>But he will still be pleased to have his heirs back.</p><p>“Very well than,” he said. “You two will come back to Fire Nation at once. Your father will be pleased to see you.”</p><p>“I’m sure he will,” Azula said with sarcasm, though a part of her was curious if he genuinely wanted them back.</p><p>“Like hell we’ll go back to him,” Zuko said. “We’re not going anywhere.”</p><p>“He’s worried sick about you two,” Mongke said unconvincingly.</p><p>“You’re lying,” Azula said with certainty. “He doesn’t care about us. Not in the way these people have.” While she remained loyal to her nation of origin, it was more of an idea of what her nation could be rather than what it is.</p><p>And she knew Zuko felt the same way.</p><p>“The Water Tribe welcomed us and raised us like their own,” Zuko said. “We are not turning our backs on them.”</p><p>Mongke sighed in frustration. “If you won’t come willingly, then we’ll take you back by force. Men.”</p><p>The other men on the rhinos moved to surround the teenagers, intending to take Azula and Zuko while making them pay for their insolence by killing the two Water Tribe savages they were helping, followed by the whole village.</p><p>The teenagers formed a tight circle and braced themselves.</p><p>But suddenly, a massive gust of air came crashing down onto the Rough Rhinos. After the snow blown up by it cleared, Mongke spotted a boy clad in orange and yellow clothes wielding a staff standing before him.</p><p>“Why are you here?” Aang demanded.</p><p>“We’re here for the Fire Lord’s children. He has ordered us to return them home,” Mongke said with a deep frown.</p><p>“The Fire Lord’s children…?” Aang said in disbelief. He glance at Zuko and Azula and suddenly it came to him.</p><p>Ursa was keeping them away from the Fire Lord to break the cycle of destruction caused by this war.</p><p>“You are not taking them,” Aang said with determination.</p><p>Mongke burst out laughing with his men. “And who are you to stop us?”</p><p>“Because my name is Aang, and I am the Avatar” he said with resolve.</p><p>Everyone remained silent at this revelation.</p><p>Except Azula, who had a feeling that he <em>was </em>the Avatar. “I knew it,” she whispered.</p><p>“The Fire Lord’s children <em>and </em>the Avatar?” Mongke said thoughtfully. “It <em>is </em>our lucky day. Take him as well men.”</p><p>Mongke launched a burst of flames at Aang, who twirled his staff to disrupt it, but small amounts of it went towards some of the villagers who screamed in fear.</p><p>Aang saw this and decided this was not the place to act against these men.</p><p>“Wait!” he said before anyone else could launch their own attacks. “If my friends and I go with you, will you leave this village alone?”</p><p>“What are you doing?” Zuko asked in disbelief.</p><p>“This is the only way to keep the village safe,” Aang told him. “I can and will get us out of this,” he then whispered.</p><p>Azula was not one to give up before trying her hardest, but realization set in. “He’s right, Zuko,” Azula said, catching onto what Aang was implying. If her instincts were right, and they were always right, Aang will use the Rough Rhinos’ lack of knowledge of dealing with airbenders to allow them to escape.</p><p>Zuko furrowed his brow, unsure if he could believe Aang, but knew he was right about keeping the village safe.</p><p>“Fine,” he growled before surrendering with Aang and Azula. Sokka and Katara were shocked that their friends were surrendering so suddenly.</p><p>The Rough Rhinos took their weapons and place metal bindings around Zuko’s and Azula’s wrist, knowing they were likely firebenders, but they tied Aang’s wrists with rope, unaware that they just assisted him.</p><p>“Is that it?” Katara said. “You’re all giving up?”</p><p>“We’ll be fine Katara,” Azula said with a smirk, the kind of smirk that Katara and Sokka has seen before, when Azula came up with a brilliant plan. They paused for a moment, realizing that this was all part of an escape plan.</p><p>They nodded in response, knowing what they had to do.</p><p>“Load up the prisoners!” Mongke shouted. “It’s time to head home.”</p><p>After the Rough Rhinos led the Avatar and the Fire Lord’s children aboard their ship, it pulled away, with many of the villagers sadden that two of their beloveds were now gone along with the Avatar.</p><p>After the ship disappeared over the horizon, Ursa came running out of the igloo that Katara and Sokka were approaching.</p><p>“Is it true?!” Ursa said hysterically. “They took my children?!”</p><p>“Don’t worry Ursa,” Sokka said reassuringly. “We’ll get them back.”</p><p>“Including Aang,” Katara said with determination.</p><p>“How?” Ursa said. “How are you going to catch that ship? The Fire Navy’s ships are some of the fastest in the world.”</p><p>“I’ll use my waterbending to catch it,” Katara said. “It’ll be tough, but I’ll get it done.”</p><p>“Not with all the items you’ll need for you trip,” Kanna said.</p><p>“What items Gran-Gran?” Sokka asked as he checked his weapons. “We’re coming right back.”</p><p>“And they’ll follow you,” Kanna said matter of fact. Katara and Sokka grimaced at that thought.</p><p>“And it is also time for you to fulfil your destinies with Azula and Zuko,” Kanna added.</p><p>Ursa, Katara and Sokka stared at the elderly woman with confusion.</p><p>“What are you talking about Gran?” Sokka asked. He was never one to believe in predetermined destiny, preferring to take manner into his own hands.</p><p>“Aang is the Avatar, he’s the world’s only hope for peace and balance. The four of you found Aang for a reason. And now all your destinies are intertwined with his,” Kanna told them with such ancient wisdom that she almost appeared older to the teenagers.</p><p>Sokka and Katara looked at each other, feeling the weight of the world pressing down onto their shoulders. Ursa felt a strong pain in her chest, knowing that her children, both actual and adopted, were about to face great dangers and hardships for who knows how long.</p><p>But she could not argue with what the Avatar must accomplish. She knew that better than most.</p><p>She teared up with pride and took Katara and Sokka into her arms. “I AM so proud of you for finding the Avatar with Zuko and Azula. Makes sure to tell them that, and to look out for one another.”</p><p>Katara returned the hug while Sokka awkwardly patted Ursa on the back.</p><p>“We will,” Katara said. When Ursa let her go, she hugged her grandmother closely.</p><p>“You have a long journey ahead of you,” Kanna said. “It’s been so long for me to hope, but you and Azula brought it back to me my little waterbender.” Kanna let go and turned towards Sokka. “And you my brave warrior… make sure you and Zuko are nice to your sisters.” She hugged Sokka tightly.</p><p>Sokka hugged his grandmother back. “I’ll take care them Gran.”</p><p>After gathering their gear, along with Azula’s and Zuko’s, Katara and Sokka approached their new boat, but Katara stopped and stared at it.</p><p>“There’s no way we’re catching them in that boat,” she said with doubt.</p><p>“Well we don’t have any better options do we?” Sokka said.</p><p>But then, they heard a loud roar behind them. They turned and spotted Appa approaching them, as if he knew what happened and was telling them they needed him to rescue his rider and their friends.</p><p>“Appa!” Katara said with a smile and ran towards him. “Looks like we do have a better option than that boat Sokka!”</p><p>Sokka frowned. “You just love taking me outside my comfort zone.”</p><hr/><p>Onboard the now sailing ship, Mongke eyed Aang staff with disdain. “What kind of weapon is this?” he said with scorn. “Do you just bash it over people’s heads?”</p><p>“Give it back and I’ll show you what I can do with it,” Aang said defiantly. He has met some rather unpleasant people in his shortish life, but Mongke and his men took it to an all new level.</p><p>Mongke laughed out loud and raised the staff his chest and bent his leg to a ninety-degree angle. Aang’s eyes widen in horror as he realized that Mongke was about to break it in two. Aang knew how to do minor repairs to it, but he had no means to reconstruct it. Azula and Zuko also knew that a similar fate awaited their favored weapons too.</p><p>“Wait,” Azula said sternly. Mongke froze with a scowl, wondering what she would say. “It’s true my father will reward you handsomely for capturing us, but wouldn’t keeping the Avatar’s staff and the weapons of the Fire Lord’s children as trophies sweeten the reward?”</p><p>Mongke raised an eyebrow in thought, then smirked in delight that he would have a few mementos for capturing the last airbender and finding the Fire Lord’s children</p><p>“Perhaps you’re more like your father than you realize girl,” he said as he held Azula’s boomerang. Azula was not sure if she should take either comment as a compliment or an insult. Zuko scowled at Mongke when the colonel dragged the twin machetes along the deck.</p><p>“Take them below deck,” Mongke ordered before turning to his original members, Kahchi, Ogodei, Vachir, and Yeh-Lu. “Let’s head topside to celebrate.” His men gleefully followed, wanting to drink in what felt like ages, even though they drank just a few days ago.</p><p>Mongke’s other men, ordinary firebenders from the mainline Fire Navy, dragged Aang, Azula, and Zuko inside and began heading towards the brig in the lower decks. Azula search the men for a key to her and Zuko’s bindings and spotted one on the belt of the lead man.</p><p><em>Fool. You should never carry the keys to your captive’s freedom when near them. </em>She nodded towards Aang and gestured to the keys, and he understood what she was implying.</p><p>It was time to escape.</p><p>“So,” Aang began, “I guess you guys never fought an airbender before. I bet I can take on all four of you with my hands tied behind my back!”</p><p>“Silence,” the helmeted leader said.</p><p>Aang nodded towards Azula and Zuko. They nodded back, Azula knowing what will happen next while Zuko caught onto what will happen after he noticed Azula eyeing the key.</p><p>Aang took a deep breath, causing the key to fly off from the lead firebender’s belt towards Aang’s mouth. He caught it and jumped up to deliver a powerful kick towards the leader, launching him forward down the corridor. Aang then spun around to trip the soldier who attempted to grab hold of him. The firebender collapsed to the deck with a loud thump.</p><p>Azula spun around and twirled in the air, launching a powerful azure blaze of fire at the two remaining guards. They stumbled back in horror, never heard of, much less seen, blue fire before. Zuko took advantage of their back footing to trip them.</p><p>The three of them then sprinted back towards where they came from and stopped before the entrance to the main deck. Aang jumped up and slipped his hands under his feet to allow himself to free Azula and Zuko from their shackles. Azula then carefully burned the rope around Aang’s wrist to free him.</p><p>“Now what?” Zuko asked.</p><p>“We get our weapons,” Azula said. “Once we have them we can try to take one of their emergency craft.”</p><p>“Or I can fly us out of here,” Aang said.</p><p>Azula eyed him with skepticism. “How would that work?”</p><p>“Well you two can hang onto the top of my glider while I fly it. That should work,” Aang said before scratching the back of his head. “I think.”</p><p>“You <em>think?” </em>Azula growled, causing Aang to recoil slightly with a bashful smile.</p><p>“I can’t believe I’m saying this,” Zuko said, “but I like Azula’s plan better.”</p><p>“Now you grow a brain Zuzu,” she replied. He scowled at her before they heard one of the men they fought chase after them. Azula launched a fire blast at him to scare him off. The three of them took off to find their weapons. They soon developed a tactic of Azula and Zuko using their firebending to suppress the crew, while Aang used his airbending to shield them or knock down the crewmembers when the opportunity came.</p><p>As they climbed the tower, they came across a rather large bedroom, where their weapons laid atop a table.</p><p>“Our weapons!” Zuko shouted before he and Aang rushed into the room. Azula scowled at their lack of focus, not clearing the room before rushing to retrieve their weapons. She jumped through the hatch and checked each corner behind it.</p><p>But the room was empty. She narrowed her eyebrows in suspicion. This <em>had </em>to be Mongke’s room, so why would he leave it unlocked?</p><p>She grabbed her boomerang and spotted several documents on a nearby desk. She grabbed a bag and stuffed as much as she quickly could into it.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Zuko asked. “We need to go!”</p><p>“These documents would be useful to us Dum-Dum,” she said after rolling her eyes. They soon left the room and took off. Azula froze when they were running down a corridor. Aang and Zuko stopped and stared at her.</p><p>“What now?” Zuko growled.</p><p>“We should go back the way we came,” she answered.</p><p>“You’re not serious are you?!” Aang said. “That’s the way they’re running to find us!”</p><p>“Perhaps but Mongke is no fool,” Azula said thoughtfully. “He would expect us to think that and choose a different way.”</p><p>“So you think the way we came would be less guarded,” Zuko said.</p><p>“Or not guarded at all” Azula replied.</p><p>“You don’t know that,” Zuko said.</p><p>“And neither do you Dum-Dum,” Azula hissed.</p><p>Zuko growled at her while Azula stared at him with daggers.</p><p>“Guys!” Aang shouted. “We can’t stand here bickering. We need to move. I say we find a hatch that leads outside on this deck and I can try to fly us off this ship. Or at least glide us to an emergency boat.”</p><p>Zuko and Azula stared at him skeptically, not wanting him to fail and have them fall into the freezing water.</p><p>But that idea was the best way to avoid more of the crew.</p><p>“Alright, we’ll do it your way Avatar,” Azula said. Zuko nodded in agreement and they took off to find a hatch that led outside.</p><p>When they found one, Aang opened up his glider to allow Azula and Zuko to grab the top of it. Aang took a deep breath and leapt into the air and used all of his power to fly them to safety…</p><p>But the weight was too much, and they crashed onto the main deck. When they stood up, they found they had their backs to the railing, while Mongke’s men surrounded them.</p><p>Mongke ran onto the deck and scowled deeply at his men’s stupidity. He swore the next time, he will take prisoners to the brig himself.</p><p>“You’re surrounded!” he shouted. “Just give it up!”</p><p>Aang, Azula and Zuko braced themselves as the men closed in on them…</p><hr/><p>After Sokka and Katara loaded all the group’s gear, they climb aboard the bison’s saddle.</p><p>“Come on Appa,” Katara said, “it’s time to save our friends. Let’s go!”</p><p>Appa roared and jumped high into the air. Katara smiled at the prospect of flying…</p><p>Only to be let down when Appa crashed into the water and began swimming.</p><p>“I knew he couldn’t fly,” Sokka said.</p><p>Katara glared at him before speaking to Appa with an encouraging voice. “Ignore him Appa. I know you can fly. And you have to fly in order to save our friends. You can do it.”</p><p>Sokka shook his head. “Go,” he said, trying to get the bison to fly. “Fly. Soar.”</p><p>“Please Appa. You have to fly to save our friends…” Katara pleaded. Appa roared an agreement but did not take off into the sky.</p><p>“Up. Ascend. Elevate,” Sokka continued to no avail. He thought back to when Aang tried to get Appa to fly. “What was it that kid said before? Yup-yup? Yahoo? Uh… yip-yip?”</p><p>Appa groans loudly and suddenly he began to flop his tail against the water. He hops atop the surface of the water and picks up speed. Katara and Sokka look at each other, wondering what Appa was trying to achieve…</p><p>And with a mighty heave, Appa soared into the sky.</p><p>Katara smiles proudly at Appa, knowing he can do it all along. Sokka shouts gleefully as he looked down at the water and ice, unafraid of the tremendous height.</p><p>“He’s flying!” he shouted in joy and looked at his sister. “Katara he’s-!” he paused as his sister looked at him with a satisfied smirk.</p><p>“I mean,” Sokka said nonchalantly, “big deal he’s flying.”</p><p>But Sokka was still amazed at the incredible feat of flight, an act he once thought only birds were capable of.</p><p>Katara looked toward the direction where the Fire Navy ship took her friends.</p><p>“Alright,” she spoke with determination, “let’s save our friends.”</p><hr/><p>As Aang, Azula and Zuko braced themselves for the end, the men approaching them suddenly stopped and looked into the sky. Some even took a few steps back with looks of disbelief and fear on their faces.</p><p>Suddenly, a large roared echoed through the air, causing the trio to turn and look at the source…</p><p>To find Appa, with Katara and Sokka atop of him, diving toward the ship at high speed.</p><p>“Appa!” Aang shouted with a joyful smile.</p><p>“He <em>flies</em>?!” Azula asked in disbelief.</p><p>“He flies!” Zuko shouted in confirmation.</p><p>Still in the air, Appa spun around before landing on the deck, causing the men to leap back in shock. Then the bison lifted his tail and slammed it against the deck, causing a massive blast of air to knock the men, including Mongke and his lieutenants, to fly back into the bulkhead of the tower.</p><p>“Let’s get out of here!” Azula ordered before running to climb aboard Appa with Katara’s help. Sokka did the same for Zuko while Aang used his airbending to leap onto Appa’s head.</p><p>After checking to see if everyone was secure before shouting, “Appa yip-yip!”</p><p>Appa took off in a hurry, sensing the urgency of the situation.</p><p>Mongke gathered his senses and saw the bison taking off.</p><p>“Bring them down!” he shouted. “Whatever it takes!” He began shooting several fire blasts into the air, along with several other firebenders and Vachir the former Yuyan Archer.</p><p>Aang spotted the incoming attacks and began swatting them down with his staff.</p><p>But then a blunt arrow made of animal hide smacked him in the head, causing him to lose consciousness.</p><p>He lost his balance and fell into the freezing water.</p><p>“NO!” Katara screams in horror. Zuko growled in anger and began returning with fire of his own, with Azula adding her own blue flame to it. Sokka took control of Appa, urging him to fly higher and away from the ship.</p><p>“Aang!” Katara shouted toward the water. “Aang! Aang! AANG!!!”</p><p>Hearing Katara’s voice awoken something in Aang, for his eyes opened wide and began glowing along with his airbending master tattoos. He began waterbending and shot back above the water atop a powerful waterspout. He looked towards the ship and sends a powerful wave of water into the broad side of the ship, causing it to crash into the ice, damaging its bow and forcing it to a complete stop. The Fire Nation sailors aboard abandoned the fight to focus on damage control. Mongke stared at the boy who did this.</p><p>“Did you see what he just did?” Katara asked in astonishment.</p><p>“I don’t believe it…,” Azula said in disbelief.</p><p>“That was amazing,” Zuko commented.</p><p>“<em>That </em>was real waterbending,” Sokka added.</p><p>Seeing that the Fire Navy ship was no longer a threat, Aang’s eyes and tattoos ceased glowing and he lost control of the water. He began falling back towards the water, but Sokka managed to direct Appa to allow Katara and Zuko to catch Aang. Appa flew higher into the sky, escaping the clutches of the Fire Nation.</p><p>Mongke scowled at the damage that one child did to his ship.</p><p>“Good news for the Fire Lord,” Kahchi said. “The greatest threat to the Fire Nation, is just a boy.”</p><p>“That <em>boy</em> Kahchi, just did <em>this,</em>” Mongke growled. He stalked towards the tower. “Dig this hulk out of the damn ice and follow them!”</p><p>“Sir, we’ll need to dock at the nearest port for repairs,” Yeh-Lu reported.</p><p>Mongke growled in frustration but understood the necessity of it.</p><p>“Just get it done! NOW!” he shouted with small sparks of fire escaping his nostrils. He marched into the tower, intending to have a stiff drink.</p><hr/><p>As the new heroes fly through the sky, four of them stared at the newest addition to their pack.</p><p>“How did you do that?” Katara asked with amazement. “With the water down there? It was the one of the most amazing things I’ve seen after Azula’s blue flames.” Azula smirked in pride, knowing her talent was on par with an Avatar’s.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Aang answered with uncertainty. “I just sort of… did it.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell us you were the Avatar?” Azula asked rather forcibly.</p><p>“Because…,” Aang began, not sure if he should say it. But he has to be honest with his new friends. They just risked their lives for him.</p><p>“I never wanted to be the Avatar,” he admitted.</p><p>“But why?” Zuko asked. “Why wouldn’t anyone not want to be the Avatar?”</p><p>“Because it’s a lot more complicated than it seems,” Aang said downcast.</p><p>“But Aang,” Katara said, “the world has been waiting for a hundred years for the Avatar to return and restore peace and balance to the world.”</p><p>“But how am I going to do that?” Aang pleaded.</p><p>“Well since you’ve already mastered airbending,” Azula began, “you now need to master water, earth and fire.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Aang said, “that’s what the monks told me.”</p><p>“Well,” Katara said thoughtfully, “if we travel to the North Pole, we’ll find a waterbending master.”</p><p>Aang smiled brightly. “Then we can learn it together!”</p><p>Zuko and Azula recoiled at the idea of going to their sister tribe.</p><p>“That would be a bad idea,” Azula said.</p><p>“Yeah, we won’t be welcomed all that much there, being firebenders and the Fire Lord’s children,” Zuko added.</p><p>“We’ll vouch for you two,” Katara said reassuringly. “Especially if the Avatar is involved.”</p><p>Zuko nodded his head optimistically but Azula remained unconvinced, but she decided to go along with it.</p><p>“Alright,” she said, “if it will help end this war so I can see the Fire Nation again, so be it.”</p><p>Katara smiled at her reassuringly, knowing her friend is a lot more hopeful than she lets on.</p><p>“And there’s a chance we’ll see dad again,” Katara added.</p><p>“That’ll be great!” Sokka shouted while Zuko smiled brightly. Even Azula could not contain the joy she felt about seeing Hakoda again as she bashfully smiled.</p><p>“Alright!” Aang said before jumping into the saddle and pulling out a map. “But before we get to the North Pole, we need to make some stops.” He unrolls the map and points to several locations on it. “Here, here, and here.”</p><p>“What’s all there?” Katara asked.</p><p>“Here,” Aang said while point to a spot on the map, “we’ll ride the hopping llamas. Then waaaay over here we’ll serf on the backs of giant koi fish. Then back over here we’ll ride the hog-monkeys. They don’t like it when people ride them, but that’s what makes it fun!”</p><p>Katara and Zuko stared at Aang in disbelief, while Azula pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation and Sokka smacked his forehead in frustration.</p><p>“This trip is going to take longer than it should,” he said.</p><p>“Agreed,” Azula added.</p><p>“Don’t be a bunch of sour platypus bears!” Aang said. “It’ll be fun!”</p><p>But they all had no idea that their journey will take them to places they never thought they would see, where they will meet people they never knew could exist.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Unpleasant Homecoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Returning home after one hundred years away was an even greater shock than one could imagine...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Four</strong>
</p><p>As the sun rose on the eastern horizon, Appa calmly grazed on the grass while Aang was checking the saddle and reins to ensure a proper and tight fit. He made sure to triple check it all because he was beyond excited to return to the Southern Air Temple, his home.</p><p>"Wait till you see it Katara," Aang called out to her, while she prepared to set out for the day. "The Air Temple is one of the most beautiful places I've seen in the world!" he said with enthusiasm.</p><p>"Aang," she said cautiously, "I know you're excited, but it's been a hundred years since you've been home."</p><p>"That's why I'm excited!" he said as he jumped off Appa and landed gracefully onto the ground.</p><p>"You know that a lot has changed in the last one hundred years, right?" Azula said after she finished packing her things.</p><p>"I know, and that's why I need to see if for myself," Aang answered.</p><p><em>More than you realize airbender, </em>Azula thought to herself. She walked over to where Zuko was still wrapped in his sleeping bag, soundly asleep. Azula frowned at his lack of urgency to get the day started.</p><p>"Wake up Dum-Dum!" she yelled before kicking Zuko's hip. He woke up with a start and leaned up from the ground. He scowled at Azula for rudely waking him up.</p><p>"You could've just shook me awake," he grumbled as he unbundled himself from his sleeping bag.</p><p>"I know, but kicking you was more effective," she replied before looking at Sokka, who was still asleep in his own sleeping bag.</p><p>"Wake up Sucker, it's time to get moving!" she shouted.</p><p>"Yeah Sokka!" Aang added as he ran over to Sokka. "Air Temple here we come!"</p><p>"Sleep now…," Sokka grumbled half asleep, "temple later…" He rolled over and started snoring again.</p><p>Aang smiled as an idea came to mind as to how to get Sokka up. He picked up a stick and began running the tip of it atop Sokka's sleeping bag.</p><p>"Sokka wake up!" Aang shouted. "There's a prickle snake in your sleeping bag!"</p><p>Sokka's eyes shot open and he shouted in fear. He quickly jumped up and began hopping around violently.</p><p>"Get it out, get it out!" he shouted before tripping and landing face first onto the ground with a look of irritation at the Avatar's prank. Azula and Katara laughed at his misfortune while Zuko groaned at his best friend's usual clumsiness.</p><p>"Great!" Aang said as if the prank never happened. "You're awake. Now we can finally go!"</p><p>The group set out on Appa and began climbing higher and higher into the sky, skimming over the top of mountains. Aang smiled brightly as he recognized several of them.</p><p>But Aang was rather oblivious to how the teenagers were acting about the elephant-moose in the room. Katara was the most anxious about it, unsure if she should outright tell Aang what happened.</p><p>"Why haven't you told him about what the Fire Nation did to his people?" Azula whispered to Katara.</p><p>"I don't know," Katara admitted. "I'm worried how he'll react."</p><p>Azula rolled her eyes. "You're such a mother."</p><p>Katara scowled at her best friend, though she was not overly upset about it because it was true to an extent. She did pick up some of the slack after her mother died because Ursa, as devoted she was to it, needed a good amount of help from Katara and Kanna to adjust to not having the luxuries of a palace.</p><p>"Well why don't you tell him Azula?" Katara asked. "You're not as worried about how he'll react." When Azula looked away, it gave Katara a hint about why she had not told Aang herself.</p><p>"Or are you afraid how he'll look at you and Zuko for being the descendants of the monster who started this mess?" Katara said in a whisper to avoid Aang overhearing.</p><p>Azula glared at her friend, both for her crass question and how they were fighting. But she had to admit that it is true that she does not have an appetite to fight the Avatar.</p><p>"I wouldn't say worried," Azula arrogantly said, "more like I rather have him as an ally then an enemy."</p><p>"Yeah, you're afraid," Katara said with a smirk while Azula glared at her, before smirking herself at how Katara can be sassy as she can be motherly.</p><p>Sokka and Zuko sat towards the back of the saddle, checking over their weapons.</p><p>"You really think the Fire Army would be there?" Zuko said as he sharpened his machetes, making sure he had the option to use them to either conceal or increase his firebending.</p><p>"I can imagine they'd leave a garrison there in case an Avatar would return," Sokka said logically as he finished sharpening his boomerang and started checking his club for cracks.</p><p>"I hope you're wrong," Zuko said with a frown.</p><p>"He'll be wrong" Azula said nonchalantly as she joined them to prep her own boomerang. "As usual," she said as she eyed Sokka with a mean smirk.</p><p>One of Sokka's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. "And what makes you think the Fire Nation won't be there?"</p><p>"I stole documents from the Rough Rhino's ship," Azula said proudly. "One of them had a map of Fire Nation garrisons throughout the world. None are present at the Southern Air Temple."</p><p>"And how do you know those documents are accurate?" Sokka asked with disbelief.</p><p>"Because Sucker, they belonged to a colonel in the Fire Nation Army," Azula sad smugly while sharpening her boomerang.</p><p>Sokka pouted before saying, "Well maybe those documents are out of date. That colonel seemed to be way more brawn than brain."</p><p>"Well you are right on that last remark," Azula said truthfully. Sokka smiled, thinking he was gaining the upper hand in this argument.</p><p>"But those documents were dated from only a few weeks ago, so I doubt they placed a garrison there in that time," Azula said nonchalantly, causing Sokka to pout in frustration that he lost this argument. Azula smirked at his frustration, satisfied that she won against him again.</p><p>Without warning, Sokka's stomach growled loudly.</p><p>"Hey, stomach, be quiet, all right? I'm trying to find us some food," he said as if his stomach was a person of its own. He dug through his bag to grab his blubbered seal jerky, only to find it gone.</p><p>"Hey!" he shouted. "Who ate all my blubbered seal jerky?"</p><p>"Maybe you ate it without realizing it," Azula said. "Wouldn't surprise me given how you're such a glutton." Sokka shot Azula a look, to which she smirked.</p><p>"Actually," Aang said innocently, "I didn't know it was food, so I used it to start the fire last night."</p><p>"You WHAT?!" Sokka said horrified. "Awww, no wonder the flames smelled so good."</p><p>"Maybe I should start the campfires from now on," Zuko said.</p><p>"Yeah, you should," Katara said with a mean smirk. "It's all your bending is good for."</p><p>Zuko glared at Katara while Azula laughed and Sokka tried to muffle his own.</p><p>But Aang could not laugh at Zuko being teased because it looked like Katara had a crush on him and was being mean to him for it. Girls can be very confusing he thought. He shook his quickly and focused ahead, spotting a familiar sight.</p><p>"The Batola Mountain Range!" Aang shouted in excitement. "We're almost there!"</p><p>"Aang," Katara said with anxiety, "before we get to the temple, I should talk to you about the airbenders."</p><p>"What about 'em?" Aang asked.</p><p>"Well, I just want you to be prepared for what you might see…,” Katara said with unease, not sure how to continue the conversation.</p><p>"And what would that be?" Aang asked, unaware of Katara’s uneasiness.</p><p>"How much damage the Fire Nation caused," Azula said, believing Katara was dancing around the subject. "They can be quite thorough." Katara shot Azula a look for rather harsh words, but Azula just stared back at her, implying that Aang needed to face the truth one way or another.</p><p>"Just because no one has seen an airbender in a hundred years," Aang said optimistically, "doesn't mean the Fire Nation killed them all. They probably escaped."</p><p>"I doubt that," Azula whispered darkly.</p><p>"Listen Aang," Katara continued, "I know it must be hard to accept."</p><p>"You don't understand Katara," Aang said. "The only way to get to one of the Air Temples is on a flying bison. And I doubt the Fire Nation has any flying bison."</p><p>"They climbed up the mountain side," Azula said.</p><p>"It’s too steep to climb," Aang replied.</p><p>"By hand, yes," Azula countered, "but the Fire Nation used a new weapon called the crossbow to fire large metal arrows with chains to climb the mountain sides."</p><p>"That sounds ridiculous," Aang said.</p><p>"You'll see," Azula said, no longer seeing the point in trying to convince Aang with her words, so she will just let the evidence speak for itself.</p><p>"Sure I will," Aang said with disbelief. "Appa, yip-yip!" Appa groaned before speeding up to reach the Air Temple.</p><p>Soon the temple came into view. The teenagers, including Azula, were in awe by the magnificence of it, amazed that somehow an incredibly large structure could be built on a mountain top.</p><p>"There it is…," Aang said, "the Southern Air Temple."</p><p>"Aang, it's amazing!" Katara said with glee.</p><p>"How did they build that?" Zuko asked.</p><p>"I would assume one brick at a time," Azula said sarcastically.</p><p>"Or they had earthbenders build them hundreds or thousands of years ago," Sokka suggested.</p><p>"No, all the Air Temples were built solely by the ancient airbenders," Aang said with pride. His eyes began to tear up as pleasant memories of this place came back to him. "We're home buddy," he said to Appa. "We're home." Appa groaned in happy agreement before beginning the descent down to the temple.</p><hr/><p>After docking their damaged ship in Togo Harbor in the Southwestern Earth Kingdom, Colonel Mongke and his men disembarked from the ship. They have been to their harbor recently and dreaded being here because of certain senior officers stationed in this place. Despite the harbor being named after Admiral Togo, a brilliant naval commander and honorable hero of the Fire Nation, none of the current senior officers here had no sense of honor.</p><p>Even though the Rough Rhinos had a rather twisted sense of honor of their own, making them hypocrites.</p><p>"Vachir, get the dockmaster to repair my ship as quickly as possible," Mongke ordered. "Ogodei and Yeh-Lu, you get the swabbies and grunts to gather supplies. I want to leave as soon as it's done, and make sure <em>no one</em> mentions anything about the brats. I don't want anyone getting in my way."</p><p>"Getting in the way of what, Colonel Mongke?" a familiar and arrogant voice said, causing the Rough Rhinos to stop.</p><p>Mongke turned and saw what he considered his naval rival.</p><p>"Captain Zhao," Mongke said with disdain.</p><p>"It's <em>Commander</em> now," Zhao corrected with a smirk. Mongke scowled at that, knowing that Zhao was now the Navy's equivalent of the Army's colonel, making him an equal rather than a subordinate. "The Rough Rhinos are always welcome here. What brings you to my harbor?"</p><p>"The Colonel's ship needs repairs," Kahchi answered simply.</p><p>Zhao looked over the bow of the ship, seeing that it rammed into something, or that something rammed into it.</p><p>"That's quite of bit of damage," he observed.</p><p>"Yes, it is" Mongke replied. "But you have no business to know what happened."</p><p>"As you wish," Zhao replied. He knew he would not get an explanation from the colonel himself no matter how long he probed for it.</p><p>But that did not mean that others from the crew would not hold under persistent and even uncomfortable questioning.</p><p>"Perhaps in the meantime, you could join General Iroh and I for some tea," Zhao offered.</p><p>"General Iroh is here?" Mongke asked. He served under the Dragon of the West in the past, back when the Prince was a fierce firebender and warrior. He heard that when Iroh returned from his exile or whatever it was after failing to take Ba Sing Se, he set out again immediately to find his nephew. Mongke had no desire for tea, much less tell Iroh what he discovered in the south.</p><p>But he did want to size him up in case word somehow reaches him that Zuko is now traveling with the Avatar. He would have serious competition from Zhao if he found out about his new mission, he did not need the Dragon of the West involved.</p><p>"Very well then, me and my men can join you and the general for some tea," Mongke answered with a false smile.</p><p>Zhao smiled with a more genuine one of his own, knowing his men would have full access to Mongke's ship and crew.</p><p>"Follow me please," he said before leading Mongke and his men towards the command area.</p><hr/><p>After landing at the bison's corral, everyone dismounted Appa while he went to look for some food and water. Everyone looked around in amazement, though Sokka had his own priorities.</p><p>"So where do I get something to eat?" he asked.</p><p>"You're the first outsider to <em>ever </em>visit an Air Temple," Katara reprimanded, "and the first thing you ask about is where to find food?"</p><p>"I'm just a simple guy with simple needs," Sokka replied.</p><p>Zuko and Azula looked around for any trace of Fire Nation incursion, but they could not find anything, Fire Nation or Air Nomad.</p><p>"Where are all the bodies?" Azula said.</p><p>"Maybe the airbenders did escape," Zuko suggested.</p><p>"I doubt it," Azula said with a frown. "Where would they have gone?"</p><p>"The Earth Kingdom maybe? It a huge country and would blend in over time," Zuko theorized. "That's what I'd do in their position."</p><p>"I'm impressed Zuko," Azula said, half sarcastic half earnestly. "Maybe you do have an analytical mind."</p><p>"Really?" he asked.</p><p>"Well since you asked that, I take back what I said," she teased.</p><p>"Hey!" Zuko said. "No take backs!"</p><p>"'No take back'?" Azula said with a raised eyebrow. "How childish."</p><p>Zuko groaned, knowing he just made an idiot of himself and letting his sister capitalize on it. They returned to the others to hear Aang give a rapid tour of the temple grounds.</p><p>"So that's where my friends and I would play airball!" he said while pointing below to a field of tall poles with two goals on both sides. "And… and over there would be where the bison would sleep," he said, his enthusiasm waning, "and…"</p><p>"What's wrong?" Katara asked concerned.</p><p>"This place used to be full of monks and lemurs and bison," he said disappointed. "Now it's just a bunch of weeds."</p><p><em>Compliments of the Fire Nation, </em>Azula thought to herself bitterly.</p><p>"I can't believe how much has changed," Aang said sadly.</p><p>Seeing Aang in such a sad state, Sokka came up with an idea that could cheer him up.</p><p>"So this airball game, how do you play it?" he asked.</p><p>"Yeah, I wanna see how this game is played," Zuko said.</p><p>Aang smiled and soon it was he and Katara against Sokka and Zuko while Azula elected to watch. Aang was happy Katara decided to play with him and not Zuko.</p><p><em>Maybe she likes me and not him? </em>he thought to himself. But he brushed that thought aside and served the ball.</p><p>Zuko sent a small fire blast to send it back over, where Katara used water to swat it over to Aang, who sent it flying towards Sokka. It impacted him in the stomach and sent him flying through the goal and impacting the ground harshly.</p><p>"Yeah!" Aang cheered. "Katara and Aang seven!" he said while gesturing with seven fingers. "Sokka and Zuko zero!" he finished while making a circle to emphasize the lead.</p><p>Azula walked over to Sokka, laughing at his misfortune.</p><p>"That's what happens when you try to compete with benders," she teased.</p><p>Sokka raised his head to tell her off, but he noticed something red in the bush in front of him.</p><p>He moved forward to uncover what it was… and it reviled a Fire Nation helmet, an old one.</p><p>"Azula," he said to her, "check this out."</p><p>Azula spotted the helmet and knew right away its nation of origin.</p><p>"Maybe this will convince him the airbenders are gone," she said before picking up the helmet. She walked over to the rest of the group and tossed the helmet at Aang's feet.</p><p>"You see?" she said. "The Fire Nation <em>was </em>here one hundred years ago."</p><p>Aang leaned down and picked up the helmet to examine it. It was similar to the helmets from the ones he saw in the South Pole, but it was not an exact duplicate.</p><p>"Maybe one of the airbenders found this in the Fire Nation and took it as a souvenir," he said with a shrug. "I've done things like that a few times."</p><p>"Really?" Azula said with a scowl. "<em>You're </em>that much in denial?"</p><p>"I'm not in denial," Aang said with a furrowed brow. "Taking souvenirs happened all the time."</p><p>"No you're just-!" Azula began before Katara interrupted.</p><p>"I think that's enough," she said firmly. "One helmet isn't proof that the Fire Nation was here."</p><p>Azula scowled at that but knew it was true; she will need more evidence to convince Aang that the Fire Nation assaulted this temple and the others.</p><p>"Alright, let's get going!" Aang said with enthusiasm. "We have a whole temple to see!"</p><p>As the teenagers followed Aang inside, Zuko walked up alongside Katara and whispered, "You can't hide the truth from him forever."</p><p>Katara sighed in resignation. "I know, but I just don't want him to fall into despair. Or worse, get angry and attack Azula out of revenge."</p><p>Zuko raised an eyebrow at that statement. "What about me? What if he attacks me out of revenge?"</p><p>Katara wore a thoughtful expression. "Then I'd let him have it" she teased.</p><p>"You can't be serious…," Zuko said worryingly.</p><p>"When are you going to realize when I'm being sarcastic?" Katara asked.</p><p>Zuko thought for a moment before replying, "When you stop being sarcastic."</p><p>Katara snorted quietly and rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Hey guys!" Aang shouted. "I want you to meet somebody."</p><p>When the teenagers reached Aang, he stood before a statue of an airbending monk.</p><p>"Who is that?" Katara asked.</p><p>"He looks ancient," Zuko observed.</p><p>"Still better looking than you and that scar," Azula said, causing Zuko to glare at her for a moment.</p><p>"This is Monk Gyatso, my guardian, teacher and the greatest airbending master in the world," Aang said. "He taught me everything I know."</p><p>Aang bows respectfully before the statue and thought back to the last fun moment he had with Gyatso. He baked some terrible fruit pies and remarked to Aang that the secret was in the gooey center. Aang was not paying attention at the time because he was thinking of what he was told earlier that day; the day he was informed he was the new Avatar. He tried to reason that the monks got it all wrong and mistaken him with someone else; he knew that happened to Kyoshi, the Earth Kingdom Avatar before him. Gyatso told him the monks did make a mistake by telling Aang of his Avatar status before he was sixteen, but he was the Avatar, nonetheless. When Aang asked where he would receive guidance and answers on how to be the Avatar, Gyatso reassured him he will receive the answers when he was ready to enter the Air Temple Sanctuary and meet the person most able to help him. Aang was not satisfied with this answer, but he was cheered up when he and Gyatso launched the fruit pies into the air and caused them to land on the stuffier monks, where lemurs landed on them to eat the gooey mess.</p><p>After Aang stood upright from his bow, Katara placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You must miss him," she said.</p><p>"Yeah," Aang acknowledged before walking down a corridor.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Azula asked.</p><p>Aang began climbing some steps that led upstairs. "The Air Temple Sanctuary. There's someone I'm ready to meet."</p><p>The group soon arrived at a large wooden door with three large airbending symbols arranged in a triangle pattern protruding from the surface of the door. Several tubes and horns went around the door, forming some type of mechanism.</p><p>"If there's someone locked in there," Azula began to point out, "there is <em>no way </em>they could have survived for a hundred years."</p><p>"It's not entirely impossible," Aang replied. "I survived in that iceberg for a hundred years."</p><p>"He has a good point," Katara said. Azula rolled her eyes, still disbelieving that there was someone inside.</p><p>"Katara, whoever is in there could help me figure out this whole Avatar thing!" he said with a bright smile.</p><p>Sokka walked up behind him and said, "And whoever is in there might have a medley supply of delicious and cured meat!"</p><p>"Airbenders are vegetarians Sokka," Zuko pointed out but was ignored when Sokka ran up to the door and tries to open it with no success.</p><p>Sokka collapsed to the floor before looking at Aang. "I don't suppose you have a key to this door?"</p><p>"The key Sokka," Aang said proudly, "is airbending."</p><p>Sokka moved out of the way to let Aang airbend the door open. He blew powerful gust of air into the horns, which then traveled through the tubes into the large airbending symbols. They vibrated and then turned over, causing the door to open a short moment later.</p><p>"Hello?" Aang called out as he walked into the large room. "Anyone home?"</p><p>The teenagers walked inside behind Aang and noticed several statues of people in varying styles of clothing from each of the four nations.</p><p>"Statues?!" Sokka moaned. "That's it? Where's the meat?"</p><p>"Do you <em>ever </em>stop thinking with your stomachs?" Azula said.</p><p>"Stomachs?" Sokka asked indignant.</p><p>"With your obsession with food, I'm starting to think you have at <em>least </em>two stomachs," Azula said while holding up two fingers to emphasize her point.</p><p>"I only have one stomach woman!" Sokka yelled.</p><p>"Then stop trying to overfill it you oaf!" Azula shouted back. "Or you'll be too fat to be of any use!"</p><p>"I won't get fat!" Sokka said defensively. "I just digest everything quickly and workout a lot!"</p><p>Azula stood silently for a moment, thinking of a comeback but none came to mind because Sokka had not one, but two valid points. "Whatever Sucker," she said in defeat before walking away from Sokka, who felt triumphant at his victory.</p><p>"Who are all these people?" Katara asked Aang.</p><p>"Yeah," Zuko asked, "why are only some of them airbenders?"</p><p>"I'm not sure," Aang said uncertain, "but it feels like I know them somehow." He looked at one of the statues of a male airbender with a quizzical look. "It feels like this man is a distant relative to me in a spiritual sense."</p><p>Katara looked past the airbender and studied the statue in Water Tribe clothes, then another in Earth Kingdom, and another in Fire Nation. It occurred to her that it is a pattern.</p><p>"There's a pattern here," she said. "Air, water, earth and fire," she explined while pointing at each statue.</p><p>"Isn't that the Avatar cycle?" Zuko said.</p><p>"It is," Aang acknowledged.</p><p>"These statues are past Avatars, Aang," Katara stated. "They're your past lives."</p><p>"Wow!" Aang said before looking around the room and seeing over a hundred statues. "There's so many!"</p><p>"Past lives?" Sokka skeptically said. "Katara you believe in that nonsense?"</p><p>"It's true," Katara declared. "When the Avatar dies, they're reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle."</p><p>"This is ridiculous," Azula said. "What sense does it make to have to start over with each new Avatar cycle?"</p><p>"I think it helps bring different points of view for each lifespan," Aang said. "I was told that not only does the Avatar shape the world into what it could be the world shapes the Avatar into who they are."</p><p>The teenagers stood there and stared at Aang for the wisdom he spoke of.</p><p>"Right…," Sokka said skeptically.</p><p>Aang walked down the line and stared at a statue of an elderly man from the Fire Nation. There was only one statute to his flank, indicating that he was the last Avatar before Aang.</p><p>"Aang?" Katara said. He gave her no response, so she said in a louder voice, "Aang snap out of it."</p><p>"Uh?" he said in a dazed state.</p><p>"Who is this?" Katara asked.</p><p>"That's Avatar Roku, the Avatar before me," he said.</p><p>"He's… from the Fire Nation" Zuko said as he stared at the statue of Roku. For some reason Zuko felt he knows Roku somehow.</p><p>"You okay buddy?" Sokka asked when he noticed that Zuko seemed a bit off.</p><p>"I don't know," Zuko answered. "I feel like I know him too."</p><p>"What you're an Avatar too?" Sokka said, becoming annoyed by all this Avatar nonsense.</p><p>"No it's not that," Zuko said before turning to Azula. "Does he seem familiar to you too?"</p><p>Azula looked hard at the statue and felt a wave of discomfort wash over her like a cold blanket. She crossed her arms to look skeptical, but she was really trying to get warmth from them.</p><p>"I don't know if he's familiar to me," Azula said. "But I don't like it in here." She turned to leave the large room when she spotted a large shadow approaching the door.</p><p>Her instincts took over and she mentally prepared herself for a fight.</p><p>"We've got company!" she whispered.</p><p>Sokka turned quickly and spotted the shadow too. "Everyone, hide!" he whispered.</p><p>Everyone complied and took cover behind the statues.</p><p>"It must be a Fire Nation soldier," Sokka said. "I <em>knew </em>they were still here."</p><p>"Stop making noises!" Azula reprimanded quietly.</p><p>"You're making noises!" Sokka replied.</p><p>Everyone shushed him, to which he became quiet as the shadow bearer came closer and closer.</p><p>When whomever it was became close enough, the group sprung into the open…</p><p>…to spot a small lemur with wide green eyes and an innocent expression staring at them.</p><p>"Lemur!" Aang thrillingly said.</p><p>"Dinner…," Sokka said while salivating.</p><p>"A cozy hat…," Azula said, still feeling cold because of earlier.</p><p>"Don't listen to them!" Aang said. "You're going to be my new pet."</p><p>"Not if I get if first!" Sokka shouted before taking off after the lemur, with Aang and Azula following.</p><p>"You're too slow!" Azula shouted at Sokka before taking the lead.</p><p>Seeing the three large animals chase him, the lemur hissed and took off flying the way it came. Azula used her firebending to propel herself forward, but she lost her lead when Aang formed a ball of air to ride it and quickly took the lead after the lemur. The lemur led them down a corridor and onto a balcony, diving down alongside the temple wall with Aang on his tail. Azula stopped before the guardrail with Sokka right behind her, both staring in amazement and frustration that Aang would catch the lemur before them.</p><p>The lemur landed on the ground, where Aang came flying down but misses him. The lemur took off running into a decaying tent.</p><p>"Hey!" Aang said. "Come back!"</p><p>Aang followed the lemur into the tent. "Come on out little lemur. I won't let the hungry guy and hat girl hurt you."</p><p>Aang noticed the dirty uniforms scattered around the tent. He approached them and noticed each of them had skeleton remains in them.</p><p>"Firebenders?" he said when he realized they were from the Fire Nation. "They <em>were </em>here?"</p><p>In the back of the tent sat an airbending monk with a distinctive necklace…</p><p>The same necklace that Monk Gyatso wore.</p><p>"Gyatso…," Aang said before collapsing to his knees devastated.</p><p>Sokka pulled back the tent flap and walked in with Azula.</p><p>"Aang we weren't going to really hurt the lemur okay?" he said.</p><p>"Yeah," Azula agreed to save face. "I just wanted to cuddle with it," she said half-heartedly.</p><p>Their attitude changed quickly when they noticed all the skeletons scattered around the tents.</p><p>"Oh man…," Sokka said in shock. As mentally prepared as she was, even Azula was taken aback by the sight.</p><p>"Come on Aang," Sokka said gently before placing a hand on Aang's shoulder. "Let's get you out of here."</p><p>"Yeah," Azula said, guilt stinging at her heart. "You don't need to keep looking at this."</p><p>Without any warning, Aang's eyes and tattoos begin to glow, causing air to begin rushing in a violent circle. Sokka and Azula are blown back but Sokka grabs onto a rock and pulls Azula down next to him.</p><p>"Well, this blows!" Sokka shouted.</p><p>"Really?!" Azula shouted back. "Bad puns right now?!"</p><p>Back in the Temple Sanctuary, Katara and Zuko were examining the statues, trying to figure out more information about each Avatar, though it was in vain because there was no text whatsoever.</p><p>"Where do they keep information on which Avatar is who and what they did in their life?" Zuko asked.</p><p>"I don't know," Katara said. "Maybe Aang can-."</p><p>She did not finish her sentence because one of the statue’s eyes began to glow. She and Zuko stared in surprise as more and more of the statues began to glow in the same manner.</p><p>"Aang!" Katara shouted before taking off out of the sanctuary with Zuko right behind her.</p><p>"Aang!" Sokka shouted. "Snap out of it!" Azula hung on to the rock with Sokka but lost her grip and crashed into another rock and soon it felt like she was about to be blown away off the mountain…</p><p>Then she felt hands pull her down and hold on to her. She noticed it was Zuko who saved her.</p><p><em>Great, now I will not hear the end of this, </em>she thought to herself.</p><p>"What happened?!" Katara shouted while hanging onto another rock.</p><p>"He found out firebenders killed Gyatso!" Sokka answered.</p><p>"Oh no," Katara said horrified. "It's his Avatar Spirit! He must have triggered it somehow! I'm gonna try and calm him down!"</p><p>"Well do it quick!" Zuko shouted as he crawled towards Sokka with Azula wrapped around him. "The longer I have to hang onto to Azula the more likely she'll kill me for it!"</p><p>"Then you better hope Aang blows us off the mountain Dum-Dum!" Azula shouted back at him sarcastically.</p><p>Katara crawled towards Aang, as his energy sphere grew more powerful and rose higher into the air.</p><p>Then he spotted Zuko and Azula, and a sudden powerful urge took over him…</p><hr/><p>He spotted the old man when he entered the tent. From what Mongke remembered, Iroh was a physically fit and highly capable strategist, and had a deep love for tea.</p><p>From Mongke saw in that moment, the general was not as physically fit from years ago and appeared to have a greater love of tea if that was possible. Mongke also assumed that the man's age was getting to him and was not as sharp as he used to be.</p><p>"Colonel Mongke," Iroh said after sipping his tea. "It is a pleasure to see you and your Rough Rhinos again," he finished with mild sarcasm.</p><p>"I see your time away from the battlefield has not dulled your eyesight," Mongke retorted.</p><p>"Oh if anything my sight has improved over the years," Iroh replied cryptically.</p><p>Mongke's brow furrowed in confusion and distrust. "How does someone's eyes improve as they get older?"</p><p>"I was not referring to my eyes Colonel," Iroh cryptically said before sipping his tea.</p><p>Mongke huffed in annoyance to the general’s cryptic words. He certainly has changed over the years. Mongke sat before the low table, his men flanking him. Zhao walked over to a large map of the world, where several symbols indicating both Fire Nation Army and Naval units assigned to different battlefronts. Zhao explained in detail what each unit was doing and how it could achieve its objectives.</p><p>"And by the year's end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be ours and the war will be over," Zhao concluded in his briefing.</p><p>"It seems you left out your role in this endeavor Zhao," Mongke said. "Planning on sitting this war out like a coward?"</p><p>"On the contrary," Zhao said unfazed by Mongke's harsh remark. "I have my own strategy in development on how to claim victory in this war. One that targets the Northern Water Tribe."</p><p>A thought occurred to Mongke and he mentally cursed himself for it. The Avatar boy is a master airbender and needed to master the other elements. Since water was the element for him to learn next, it made sense that he and his friends would attempt to make their way to the Northern Water Tribe through the Earth Kingdom.</p><p>"Perhaps you should focus your efforts on the Earth Kingdom first," Mongke suggested. "They have been considered the greater enemy for a long time."</p><p>"True," Zhao said before he sat next to Iroh. "But if I would succeed in the north, the Earth King would likely lose the will to fight on and surrender to the Fire Lord." Mongke nodded in response before sipping more of his tea, not savoring the flavor and much preferring alcohol.</p><p>"And what of you?" Zhao continued. "I heard that you are looking for the Fire Lord's wife and children."</p><p>Iroh was not paying attention to Zhao's monolog on strategy and victory, but he did start paying attention to this new line of conversation. He desperately needed to know any information regarding Zuko.</p><p>"We are, but it's proving to be a waste of time," Mongke replied. Iroh rose an eyebrow, believing that Mongke was lying. "She and the kids must be dead."</p><p>"I see," Zhao replied. "Why haven't you returned and reported this to the Fire Lord?"</p><p>"We've tried to report our suspicions to the Fire Lord, but he is quite insistent that we found solid proof that they're dead," Mongke lied. He had not sent word to the Fire Lord about their recent discovery of the children and the Avatar. Mongke did this intentionally to prevent the communication from being intercepted and word getting out that the Avatar had returned. Mongke wanted the reward for his capture all to himself.</p><p>"Surely there must be more to this mystery than you realize," Zhao said.</p><p>"The last bit of information we've found is from a civilian captain who was an old friend of Ursa," Mongke said. "He told us he took them south and set them to sea in a small boat. I guess the tides were too much for her and they all drowned."</p><p>Iroh began to become impatient at Mongke's reluctance to answer the commander's questions. The general knew Mongke from years ago and was not one to hold back information on the success of his missions. If he was withholding information now, it means he is covering up something.</p><p>And that means he knows <em>exactly </em>what happened to Zuko.</p><p>"Commander," a young lieutenant said as he entered the tent. "We've interrogated the crew as you ordered. They have confirmed that Colonel Mongke had the Fire Lord's children in custody."</p><p><em>I knew it,</em> Iroh thought to himself.</p><p>Mongke growled at the lieutenant, who remained unfazed by the colonel's unspoken threat. Mongke continued to fume in rage that one of his crew was weak enough to break under interrogation. His men next to him shuffled uncomfortably, knowing they should have suggested to stay behind and monitor the crew.</p><p>"And there's more Commander," the lieutenant continued. "The crew also confirmed they escaped with the help of an airbending boy, who later revealed himself as the Avatar."</p><p>Both Iroh and Zhao reacted with shock that the Avatar is still somehow alive and is only a child.</p><p>"So the Avatar is allied with the Fire Lord's children?" Iroh asked the lieutenant.</p><p>"It appears so sir," the lieutenant answered. "Along with a waterbender and a warrior from the Southern Water Tribe."</p><p>Mongke stood up abruptly and stormed out of the tent with his men close behind. Iroh finished the rest of his tea and stood up far more gracefully than Mongke or his men.</p><p>"I believe this is where I take my leave commander," he said as he made his way to the tent flap.</p><p>"Going after the Avatar yourself?" Zhao asked.</p><p>"I am far more interested in reuniting with my nephew than that," Iroh said before departing to his ship.</p><p>Zhao did not take Iroh entirely for his word, but it made no difference since he was a competitor all the same.</p><p>"Let's get this piece of shit underway!" Mongke shouted at the crew. "NOW!"</p><p>The crew scurried to their stations, knowing one of their own had betrayed the vicious colonel and it was wise to do their job quickly and efficiently to appease him, if possible.</p><p>"Ogodei," Mongke said grimly.</p><p>"Sir?" Ogodei replied.</p><p>"Find the fucker who broke under questioning and make an example of him," Mongke commanded.</p><p>Ogodei smiled viciously. "With pleasure sir."</p><hr/><p>Aang- or whatever force controlled Aang- stared down at Zuko and Azula. Zuko stopped crawling and stared back, fear forming in the pit of his stomach. Even Azula was unnerved by Aang's sight.</p><p>"Why is he-?" Azula shouted.</p><p>She got her answer when Aang raised one of his arms in a threatening manner. Katara looked back between Aang and the firebending siblings, where horror filled her heart as she realized what was happening.</p><p>"AANG!" she shouted at the top of her lungs "Please, don't do it!"</p><p>Aang's arm shot forward in a bending gesture, causing Zuko to close his eyes while Azula stared back in acceptance and defiance...</p><p>But nothing struck them.</p><p>Azula stared at Aang as he hovered in the air.</p><p>"Are we dead?" Zuko asked with his eyes still closed.</p><p>"No Dum-Dum, we're not dead," Azula growled at him. "Not yet at least." Zuko gulped hard.</p><p>Inside Aang's mind, a conflict of sorts was being waged. He fought back against the force with all the energy he had.</p><p>Then suddenly, he did not feel alone in this struggle. He did not understand why another force- or forces- was helping him, but he was grateful all the same.</p><p>Several disembodied voices echoed in his mind. He tried to understand what they were saying, but he could not make out all of them entirely.</p><p>"They… descendants… of… in!" a female voice shouted. "They… pay for… crimes!"</p><p>"No," a male voice answered. "They… were not… enced by… So… or his… ons."</p><p>"They… help Aang," a different female voice echoed. "This… not just…vengeance."</p><p>"I will no… let ha… come to my… dren," another male, this one familiar to Aang somehow, said. "…justice, not vengeance."</p><p>Suddenly, Aang began to gain control of himself and awareness of his surroundings.</p><p>"Aang!" Katara shouted. "I know how hard it is to lose the people you love. Sokka and I lost our mother years ago and we understand how painful that is," she said before swallowing in an attempt to hold back from crying. "Monk Gyatso and the other airbenders may be gone, but you have a new family now. Azula, Sokka, Zuko and I, we're your family now."</p><p>Aang slowly lowered himself to the ground, the air calming down with him. Katara and Sokka walked over to him and stood by his side.</p><p>"We're not going to let anything happen you Aang," Sokka said gently. "Promise."</p><p>Katara took one of Aang's hands, causing the glow in his eyes and tattoos to disappear. He collapsed into Katara's arm and she held him tightly. He breathed out in grief and exhaustion.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he said.</p><p>"It's okay," Katara said gently. "It wasn't your fault."</p><p>"But all of you were right," Aang said. "If the firebenders found this temple, they must have found the others too. I really <em>am </em>the last airbender."</p><p>Zuko and Azula approached Aang cautiously, unsure if he would suddenly attack them. Aang looked at them with a guilty look and stood up to face them.</p><p>"I'm really sorry for trying to attack you two," Aang said apologetically. "I-I think my past lives took control of me."</p><p>Azula furrowed her brow in skepticism. "How would they do that? How would you know they did that?"</p><p>"I'm not sure how they did it, but I know it was them. Or at least some of them," Aang said thoughtfully.</p><p>"Some of them?" Zuko asked.</p><p>"There were voices arguing in my head," Aang replied. "I think some of my past lives wanted you two to pay for what your ancestors have done in the past one hundred years."</p><p>"You're kidding," Zuko said in horror.</p><p>"We had nothing to do with any of that," Azula said bitterly.</p><p>"I know," Aang said. "And I think most of my past lives know that too. That's why I- or we, I should say-didn't attack you."</p><p>"But why?" Azula said.</p><p>"Because…," Aang began, remembering what the familiar voice said to him, "justice, not vengeance."</p><p>Azula and Zuko looked away from Aang, understanding what he said and what he must achieve, and that they must help him. While they still had loyalty to the Fire Nation, they hated how they continued to wage their war, causing much destruction to the world. Worse yet, they caused Hakoda, a man they admired and loved, to leave them to fight in this war.</p><p>And for all they know, they will never see him again if this war dragged on for too long.</p><p>"It's okay," Zuko said in a forgiving tone before placing a hand on Aang's shoulder. "You have a lot to do, and we're going to help you." He turned towards Azula. "Right Azula?"</p><p>Every instinct shouted at Azula to say yes, she will help Aang do whatever it took to bring her nation of birth to a place where it was honorable and proud, not bloodthirsty and greedy.</p><p>But her pride could not quite put it in those words.</p><p>"Well since I have nothing better to do," she said nonchalantly, "why not?" she finished with a smile.</p><p>Aang smiled that he had all his friends stand by his side, despite his outburst.</p><p>He returned to look upon Roku's stature, hoping to talk to him after what happened.</p><p>"Everything's packed," Katara said as she walked up to him. "Or it should be packed by now; Azula and Sokka were arguing about how it should be done when I came to look for you."</p><p>"I'm sure it'll get done," Aang said. He continued to stare at Roku, hoping he would come and talk to Aang at the last minute. Nothing happened.</p><p>"How is Roku supposed to help me if I can't talk to him?" Aang said.</p><p>"I know you'll find a way," Katara said.</p><p>Aang sighed. "I hope so."</p><p>They returned to the others, where Sokka and Azula were still arguing on how secured their gear was on Appa's saddle.</p><p>"If a big gust of wind comes along," Azula said, "then it's all going to go flying off."</p><p>"Hey, this is how my dad taught me to tie knots," Sokka said. "He's the best at it."</p><p>"Oh I know," Azula agreed. "But you suck at it." She went over to the gear and quickly retied everything before Sokka could do anything.</p><p>"Oh for crying-!" he began before noticing the same lemur standing next to his feet, holding several fruits in his arms.</p><p>"Oh," Sokka said awkwardly, "hey little guy."</p><p>The lemur deposited the fruits at Sokka's feet before taking off and jumping onto Aang's shoulders for protection. Aang laughed at how the lemur was trying to save itself by bribing Sokka. Sokka smiled with greed and began gorging on the food, despite it not being meat.</p><p>"Looks like you made a new friend Sokka," he said.</p><p>"Can't talk," Sokka said while stuffing himself silly. "Must eat."</p><p>"Hey," Azula shouted, "save some for the rest of us you glutton!"</p><p>Suddenly, the lemur jumped off Aang’s shoulders and flew over to a tree to pick a peach. He flew over to Azula and dropped the peach for her to catch, causing her to smirk before eating. The lemur returned to Aang, who thought of a name for him.</p><p>"I think Momo is a good name for you buddy," he said while scratching his ear. Momo chirped in what Aang believed was approval. "Welcome to the family."</p><p>Aang turned around to take one last look at the Southern Air Temple.</p><p>"You, me and Appa," Aang said to Momo, "are all that's left of this place. We have to stick together for now on." After a few moments, Aang mounted Appa and directed him to take off, leaving their home behind them, unsure when they would return.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Proteges of a Past Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seeking fun on a familiar island, the group encounters elite warriors with a strong connection to a woman of legendary renown and terror...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Five</strong>
</p><p>Colonel Mongke sat at his desks, with maps and reports scattered across it, seeing where the Avatar boy and his friends could potentially go. While it was clear to Mongke that the kids’ ultimate destination was the North Pole, he knew they could not do it in a single day. They would have to make several stops at various villages or major terrain features along the way, and Mongke was deciding, if he were in their position, which ones he would pass through. A good commander puts himself in his enemies’ position to make an educated guess as to what they are planning.</p><p>But as Mongke thought where he would go on the back of a flying bison, he realized he could go <em>anywhere</em> along the way to the North Pole. He also realized he had no idea of the capabilities of the bison.</p><p>“How far can that fucking beast of burden fly before it became tired and needed to rest?” Mongke shouted after slamming a fist on his desk. The more thought he gave it, he realized that the Avatar and his friends could already be halfway to the North Pole by now.</p><p>A knock resounded on his hatch. “Enter,” Mongke said, hoping it was good news.</p><p>Kahchi entered the colonel’s wardroom and stood at attention before the desk.</p><p>“At ease Kahchi,” Mongke ordered, to which Kahchi stood with his hands behind his back, feet shoulder width apart at an angle. “Do you have an intelligence report on the Avatar and those brats?”</p><p>“Afraid not sir,” Kahchi said in an even voice. While he served with Mongke the longest and was essentially his right-hand man, that does not mean he was safe from the colonel’s wrath altogether.</p><p>Mongke scowled at Kahchi. “Explain,” he growled.</p><p>Kahchi laid a map of the southern islands on the desk, where it showed several reported sightings of the Avatar all over the place.</p><p>“Do these shitheads realize who we’re looking for?” Mongke said in frustration.</p><p>“Most of the reports are inconclusive, sir,” Kahchi said. “At most it was brief sightings according to the reports, or they confused the bison with another animal.”</p><p>“It’s like that damn boy is doing this on purpose!” Mongke shouted as he stood up and looked outside the viewport. “It’s like he’s a master of evasive maneuvers.”</p><hr/><p>Sokka and Azula studied the map intently, trying to figure out where they were going based off of the direction they were flying from the last land feature they saw. But without spotting any land features for the past few hours, they had no way to figure out where they were going now.</p><p>Naturally, that led them to argue with each other.</p><p>“We’ve been traveling northeast!” Sokka said while holding the compass. “So that means we’re going to <em>this </em>island.” He pointed to a landmass on the map that said, ‘Whale Tail Island’.</p><p>“Not if we’re drifting away from it,” Azula countered. “Besides, look at the size of it; we would’ve been there by now!”</p><p>Sokka grunted and looked at Aang. “Aang, when are we getting to Whale Tail Island?”</p><p>“Oh,” Aang said with surprise, “we were supposed to go to Whale Tail Island?”</p><p>Azula glared at him. “You mean you <em>weren’t</em> planning on going to Whale Tail Island? Just where the hell are you taking us?”</p><p>Aang recoiled slightly from Azula’s harsh language. “I’m taking us to Kyoshi Island where we can surf elephant koi. And you don’t need to use harsh language; it disrupts your peace of mind.”</p><p>“I’ll give you a piece of <em>my</em> mind,” Azula growled, frustrated at Aang’s plan to delay them from arriving to the North Pole. She sat back against the rails of the saddle and stared out over the vast ocean with a scowl.</p><p>“Do you have any idea where Kyoshi Island is?” Sokka asked.</p><p>“Weeelll, I know it’s near water…,” Aang said with a guilty smile directed at Sokka.</p><p>“I guess we’re getting close then,” Sokka said flatly.</p><p>“Very close indeed,” Azula added with sarcasm.</p><p>Aang shifted his attention towards Katara, who was busy sewing a hole in Sokka’s pants. Zuko sat nearby sharpening one of his machetes. Aang felt he needed to impress Katara somehow to gain an advantage over Zuko in winning Katara’s attention.</p><p>“Momo,” he said and held out his hand, “marbles please.” Momo chirped a reply and scrambles into Aang’s shirt to retrieve the marbles, placing them in his friend’s hand after finding them.</p><p>“Hey Katara!” he said as he shifted towards her. “Check out this airbending trick!” Aang then proceeded to use his airbending to suspend the marbles between his hands and make them spin rapidly.</p><p>“That’s great Aang,” Katara said absentmindedly while still sewing.</p><p>Aang stopped doing his trick, crushed that she was not paying attention. “You’re not even looking,” he said dishearten.</p><p>Katara stops sewing and looked at Aang. “That’s great!” she replied.</p><p>“But I’m not doing it right now,” he said more dishearten.</p><p>“Stop bugging her, airhead,” Sokka said while waving his hand dismissively. “You need to give girls space when sewing.”</p><p>“What does me being a girl have to do with sewing?” Katara asked with a raised eyebrow and an annoyed expression. Azula also gave Sokka a mean look while Zuko groaned that his best friend was being stupid again.</p><p>“Simple,” Sokka started, “girls are better at fixing pants than guys, and guys are better at hunting and fighting and stuff like that. It’s just the natural order of things.”</p><p>With exaggerated happiness, Katara shouted, “All done with your pants! And look at what a great job I did!” She tossed the pants at Sokka, who caught it with his head. He pulled them off and examined them, finding that the hole was still in it.</p><p>“Wait!” he exclaimed. “I was just kidding! I can’t wear these with this big hole in it!” He stuck his hand through the hole to emphasize his point.</p><p>“Then why don’t you fix it yourself you manly man,” Azula said, coating the last part of that statement with sarcasm.</p><p>“Really?!” Sokka squealed. “I don’t know how to sew!”</p><p>“Then maybe we should learn,” Zuko suggested.</p><p>Sokka looked at his best friend indignant. “How can you say that?”</p><p>“For practical reasons,” Zuko said with a shrug. “Who knows when we need to sew clothes and no one’s around who knows how to do it. I think it would be a useful skill to have, especially if we have to close a wound.”</p><p>Sokka stared blankly at Zuko, while Azula and Katara looked at him both impressed and pleased by his willingness to learn what Sokka considered an unmanly skill.</p><p>“Sokka, give Zuko your pants,” Katara ordered. Azula snorted at how Katara said that.</p><p>Sokka and Zuko both grimaced at how Katara worded that statement, wondering if she was hinting at something or teasing him.</p><p>“Actually, I’ll learn how to sew too,” he said sheepishly. He grabbed Katara’s sewing kit and listened intently as she explained how it is done, while Zuko paid close attention.</p><p>Aang looked forward over the ocean with a downcast expression, thinking that Zuko was winning the race for Katara’s attention.</p><p>But soon Aang’s spirits were lifted when he spotted Kyoshi Island and he smiled at the opportunity to really impressed Katara by surfing elephant koi.</p><p><em>There’s no</em> <em>way Zuko can compete with that, </em>he thought to himself.</p><p>“There it is!” Aang shouted with glee. “Kyoshi Island!”</p><p>Aang quickly brought Appa down for a landing while the teenagers had mixed reactions to seeing the island and the idea of landing there for a time. Katara were rather impressed by the natural beauty of the island, having never seeing anything quite like this living in a land of ice and snow. Zuko sighed as he recalled comparable beauty from his time in the Fire Nation, finding himself that he actually missed <em>something </em>from a place that brought him some rather unpleasant thoughts.</p><p>Sokka and Azula, on the other hand, were not so pleased to land here just so Aang can have some fun.</p><p>“We only just started flying a few hours ago,” Sokka complained after dismounting Appa. “Shouldn’t we get at least a few more hours of flying in before we make camp?”</p><p>“He’s right,” Katara agreed with her brother, a rather rare occurrence. “At this rate, we won’t get to the North Pole until spring.”</p><p>“Assuming we get there at all,” Azula added, her voice full of frustration.</p><p>“As nice as this place is,” Zuko said as he admired the cherry trees, “we really should cover more distance. Who knows are far the Rhinos are behind us?”</p><p>“But Appa’s tired already,” Aang said, “aren’t’ you boy?” Appa groaned loudly, as if saying he was not all that tired. “I <em>said </em>aren’t you boy?” Aang asked as he elbowed Appa, who yawns on cue to feign tiredness.</p><p>“Yeah, that was <em>really</em> convincing,” Sokka sarcastically said.</p><p>“So convincing,” Azula added with her own sarcasm, “it’s like he’s tired all the time.”</p><p>“But still, it’s hard to argue with a ten-ton magical monster” Sokka pointed out. Azula rolled her eyes in annoyance, still frustrated by the situation.</p><p>As he was looking over the sea, Aang gasped and pointed out over the water. “LOOK!” he shouted with a smile. The teenagers looked where he was pointing and saw an elephant koi jump out of the water. “That’s why we’re here…” Aang said as he stripped down to his underwear. “…elephant koi. And <em>I’m</em> going to ride it. Katara you’ve gotta watch me!” Aang jumped into the water, shocked by the feeling of the water against his skin. “COLD!” he shouted.</p><p>The teenagers watched wryly, all worried that Aang would get himself hurt. They all looked at each other, wondering what they should do while Sokka made the universal ‘he’s crazy’ gesture with his hand.</p><p>Aang swam out into the deeper waters of the bay and dives under. Then an elephant koi leaped out of the water and skimmed the top of it, all the while Aang hung on its fin to ride it. The elephant koi dives down into the water with Aang hanging on, but soon reemerges with Aang.</p><p>Now Katara was watching Aang with excitement, while Zuko was smiling at the idea of surfing the koi fish but was unsure how he would do it. Momo jumped up and down in excitement while Appa simply went to look for something to eat. Sokka was impressed by Aang’s daring attitude but Azula was annoyed that the Avatar was wasting precious time. Still, she had to admit to herself that surfing elephant koi was rather impressive.</p><p>“Woo!” Katara shouted while waving to Aang to cheer him on.</p><p>“Yeaaaah! Woohoo!” Aang shouted, ecstatic at riding elephant koi after a long time. He was happy to see they still thrived after he was gone for a hundred years.</p><p>“He looks pretty good out there,” Katara said.</p><p>“Are you kidding?” Azula questioned. “The fish is doing all the work.”</p><p>“Agreed,” Sokka added. “He’s just hanging on its fin.”</p><p>“Still, it takes some balls to ride like that,” Zuko stated.</p><p>Katara was about to state that Aang was enjoying himself either way, but then noticed that Appa was about to eat some questionable looking vegetation. “No Appa!” she reprimanded. “<em>Don’t </em>eat that!” She ran off to stop Appa while the others continued to watch Aang.</p><p>Aang turned his head to look to see Katara’s expression, but his huge grin turned into a disappointed frown as he watched her run off, no longer watching him. “Aww, man…,” he said, feeling like no matter what he did, Katara would never be impressed by him.</p><p>But as he wallowed in his thoughts, Aang did not noticed as several elephant koi swam away in panic as a giant shadow appeared below the koi fish he was riding.</p><p>“There’s something in the water!” Sokka shouted when he spotted it.</p><p>“And it looks huge!” Zuko added.</p><p>“Get out of there kid!” Azula shouted to Aang.</p><p>Katara, finished after reprimanding Appa for trying to eat what he should not, heard the commotion, and ran back to the group. “What’s wrong?” she asked, worried that Aang was in real danger.</p><p>“Aang’s in trouble,” Sokka stated. “Aang!”</p><p>The teenagers continued to shout to Aang, trying to tell him he was in danger and he should get back to shore right away.</p><p>As Aang passed the beach again, he waved back at the group with a smile, pleased that Katara was watching him but in reality, he misinterpreted their frantic gestures for cheering.</p><p>Suddenly, the elephant koi he rode bucked and was pulled under the water, causing Aang to fly headlong into the bay. He returned to the surface of the water and spits out what he caught in his mouth. As he gasped to catch his breath, a giant dark fin emerged from the water, shadowing Aang and making him stare at it in dread. He screamed in panic and began running back to the shore, but the giant fin gains on him. Aang, in a panic induced state, used his airbending to propel himself towards the shore, where he crashed headlong into Sokka and Zuko, shoving them back to the tree line and landing in a heap. The giant fin turned away from the shore and disappeared beneath the waves. Katara and Azula run up to them, where Aang quickly got of Sokka and Zuko and began putting his clothes back on.</p><p>“Okay,” Zuko said as he rubbed his head, “what the hell was that thing?”</p><p>“No idea,” Aang said as he finished getting dressed.</p><p>“Well,” Sokka said as he got up, “let’s not stick around to find out. Time to hit the road.”</p><p>“You do know we’re flying in the sky,” Azula pointed out, “rather than walking right?”</p><p>“Whatev-AHHH!” Sokka shouted as a green clad warrior descended on him and pinned him to the ground. Zuko turned to see what happened but was tripped and landed hard on his forehead then pinned to the ground as well. Katara felt something brush past her, causing her to turn around to have her parka’s hood pulled over her head. Momo screeched and attempted to fly way but was caught in a small sack and trapped within it by drawstrings.</p><p>Azula, on the other hand, managed to react and landed two hard blows on a warrior in what appeared to be a green uniform with black armor. But as she was about to deliver a hard round house kick, she lost her balance on her support leg. She tried to spin in the air to recover but felt two warriors pull her down and pin her to the ground as she was tied up and blindfolded.</p><p>Azula soon joined the others, hogtied and blindfolder like her, being dragged to somewhere.</p><p>“I guess we could stay awhile…,” Sokka pointed out.</p><p>“Nice of you to point out,” Azula growled.</p><p>The five of them were soon tied to a poll and heard an old man say, “You five have some explaining to do.”</p><p>“And if you don’t answer all of our questions,” a young woman said, “we’re throwing back into the water with the unagi.”</p><p>“Show yourselves, cowards!” Sokka shouted in anger. His and the other’s blindfolds were removed, revealing eight teenage girls in green uniforms and black armor. Their faces were painted white with red markings around their eyes. They carried fans in their waistbands with katanas hanging on their hips.</p><p>“Who are you?” Sokka demanded. “Where are the men who ambushed us?”</p><p>“There were no men,” one of the warriors replied dangerously. She wore a more ornament headpiece then the others. She had red-brown hair with striking purple eyes. Her commanding attitude made Azula think she was the leader. “<em>We </em>ambushed you. Now tell us, who are you and what are you doing on our island?” the leader demanded.</p><p>Sokka laughed in disbelief. “Wait a second, there’s no way a bunch of girls took us down.”</p><p>“Sokka,” Zuko warned. “Maybe you should show some respect.” Zuko did not share Sokka’s sexist attitude and was rather impressed by the female warriors.</p><p>“Do you really think women are <em>that </em>incapable when it comes to fighting Sucker?” Azula hissed at him, getting really tired of his sexist attitude, especially as of late.</p><p>“Like I said before,” Sokka replied, “it’s men that are meant to be warriors, not women.”</p><p>“All of you shut up,” the lead warrior replied. She grabbed Sokka by his collar, shook him harshly, and stared at him intensely. “I think the unagi’s gonna eat well tonight.”</p><p>“No!” Katara shouted in plea. “Don’t hurt him! He didn’t mean it. My brother is just an idiot sometimes.”</p><p>“More like <em>all</em> the time,” Azula countered.</p><p>“It’s my fault we’re here, and I am sorry for that,” Aang said. “I just wanted to ride the elephant koi.”</p><p>“How do we know you’re not Fire Nation spies?” the old man pointed at Aang accusingly. “Kyoshi Island has stayed out of the war so far. And we intend to keep that way!”</p><p>“But I know Kyoshi!” Aang replied.</p><p>The old man barked a laugh. “How could you possibly know her? Avatar Kyoshi was born here four hundred year ago. She’s been dead for centuries.”</p><p>“I know her because <em>I’m </em>the Avatar,” Aang said with conviction. The old man’s expression changed to shock and disbelief. The lead warrior though, scowled in anger and approached Aang.</p><p>“That’s impossible!” the lead warrior said while shaking her fist at him. “The last Avatar was an airbender who disappeared a hundred years ago.”</p><p>“That’s me!” Aang said with a wide grin.</p><p>“Throw the imposter and his friends to the unagi!” the old man commanded. The warriors brandished their weapons and approached the group cautiously. Aang, Katara and Zuko grimaced in fear while Azula and Sokka scowled in anger and defiance.</p><p>“Aang…,” Katara said with urgency, “do some airbending…”</p><p>Aang broke his bonds and used airbending propel himself into the air, then slowly lowers himself to the ground, air gusting and blowing as a sure sign that he <em>is </em>an airbender… and the Avatar.</p><p>“It’s true…,” the old man said in shock, “you <em>are </em>the Avatar.”</p><p>After landing on the ground, Aang reached into his shirt and pulled something out.</p><p>“Now… check <em>this </em>out!” he said before grinning like a fool and doing his airbending marble trick.</p><p>Katara and Zuko breathed out in relief while Sokka stared at Aang in confusion as to why he would use his dumb trick to prove he is an airbender.</p><p>Meanwhile, Azula watched the lead warrior carefully, having an off-putting feeling about her.</p><p>Why Azula was having this feeling was unclear to her. But she knew she could not trust this warrior.</p><p>After untying the Avatar and his allies, the green clad warriors bowed deeply towards Aang.</p><p>“We deeply apologize for our actions Avatar,” the leader said. “We meant no disrespect.”</p><p>“It’s quite alright,” Aang said with an awkward grin. “You were defending your home and didn’t know who we were.”</p><p>“If it’s all the same, please accept our apology, Avatar,” the leader replied.</p><p> “Uh, okay,” Aang said. “But please you don’t have to call me Avatar. I rather you call me Aang.”</p><p>The leader and her warriors stood upright. “Very well, Avatar Aang,” the leader said.</p><p>“I rather you just call me Aang,” he replied with a friendly smile. “And these are my friends, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, and Azula,” he said while gesturing to each person respectfully.</p><p>“Hi,” Katara said with a polite smile. Zuko waved somewhat awkwardly, both impressed and enamored by the warrior leader. He could not explain it but there was something about her that told him she was an honorable individual, matched by her grace and skill in combat. In contrast, Sokka grunted, still unconvinced that these warriors were comparable to those from the Southern Water Tribe, or anywhere else for that matter. Azula crossed her arms and simply nodded in their direction, not wanting to be their enemy but not wanting to be their friend either.</p><p>“It’s an honor to meet all of you,” the leader said with a friendly smile. “My name is Suki, and these are my Kyoshi Warriors, the protectors of this island.”</p><p>“And very good ones at that,” Zuko said without much thought. Sokka looked at him indignant, not believing that his best friend was impressed by these warriors.</p><p>“Well, thank you,” Suki said with slight bashfulness. She wondered why such a boy was dressed in Water Tribe clothing when he had pale skin and gold-brownish eyes. Suki also looked Azula and noted she also had pale skin and brighter golden eyes but also dressed in blue. It was as if they were <em>not </em>from the Water Tribe…</p><p>“We should head into the village,” Suki said. “Our village leader Oyagi, the old gentlemen from earlier, went ahead to tell the people that the Avatar has returned; they’re going to be thrilled to hear that.” Suki and her warriors escorted the group into the village, where word quickly spread that the Avatar has returned and was on Kyoshi Island.</p><p>In fact, the word spread so fast that it reached a certain colonel’s ears…</p><p>“The Avatar is on Kyoshi Island?” Mongke shouted. “Is this report reliable?”</p><p>“It’s all hearsay, sir,” Vachir said. “It’s possible that the Avatar was there and moved on, or someone got their islands mixed up.”</p><p>“Either way, it’s the only lead we have,” Mongke said. “Get the ship ready! We’re going to Kyoshi Island.”</p><hr/><p>After decades of hope diminished, the residents of Kyoshi Island left the paint of their namesake’s statue to fade, believing her spirit to be gone after the Avatar disappeared.</p><p>But with Aang’s arrival, the villagers’ hope was renewed, as evident by the few talented artist in the village who tended to Kyoshi’s statue, applying new paint over the faded.</p><p>And they furthered their gratitude by extending asylum to Aang and his friends. They were given temporary residence at an inn and given all the food they could eat.</p><p>“All right!” Aang squealed as he eyed the dishes served. “Dessert for breakfast!” He grabbed a sweet bun and stuffed his mouth full before saying, “These people know sure know how to treat an Avatar!”</p><p>“Could you not talk with your mouth full?” Azula said in disgust as she worked through a dish of smoked chicken-pig. After years down in the Southern Water Tribe, she found that she missed food that was not from the icy lands or water.</p><p>Aang ignored her as he finished the sweet bun with delight, picked up another sweet bun, and held it out in front of Katara. “Katara, you have to try these!”</p><p>“Well, maybe just a bite…,” she said before taking it.</p><p>Aang smiled in delight as she took it, where she smiled in approval to how sweet the bun was. Aang looked over and saw Sokka sulking in the corner of the room.</p><p>“Sokka,” Aang called out, “what’s your problem? EAT!”</p><p>“Not hungry,” he grumbled.</p><p>“But you’re <em>always</em> hungry!” Aang said.</p><p>“Even when he’s not, he still eats,” Azula teased with a slight smirk.</p><p>“He’s just upset because a bunch of <em>girls</em> kicked his butt yesterday,” Katara added.</p><p>Sokka scowled at his sister. “They snuck up on me!” he squealed.</p><p>“Right,” Katara said smugly. “And <em>then</em> they kicked your butt.”</p><p>“Quite quickly I might add,” Azula pointed out with larger smirk. She always liked tormenting Sokka, but now she was loving it. “Guess he’s not as good of a warrior as he thought.” Sokka growled at her, only causing Azula to smirk maliciously back at him.</p><p>“Sokka,” Zuko said sternly, “just admit they’re better warriors and snuck up on us because they’re well trained.”</p><p>“Sneak attacks <em>don’t </em>count!” Sokka said as he angrily got up. He paced around the room, grumbling to himself about showing the Kyoshi Warriors what a real warrior was and how he was not afraid of any girls. Before he left, he grabbed several food items from the table and marched off, asking who the warriors think they are and then stating how tasty the sweets were.</p><p>“You seem to be taking the idea of being beaten up by a bunch of girls pretty well Zuzu,” Azula pointed out. “Are you some type of masochist who enjoys being beaten and humiliated by women?” Katara snickered at Azula’s teasing while Aang grimaced.</p><p>Zuko huffed in frustration. “No, I just believe women can be just as brave and capable as men. Just look at our moms: they bravely defied men and did what they knew was right.”</p><p>Katara looked down at the table, gaining a sad expression at remembering the day her mother died. From what she could remember, it sounded like the Fire Nation soldier was demanding where the last waterbender was in the Southern Water Tribe. And since it was Katara who lived and her mother who died, it was obvious to the waterbender that her mother was protecting <em>her </em>by lying<em>.</em></p><p>Azula was also thinking of her own mother. Sure Azula held some resentment that Ursa took her away from a life of comfort and prestige, she did it because Ozai was dangerous as he was content with killing his own son and continued to wage this war, a war that threated to take Hakoda away from Azula. Yet it still hurt that she held on to this idea that maybe, just maybe, her father was not the man people say he was.</p><p>Azula realized that it sucked to have loyalty to two nations at war with each other.</p><p>Aang watched the teenagers’ exchange of words, feeling uncomfortable by their expressions of sadness and anger.</p><p>“Well, we can agree that it’s great here right?” he said to cheer them up. “It’s like they’re giving us the royal treatment.”</p><p>Katara snapped out of her depressing thoughts. “We shouldn’t get too comfortable here. It’s risky to stay in one place for too long.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Zuko agreed, “we should head out in the morning and start making some headway north.”</p><p>“After we gather up enough supplies for six people,” Azula pointed out.</p><p>“Don’t you mean five?” Zuko asked.</p><p>“Mr. Glutton who just walked out of here can eat enough for two people, if not more,” Azula replied. Zuko raised an eyebrow but quickly understood who she was referring to.</p><p>“I think we’ll be fine staying here for a day or two,” Aang said optimistically. “Besides, did you all see how happy I’m making this town? They’re even cleaning up that statue in my honor!”</p><p>“Well, it’s nice to see you excited about being the Avatar,” Katara said with a smile. “I just hope it doesn’t all go to your head.”</p><p>“Come on Katara,” Aang said, “you know me better than that. I’m just a simple monk.” Aang stood up and walked over to the window to admire the scene. He then heard several young girls scream and cheer at him, fawning for his attention. He smiled widely and blushed, flattered by all the attention.</p><p>Katara, who heard the girls screaming and cheering, crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue in mild jealousy. Azula rolled her eyes in annoyance at the scene.</p><p>“I think all that attention <em>will </em>go to his head,” she said to Katara, who groaned in response.</p><p>“I’m going to check on Sokka,” Zuko said as he stood up, “make sure he isn’t doing anything stupid.”</p><p>“It would be a waste of time Zuzu,” Azula stated, “Sucker is bond to do something stupid regardless of what we do.” Zuko rolled his eyes and left the room in search of his best friend.</p><p>Zuko found Sokka pacing outside a small building. Zuko managed to catch a glimpse to the purpose of the building and saw Suki and her warriors training. They were moving rather slow, but their movements were precise and Zuko guessed they were focused on accuracy rather than speed.</p><p>“What are you doing out here?” he asked Sokka.</p><p>“Thinking about showing those girls what a real warrior is,” he replied. He marched up to the building, with Zuko in tow, who was a bit uncertain for what Sokka was hoping to achieve.</p><p>“Sorry ladies!” Sokka said in a rather arrogant tone. The warriors looked at him with cautioned curiosity. “Didn’t mean to interrupt your dance lesson, but me and my buddy were just looking for a place to work out.” He begins to stretch his body while Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing that Sokka was biting off more than he can chew. Again.</p><p>“Well, you two are in the right place,” Suki said with a slight smile. “Sorry about yesterday,” she apologized sincerely. “I had no idea it was the Avatar and his friends we would ambush.”</p><p>“It’s all right,” Sokka said with a flippantly attitude. “I mean, normally I’d hold a grudge but seeing you all are a bunch of girls, I’ll make an exception,” he finished as he rotated his shoulders. Zuko gritted his teeth to how Sokka was making an ass of himself.</p><p>“I should hope so,” Suki replied with sarcasm. “A big strong man like you? We wouldn’t stand a chance in a fair fight.”</p><p>“True. But don’t feel bad. After all, I’m the best warrior in my village,” Sokka said proudly.</p><p>“Wow! Best warrior, huh? In your whole village?” Suki replied, falsely impressed by Sokka. “Maybe you’d be so kind to give us a demonstration.”</p><p>“Oh… well… I mean… I…,” Sokka said flustered, having second thoughts about confronting Suki. Zuko smirked in satisfaction, knowing this would be rather a humbling lesson for Sokka.</p><p>“Come on girls!” Suki said to her warriors, who were just as unimpressed as their leader. “Wouldn’t you like him to show us some moves?” They all smirked and agreed to that, wanting to see the arrogant warrior put in his place.</p><p>“Well, it that’s what you want, I’d be happy to,” Sokka said with a slight smile. “All right, you stand right there. This may be a little tough but <em>try </em>to block me.” He throws a punch towards Suki, who blocks with a rather deft thrust of her fan to his shoulder, looking disinterested and confident in her abilities. Zuko was rather impressed how little effort she had to put in to defend herself.</p><p>Sokka smile sheepishly while rubbing his shoulder. “Heh heh… good. Of course, I was going easy on you.”</p><p>“Of course,” Suki replied nonchalantly.</p><p>“Then let’s see you handle <em>this</em>!” Sokka lunged himself at Suki, who caught him under his leg and tossed him backwards. He landed at Zuko’s feet, who stared down at him with a raised eyebrow. Sokka ignored him and angrily shouted, “That does it!” He lunged at Suki again, who grabbed him by the arm, spun him around before throwing him to the ground, kneecap between his shoulder blades.</p><p>Suki and her warriors laughed at his folly. “Anything else you want to teach us?” Suki asked sarcastically. Sokka’s face flushed in humiliation. As soon as Suki got off him, he left the dojo with his head hung low.</p><p>Zuko watched his friend walk away, both embarrassed at his friend’s actions and attitude, but also pleased that he learned a rather humble lesson.</p><p>He turned toward Suki and her warriors. “Sorry about Sokka’s attitude,” he began. “Where we lived, women traditionally took care of the home while the men defended the village and hunt for its food supply.”</p><p>“And I take it you share the same attitude?” Suki asked with a raised eyebrow. She had the feeling Zuko did not, but she wanted to hear his answer.</p><p>“No of course not. I learned long ago that women can be just as capable and brave as men,” Zuko said with sincerely.</p><p>“I see. It’s refreshing to see despite growing up with him you didn’t pick up on his beliefs,” Suki said with a small but satisfied smile. But as she took his appearance in, she once again thought that despite the blue clothing he wore, his skin and eyes were not befitting of someone who was born in the Southern Water Tribe. Not only did Suki had Sokka and Katara as a reference, but she had also seen a few Southern Water Tribe traders over the years, and they looked nothing like Zuko.</p><p>It occurred to her that Zuko and his sister Azula could <em>not </em>have been born in the Southern Water Tribe.</p><p>“May I ask a personal question?” Suki said tactfully.</p><p>“Uh, sure, go ahead,” Zuko said, rather intrigued that Suki would be rather forward with him.</p><p>“Why don’t look like Sokka and Katara?” Suki asked. “You look very different from them.”</p><p>Zuko’s eyes widen at her question. He was unsure how to answer that without admitting he and Azula were in fact from the Fire Nation. And that would be nothing compared to explaining how he and Azula were the Fire Lord’s children.</p><p>“Well… it’s because me and Azula weren’t really born in the Water Tribe,” Zuko said vaguely. “We moved there with our mother when we were kids.”</p><p>“Why did you move there?” Suki asked, rather intrigued that someone would choose the icy tundra over warmer climates.</p><p>“It’s a… complicated story,” Zuko said, both embarrassed and hurt. He thought about lying but he was never good at it, so he decided that silence was a better option. For once he wished Azula was here to handle this situation.</p><p>“But where were you originally born?” Suki persisted with her questioning. “You don’t look Earth Kingdom, and the Air Nomads have been gone for a hundred years. Unless…”</p><p>Zuko’s eyes widen in fear and he thought about running. But he stubbornly held his ground, determined to face whatever Suki thought of him.</p><p>Suki’s brow furrowed as she realized where exactly Zuko and Azula were from.</p><p>“You and your sister are from the Fire Nation,” she growled. “You <em>are </em>spies!” She opened her fans in a threatening manner and her warriors followed suite.</p><p>“Wait!” Zuko pleaded with his hands up in a submissive gesture. “If we really are spies, the Avatar would have been captured by the Fire Nation by now! Well, he was but me and Azula helped him escape. And we’re wanted by the Fire Nation too!”</p><p>“How are you two wanted by the Fire Nation?” Suki asked with a scowl.</p><p>Zuko let out a small breath of relief. Sure Azula would kill him at least twice for telling their story but felt that Suki had a right to know who he was.</p><p>“Like I said, it’s a complicated story,” Zuko said before taking a deep breath. “My sister and I are the children of Fire Lord Ozai.” Suki and her warriors stared at him in shock, not expecting the Fire Lord’s son and daughter to be <em>here</em>, in the Avatar’s company no less. “And how we got here all started when our cousin Lu Ten died in battle…”</p><hr/><p>Aang spent a whole day with the young village girls, showing off his airbending, telling them of stories from a hundred years ago and even standing in a painting with them, though it was never completed because the artist became annoyed when more and more girls wanted to be with Aang in the painting.</p><p>“There she is girls,” Aang said as they stood at the base of Kyoshi’s statue when it was announced it was finished. “Me in a past life.”</p><p>All the girls gave out a collective ‘ooohhh’ in amazement that Aang is the spiritual descendant of their island’s heroine.</p><p>“You were pretty!” a young girl name Koko said.</p><p>Aang smiled at her before he noticed Katara in the marketplace, gathering food for their journey to the North Pole.</p><p>“Excuse me for a second, ladies,” he said before walking over to Katara.</p><p>“Oh good!” she said when she noticed Aang. “Can you help me carry all of this back to the inn? It’s a little heavy.”</p><p>“Actually,” Aang replied, “I can’t right now.”</p><p>Katara raised an irritated eyebrow. “What do you mean you can’t?”</p><p>“I promised the girls that I’d give them a ride on Appa,” he said. “Why don’t you come with us? It’ll be fun!”</p><p>Katara let out a breath in exasperation before picking through some vegetables. “Watching you show off for a bunch of girls does <em>not </em>sound like fun to me.”</p><p>“Well, neither does carrying your basket,” Aang countered.</p><p>“It’s not my basket,” Katara said, irritated that Aang was not seeing the bigger picture. “These supplies are for our trip. We told you, we have to leave Kyoshi soon.”</p><p>“I don’t want to leave Kyoshi yet,” Aang pleaded. “I can’t put my finger on it but there’s something special about this place that I really like.”</p><p>“What’s taking so long Aangy?” Koko said irritated.</p><p>“Aangy…,” Katara said flatly.</p><p>“Just a second Koko!” Aang shouted back.</p><p>“’Simple monk,’ huh?” Katara said disappointed. “Azula was right, your Avatar status <em>did </em>go to your head.”</p><p>“It didn’t,” Aang said defensively. “You know what I think? You just don’t want to come along because you’re <em>jealous</em>.” He smirked in satisfaction, suspecting that Katara did like him and was annoyed that he stopped trying to gain her attention because he had other girls’ attention.</p><p>“<em>Jealous</em>?” Katara sneered. “Of what?”</p><p>“Jealous that I’m getting attention from other girls,” Aang said with a smirk.</p><p>“<em>That’s</em> ridiculous,” Katara growled while harshly putting more vegetables into the basket.</p><p>“It <em>is </em>a little ridiculous,” Aang said, “but I understand.”</p><p>Katara looked at Aang with an angry look before walking away with her basket, getting more upset that he would not help her with it.</p><p>Aang watched her go, feeling satisfied that Katara was jealous but he also felt horrible for making her upset that way. Before he could think of a way to make it up to her, the group of young girls dragged him away giggling.</p><hr/><p>Sokka stomped around town, fuming in frustration that he was humiliated by a group of girls pretending to be warriors.</p><p>“Well, well,” he heard a familiar but irritating voice say, “were you embarrassed by those warriors again?”</p><p>Sokka turned and spotted Azula leaning against a tree with her arms crossed.</p><p>“What do you want Azula?” he said with a scowl.</p><p>“I saw how that Suki kicked your butt. <em>Again</em>. When are you going to get it through that thick skull of yours that us women can be as capable as men when it comes to being fighters?”</p><p>“But you <em>can’t</em> be as good as us!” Sokka growled. “Men are stronger and tougher-!”</p><p>“You really think that strength and toughness are the only things that defined a warrior?” Azula asked with contempt. “Have you ever thought that bravery, skill and honor have more to do with being a warrior?”</p><p>“Well yes, but-,” he began but was cut off by Azula as she marched up to him and pointed her index and middle fingers at him, her trademark way of firebending. Sokka gulped out of fear.</p><p>“Listen here you stupid, gluttonous oaf,” she said dangerously, “women <em>can </em>be just as brave as men. Did you think I cowered behind Zuko and Aang when Mongke captured us? No I didn’t! And don’t even think of saying otherwise! My mother showed incredibly bravery by taking me and Zuko away from the most dangerous man in the whole world.”</p><p>Sokka looked down at the ground in mild shame, never really thinking how Azula and Ursa showed courage in the face of overwhelming odds.</p><p>“And what about your mother?” Azula continued. “Did <em>she </em>show incredible bravery when she died?”</p><p>Azula’s questions took Sokka aback and it felt like a punch to the gut. From what Katara can remember when she ran to find their mom, she overheard the Fire Nation soldier mention something about a waterbender.</p><p>It occurred to him that his mother died protecting Katara, by saying <em>she </em>was the last waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe.</p><p>“Well?” Azula said, drawing him out of his thoughts. “What do you have to say for yourself?”</p><p>Sokka closed his eyes for a moment, shameful of his beliefs and felt freer for letting them go.</p><p>“You’re right Azula,” he said sincerely. “Women <em>can </em>be just as capable as men when it comes to being a warrior.”</p><p>“You’re not saying that just so I can stop yelling at you, are you?” she teased.</p><p>Sokka laughed, patted her on the head and ruffled her hair, making her finch slightly. “No of course not,” he said before walking away.</p><p>“Where are you going?” she asked as she fixed her hair back to perfection.</p><p>“I’m going to apologize to Suki,” he said with clarity.</p><p>Azula was glad that Sokka had his back to her, for she stared at him in annoyance for wanting to go see that Suki. She huffed as she felt her chest feel a bit hallow because of…</p><p><em>Nope. I am </em>not <em>going down that road,</em> she thought to herself to keep whatever reason she felt about Sokka and Suki interacting with each other.</p><p>But that did not help that hallow feeling in her chest go away.</p><hr/><p>“After Lu Ten was killed,” Zuko continued his story, “it effectively ended my Uncle Iroh’s bloodline.”</p><p>“Iroh…,” Suki said thoughtfully. “Isn’t he the famed Dragon of the West?”</p><p>“That’s right,” Zuko confirmed. “He led the siege of Ba Sing Se but abandoned it out of despair over Lu Ten. Not long after receiving the news, my father Ozai requested an audience with his father, Fire Lord Azulon. Originally me and Azula weren’t allowed to hear what our father had to say to him, but we hid behind some large curtains. We overheard our father explained that since Iroh’s bloodline ended, <em>he </em>should be made the Crown Prince.”</p><p>“And I guess Azulon didn’t take it well, right?” Suki asked. She folded her fans after seeing Zuko take a lotus position on the floor, guessing he only wanted to explain himself and had no desire to fight.</p><p>“He did not,” Zuko said. “My grandfather went into a rage and told my father that since he wanted to cause more pain to Iroh who just lost his only son, that <em>his </em>punishment had scarcely began. I didn’t hear the punishment, because I felt I heard too much and ran away, but I later learned from Azula that our father was ordered to learn how painful it was to lose his first-born son.” He skipped over how Azula acted satisfied about what their father intended to do because Zuko wanted to keep Azula safe from Suki. Who knew how she would react that a sister showed indifference towards her brother’s potential death? That and Zuko did not really believe Azula would want him dead, despite being an oaf in her eyes.</p><p>Suki’s eyes widen in horror that a grandfather would be content with ordering the death of his own grandchild. “What did your father do? Did he disobey?”</p><p>“If only,” Zuko said bitterly. “From what I understand, he was perfectly willing to go along with it.” Each of the Kyoshi Warriors reacted with horror and disgust at the idea of a father being perfectly willing to murder his own son. They could have believed that Zuko was making this up but given the bitter sincerity in his voice, they knew he was telling the truth.</p><p>“But how were you spared?” Suki asked before sitting down across Zuko. She eyed him in empathy, trying to understand the pain he felt about his father. “How did you and your sister escape the Fire Nation?”</p><p>“Well that was because of our mother, Ursa,” Zuko continued. “She had a friend who was a captain of a fishing vessel and he sailed us into the southern seas as close as he could get to the Earth Kingdom without entering their waters. He then set us out on a boat so my mother can take us someplace to hide in the Earth Kingdom.” He thought for a moment as to where his mother intended to go. “Now as I think about it, I think my mother intended to come <em>here </em>to Kyoshi Island.”</p><p>Suki’s eyes widen at that, wondering if it was a coincidence or fate that she and Zuko met. “I guess we were bound to meet eventually,” she said bashfully, a pleasant feeling in her chest. To her embarrassment, a few of the Kyoshi Warriors giggled at the idea of she and Zuko being destined to meet.</p><p>Zuko blushed at the idea of fate bringing Suki and him together, though it seemed rather childish to think that way. “But I guess our meeting was delayed because the currents we rode turned out to be too strong, taking us south,” he continued. “We were rescued by ships belonging to the Southern Water Tribe. We were taken back to their village and my mother managed to get us asylum there granted by Hakoda.”</p><p>“Hakoda?” Suki asked.</p><p>“The Chief of the Southern Water Tribe and Sokka’s and Katara’s father” Zuko stated. After thinking for a moment, he added with a smile, “And in a way, a surrogate father to me and Azula.”</p><p>Suki smiled back. “It’s nice to hear you had a better father figure in your life than the current Fire Lord.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Zuko said with a fond smile, “Hakoda is the greatest man I know. It wasn’t easy but overtime, me and Sokka became best friends, while Azula and Katara teamed up to torment us,” he finished with a lopsided grin.</p><p>“And now you’re here with the Avatar,” Suki said. “An irony that the greatest enemy to the Fire Nation is now your friend.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess so” Zuko said. “He’s a good kid but he has no idea of the responsibilities of being the Avatar, which is frustrating.”</p><p>“But don’t you feel at least somewhat obligated to capture the Avatar for the Fire Nation?” Suki asked cautiously. She had the feeling he did not, but she mentally prepared herself to lead her warriors to defend Aang.</p><p>“No, I don’t,” Zuko said without hesitation, pleasantly surprising Suki. “I’ll admit I have loyalty to my nation of birth, but after growing up in the Water Tribe, I just want to see my nations at peace with each other. I believe that if this war hadn’t happened, then maybe me and Sokka would’ve been best friends without starting it with any animosity. And I think Azula and Katara feel the same way too, though they probably won’t admit it if I ask,” he finished with smile.</p><p>Suki now was looking at Zuko in admiration. She once believed that people of the Fire Nation, especially if they were close or related to the Fire Lord, would just want the world to fall before them. But to see someone being willing to go against their nation and help the Avatar for a greater cause?</p><p>That gave Suki <em>hope</em>.</p><p>“I’m really sorry you had to go through so much,” she said sympathetically. “But it’s good to hear that you want peace and balance restored to the world.”</p><p>“You don’t have anything to be sorry for,” Zuko told her. “But I really appreciate you giving me the chance to explain myself.”</p><p>Suki continued to look at Zuko in amazement but what really caught her attention was the scars over Zuko’s left eye. “Sorry for being insensitive, but… how did you get those scars? Was it during your escape from your father?”</p><p>Zuko reached up to his scars, rather subconscious of them. “No I got these years later when I fell through some ice and ended up with my face being cut deeply against the jagged edges. Thankfully, I didn’t lose my eye, but I still get chills and phantom pain from that memory.” As proof of that, Zuko rubbed his forearms through his long sleeve shirt to get warm.</p><p>“I can imagine,” Suki said as she watched him warm himself up. She wondered how he fell through the ice and asked, “But how did you fall through?”</p><p>“Well…,” Zuko said, hesitant to say it was his fault that the ice was weak because he heated it up with his firebending. “Well I’m sure you realize that the Fire Lord is a firebending, and being a child of him…”</p><p>“Makes you a firebender as well,” Suki pointed out. “It’s okay.”</p><p>“Really?” Zuko said astonished. He was certain everything he said would go to waste. But he was relieved that it did not.</p><p>“Yeah,” Suki said with a smile. “It’s actually another irony: a firebender growing up in the Southern Water Tribe.”</p><p>Zuko chuckled at that. “As the Fire Lord’s son no less.” Suki joined him in laughing at the irony. Even some of the other warriors giggled while others smiled at that, but they were happy just as much as their leader about the Fire Lord’s children being some of his greatest enemies.</p><p>“Say,” Suki said with a bright smile, “how about you teach us how a firebender fights?”</p><p>“Well, I’m not the greatest firebender for that,” Zuko admitted bashfully. “Everything I learned was through scrolls and books, not through a firebending master.”</p><p>“But can you still teach us?” Suki inquired. “At least some of the basics?”</p><p>Zuko gave it some thought and yes, he could teach the Kyoshi Warriors how a firebender fights. But he felt that he was not good enough to teach anyone about firebending, as it took him quite some time to get where he was.</p><p>Yet he did not get where he was because of only his determination. It was because he had help.</p><p>Azula’s help.</p><p>“There’s actually someone who’s a far better firebender than me,” Zuko said. “And she’s not too far from here.”</p><p>Suki’s eyes widen. “You mean your sister.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Zuko said. “If it wasn’t for her, I wouldn’t be at the level I am now.”</p><p>“That’s quite humble of you,” Suki said. “But I have the feeling she doesn’t like me or my warriors much.”</p><p>“She’s just like that because she’s wary of strangers,” Zuko explained. “It’s nothing personal.”</p><p>“Well, if you say so,” Suki conceded. She and her warriors needed to know how a firebender fights; they will need that knowledge if they must fight in this war.</p><p>And it was only a matter of time before they got involved.</p><p>“Uh… hey, Suki,” a hesitant voice said at the dojo’s doorway.</p><p>Zuko, Suki and the warriors turned and saw Sokka walk it, looking a bit submissive in contrast to his arrogance from before.</p><p>“Hoping for another dance lesson?” Suki said with mockery.</p><p>“No…,” Sokka started, but he was not sure how to put his apology into proper words, “I… well, let me explain.”</p><p>“Spit it out already!” Suki said in irritation. She had no appetite to deal with his arrogance again. “What do you want this time?”</p><p>Sokka was taken aback by her anger, but he knew he deserved it. He knelt in humility. “I would be honored if you would teach me.”</p><p>Suki raised an eyebrow. “Even if I’m a <em>girl</em>?”</p><p>“I’m sorry that I insulted you earlier,” Sokka said softly. “It was wrong and dishonorable of me.”</p><p>“We normally don’t teach outsiders, let along boys,” Suki declared.</p><p>“Please make an exception,” Sokka requested. “I won’t let you down.”</p><p>Suki was silent for a moment, as an idea came to her mind to how to really drive home the lesson that women can be just as capable as men when it comes to being warriors.</p><p>“All right,” she finally said. “But you have to follow all of our traditions.”</p><p>“Of course!” Sokka said quickly.</p><p>“And I mean ALL of them,” Suki said with a mean smile.</p><p>Within short order, Suki was instructing Sokka on how to put on the uniform inspired by Avatar Kyoshi’s battle dress, including the intimidating war paint. Sokka clearly showed discomfort at the process.</p><p>“Do I really have to wear this?” he pleaded as he looked himself over. “It feels a little… girly.” Zuko snickered at how uncomfortable Sokka looked.</p><p>“It’s a warrior’s uniform,” Suki lectured. “You should be proud to be allowed to wear it. The silk thread symbolizes the brave blood that flows through our veins. The gold insignia represents the honor of our warrior’s heart.”</p><p>Sokka stood proudly. “Bravery and honor.”</p><p>“Hey Sokka!” he heard Aang squeal. “Nice dress!” Zuko took a step towards Aang, feeling slighted that the Avatar disrespected his past life’s battle dress. But Aang was already running away, giggling all the way.</p><p>“I swear that kid…,” Zuko grumbled.</p><p>Suki giggled. “He’s being just that. I’m sure he knows better.”</p><p>“Oh I wouldn’t be so sure,” a female voice said. Zuko’s blood ran cold as he watched Azula stepped into the dojo. She eyed Sokka for a moment before smirking. “It’s true, he <em>is </em>in a dress.”</p><p>“It’s a warrior’s uniform!” Sokka shouted.</p><p>Azula raised her hands defensively. “Whatever you say. I make no judgements on your lifestyle.” She then looked over Zuko, noticing that he was not wearing the uniform, but he did wear a nervous look. “Not playing dress up Zuzu?”</p><p>“’Zuzu’?” Suki asked with a smile. She had a feeling he did not like that name, and while she found it rather cute, she would not use it if he did not want her to.</p><p>“She’s been calling that for years,” Sokka said smugly. “He’s never liked it his whole life.”</p><p>“Including back in the Fire Nation?” Suki asked innocently.</p><p>One could hear a pin drop in the room. Zuko’s blood froze in his veins while Sokka took an involuntary step back, knowing <em>exactly </em>how Azula would react because the cat-owl was out of the bag.</p><p>“Fire Nation?” Azula said innocently to Suki. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She turned and looked at Zuko with a meaningful glare. “Do you know what she’s talking about Zuzu?”</p><p>If Zuko had a choice between feeding himself to the unagi or facing Azula’s wrath, he would choose the unagi. But he knew, or rather hoped, that Suki would explain that she and her warriors would have no hostile intention towards Azula given what happened in her and Zuko’s lives.</p><p>Against his better judgment, he chose Azula’s potential wrath.</p><p>“I, uh, told them,” he said nervously.</p><p>“Told them what?” Azula asked.</p><p>“You know, our story,” Zuko replied. “Where we’re from, how we got to the Southern Water Tribe and…,” He gulped and hesitated as he saw the rage burn in Azula’s eyes, but she would get the truth out of him one way or another. Hopefully, she would be merciful if he confessed. “I told them we’re the Fire Lord’s children.”</p><p>If one could have heard a pin drop in the room from earlier, they can now hear the dust settle. Azula glared coldly at Zuko, who wanted nothing more than to run into the bay and find the unagi.</p><p>“You. Fucking. IDIOT!!!” Azula shouted at Zuko. He recoiled and fell on his butt, fearful of what Azula would do next. “Do you have any idea how <em>stupid </em>you can be?! You’ve done some pretty dumb shit before Dum-Dum, but this takes-!”</p><p>“Wait!” Suki shouted. Azula looked at her with daggers, but the warrior was undaunted by her. “I forced his hand after figuring out you and he were from the Fire Nation! And you have my word that my warriors and I hold no ill feelings towards you after he explained everything you went through!”</p><p>“Even if we’re the Fire Lord’s children?” Azula said.</p><p>“When they’re allied with the Avatar instead of him? Yes, we see<em> you</em> as our allies too,” Suki said with conviction.</p><p>Azula stared at the warrior leader, seeing how she held no ill intent towards her. But Azula was still enraged at Zuko for folding under pressure and be foolish enough to tell their story.</p><p>“Alright,” Azula finally said. “As long as the rest of the village doesn’t know about who we really are, I’ll be content with you being our allies.”</p><p>Suki gave her a friendly smile. “You have my word, we’ll tell no one, not even our village leader.”</p><p>“Really now?” Azula said with a slight smirk.</p><p>“Yes,” Suki said, though she did not like the feeling of keeping secrets from Oyagi, it was not the first time she did it. “If he knew he might not listen to reason that having you as allies would be beneficial to the Avatar.”</p><p>Azula eyed the warrior, unsure if she could trust her completely. But Suki seemed sincere and Azula can give her the benefit of the doubt.</p><p>For now.</p><p>“Very well then, I appreciate your kindness,” she said, causing Suki and Sokka to exhale. But the same could not be said for Zuko as Azula glared at him. “And I’ll deal with you later Zuzu,” she said dangerously.</p><p>Azula walked away from him and looked over Sokka with more scrutiny. “I have to admit,” she thoughtfully said, “if someone were to put a dress and makeup on him cannot be that bad.”</p><p>Suki laughed at Azula’s remark. “He wanted to learn how to fight from us, so we made him follow ALL of our traditions.”</p><p>Azula smirked at Sokka, who groaned at how he was never going to live this down. “Well you have your work cut out for you; this oaf couldn’t fight his way out of a tent with the flap wide open.”</p><p>Suki laughed at Azula’s description of Sokka’s fighting ability, knowing it to be true. “I’ve worked with less. We’ll whip him into shape.”</p><p>“I think beating him into shape would be more effective,” Azula said with a slight malicious smirk, causing Sokka to growl at her.</p><p>“Say,” Suki began, “we asked Zuko to explain to us how a firebender fights and he said you would be a better teacher.”</p><p>“Really now?” Azula said curiously.</p><p>“Yeah, he said you’re a far better firebender than him,” Suki replied.</p><p>“Oh he’s right about that, as dumb as he can be,” Azula said before eyeing Zuko. She mused over cutting him some slack for his stupidity, but where would the fun be in that?</p><p>“Alright I can teach you,” Azula said before smirking. “On one condition.”</p><p>Before long, Zuko was dressed up just like Sokka in the Kyoshi Warrior uniform, right down to the makeup. He was honored to be allowed to wear it, and he was pleasantly taken aback by how unrestrictive it felt around his groin.</p><p>“Here I thought the makeup would cover up those scars completely,” Azula mused after seeing Zuko’s scars were still visible under the war paint. “Guess I was wrong.” Zuko frowned at her but said nothing, feeling privileged to wear the uniform.</p><p>“Well he’s ready,” Suki said. “Why did you want him to wear our uniform?”</p><p>Azula smirked at her. “To help with teaching you how to fight a firebender.”</p><p>To help drive her lessons home, Azula used Zuko as her teaching instrument when it came to countering a firebender. It did not take long before Suki and her warriors were visualizing themselves in Zuko’s place. Azula went over how a firebender’s main strength came from their breath and if they were short of breath, their attacks will become weaker or outright stopped. Their emotions also played a part; if a firebender has self-control, they are a dangerous opponent, but if they let their emotions get the better of them, they may become reckless and possibly more dangerous in that regard, but it potentially made them prone to tunnel vision. As for manipulating their element, firebenders use swift and whirling movements and had little defensive stances, requiring them to be on a continued offensive if they wish to win the fight.</p><p>“A lot of those movements leave your legs vulnerable,” Suki noted.</p><p>“They do, but most firebenders learn to compensate for that,” Azula lectured. “The best thing to do is to close the distance so that can’t firebend without burning you <em>and </em>them.”</p><p>“We can do that,” Suki said. “Our tactics require us to move fast and close in on our opponents to use their force against them.”</p><p>“Then I believe you should do just fine,” Azula said before looking at Sokka. “You should spend the rest of the day trying to show this oaf how to stand up in a fight.” Sokka scowled at her, making Azula smirk in delight.</p><p>Suki laughed softly. “Don’t worry, I’ll whip him into shape.”</p><p>“I’m sure you can,” Azula said before turning to leave the dojo. As she walked past Zuko, she suddenly grabbed him by the ear and dragged him outside. The Kyoshi Warriors stared in a bit of shock at Azula’s strength but Sokka only snickered a bit, being reminded how Katara would drag him by the ear back in their village from time to time.</p><p>After stepping outside, Azula let go of Zuko, who rubbed his ear. He grimaced not out of pain but what was coming to him.</p><p>“Look Azula I know-,” he began before being cut off.</p><p>“Save it,” Azula sternly said. “You know what you did, I’m just here to remind you that you cannot go around telling people who we really are. Not everyone is going to take it as well as they did,” she finished as she cocked her head towards the dojo. “So next time Zuko, lie.”</p><p>“You know I was never good at that,” he said.</p><p>“Then let me handle the explanation of where we’re from,” Azula said. “You know how convincing I can be,” she finished with a proud smile.</p><p>“You mean being a liar, right?” Zuko said with a lopsided smile.</p><p>“Me?” Azula said in feign innocence. “A liar? I would never do such a thing Zuzu.”</p><p>Zuko chuckled. “Sure you would Azula, sure you would.” Azula chuckled before walking away. Zuko wondered for a moment if things would have been different, that if they grew up in the Fire Nation like they were meant to, would they still be the brother and sister they are now?</p><p>He quickly brushed that thought aside when he felt his chest tighten and his heart ache in a way that felt wrong.</p><hr/><p>After finishing preparing their food supply for the next leg of their journey, Katara decided to practice her waterbending at the inn. She carefully controlled the water by flowing from one stance to the next. After years of practicing and developing her own style of waterbending she can control the water well enough to defend herself, though she still longed to train under a true waterbending master.</p><p>She heard someone enter the room and noticed it was Aang, who leaned against the doorway with a cocky stance.</p><p>“Katara, remember how the unagi almost got me yesterday?” he asked smugly.</p><p>Katara continued with her movements. “Yeah,” she said nonchalantly.</p><p>“Well, I’m gonna ride it now. It’s gonna be REAL dangerous,” Aang said with uncharacteristic arrogance. In his mind he was trying to get a worried reaction out of Katara.</p><p>“Good for you,” she said to his surprise. After how Aang claimed he was a simple monk and then basked in how the village girls fawned over him, she was rather upset and disappointed.</p><p>“You’re not going to stop me?” he asked.</p><p>“Nope,” she said, not sparing a glace in his direction. “Have fun.”</p><p>Aang crossed his arms peevishly. “I will.”</p><p>“Great,” Katara replied annoyed.</p><p>“I know it’s great,” Aang countered with a pout.</p><p>“I’m glad you know,” Katara said with, more annoyed than before.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re glad,” Aang said in his own annoyance.</p><p>“Good!” Katara shouted, not wanting to bicker with Aang anymore over being stupid.</p><p>“Fine!” Aang shouted back before walking away. But he glanced over his shoulder and saw Katara’s back to him as she continued with her waterbending. He looked down at the ground and walked away feeling rather sad.</p><p>Katara continued to bend and when she turned toward the door Aang stood in, she scowled at it in anger.</p><p>But it quickly turned into sadness and worry. She set out to stop him, but she ran into Azula instead.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Azula asked as Katara quickly put on her parka.</p><p>“Aang said he was going to ride the unagi,” Katara said in a worried tone.</p><p>Azula rubbed her forehead. “I swear that kid is doing whatever he can to avoid being the Avatar. Even if that means getting himself killed.”</p><p>Katara grimaced at the prospect of Aang doing that. “Well we better find him before he avoids it in a rather permanent way,” she said as she continued to walk towards the bay. Azula sighed and followed, knowing she would be better at knocking some sense into Aang than Katara would be.</p><p>Aang was quick to get to the bay and swim out to the middle of it, waiting for the unagi to come. But so far it did not show and neither did the elephant koi. He wondered if the elephant koi moved to another area and the unagi followed.</p><p>“What’s taking so long?” Koko demanded impatiently.</p><p>“I’m sure it will be here any second!” Aang shouted. He looked down at the water and pulled his marbles out. “What about this?” he said as he did his trick again.</p><p>All the girls were unimpressed. “Not that again. <em>Boring,</em>” one of them said.</p><p>“Where’s the unagi?” Koko asked. “It’s getting late.” With that, the girls got up and begin walking back towards the village.</p><p>“Where’re you going?” Aang said desperately. “Don’t leave!”</p><p>“Sorry, Aang!” Koko shouted. “Maybe next time.” She soon fell in line with the other girls, intent on getting something to eat and spend their time doing something more enjoyable.</p><p>Aang stared down at the water in disappointment but perked up when he saw Katara walking onto the beach with Azula.</p><p>“Katara!” he shouted as he waved at her. “You came!”</p><p>“Azula and I wanted to make sure you were safe,” Katara said. “You had us really worried.”</p><p>“And for going through all that worrisome, thanks for greeting me too,” Azula replied with sarcasm.</p><p>“Sorry, but it’s good to see you too Azula,” Aang said sheepishly. “Katara you acted like you didn’t care before.”</p><p>“I’m sorry for that,” Katara said sincerely. “I was just upset to see how you acted from all the attention the girls gave you.”</p><p>It occurred to Aang that Katara was not exactly jealous but rather hurt by how he acted. “I’m sorry too. I did let all that attention go to my head. I was being a jerk.”</p><p>“Well there’s some other words that would describe more accurately to how you acted,” Azula said thoughtfully, “but I’ll keep them to myself since it would ‘disrupt my peace of mind’.”</p><p>Aang chuckled at Azula’s words. “Yeah, we’ll just say I was being a jerk.”</p><p>“Well, get out of the water before you catch a cold you big jerk!” Katara shouted affectionately, happy to know Aang realized the error of his ways as of late.</p><p>Aang smiled brightly to know Katara was not mad at him anymore, but he knew he will have to tread carefully to keep earning her affection. “On my way!” he shouted before swimming towards the shore.</p><p>But as Aang swam towards the shore, he felt something lift him out of the water. He looked down and saw the dreadfully familiar skin of the unagi’s tail. It raised its head and spewed water towards Aang, who air-jumped upwards and grabbed hold of one of the unagi’s whiskers. Sensing Aang, the unagi shakes its head violently back and forth to dislodge him. It suddenly stopped and Aang hung on its whisker in front of the unagi’s mouth, which was open and drooling saliva in hungry anticipation.</p><p>“Hang on, Aang!” Katara shouted from the shore. Both she and Azula stared dreadfully at the unagi, not know how or if they can save Aang themselves.</p><p>The unagi started shaking its head again, finally throwing Aang from its whisker. Aang yelled as he was thrown into the water and surfaced unconscious on the surface.</p><p>“Oh-no,” Azula whispered. She and Katara rushed out into the water and raced the unagi towards Aang. They managed to reach him first, but the unagi came too close, forcing Katara to waterbent a massive wave out of desperation, causing her, Aang and Azula to be propelled back towards the shore. They land harshly into a cavern but were saved by the water cushioning their landing. Katara began checking on Aang while Azula looked over the bay to see the unagi leaving, but she also saw a ship approach the island.</p><p>“Mongke,” she said as she positively identified the ship. “That bastard.” She turned back to Katara and Aang, the former trying to wake him up.</p><p>“Wake up, Aang!” the waterbender said desperately. She breathed deeply and reached out to sense if there was any water in his lungs. When she felt it, she moved her hand slowly to remove the water out of his lungs and through his mouth. Aang coughed violently and sputtered before opening his eyes to see Katara above him.</p><p>“Katara…,” he said weakly to her joy, “don’t ride the unagi. Not fun.”</p><p>As the girls helped Aang walk back to the village, Colonel Mongke led his Rough Rhinos onto the shore, supported by a squad of ten firebenders.</p><p>“I want all five of those kids alive,” Mongke ordered.</p><p>“Even the Water Tribe kids?” Kahchi asked.</p><p>“Yes. I want to make an example of them for aiding the enemy,” Mongke said with a sadistic smile.</p><p>Back at the dojo, Sokka and Zuko were holding their own and learning quickly how to fight like Kyoshi Warriors. Sokka even managed to knock Suki down at one point, though she claimed it was just to make him feel better. Sokka became full of himself but Suki brought him down to size by upping her game. She was in the middle of teaching them how to coordinate their attacks when Oyagi entered the dojo out of breath.</p><p>“Firebenders have landed on our shores!” he frantically said. “Girls, come quickly!” With that, Suki and her warriors filed out of the dojo.</p><p>“Hey, we’re not…!” Sokka said to correct Oyagi that he and Zuko were not girls. “Oh, whatever!” he finished, knowing it did not matter. He followed the Kyoshi Warriors with Zuko, intending to put his newfound skills to the test.</p><p>“Come on out, Avatar!” Mongke shouted as his men tore through each building, destroying property and terrifying the villagers. “You can’t hide forever!”</p><p>As Mongke and his men moved down the center street, they had no idea that the Kyoshi Warriors were stealthily moving through alleyways and across rooftops, watching and waiting for an opening.</p><p>Their opening came when the Rhinos were forced to move single file through the narrow market. Suki and four of her warriors descended on the Rough Rhinos themselves, knocking them to the ground. Mongke’s men reacted but were quickly put on the defensive when more Kyoshi Warriors moved in too close for the Rhinos to use their weapons. Suki took on Mongke herself, using the training Azula gave her to gain an edge. Mongke became frustrated and started to shoot flames in every direction, causing Suki to fall back. Mongke sent a fire blast at her, where she deflected it, but it still knocked her to the ground. The colonel sent a blast of fire for the killing blow, making Suki think this was the last day on earth for her…</p><p>But the colonel’s fire blast was redirected back at him, causing him to be knocked down. Zuko stood stalwartly in front of Suki, intending to defend her when she cannot do it herself.</p><p>“I guess training’s over,” he said before helping her up and charging at Mongke. Sokka quickly joined in and approached the prone Mongke with caution. He snarled and spun himself against the ground, sending fire blasts that Zuko could not stop. Suki and her allies were forced to fall back with the other warriors, as the Rough Rhinos were regrouping with the last three firebenders, the others wounded or assisting the wounded as they fell back to the ship.</p><p>“Nice try, Avatar boy!” Mongke shouted with a smirk. “But these bitches can’t protect you.”</p><p>“Hey!” Mongke heard someone shout at him. He turned and saw Azula standing defiantly. “How about you pick on a bitch your own size?” she finished with a smirk.</p><p>“Get her!” Mongke ordered his men. Vachir sent a lit arrow at Azula, who dodged it with little effort and bent the flame on his bow, causing it to burn. She then sent a fire blast a Yeh-Le, setting fire to a cylinder on his belt; he frantically tried to remove it, but a small blast sent him flying into Ogodei. Kahchi was quick to close the distance but he was suddenly knock away from Azula by a gust of wind, courtesy of Aang.</p><p>Mongke snarled at how his men were put out of action by two children, regardless of how powerful they were. Aang and Azula stood their ground as he sent fire blasts at them.</p><p>“Cover me kid,” Azula said as she began calming her mind, “I need to focus.”</p><p>Aang continued to swat away Mongke’s flames with his staff. “What are you doing?” he said as he saw Azula rotate her arms in circular motions. He got his answer soon when he saw lightning forming around her fingertips then her hands and finally her around her body. Mongke ceased his attack, both shocked and fearful that a fourteen-year-old girl had mastered lightning generation.</p><p>Azula stuck her fingers out towards Mongke, who could only form a shield of fire to save himself from being killed. He flew back into one of the rhinos and groaned in pain.</p><p>“How did you-?” Aang asked both shocked and amazed by Azula.</p><p>“Later,” Azula said sternly. “We have to go.”</p><p>As the Kyoshi Warriors fought off the invaders, Suki pulled Zuko and Sokka aside.</p><p>“You two need to find your sisters and Aang,” Suki told them. “We’ll hold them off as you escape.”</p><p>“No,” Zuko stubbornly said. He did not want to leave Suki to deal with the Rough Rhinos and their men alone. “We’re not leaving.”</p><p>“Zuko, we have to go,” Sokka said. “Getting Aang to the North Pole is more important than this fight.”</p><p>Zuko looked at him both appalled and angry. “How can you say that? How dare you say that!”</p><p>“Zuko, you know he’s right,” Suki pleaded. “We can hold our own here. We’ll be okay.”</p><p>Zuko closed his eyes, not wanting the tears to escape. “I’m sorry,” he said.</p><p>Suki’s face soften at that, not understanding what he meant. “For what?”</p><p>“For this whole damn war my nation started,” Zuko said.</p><p>“You had nothing to do with that Zuko. You can’t blame yourself for it,” Suki said in sympathy.</p><p>“But I do!” Zuko said. “Maybe if I grew up in the Fire Nation…”</p><p>“Then it could be you leading this assault,” Suki said, dreading the idea of that. “But you grew up in the Water Tribe for a reason.” She leaned forward and kissed Zuko’s scared cheek, causing him to blush. “And I believe you know why.” She stood up and began to run towards the raging battle. “Now get going you two! We’ll hold them off!”</p><p>Zuko remained frozen for a moment, both smitten and amazed at how Suki believed not only in the Avatar, but also <em>him</em>.</p><p>“Come on Zuko,” Sokka said as he shook Zuko’s shoulder. “We need to go. Right. Now!”</p><p>“Right,” Zuko said, his heart pounding not only from physical exertion.</p><p>Aang and Azula ran back to the village and found Katara ushering some children to safety.</p><p>“Look what I brought to these people,” Aang said, upset at himself.</p><p>“It’s not your fault,” Katara said in sympathy.</p><p>“Yes, it is my fault,” Aang said ashamed. “If we had left earlier, then maybe this village would have been spared.”</p><p>“Or maybe it would have been completely destroyed,” Azula pointed out. “Mongke must have heard we were here somehow; he would’ve come here regardless.”</p><p>Aang stared at the ground in shame, knowing that one way or another, people will pay a price for helping him because he was the Avatar.</p><p>“We have to get out of here,” Katara said. “Mongke and his men will leave Kyoshi to chase us. I know it feels wrong to leave but…”</p><p>“But it’s the only way to protect these people,” Azula continued. “By using ourselves as bait to lure Mongke away.”</p><p>Aang nodded his head slowly and took off with the girls to find Appa. They met Sokka and Zuko there and together they took off into the sky. Aang looked down at the village, seeing it burning as Mongke and his men rush back to their ship.</p><p>“Back to the ship!” Mongke shouted. “Don’t any of you fuckers lose sight of them!”</p><p>Katara leaned towards Aang as he directed Appa over the water. “I know it’s hard,” she began in a sympathetic voice, “but you’re doing the right thing. They would have destroyed the whole village if we had stayed. Everything is going to be okay, Aang.”</p><p>Aang furrowed his brow and without warning, dived off Appa and into the bay, determined to right his wrong.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing?!” Zuko shouted. The teenagers watched in horror as Aang dived into the same waters as the unagi.</p><p>“He better not be killing himself out of shame,” Azula growled. “Or I’ll kill him myself.”</p><p>After what felt like an eternity, the unagi burst from the water, with Aang standing on its head and holding onto its whiskers. He forced the unagi’s head towards the burning village and pulled on the whiskers, causing the unagi to spew water all over the community. The fires died down, saving the village from total destruction.</p><p>Even the statue of Avatar Kyoshi survived, as if it were a testament of the Avatar spirit’s resolve to bring peace and balance to the world. Oyagi watched as Aang air-jumped from atop the unagi after the fires were extinguished onto Appa, believing that the young man was well on his way to becoming an Avatar as great as Kyoshi.</p><p>“Thank you, Avatar,” he said with sincere gratefulness.</p><p>“I know, I know,” Aang said as he climbed into Appa’s saddle, expecting a lengthy verbal scolding from Katara. “That was stupid and dangerous.”</p><p>Katara smiled proudly at Aang. “Yes, it was,” she said before moving over to tightly hug Aang. His face lit up with surprise and joy, believing that maybe he just might win Katara over.</p><p>“Such a shame that you two will no longer wear those,” Azula said to Sokka and Zuko as they removed the makeup from their faces. “You two pull off the feminine uniform despite being boys.”</p><p>“Very funny Azula,” Sokka grumbled. He looked toward Zuko and was actually amazed that Zuko was cleaning the area where Suki kissed him. “Why are you cleaning up the spot where Suki kissed you? Don’t you want her essence to stay?” he teased. Zuko’s face lit up as he blushed deeply, unsure how to react to the teasing.</p><p>“Oh? Zuko has a girlfriend now?” Azula said with a smirk. For whatever reason, it felt <em>very</em> satisfying that Suki was into Zuko.</p><p>“Well, I wouldn’t say she’s my girlfriend,” Zuko said bashfully.</p><p>“Not yet,” Aang said with a smile when he overheard the teasing. It felt relieving to hear that Zuko was interested in a girl that was not Katara. “I think you two would make a great couple Zuko.”</p><p>“I have to agree with Aang for once,” Azula said. “She certainly has a quality of spunk.”</p><p>“Hopefully, the kind that can kick his ass,” Sokka teased.</p><p>“The same kind that kicked yours?” Zuko countered with a smirk, causing everyone to laugh. Sokka shrugged his shoulders, appearing not to care.</p><p>But he had to admit, it felt nice not to be angry that he was bested by girls.</p><hr/><p>A small but fast ship lingered off coast of Kyoshi Island, as an old warrior and strategist peered through a telescope.</p><p>“It appeared that a Fire Nation naval force raided the island,” Lieutenant Jee reported. “Though it seems strange there’s far less damage than one would expect.”</p><p>“That’s because Mongke left as soon as the Avatar did,” General Iroh answered. “He decided that continuing his mission is far more important than his wanton destruction. Rather uncharacteristic of the colonel.” A deep pang of guilt flowed through Iroh, who often overlooked Mongke’s destructive methods as long the results were achieved when the colonel served under the general years ago, and attitude that was commonplace in the Fire Nation military. And that attitude had only brought misery upon the world.</p><p>“Your orders, sir?” Jee asked.</p><p>“We continue north,” Iroh replied. “My nephew will continue to head towards the North Pole, with Mongke close behind.”</p><p>Jee was taken aback by how the general seemed unconcerned with Zuko traveling with the Avatar. “May I ask a question sir?”</p><p>“You have served me well enough that you can speak freely with me lieutenant,” Iroh said with a soft smile. “What’s on your mind?”</p><p>“I just don’t understand why you seem unconcerned about the Avatar’s return,” Jee said carefully. “Especially since it makes your nephew and niece appear as traitors for traveling with him.”</p><p>“Oh I do have my concerns about the Avatar’s return,” Iroh said. “Concerns I rather tell you in private.” Lieutenant Jee has served Iroh since the man was a sergeant of his guard. Jee had long proven himself to be a trustworthy soldier, with a deep personal loyalty to Iroh.</p><p>“Very well sir. I’d be honored to hear your thoughts about the Avatar,” Jee said intrigued by the general’s trust. “Shall I have tea prepared?”</p><p>Iroh chuckled at Jee’s offer. “You know that I’ve always preferred to brew my own tea.”</p><p>“I know sir,” Jee said with a smile, well aware of Iroh’s preference for brewing his own tea was based on humility than distrust. “But I’ve been working on my own brew of tea, and I’d be honored if you would try it.”</p><p>Iroh smiled brightly, knowing that many of his own traits that have rubbed off onto the lieutenant were not solely of a military nature. “I believe the honor will be mine lieutenant,” he said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Crazy Old Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When their fun causes them to land on rocky ground, Aang must appease an insane King before it is too late.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Six</strong>
</p><p>Aang reached to the crest of a small hill and when he found what he was looking for he smiled brightly and spread his arms out wide. “Feast your eyes on the Earth Kingdom city of Omashu!” The teenagers joined him on the crest and looked over the city.</p><p>“Wow,” Katara said with amazement. “We certainly don’t have cities like this in the South Pole.”</p><p>“They have buildings here that don’t melt!” Sokka said in jealous astonishment.</p><p>Zuko and Azula though, looked at the city in dread, knowing the people there would not be as forgiving as Suki and her Kyoshi Warriors.</p><p>“It would be smart if we don’t go into Omashu,” Azula told the group, though the name of the city felt ridiculous for her to say. Why she did not know.</p><p>“But I used to always come here to visit my friend, Bumi,” Aang told her, surely implying he planned on going into the city.</p><p>Azula rolled her eyes. “Well that’s all fine and dandy. Now, can we get underway again?”</p><p>“Not yet!” Aang said in excitement. “I need to show you guys how amazing this city is!” Azula pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.</p><p>“We don’t have time for this,” she grunted.</p><p>“But we do need to get supplies,” Katara pointed out. “We have about two days left of food.”</p><p>“And I need to get a closer look at those buildings!” Sokka exclaimed.</p><p>“Well if that’s the case,” Zuko said, “you three can go. It would be best if me and Azula stay here.”</p><p>“No way!” Aang said indignant. “You two are coming along, no argument!”</p><p>“But if they find out we’re Fire Nation,” Azula said with a scowl, “they would kill Zuko then try to kill me.” Zuko glared at her as she implied he would not be skilled enough to escape like her.</p><p>“But you two are in disguise,” Katara reasoned. “As long as none of us give any hints that you’re Fire Nation, you’ll be alright.” Azula rubbed her chin in thought, knowing her best friend was correct, but Aang was not about to get his way just like that.</p><p>“Fine,” Azula relented. “But it would be time consuming if people find out you’re the Avatar,” she said to Aang.</p><p>“How would it be time consuming?” he asked, unsure what she was implying.</p><p>Azula furrowed her brow. “Don’t you remember how much time we wasted on Kyoshi Island because of your fan girls?”</p><p>Aang smiled sheepishly. “Oh, right.” He laughed nervously, hoping Katara would not become upset at the thought of him indulging in girls’ admiration of him as the Avatar.</p><p>“She made a good point Aang,” Sokka told him. “You need a disguise.”</p><p>“Absolutely,” Azula agreed to Sokka’s surprise, a rarity to him. “If you wear a disguise, Zuzu and I will go into the city with you.”</p><p>“Great, but what I am supposed to do?” Aang asked. “Grow a mustache?”</p><p>“And a head full of hair,” Azula stated before she smirked before walking over to Appa.</p><p>Within short order, fur from Appa’s coat was used to give Aang a head of hair and a thick mustache. He scratched his head underneath the wig while scrunching his nose in irritation. “Ugh!” he groaned to Azula’s amusement. “How do you live in this stuff?” Aang asked Appa, who grunted in response.</p><p>“Great!” Sokka exclaimed. “Now you look just like my grandfather Tarruk.”</p><p>“Technically,” Katara said thoughtfully, “Aang is one hundred and twelve years old.”</p><p>Aang picked up his staff and began using it as a walking stick. In a deep but fake voice of an old man, he said, “Now let’s get to skippin’, young whippersnappers! The big city awaits.”</p><p>Leaving Appa to graze in a field, Aang led the teenagers up the access road leading to Omashu’s gates. “You guys are gonna love Omashu,” Aang explained. “The people here are the friendliest in the world.”</p><p>“These cabbages better not be rotten, merchant!” the group heard one of the gate guards shouted to a man with greying hair. The guard turned toward another and said, “Lance corporal, check this <em>entire </em>cart for any possible rot or mold.”</p><p>The lance corporal bowed his head. “Yes sergeant!” he shouted before following through with his orders, going through the cabbage cart rather cruelly.</p><p>“Please be careful of my cabbages!” the merchant shouted, before receiving a mean look from the sergeant that silenced him.</p><p>As the group waited for their turn, Azula leaned over to Aang and whispered sarcastically, “’Friendliest people in the world,’ uh?”</p><p>Aang smiled widely. “Just keep smiling…,” he said with a hint of nervousness, remembering that a hundred years of war had caused people to become more caution in exchange for friendliness.</p><p>After his cart was crudely searched, the cabbage merchant was allowed entry, who was pouting over the fact his cabbages has lost value due to the guards’ callous search. The sergeant approached Aang and stared down at him with a scowl. “State your business to Omashu,” he demanded.</p><p>Aang burst forward with a speed uncharacteristic of an old man and pointed an accusing finger at the sergeant. “My business is my business, young man, and none of yours!” Aang shouted in his old man voice, while Katara, Sokka, and Zuko watch in terror, though Azula was rather amused that Aang could be forceful when it was necessary. “I’ve got half a mind to bend you over my knee and paddle your backside!” Aang shouted even louder, nearly causing Azula to burst out laughing.</p><p>“Settle down, old timer,” the sergeant said in a calm voice. “I just need to know who you all are.”</p><p>Aang smiled under his mustache. “Name’s Bonzu Pipinpadaloxicoplis, the Third, and these are my grandkids,” Aang said in his old man voice with a hint of fondness.</p><p>Azula’s amusement ended at the name Aang gave the sergeant. Knowing Sokka and Zuko, they would surely screw this up. But to her relief, Katara walked up to the sergeant with a polite smile and said, “June Pipinpadaloxicoplis. Nice to meet you.”</p><p>The sergeant looked between Katara and Aang, then at Azula, Sokka, and Zuko. For a moment, they all thought he was going to begin probing for answers they did not want to give.</p><p>“You seem like a responsible young lady,” he said to Katara and to their relief. “See to it that your grandfather stays out of trouble.” He used his arm to signal his men to allow them passage. “Enjoy Omashu!”</p><p>“We will,” Katara said with a smile before walking past the sergeant with Aang. The rest of the group followed, but when Sokka walked past the sergeant, the latter cocked an eyebrow.</p><p>“Wait a minute,” he said to the group’s fear. “You’re strong young boy,” the sergeant said as he turned Sokka around and pointed at him. “Show some respect for the elderly and carry your grandfather’s bag.”</p><p>Aang smiled and exclaimed, “Good idea!” He tossed the bag at Sokka, who caught and slung it without complaint, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention. As the group walked through the gates, which were essentially stone walls that were bended into position, the sergeant watched them walk into the city and saw what looked like bunny ears burst out of the old man’s hair before the gate closed. He shook his head and continued with his duty, attributing it to the long day he was putting in.</p><p>The group approached a railing and look over the city, seeing the many houses that rose to the largest of buildings. What really caught everyone’s attention was the series of chutes that crisscrossed the entire city.</p><p>“This is the Omashu delivery system,” Aang explained to them in his normal voice. “Miles and miles of tubes and chutes. Earthbending brings the packages up and gravity brings them down.”</p><p>“That’s amazing!” Sokka exclaimed, wondering if in some way, he could implement the concept of a delivery service in his home village.</p><p>“That’s great that they get their mail on time,” Azula pointed out.</p><p>“They do get their mail on time,” Aang informed her.</p><p>“But why are you pointing this out to us?” she asked, getting more impatient with Aang’s antics that was causing delays in their trip.</p><p>“Because my friend Bumi found a better use for these chutes…,” Aang said with a mischievous smile as he recalled Bumi explaining to him that this was the world’s greatest super slide; Aang called him a mad genius before they spent hours on the chutes, laughing and having the time of their lives. After reminiscing on the past, Aang then led the group up to the start of a chute and found a basket large enough for all of them to fit into. Aang pushed it to the edge with his airbending while the others have mixed feelings about doing this. Katara, Sokka, and Zuko were rather leery about this, but Azula was enjoying it, especially since Sokka and Zuko looked ready to wet themselves.</p><p>“One ride, then we’re off to the North Pole,” Aang promised. “Airbender’s honor.”</p><p>“You know,” Katara said nervously, “this sounded like fun at first, but now that I’m here, I’m starting to have second THOUGHTS!” she shouted just as the basket dropped down an intimidating vertical drop. Aang and Azula were enjoying themselves, the former for the ride, the latter for the ride and seeing the looks of terror on Sokka’s and Zuko’s faces.</p><p>But her amusement did not last for much longer when a basket with sharp spears merged onto their path and soon caught up to them. Sokka, sitting at the back, ducked down as the spears past over him. Zuko learned forward into Azula and Katara.</p><p>Aang took notice of what was happening and shouted, “I’m on it! I’m on it!” He began rocking the basket back and forth once it pulled away from the spears, causing it to derail out of the chute and land hard on a rooftop. They slid across a few more rooftops before flying past a formation of soldiers heading off to war. When the basket impacted the ground, Aang used his airbending to propel the basket into the air and back into a chute.</p><p>“Aang, do something!” Katara shouted at him. “Use your airbending!”</p><p>“Yeah!” Aang shouted with a smile. “Good idea! That’ll make us go even faster!”</p><p>“I don’t think that’s what she-!” Zuko shouted before Aang blasted air behind them, making them pick up more speed than before. Omashu citizens looked at them in astonishment as they flew past them. They spot an off-load point with a package directly in their path. The kids begin screaming as they envisioned themselves crashing into it, though they stopped and breath out in relief when the earthbender moved the packaged out of the way.</p><p>But the kids began screaming again when the earthbender brought up another package. Rather than hitting it, Aang derailed the basket again, causing it to flip end over end, nearly throwing everyone out. Aang righted them up and they crash through a resident’s house, destroying some property before continuing toward a market, where they crashed into the cart belonging to the very same cabbage merchant they saw earlier in the day.</p><p>“My cabbages!” he shouted in horror before eyeing the kids. “You brats are going to pay for this!”</p><p>Azula heard the man and quickly scanned the area for Katara. When she spotted her lying face down to the ground and trying to get up, Azula sprinted to her and forced her to follow into a nearby alley just as soldiers came to arrest them. A few soldiers attempted to arrest Azula and Katara but failed to find them.</p><p>But they did arrest the other three kids.</p><p>“Two cabbages please,” Aang said sheepishly.</p><hr/><p>It did not take long for Azula to escape the soldiers as they searched for her, for they had to switch their attention to controlling the panicking crowd in the marketplace. When it was safe for her and Katara to stop, the latter turned her friend around to talk.</p><p>“Okay Katara, let’s figure out-” Azula said as she looked at Katara’s face. “Oh you’ve got to be shitting me.”</p><p>But it was not Katara she grabbed. It was Sokka.</p><p>“Yep, you grabbed the wrong person,” he said with a frown. “Thanks for saving me though.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Azula said before pinching the top of her nose. “Out of anyone I could’ve grabbed, why did I have to grab the most useless one?”</p><p>“What?!” Sokka exclaimed indignant. “How am I the most useless one?”</p><p>“Because you can’t bend!” Azula told him. “Even Zuko is marginally more useful than you!”</p><p>“Fuck you!” Sokka shouted at her before she eyed him dangerously, though he remained undaunted by her glare, irritating her further.</p><p>“Fuck you!” she shouted back before realizing they would draw attention to themselves and covered Sokka’s mouth with her hand. He made a few muffled noises before Azula put her index finger before her lips to indicate he should be quiet. He got the message and stopped making noises.</p><p>Azula lowered her hand and breathed deeply to calm down. “Okay,” she began, “Katara, Airhead, and Dum-Dum are in custody and we need to get them out.”</p><p>“Right,” Sokka replied, “and the first thing we need to do about that is figure out where they were taken.”</p><p>Azula stared at him in astonishment, much to Sokka’s irritation.</p><p>“What?” he asked.</p><p>“Nothing,” Azula said innocently. “It’s just that’s the smartest thing you’ve contributed to a plan.” Sokka groaned but decided that arguing with Azula was not going to help them find their friends any faster. The two teenagers set out to find out where the others were taken, hoping that they can stay alive long enough to be rescued.</p><hr/><p>In accordance with Omashu’s traditions, those who are accused of crimes must be submitted for judgement by the city’s King. Aang, Katara, Zuko, and Momo were led into his throne room and were forced to kneel before the King. The King eyes them in curiosity, particularly the boy with the arrow tattoos…</p><p>“Your majesty,” one of the arresting soldiers said, “these juveniles were arrested for vandalism, traveling under false pretenses, and malicious destruction of city and private property.”</p><p>“Especially my cabbages!” the merchant cried out. “I want a head for each cabbage destroyed!”</p><p>“Silence!” the soldier shouted at him. “Only the King can pass down judgment.” He turned back to the King. “What is your judgment, Sire?”</p><p>The King scrutinizes the juveniles carefully. The boy with the scares looked beyond anxious while the girl pleaded with her eyes for mercy. The lemur looked around the room in curiosity.</p><p>But the tattooed boy tried to look invisible, yet it was clear to the King who the boy really was…</p><p>“Throw them…,” he began to say, much to the dread of the juveniles and the delight of the merchant, who were expecting the dungeons.</p><p>“A feast!” the King said, causing the soldier to react with confusion, while the merchant felt humiliated.</p><p>The soldiers complied and led Aang, Katara, Zuko, and Momo to a large dining room. After issuing orders for the damage to be repaired and the merchant rightfully compensated, the King joined the group after the food was served. Momo was quick to grab hold of some fruit and began devouring it. The trio eye the food hungrily but were hesitant because they did not understand why the King would cast this kind of judgement. It felt more like a reward than a punishment.</p><p>The King chuckled. “The people in my city have gotten fat from too many feasts,” he explained before picking up a chicken drumstick, “so I hope you like your chicken with no skin.” He held it out for Aang to take, but the latter grimaced slightly.</p><p>“No thanks,” he politely declined, “but I don’t eat meat.”</p><p>The King hummed before looking at Zuko. “How about you? I bet you like meat.” When Zuko opened his mouth to respond, the King stuck the drumstick rudely into Zuko’s mouth. At first Zuko was rather angry that someone violated his personal space, but he decided that it would be best to play along and began chewing on the drumstick, giving a look of approval.</p><p>As the King walked around the table to his chair, Katara leaned over and whispered to Aang, “Is it just me, or is this guy’s crown a little crooked?” She made cukoo motions to the side of her head to emphasize her point. Aang shrugged his shoulders, unsure how to answer that.</p><p>“So,” the King began after he sat down, “tell me young bald one. Where are you from?”</p><p>“I’m from…,” Aang said as an idea came to mind, “Kangaroo Island.”</p><p>“Oh, Kangaroo Island you say,” the King said thoughtfully. “I hear that place is really hoppin’!”</p><p>Even though everyone in the room knew the King was making a joke, no one laughed, especially not Zuko, who kept thinking about how dead he would be when they find out he is the son of the Fire Lord.</p><p>He also wondered what happened to Sokka and Azula. He knew the latter had a mystical talent for escaping so maybe they could break them out. Assuming Sokka would not antagonize her too much.</p><p>“Well, all these good jokes are making me tired,” the King said as if oblivious to no one laughing at his joke. “I guess it’s time to hit the hay.” As the King turned in his seat, he suddenly throws another drumstick he hid in hid cuff toward Aang. Out of reflex, Aang airbent it to a standstill in front of him.</p><p>“There’s an airbender in our presence and not just any airbender,” the King said smugly, “the Avatar!” Aang dropped the drumstick onto the table and acted like he did not just reveal himself. Katara grimaced while Zuko groaned. “Now what do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Pipinpadaloxicoplis?” the King said with more smugness.</p><p>“Alright, alright, alright,” Aang said as he stood up from his chair. “You caught me. I’m the Avatar, doing my Avatar thing, keeping the world safe, including Omashu. Everything checks out here,” he said as he looked under the table to prove his point. “Yep, no firebenders here,” he finished in a lie, hoping that no one would suspect Zuko being from the Fire Nation. “You’re all doing good work around here!” Aang continued as he urged Katara and Zuko to stand up. “Love each other, respect all life, and don’t run with your spears. We’ll see you next time!”</p><p>Just as the trio was attempting to leave the dining room, the guards at the door use their spears to block the exit and stopped them.</p><p>Katara glared at the King. “You can’t keep us here,” she said. “Let us leave.”</p><p>The King held up a lettuce leaf. “Lettuce leaf?” he mocked before taking a bite out of it, much to Katara’s irritation.</p><p>Zuko leaned over to speak to them in a low voice. “We’re in serious trouble. This guy is absolutely insane.”</p><p>“Tomorrow the Avatar will face three deadly challenges,” the King announced. “But for the time being, the guards will show you to your chamber.”</p><p>“My liege,” the lead guard began, “do you mean the good chamber, or the bad chamber?”</p><p>“The newly refurbished chamber,” the King replied.</p><p>“Which is that one, your Highness?” the guard asked, showing that even the closest of the King’s servants are troubled by his erratic behavior.</p><p>“The one that used to be bad, until the recent refurbishing that is,” the King said, though he looked a bit flustered by not addressing the organization of the prisoner chambers properly. “Of course, we’ve been calling it the new chamber, but we really should number them.” He cleared his throat and declared, “Take them to the refurbished chamber that was once bad!” As the trio, with Momo in tow, was led away by the guards, the King continued to eat lettuce, eager to see if the Avatar can stand up to his challenges.</p><p>The guards escorted the prisoners to their room and locked them in with earthbending. They examined their prison cell and were astonished by how beautiful and spacious it was, while containing three luxurious beds. “This is a prison cell?” Katara asked. “But it’s so nice.”</p><p>“Nice or not,” Zuko countered, “we’re still prisoners, and we need to figure out a way out of here and regroup with Sokka and Azula.”</p><p>“We’re stuck in a prison made out of rock,” Katara pointed out. “How do you suggest we get out of here?”</p><p>“Simple, Aang earthbends us out of here,” Zuko explained, causing Katara to look surprised. “What?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Katara said. “It’s just that’s the smartest thing you’ve ever contributed to a plan.” Zuko grunted before looking at Aang.</p><p>“Can you do it?” Zuko asked him.</p><p>Aang looked down reproachfully. “I don’t think so. I haven’t even started waterbending, so how am I going to earthbend?”</p><p>“Well we can piss you off and make you do that eye glowing thing,” Zuko explained.</p><p>“No way,” Aang told him firmly. “I had no control when that happened, and the last time I almost killed you and Azula. It’s not happening again.” Fear settled into Aang’s stomach, terrified that if he would let himself go into that mode again, he would try killing his friends again. Or worse.</p><p>“Aang can’t earthbend yet,” Katara said in Aang’s defense, lifting his spirits a bit. “Legends say that if the Avatar learns the elements out of order, they can lose connection to the others. We can’t take that risk just so we can break out of here.”</p><p>Zuko groaned in frustration. “Well there still has to be a way out of here.”</p><p>Aang looked up and saw a perfect circle within the wall. “The air vents!” he exclaimed and pointed toward it.</p><p>Zuko looked over his shoulder and studied it. He frowned and said, “If you think we’re going to fit through the vents, you’re more insane then that damn King.”</p><p>“We can’t fit through them,” Aang said thoughtfully before looking at Momo, “but Momo <em>can</em>.” He approached the bed Momo was lounging on and licking an apple. “Momo, I need you to find the others so we can bust outta here!” Momo purred and looked at Aang, who took it as a sign of agreement. Aang picked Momo up and attempted to push him down the vents.</p><p>Which proved to be too small even for the lemur. But Aang was determined and said, “Go on, boy, find our friends!”</p><p>“Okay, I think you’re just hurting him now,” Katara said before moving Aang aside and pulling Momo out of the vent. While checking Momo over, Katara explained, “We’re just going to have to wait until Azula and Sokka figure out a way to get to us.”</p><p>“This palace is huge,” Aang said, unsure of Azula’s or Sokka’s skills. “How are they going to get in here and find us?”</p><p>“Trust us Aang,” Zuko said as he laid down on a bed, “Sokka and I have snuck into plenty of places back home.”</p><p>“That’s true, the whole village would know about it when they were caught,” Katara teased, causing Zuko to roll his eyes. “And Azula is much better at sneaking around than Sokka.”</p><p>Zuko propped himself up and look at Katara. “And makes you say that?” he asked skeptically.</p><p>Katara smiled smugly and teased, “Because Zuzu, unlike you and Sokka, Azula and I were <em>never </em>caught.” Zuko groaned and laid back down on the bed to get some sleep.</p><p>Aang looked between Katara and Zuko, still thinking that the former had feelings for the latter. It pained Aang to think that way and he decided to change the subject. “What do you think these challenges are Katara?”</p><p>Katara’s smile faded and she sighed. “I have no idea Aang. But whatever they are, you’re going to need all the rest you can get.” She laid down on her bed with Momo and said, “Goodnight.”</p><p>“Goodnight,” Aang said, worried about whatever these challenges are, and more so about losing Katara’s attention to Zuko.</p><hr/><p>After laying low for the night and then donning clothing that would allow them to blend in with the residents of Omashu, Azula and Sokka began asking around about the juveniles that were arrested. All their inquires led them to the Omashu Royal Palace, set upon the highest hill in the city.</p><p>“Alright,” Sokka said as he studied the palace, “we know the gang is in there, but how do we get inside?”</p><p>Azula surveyed the area and noticed a wagon train ferrying supplies toward the palace. “There,” she said as she pointed toward them. “We climb aboard those and they’ll bring us in.”</p><p>“Sounds good,” Sokka said before becoming skeptical, “but how do we get aboard those wagons?”</p><p>“Not by standing around,” Azula said before grabbing Sokka’s hand and leading him toward the wagon train, which stopped to allow a group of school children pass. Thanks to rather inattentive drivers, Azula and Sokka managed to climb aboard the last wagon. They both took a moment to gain control over their rapid heart rates, despite the rather short run for teenagers in exceptional physical condition.</p><p>The wagons began rolling forward again. Azula peeked out the front and confirmed they were heading straight for the palace. She turned to Sokka and told him, “Once we’re inside, we find some servants and take their clothing as disguises.”</p><p>Sokka raised an eyebrow. “Take their clothing how?” he asked, feeling he would not like the answer.</p><p>“By knocking them unconscious,” Azula said simply. Sokka’s eyes widen in disbelief.</p><p>“We can’t just knock them out, we might hurt them more than we intend to!” he told her, doing his best to keep his voice down over the wagon’s noise.</p><p>Azula looked at him in annoyance. “That won’t happen. I’m sure Hakoda taught you how to knock someone out. And I know that because I saw him teaching you and Zuko.”</p><p>“Yeah, but he also told us that if you’re not careful, you might hurt them too much or even kill them,” Sokka told her. “We’re not doing that to innocent civilians. Besides, if two servants disappear, people may start looking for them, or they wake up and tell the guards what happened to them.”</p><p>“Well do you have any better ideas?” Azula asked, knowing he had several good points. “I don’t hear you coming up with a better idea.”</p><p>Sokka looked around the wagon and noticed a crate with some writing. He crawled over to it and after confirming what was written on it, he began praying at it with his knife.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Azula hissed. “You’re going to give us away!”</p><p>“This crate says ‘clothing’,” Sokka told her. “Maybe it’s clothing the palace servants wear.”</p><p>Azula was rather impressed by Sokka’s forward thinking but it was not far enough. “That is quality thinking, but we can’t just bust open those crates. They will know something’s wrong when they offload them.”</p><p>“I can close it just like it was never opened. Did it a few times back home as practice,” he replied as he worked on the crate. He managed to quietly open it and guessed correctly that it contain clothing for servants. He handed two sets to Azula and then worked on closing the crate. In short order it was closed without a trace of it ever being opened. He smiled smugly at Azula.</p><p>“Okay, I’m impressed,” she said genuinely, much to Sokka’s delight.</p><p>“So how do we get off this thing without being seen?” he asked. “They’ll unload it as soon as it stops.”</p><p>“Not quite,” Azula replied. “When this wagon stop, we will have a brief window to go out the back and hide underneath it. Once we have an opening, we’ll try to find a place to put on our disguises.” Sokka nodded and they sat their waiting, strangely avoiding eye contact.</p><p>It was another twenty minutes before the wagons entered the palace. Azula peeked out the front of the wagon again and noticed they were approaching a warehouse. “Get ready,” she whispered to Sokka before they crawled to the back of the wagon. “Now!” Azula whispered as the wagon came to a complete stop and the teenagers hopped out the back then crawled underneath the wagon. They noticed the driver hop off and walked away toward the other drivers, who were greeted by an elegantly dressed man. With their backs turned toward them, Azula and Sokka crawled away from the wagon and quietly found a place to change into their disguises.</p><p>They were rather subconscious changing around each other.</p><p>“Okay,” Azula said as she gain control over herself. “Now that we’re in disguise, we need cover names.”</p><p>“Oh, right,” Sokka said as he shook off whatever was bothering him. He thought for a moment about a name before smiling and saying, “Rock. Dang Rock will be my name.”</p><p>Azula rolled her eyes and flatly said, “No, that’s not happening.” Sokka pouted while Azula thought to herself. “Wentai is your cover name.”</p><p>“That’s a stupid name,” Sokka said.</p><p>“A stupid name for a stupid guy,” Azula teased at Sokka’s indignation. “My cover name is Jing.”</p><p>Sokka blinked for a moment before saying, “Wasn’t that the cover name your mom gave you?”</p><p>“Yes,” Azula said, grateful for her mother giving her that name, though she still was a bit resentful about being taken away from the Fire Nation despite her mother’s good intentions. “Don’t forget it, and especially don’t forget yours Wentai.”</p><p>“Got it,” Sokka said surely. “Now let’s find where the gang is being held.”</p><hr/><p>Despite the circumstances, Aang slept soundly in the luxurious prison cell. He woke when he heard a guard earthbending a door to enter the cell. Aang opened his eyes slowly and looked over to see if Katara, Zuko, and Momo were awake too.</p><p>Only to find their beds empty.</p><p>“Katara!” Aang shouted as he looked around the cell. “Zuko! Momo!” After realizing that they could not hide in the cell, he turned toward the guard and said in a demanding voice, “Where are my friends?”</p><p>“The King will release them if you complete your challenges,” the guard replied.</p><p>“And what if I fail?” Aang asked wary. He had no idea what the King was capable of, but he was determined not to find out.</p><p>“He didn’t say,” the guard replied before holding out his hand. “Your staff please?”</p><p>Aang frowned that he would not be able to use his staff to aid him in these challenges, but he complied and handed the guard his staff before following him to the throne room. The King stood there waiting for him in a horribly designed robe with blue, purple, and light shades of green.</p><p>“First Avatar,” he said with a crazy smile, “what do you think of my new outfit? I want your honest opinion.”</p><p>Aang gave no reaction to the King’s question, not wanting to give away his disgust. But he felt that if he gave his honest opinion, the King would react negatively and punish Aang by hurting his friends.</p><p>“I’m waiting,” the King said with a hint of losing his patience.</p><p>“I… guess it’s fine,” Aang said as sincerely as possible, choosing to answer neither positively nor negatively.</p><p>“Excellent!” the King replied with a smile. “You passed the first test.”</p><p>“Really?” Aang asked, hopeful that the next challenges were of similar nature.</p><p>“Well, not one of the deadly tests,” the King replied to Aang’s irritation. “The real challenges are much more… challenging.”</p><p>Aang scowled and used his airbending to rush up to the King. “I don’t have time for your crazy games!” he shouted. “Give me my friends back! We’re leaving!”</p><p>“Ohh, I had a feeling you would refuse…,” the King said before raising his arm toward a wall, where an opening appeared to reveal Katara and Zuko being held firmly by guards. Another guard held a cage made of rock with Momo inside. The two guards behind the teenagers placed small rings on one of their fingers, which contracted to fit snugly. Katara and Zuko attempted to remove the rings in vain. “So I will give your friends some special souvenirs,” the King continued. “Those delightful rings are mad of pure jennamite, also known as the creeping crystal. It’s crystal that grows remarkably fast. By nightfall, your friends will be completely covered in it. Terrible fate, really. I can stop it, but only if you cooperate.”</p><p>The ring on Zuko’s hand begins to slowly but surely grow around his finger. “It’s already growing!” He tried desperately to remove it but only pains himself when he pulled too harshly.</p><p>“Aang, help us!” Katara screamed while staring in horror at the crystal. Momo screeches in his cage, knowing that the situation happening around him was terrifying. Aang stared in horror, wondering if he can learn earthbending under duress to save his friends. Then again, he may just end up hurting them himself if he tried.</p><p>“And I’m sure your lemur would make an excellent meal,” the King said dreamingly. “And perhaps a cozy hat too.”</p><p>Aang felt a rush of aggression flow through him, but he knew that acting on it will not help his friends. “I’ll do as you want,” he said reluctantly.</p><p>The King grinned evilly at his submission.</p><p>The King led everyone deep into the caverns of the palace, where a large waterfall was roaring freely against the stalagmite covered floor. Aang stood on the balcony with the others, wondering what his first challenge was.</p><p>“It seems I’ve lost my lunch box key and I’m hungry,” the King complained before pointing toward the waterfall, where a long chair was suspended within the waterfall with a key attached to the end. “It’s over there. Would you mind fetching it for me?”</p><p>Aang breathed out sharply and then jumped into action. Bouncing between the stalagmites with his airbending, he charged into the waterfall and grabbed hold of the latter to climb it.</p><p>It proved harder than he thought, given the strength of the waterfall.</p><p>“Ooo, climbing the ladder,” the King observed with sarcasm. “Like no one’s tried that one before.”</p><p>The waterfall proved to be too much for Aang, and he lost his grip on the ladder and was tossed aside. He braced himself between two stalagmites and barely stopped himself before being impaled by another through his groin; he practically felt the tip touching his personal area. Aang breathed out in relief before climbing onto another stalagmite. He launched himself up to a stalagmite hanging from the cavern ceiling, and then launched himself as hard as he could with his airbending into the waterfall, rotating his body to push through the strong current…</p><p>Only for the current to win again and swat him down. Aang once again managed to save himself just barely, grabbing onto a single stalagmite to stop himself, while another was directly below his buttocks.</p><p>“That’s right,” the King taunted. “Keep diving head in, I’m sure it’ll work eventually.”</p><p>The King’s words gave Aang an idea. If going in headfirst was not the solution, then maybe he should use something else to get the key. He broke off the tip of a stalagmite and jumped onto the now flat surface. He aimed carefully and spun his own body around to give the stalagmite tip a surge of momentum to fly toward the chain holding the key. Aang also sent a powerful gust of wind to boost the stalagmite, where it flew through the waterfall without slowing down and impaled itself into the wall above the King, with the key dangling below it on its chain.</p><p>“There!” Aang shouted. “Enjoy your lunch! I want my friends back! NOW!”</p><p>The King tsked while shaking his head and index finger. “Not yet. I need your help with another matter. It seems I’ve lost my pet Flopsie. Could you find him for me?” he finished with an innocent helpless façade.</p><p>Aang groaned and airbent his way over to the group, where he found the creeping crystals have covered an entire arm on both Katara and Zuko. “Don’t worry, I’ll get you guys out of that stuff,” he said as they followed the King to the next challenge.</p><p>“There’s got to be a way to get this off,” Zuko said as he eyed the crystal around his arm. It had not covered his shoulder yet, so when the opportunity presented itself, he smashed it against an earth pillar, only to yell in pain as it remained stubbornly in place around his arm. One of the guards grabbed hold of his shoulder to keep him in line.</p><p>“Ah ah ah,” the King said, amused by Zuko’s efforts. “Jennamite is only breakable through earthbending.” Zuko groaned in response as he continued to follow the insane King with the others.</p><p>After approaching a large animal pen, the King pointed down to it and said, “Go Avatar! Find Flopsie for me!” Aang rolled his eyes and jumped into the pen. After searching for several minutes, he found a bunny with incredibly long ears.</p><p>“Okay, I found him!” Aang shouted back.</p><p>“Bring him to me!” the King demanded. “Daddy wants a kiss from Flopsie!”</p><p>Never considering that there could be a twist to this challenge, Aang slowly approached the bunny. “Come here, Flopsie,” he said before noticing that a large goat gorilla with thick horns and even thicker tusks was behind him. Aang turned to face the goat gorilla, which caused the bunny to squeak and run off. Aang noticed and took off after it, shouting, “Flopsie, wait! Flopsie!” The goat gorilla chased after him around the pen. Aang continued to chase after the bunny and shouted, “Flopsie, stop!” The goat gorilla chasing after Aang skidded to a halt, though Aang barely noticed as he shouted to the bunny, “Flopsie, come here!” This caused the goat gorilla to again chase after Aang, who pursued the bunny into its hole in the side of the pen. Aang stuck his hand in hope to pull the bunny out, but then realized something. He stood up to face the goat gorilla as it closed in on him.</p><p>“Flopsie?” he said to it, causing it to halt and wag its tail. He then picked up Aang tenderly and gave him a huge lick. “Flopsie!” Aang shouted before rubbing Flopsie’s head. A sharp whistle made Flopsie put Aang down and climb out of the pen next to the King.</p><p>“Awww, that’s a good boy!” the King gleefully said as Flopsie laid down, allowing the King to rub his belly. “Yes, who has a soft belly?” the King said in a cooing voice, while Flopsie pawed his left leg into the ground in pleasure.</p><p>Aang jumped out of the pen and landed near his friends, who were now covered from their necks down to their ankles. Momo was far calmer in his cage from earlier, though he still looked agitated from the cramp space. “How are you guys holding up?” he asked them.</p><p>“Other than the crystal slowly encasing my entire body,” Katara began to reply in a mildly sarcastic tone, “I’m doing wonderful.”</p><p>The crystal to the left of Zuko’s head continued to grow faster than the other side, which caused him to lose his balance and fall over with a thud. “Yeah,” he groaned, “really wonderful.”</p><p>Aang scowled, angry that he was losing time due to the King’s twisted game. He powerfully approached the King with a grimly serious look. “Come on,” he said. “I’m ready for the final challenge.”</p><p>The King smiled and laughed wickedly before leading the group to the palace arena for the Avatar’s final challenge.</p><hr/><p>The spent the better part of the day searching the palace for their friends. They asked around but the other servants either were not aware of any prisoners or if they did know about prisoners, they had no idea where they could be, much to the frustration of Azula and Sokka.</p><p>“Ugh!” Sokka let out after they were out of earshot of anyone. “How are we going to find them if no one knows what we’re talking about?”</p><p>“Or they refuse to say a thing,” Azula mused. She thought to herself that if she were a monarch, she would keep the servants unaware of the true going ons within her seat of power.</p><p>Yet the guards would be a different story…</p><p>“Follow me,” she told Sokka. “And keep your damn mouth shut.” Sokka huffed at that but decided to trust her. They approached a guard standing his post. “Excuse me,” Azula humbly said, “but I have a message for the King. Do you know where he is by chance?”</p><p>The guard stared down at her with furrowed brow. “What are your names? I have not seen either of you two before.”</p><p>“My name is Jing, and this is Wentai,” Azula said while gesturing to Sokka. “We just arrived yesterday and we’re still learning how to go about the palace.”</p><p>The guard raised an eyebrow at Azula, before looking at Sokka. “Is this true?”</p><p>“Y-yes sir,” Sokka said nervously. He remained silent after that, causing the guard to regard him with weariness.</p><p>“Is that all you have to say?” the guard asked, causing Sokka to gulp deeply.</p><p>“Don’t mind him, he’s just really nervous,” Azula said calmly, though she was growing anxious that Sokka will blow their cover. Part of her was angry at him for that possibility, though she was angrier with herself for putting him here.</p><p>The guard scowled, growing suspicious of these two. “What is your role in the palace?” he asked in a stern tone, a sign that he was growing impatient.</p><p>“We’re messengers, sent to receive and deliver any correspondence on behalf of the King,” Azula said, growing anxious by the minute.</p><p>“Let me see this message,” the guard demanded.</p><p>“Well, you see, it’s a verbal message,” Azula lied with a guilty smile.</p><p>“Then let’s hear it,” the guard said with a frown.</p><p>“Well, the message is-,” Azula began, but was cut off by the guard.</p><p>“I wasn’t asking you,” the guard said to Azula’s horror. “I was asking <em>him</em>.” Sokka’s eyes bulged, unsure what to say.</p><p>“Well, the message for the King is,” he said, trying to come up with a convincing story on the fly, “that his throne has been cleaned thoroughly.” Sokka smiled, hoping that the guard would believe that.</p><p>The guard scowled deeply. “I’m going to have you two come with me. Right now.”</p><p><em>Terrific, </em>Azula thought to herself. She briefly thought through her options and decided that a quick strike to the guard would-.</p><p>But she did not finish her thought as an audibly <em>smack</em> resounded through the hall, followed by the guard falling to the ground with a groan.</p><p>Azula stared at Sokka in shock. He rubbed his hand after delivering the powerful blow against the guard’s head.</p><p>“Well,” Azula said with a smirk, “that was unexpected.”</p><p>“He was going to blow our cover,” Sokka said before taking her hand. “Now come on, we have to find the others the old fashion way.” He led her down the corridor, then another, then another.</p><p>Until they saw too large rocks, one blue, the other green, walking down a corridor led by an elegant old man.</p><p>Amongst them was the distinctive colors of Aang’s clothing, along with his blue tattoos.</p><p>“There they are!” Sokka said with a smile. He took two steps toward them before Azula held him back.</p><p>“Wait a minute Dummerang,” she hissed at him. “We can’t just run up to them. Airhead or Dum-Dum would blow our cover.”</p><p>“But we have to help them!” Sokka pleaded.</p><p>“We will, when we find an opening,” Azula cautioned. She carefully led the way as they stealthily followed the group to a corridor that split into three balconies. The crystals, which were revealed to Azula and Sokka to contain their siblings, were marched to the balcony on the left, while Aang and the King took the middle balcony. Naturally, Azula and Sokka went to the one on the right, though they did not step onto the balcony itself and stayed in the threshold. They listened carefully as the King explained the challenge to Aang.</p><p>“Your final test is a duel,” the King began, “and as a special treat, you may choose your opponent.” Two gladiators dropped from the ceiling, causing Aang to grimace in terror. The first fighter was a muscular man with an assassin’s blade and a creepy smile to match. The other fighter was a much more muscular man with a large axe and looked like he relied on brute strength to win. “Point and choose,” the King said with a smile.</p><p>“So,” Aang said thoughtfully, “you’re saying whoever I point to, that’s the person I get to fight?” Azula rolled her eyes at Aang’s ridiculous question. <em>Yes Airhead, that’s exactly what he’s saying.</em></p><p>“Choose wisely,” the King said with a smile. Aang looked between the two fighters, weighing his options.</p><p>“Who do you think he’s going to choose?” Sokka whispered to Azula.</p><p>“I don’t think it would matter because he’s dead either way,” Azula replied, making Sokka grimace.</p><p>“I choose you,” Aang said while pointing at the King, surprising Azula.</p><p>“Ah, he made a good choice for once,” she said, admiring Aang’s boldness.</p><p>But the King suddenly burst out laughing. “Wrong choice!” he shouted before correcting his lumped posture. He dumped his robes to reveal a surprisingly muscular physique for an elderly man. Aang recoiled as he realized his mistake of choosing the most formidable opponent in front of him.</p><p>“You were saying about his choice?” Sokka dryly asked Azula, only to receive an elbow to his rib.</p><p>The King further showed his formidability as he stomped on the ground, blowing Aang far into the arena. The King then launches himself off the balcony and landed close to Aang as the latter got up and dusted himself off. The King laughed evilly as Aang stared at him in fear.</p><p>“You thought I was just a frail old man,” the King taunted, “but I’m the most powerful earthbender you’ve seen!”</p><p>“Can I fight the guy with the creepy smile instead?” Aang asked.</p><p>The King smiled at Aang’s fearful request. “There are no ‘take-back-sees’ in my kingdom. You would need this!” the King said before gesturing to the guard, who tossed Aang his staff. Just as he caught it, the King immediately launches several boulders at him, making him dodge it with great effort.</p><p>“Typical airbender tactic,” the King said in disgust, “avoid and evade. I’d hoped the Avatar would be less predictable.” He launched another boulder at Aang, who dodged it and launched himself into the air. “Don’t you have any surprises for me?” the King taunted. “Sooner or later, you’ll have to strike back.” He launched another boulder at Aang as the latter flew with the aid of his staff. The boulder missed and exploded against the ceiling, the debris knocking Aang to the ground and making him lose his staff. He got back up and charged at the King, who bent several earth pillars from the ground to block Aang’s path. The Avatar zig-zagged to avoid them, but one catches him in the gut, forcing him to the ground.</p><p>“Oh,” the King said amused, “you’ll have to be a little more creative than that!”</p><p>Seeing Aang in trouble made Sokka move toward the arena, but he was stopped by Azula. “What are you doing now?” she hissed.</p><p>“Helping Aang,” he replied as he readied his boomerang and knife.</p><p>“I think Airhead can handle himself,” Azula said.</p><p>But then she noticed Aang being knocked to the ground again. And again. And again. <em>And again.</em></p><p>“Okay, he needs help,” she said reluctantly as she pulled out her own boomerang, though decided to use her firebending as an absolute last resort. The firebender and the warrior waited till an opportunity came and the King was much too focused on Aang, who was now on the offense.</p><p>“Did someone leave the windows open?” the King asked with sarcasm. “It feels a little drafty in here! Are you hoping I’ll catch a cold?”</p><p>“No,” he heard a young man say, “but you can catch this!”</p><p>The King turned just in time to see a flying metal object fly toward him. He bent over just in time to dodge it and looked at the newcomers with disdain.</p><p>Sokka caught his boomerang and stared at the King with a defiant look. The King huffed in annoyance.</p><p>But it was the teenage girl that caught his attention. He can already tell she was the most dangerous of his three opponents.</p><p>“No one fights in my pit without my say so,” the King snarled before stomping on the ground, which result in Sokka being buried to below his knees, though Azula just barely avoided and landed on the ground, only to sink in herself. The King bent the earth again and forced them deeper into the ground.</p><p>“NO!” Aang shouted as he sent a power gust of air toward the King, knocking him off balance. Aang rushed forward and picked up his staff, continuing his charge at the King. The King turned around and noticed that Aang was getting closer far faster than he can dodge, leaving the King with only one choice…</p><p>He stomped on the ground, which caused the earth below and behind Aang to rise. The Avatar used it to launch himself forward and land before the King, staff leveled toward the elderly man’s face.</p><p>But the King only smiled in satisfaction. A rock bounced off Aang’s head, causing him to look up to find a boulder large enough to crush him <em>and </em>the King.</p><p>The King smirked in satisfaction. “Well done, Avatar,” he said respectfully. “You fight with much fire in your heart.” He tossed the boulder to the side of the arena and released Azula and Sokka from the ground. Before any of them could react, the King fell backward into the ground, leaving his outline behind in the ground and a flabbergasted Aang. He shook off his confusion when he saw the King emerged on the balcony next to Katara, Zuko, and Momo. Aang went over and helped Azula and Sokka to reach the balcony. The King smiled in satisfaction.</p><p>“You’ve passed all my tests,” the King informed Aang. “Now, you must answer one question.”</p><p>“That’s not fair!” Aang shouted. “You vowed to release my friends if I passed your tests.”</p><p>“Oh, but what’s the point of tests if you don’t learn anything?” the King said smugly.</p><p>“This is getting ridiculous!” Zuko shouted. “Let us go!”</p><p>“Answer this one question,” the King continued, “and I will set your friends free. What…,” he said to build suspense, “is my name?”</p><p>“What?” Azula asked, completely dumbfounded by this King.</p><p>“From the looks of your friends, I’d say you only have a half hour tops,” the King said before walking off.</p><p>“Okay,” Sokka said, “just what the hell is going on here? What’s with the rock around you guys?”</p><p>“It’s called creeping crystal,” Zuko answered. “And it’s slowly encasing us.” On que, part of the crystal began to grow closer to his face.</p><p>“The only way out of it is with earthbending,” Katara said. “Now let’s focus. What is the King’s name?”</p><p>“How am I supposed to know that?” Aang asked desperately.</p><p>“I got it!” Sokka shouted.</p><p>“Yeah?” Aang said with eager eyes.</p><p>“Rocky!” Sokka said. Everyone looked at him with blank faces.</p><p>“Really?” Azula said, disappointed that was the best he could offer.</p><p>“Yeah, you know, because he’s an earthbender, and because of all the rocks,” Sokka said defensively.</p><p>“We’re gonna keep trying, but that is a good backup,” Katara said, desperate to take any suggestions as she felt the crystal cocooning her.</p><p>“Okay,” Aang said, “back to the challenges. I got a key from the waterfall, I found his pet, and I had a duel where I can choose my opponent.”</p><p>“And what did you get out of all that?” Zuko asked as he felt the crystal closing in around him.</p><p>“Well, everything was different than I expected,” Aang said thoughtfully.</p><p>“And…,” Katara said in an urging tone.</p><p>“Well, none of them were straightforward,” Aang continued. “To solve each test, I had to think differently than I usually would.” He pondered those words, then remembered where he once heard that idea before. “I know his name!” he said with realization. The gang set off for the throne room as fast as they could, finding the King hunched over and in his green robes.</p><p>“I solved the question the same way I solved the challenges,” Aang told him. “As you said a long time ago, I had to open my brain to the possibilities.” The King began laughing and snorting in delight, just like he did as the child Aang remembered him. “Bumi, you’re a mad genius!” Aang ran over to hug his old friend, beyond excited and relieved that a part of his past survived the last century.</p><p>“Oh, Aang,” Bumi said fondly. “It’s good to see you. You haven’t changed a bit.” He rubbed Aang’s head, taken aback as to how his friend remained a child over the past century. “Literally,” he remarked.</p><p>The teenagers approached the reuniting friends, Katara and Zuko particularly eager to get their attention.</p><p>“Uh, over here!” she shouted to them.</p><p>“Get this stuff off us, now!” Zuko added.</p><p>Bumi raised his arm and made a pulling gesture with a fist, shattering the crystal from around Katara and Zuko. Some pieces flew across the room, where Bumi caught one. “Jennamite is made of rock candy,” he said before using his earthbending to bite into the piece to eat it. “Delicious!” He noticed the cage holding Momo and made a sweeping gesture to open the cage, allowing the lemur to fly free. Momo landed on the ground to examine a piece of jennamite, namely by licking it.</p><p>“So this crazy king is your old friend Bumi?” Katara asked.</p><p>“How did he live to get so old?” Azula added.</p><p>“Who are you two calling old?” Bumi asked. After a moment, he admitted, “Okay, I’m old.”</p><p>“Why did you do all of this instead of just telling Aang who you were?” Zuko asked, annoyed that he had to spend the day in a rocky cocoon.</p><p>“First of all, it’s pretty fun messing with people,” Bumi replied before cackling then regaining his composure, “but I do have a reason.” He turned toward Aang and gave him a serious look. “Aang, you have a difficult task ahead of you. The world has changed for the worse in the last one hundred years you’ve been gone. It is your duty as the Avatar to restore balance to the world by defeating Fire Lord Ozai. You have much to learn and not a lot of time to do so. You must master the four elements and confront the Fire Lord, and when you do, I expect you will think like a mad genius!”</p><p>Aang felt the pressure of being the Avatar just like every time someone reminded him of his position. But unlike before, he felt okay about it, given how confident his old friend Bumi was in him. It gave Aang hope that he could and would do what destiny expected of him. He smiled and bowed in respect to Bumi.</p><p>“And it looks like you’re in good hands,” Bumi said as he looked at Aang’s friends. “You’ll need your friends to help defeat the Fire Nation. Especially when two of your friends are the Fire Lord’s children.”</p><p>Everyone went wide eyed when Bumi said that.</p><p>Azula was quick to regain her composure. “How did you know that?” she snapped, not having the patients to deal with the King’s insanity.</p><p>“I’ve been around a long time,” Bumi replied. “Word has spread that your mother took you and your brother away from Ozai as children. Given how you two look Fire Nation, I took a guess and you exposed yourselves.” The King began laughing, much to Azula’s anger. She never wanted to leave a place as much as she did now.</p><p>“And you’ll need Momo too,” Bumi told Aang after the lemur jumped onto its owner’s shoulder.</p><p>“Thank you for your wisdom,” Aang said. “But before we leave, I have a challenge for you!”</p><p>Not long after that, Aang and Bumi were riding a basket down a chute, having the time of their lives as they raced down to the bottom of the chute.</p><p>Only to impact into a certain cabbage merchant’s cart.</p><hr/><p>After compensating the merchant for the damages, again, and saying goodbye to Aang and his friends, Bumi made his way to his study to meet his secretary to compose a letter of great importance.</p><p>“Ah, Gyashong,” he said as he spotted her at her desk.</p><p>“Yes, King Bumi?” she asked, sensing that what he needed of her was of great importance.</p><p>“Please get some parchment ready,” he told her. “An old friend of mine needs to know of certain members of his family…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Rig</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After making a friend and forcing him to show what he really is, and causing his imprisonment, the gang set out to make it right.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Seven</strong>
</p><p>Settling down to camp for the night near a stream of fresh water, Azula and Katara were readying their sleeping gear while Aang lounged about, all waiting for Sokka and Zuko to return with any food they could find, as they needed to supplement their supplies that they had received from Bumi. The teenaged boys came walking back to the, each carrying a sack.</p><p>"Great, you guys are back!" Aang excitingly said. "What's for dinner?"</p><p>"We've got a few options," Sokka said as he took a knew. "First, round nuts," he said, retrieving a round object, "and some kind of oval shaped nuts, and some rock shaped nuts…," he said as he realized he did in fact picked up a rock, which he tossed over his shoulder, causing Momo to examine it. "There might just be rocks in here. Dig in!" Zuko dug through his sack, which carried the same questionable nuts as Sokka's sack.</p><p>"Is that the best you survivalist can do?" Azula said with sarcasm.</p><p>"Seriously, what else you guys got?" Katara asked.</p><p>Sokka and Zuko peered into their sacks while Momo continued his examination of the 'nut' he picked up. He tapped it on a nearby stone to no effect. He cocked his arms back and slammed it into the stone…</p><p>Precisely as a huge, large, and startling noise disrupted the forest's calm.</p><p>"What the hell that was that?" Zuko said, causing Aang to grimace.</p><p>"What is with everyone's need to swear?" he asked.</p><p>He would not get his answer as a more powerful noise erupted from the forest. Momo, believing he was the cause after dropping the 'nut' on the stone precisely with the noise, jumped away in fear.</p><p>"It's coming from that direction," Azula told everyone as she got up to find the source of the noise. Katara and Aang jumped up to follow her, leaving a frantic Sokka and Zuko.</p><p>"Shouldn't we run <em>away </em>from huge booms – <em>not </em>toward them?" he asked before getting up with Zuko to catch up with the others. They all took cover behind a fallen tree and look down a near dry riverbed, where a young earthbender was practicing his technique.</p><p>"An earthbender!" Katara said as she noticed that he was about the same age as her.</p><p>"Let's go meet him!" Aang said, excited to meet another earthbender.</p><p>"He looks dangerous," Sokka said cautiously, "so we better approach cautiously."</p><p>"Or we just avoid him all together," Azula added, still very wary about meeting people who are not fond of Fire Nationals.</p><p>Katara, ignoring their warnings, shouted to the earthbender, "Hello there, I'm Katara! And this is Aang!" The airbender waved at the earthbender, who stopped bending and looked at the group in surprise.</p><p>Feeling optimistic that another Earth Kingdom citizen would enjoy meeting him, Zuko shouted, "And I'm Zuko!" He earned a nasty glare from Azula.</p><p>The earthbender, looking quite fearful, took off running down the riverbed, bending a pile of rocks into the riverbed to block anyone from pursuing him.</p><p>"It was nice to meet you!" Aang shouted, hoping it would make the earthbender consider they were not a threat.</p><p>"We just wanted to say 'hi'," Katara said, sad that someone thought of her as a threat.</p><p>Aang perked up at a realization. "Hey, that guy's gotta be running to somewhere, maybe to his village. And I bet that village has a market!"</p><p>Katara perked up at that idea. "Which means no nuts for dinner!" She and Aang took off running in the direction of the earthbender.</p><p>"Hey!" Sokka shouted in annoyance. "Zuko and I worked hard for those nuts!" Momo flew passed him, chirping and causing Sokka to look downcast. "Yeh, I hate 'em too." He began to follow the others, also looking forward to an actual meal.</p><p>Zuko also began walking quickly after the others, though he felt a sharp thump to the back of his head, courtesy of Azula. "What was that for?" he asked slighted.</p><p>"Why are you so eager to expose us?" Azula asked with a scowl.</p><p>"I'm not trying to expose us," Zuko said defensively. "I thought he looked friendly."</p><p>"Well sometimes the friendliest looking people will be the most dangerous people," Azula warned.</p><p>Zuko shook his head in frustration. "I think after the Earth Kingdom people we've met, it's possible he can be our friend too."</p><p>"The people we've met haven't been harmed by the Fire Nation," Azula argued. "He and his village probably have Dum-Dum."</p><p>The angry tension in Zuko's face released in disappointment and shame. "I didn't think about that…," he said sheepishly.</p><p>"Of course you didn't," Azula said bitterly. "You're forgetting our nation started a war, and not everyone is going to believe we don't stand with them. So would you please try not to get us killed."</p><p>"I know that," Zuko grunted in frustration, "but as long as we don't give any indications to who we are, they'll have no reason to suspect. Isn't that enough for you?"</p><p>"Didn't you hear that crazy Omashu King?" Azula said, growing frustrated at her brother's desire to meet people. "He knew exactly who we were at a glance."</p><p>"He's was around before the war began!" Zuko shouted. "He probably knew people from the Fire Nation just like Aang!"</p><p>Azula rolled her eyes at her brother's logic. "No, it's because he was aware of our descriptions and names."</p><p>"Meaning?" Zuko asked.</p><p>"Meaning there's wanted posters of us Dum-Dum," Azula said with certainty.</p><p>Zuko froze and horrifying realization came over him. "And that means Aang is wanted too," he concluded.</p><p>"Yes, and he's going to be loved by all but our own people," Azula said bitterly. "But us Zuzu? We're dead people walking if we brag about who we really are. So keep your mouth shut." Zuko nodded and resumed walking with his sister as they both felt that most people would hate them for events beyond their control.</p><p>The gang continued in the direction of the earthbender, which led them to a coal mining village. After locating the market, Aang traded some nuts for a hat, which would help conceal his airbending tattoos and hopefully his Avatar identity. Katara though, searched for the earthbender and managed to spot him right before he walked into a store.</p><p>"Hey!" Katara shouted as she ran toward the store, but the earthbender did not step back outside because it sounded like to Katara he was being reprimanded by his mother. She opened the door and stepped inside. "Hey, you are that kid! Why did you run away before?"</p><p>The boy turned around and his eyes widen as he recognized Katara from the riverbed. "Uh," he began nervously, "you must have me confused with some other kid." Aang, Sokka, Azula, and Zuko entered the store behind Katara, causing the kid to become more anxious as they all saw him earthbending.</p><p>"No she doesn't," Aang said in support of Katara's statement, "we all saw you earthbending."</p><p>The earthbender began to anxiously breath while his mother gasped and ran to close all the windows and the front door. She turned to her son and said in a berating tone, "They saw you doing <em>what</em>?"</p><p>"They're crazy mom!" the earthbender said. "I mean, look at how their dressed." Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Zuko looked at their clothes with befuddled looks, though Azula looked at the earthbender with an irritated gaze.</p><p>The mother marched up to her son and looked at him with both a mixed look of irritation and disappointment. "You know how dangerous that is! You know what would happen it <em>they </em>caught you earthbending!"</p><p>Azula furrowed her brow. "Who's <em>they</em>?" she asked.</p><p>Before she could get her answer, there was a heavy banging on the door. "Open up!" a man's voice shouted from the other side.</p><p>Sokka parted the window blinds to identify who it was that was demanding to come inside.</p><p>"Fire Nations soldiers!" he whispered. "Act natural!" Sokka went over to where the earthbender was standing and picked up some fruit as to ask about the quality of it. Katara and Aang began pursing the dried meats, much to the latter's disdain. Azula and Zuko though, went toward the back of the store to examine the cooking utensils where their backs would be toward the soldiers. Hopefully, they would not recognize either of them as the Fire Lord's children.</p><p>"What do you want?" the mother asked, slighted by the soldiers' presence. "I've already paid you this week lieutenant."</p><p>"The captain just ordered the taxed to be doubled," the lieutenant replied coldly. "We wouldn't want an accident now, would we?" He produced a fireball in his hands and smiled cruelly, causing everyone to look at him nervously. "Fire can be so hard to control sometimes," he finished while playing with the fireball. Azula and Zuko looked at the soldier with angry glares, knowing men like this is the cause of so much pain.</p><p>All because of their father and forefathers. And they knew if their mother did not take them away when she did, they would surely would have used their firebending for cruel and selfish reasons.</p><p>The mother's expression changed from defiance to fearful resignation. She went to behind the counter to retrieve a small chest and placed it on the table. The lieutenant approached just as she opened it to reveal a handful of coins. She took most of them out and hands them to him. The lieutenant scowled and dumped the smaller coins onto the ground.</p><p>"You can keep the copper ones," he said in a condescending tone. He marched out with his men while the earthbender closed the door behind them, an enraged expression on his face.</p><p>"He seemed like a nice guy," Sokka sarcastically remarked. "How long has the Fire Nation been here?"</p><p>"Five years," the mother said after picking up the coins. "Fire Lord Ozai uses our town's coal mines to fuel his ships."</p><p>"Without any kind of compensation I'm sure," Zuko said as he and Azula closed the distance between them and the others to converse more quietly.</p><p>"They're all thugs," the earthbender said bitterly, "they makes us dig for their coal, then they steal from us. And everyone around here is too much of a coward to do a damn thing about it."</p><p>"Quiet, Haru," the mother calmly urged. "Please don't talk like that." She breathed deeply and turned to the gang. "Please forgive him, he's angry for more than just one reason. My name is Ran, the town's storekeeper."</p><p>"It's quite all right," Katara empathetically said. "But Haru's an earthbender, he can help."</p><p>"Earthbending is forbidden," Ran replied. "When the Fire Nation first arrived, the earthbenders fought back and brought great misery for our village. He can never use his abilities."</p><p>"How can you say that?" Zuko said, feeling slighted that a bender is denied using their gift. "Haru has a gift. Asking him not to earthbend is like…," he paused, almost incriminating himself as a firebender, forcing him to change his train of thought and continued, "demanding a painter not to paint. His gift is a part of who he is." Azula took noticed at how Zuko was quick to catch himself from making a mistake and corrected his choice of words, and felt rather proud of him for it. But she would never admit that to him.</p><p>"I understand that," Ran said sadly. "But a painter's gift can't hurt the Fire Nation, but Haru's gift can."</p><p>"We understand that Haru can help you fight back," Katara continued. "What can the Fire Nation do to you that they haven't done already?"</p><p>"That could take Haru away from me!" Ran exclaimed sadly. "Like they took his father Tyro away from us…"</p><p>No one in the gang tried to press any further, seeing the pain sadness in Ran, and the enraged furrowed brow of Haru. Katara and Sokka especially felt their pain, having lost their mother. Azula and Zuko felt angry and ashamed that it was their family that was ultimately responsible for this.</p><p>And Aang felt guilty that he ran away rather than face his destiny as the Avatar.</p><p>Despite having every right to send them on their way, Ran decided to allow the gang to stay the night in her barn, including Appa.</p><p>"My mom said you can sleep here for the night," Haru told them as he led the group inside, "but you should leave in the morning."</p><p>"Thanks," Aang said sincerely. "I'll make sure Appa doesn't eat all your hay." On cue, the bison looked over at the group with a mouth full of hay, though he resumed chewing without shame.</p><p>"It's alright," Haru said with a small smile, though he sounded bitter. "The Fire Nation took everyone's farm animals, so we don't have much use for the hay."</p><p>Aang grimaced, having an idea why the farm animals were taken, but he said nothing of it. He walked over to Sokka and Azula, who were trying to prevent Appa from eating the hay that would serve as their impromptu beds, much to Aang's amusement. Haru left the barn, but Katara and Zuko decided to follow him.</p><p>"We're really sorry about what we said earlier," Zuko said to him.</p><p>"Yeah, we didn't know about your father," Katara added.</p><p>"It's okay," Haru replied. "My father was a courageous man," Haru continued. "When the Fire Nation attacked, he rallied all the earthbenders in the region. They were outnumbered ten to one, but they still fought back." He paused for a moment before adding, "The way you two spoke earlier, it reminded me of him." Katara and Zuko smiled, humbled that they were compared to a great man.</p><p>"He sounds like a true leader," Zuko commented.</p><p>"After the attack," Haru continued, "the soldiers rounded up my father and every other earthbender and took them away. We haven't seen them since."</p><p>"So, that's why your mom forbids you from earthbending," Katara said in understanding.</p><p>"Yeah," Haru said sadly as he walked up to the crest of a hill overlooking the village. He knelt down and picked up a couple of small stones, twirling them with his hand. "I understand why she forbids me, but the only way I can feel close to my father now is when I practice my bending." He crushed the stones with his hands, then allows the breeze to sweep the dust away. "My father taught me everything I know."</p><p>Zuko looked away, feeling envious that his actual father Ozai looked down on him so much that he was willing to kill his own son in his sleep. Yet Zuko also thought of Hakoda, who could not teach Zuko firebending like Tyro taught Haru earthbending, but instead more than made up for it by teaching Zuko how to a capable and honorable man.</p><p>Katara knelt down next to Haru and pointed to her necklace. "See this necklace? It belonged to my mother."</p><p>"It's beautiful," Haru said he admired the necklace.</p><p>"I lost my mother in a Fire Nation raid on my village," Katara said as she sadly and bitterly remembered that day. "This necklace is all I have left of her."</p><p>"It's not enough, is it?" Haru asked.</p><p>"No," Katara said sadly.</p><p>Zuko overheard all of this, and though he knew he was not truly at fault for Kya's death, he felt responsible for it in some way. He did not know how yet, but he was determined to find a way to make things right in the world.</p><p>Wanting to clear their minds, the three teenagers decided to take a walk near the mines, where Haru explained how his fellow villagers made a meager living by digging for the Fire Nation, much to the chagrin of Zuko. When they passed one of the last mines, they hear a loud booming sound followed by rocks and dust being kicked up from the mine.</p><p>"Help!" an elderly sounding miner screamed. "Help!"</p><p>"The mine!" Haru shouted as he, Katara, and Zuko took off running toward the mine, which was blocked by falling rocks and the old miner was almost buried by the cave in.</p><p>"Help me!" he shouted toward the teenagers. Haru and Zuko braced themselves against the collapsing frame of the mine's entrance, while Katara attempted to pull the miner free.</p><p>"I'm not doing anything," Katara grunted as she struggled to pull the man free to avail. "We have to get more help."</p><p>"We don't have time," Haru groaned as he tried to hold the earth up without his bending. "Pull harder!"</p><p>"Haru," Zuko said, "you know you're the best person in the region who can help him." Zuko groaned as he tried to hold up the earth, but he also groaned for feeling like a hypocrite for asking Haru to expose himself as a bender when Zuko had just as much reason to hide his own bending.</p><p>"I can't…," Haru regretfully said, indecision dominating his face.</p><p>"Please, Haru," Katara pleaded, "there's no one else around to see you, and it's the only way."</p><p>Haru sighed deeply, knowing his new friends were correct. "Zuko, hold onto him with Katara." Zuko complied while Haru moved to face the mine. Concentrating and with quick movement of his hands and feet, the pushed the obstruction of rock deep back into the mine, freeing the old man.</p><p>"Haru, you did it!" Katara shouted before checking over the old miner for injuries, to which she found only minor ones. Haru and Zuko carried the old man back to the village herbalist, though he showed no signs of gratitude for the teenagers, particularly Haru.</p><p>After the sun set and the gang got ready for bed, Katara could not stop talking about the event. "It was so brave of Haru to use his earthbending to help that old man."</p><p>"I feel like a total jerk for asking him to expose himself as a bender," Zuko said as he sat with his knees to his chest.</p><p>"From the sound of it," Aang said to cheer him up, "it was the only way to save that miner. You two must have really inspired him."</p><p>"Yeah," Zuko said thoughtfully, though another thought came to mind. "But that miner was rather ungrateful for Haru saving his life."</p><p>"He's probably in shock from being almost buried alive," Katara said as she laid down. "I'm sure he'll give Haru his gratitude when he calms down."</p><p>"Or maybe that old man was unsure how to feel about an earthbender saving his life," Azula said thoughtfully, "given how earthbenders brought much suffering to this village."</p><p>"You don't think that old man would turn Haru over to the Fire Nation," Katara asked in shock, "do you?"</p><p>"It's possible," Azula said as she laid down. "He's probably more afraid of the Fire Nation than some young earthbender."</p><p>"Well, I think the old man is just in shock," Katara said stubbornly.</p><p>Before Azula could say anything else, Sokka held up his hands and said firmly, "Alright everyone, that's enough. We all need to get some sleep because we're leaving at dawn."</p><p>Katara groaned as she changed her focus on the subject. "Dawn? Can't we sleep in for once?"</p><p>"Absolutely not!" Sokka said as he laid down on his hay bed. "This village is crawling with Fire Nation soldiers. If they find out the Avatar and the Fire Lord's kids are here, we'll be eating fireballs for breakfast."</p><p>"Which means Zuko and I have to take the largest share of them," Azula added. "So we are leaving at dawn. Now go to sleep everyone."</p><p>"I much rather eat fireballs than nuts," Katara teased her brother with a sly smile.</p><p>"Good night, everyone," Sokka said firmly before rolling over onto his side to sleep.</p><p>Katara and Aang laugh while Zuko sighed and laid down. Katara blew out the lamp, firmly believing that the old man is genuinely appreciative of what Haru did for him, despite any ill feelings the miner might have about earthbenders.</p><p>Though she had no idea how wrong she was, when a patrol of Fire Nation soldiers marched onto the farm in the middle of the night. When they knocked on the door, it was Haru who answered with sleepy eyes and unaware who was there.</p><p>"That's him!" the old man shouted with an accusatory finger pointed at Haru. "That's the damn earthbender!" he finished with a disgusted voice.</p><p>The soldiers quickly grabbed Haru, taking advantage of his drowsiness and placed heavy bindings on his wrist to prevent him from earthbending. Ran heard the commotion and ran to the door just in time to see her son being led away by the soldiers.</p><p>She collapsed in the doorway while dry heaving overtook her, unable to scream for them to stop.</p><p>Or to alert the gang to what just happened.</p><p>Ture to their word, Azula and Sokka woke everyone just before dawn, though Aang and Zuko was slow to get up, much to the irritation of Azula. Katara though was quick to pack away her belongings and head out to Ran's well to fill up a ceramic jug with water. Instead of using the pump, she used her waterbending to pull the water from the underground well, significantly speeding up the process. As she stood up to return to the barn, she noticed Ran looking out over the farm. She turned and Katara noticed she was crying. At first she did not understand why, but then it hit her.</p><p>The miner <em>did </em>turn Haru into the Fire Nation.</p><p>Katara dropped her water jug and sprinted over to Ran. "When did they take him?"</p><p>"La-last night," Ran croaked. "I-I don't know how they found out, but they did." Ran broke down crying and Katara did what she could to comfort her, knowing it was all her fault.</p><p>And she had to make it right.</p><p>"Don't worry, Ran," Katara told her. "We'll get him back." Ran looked at her and saw the determination. She hugged Katara tightly, both grateful and worried for Katara and her friends.</p><p>After Ran began walking slowly back to her house, Katara sprinted back to the barn, bursting in and shouting, "They took him! They took Haru away!"</p><p>"What?" Aang asked. "Who took him away?"</p><p>"The Fire Nation, Airhead," Azula told him. "Who else would take him?" Aang grimaced as he realized how he was living up to Azula's name for him.</p><p>"It was that old man who turned him in," Katara said as she tore at her hair in anguish.</p><p>"It's our fault," Zuko said in guilt as he smacked his head. "If we didn't force him into earthbending, he'd still be here right now."</p><p>"And an old man wouldn't," Aang told him. "Haru did the right thing."</p><p>"And now who knows what's happening to him now!" Katara shouted.</p><p>"Calm down, Katara," Sokka calmly told her as he put his arm around her and held her hand in concern, "when did this happen?"</p><p>"Ran said they came for him at midnight," Katara told him as she stopped pulling at her hair.</p><p>Sokka let go of her hand and looked out the barn door over the horizon. "Then it's too late to track him, he's long gone by now."</p><p>"We don't need to track him," Katara said as an idea came to mind. "The Fire Nation is going to take me right to Haru."</p><p>Aang rose an eyebrow in confusion. "And why would they do that?"</p><p>"Because they're going to arrest me for earthbending," Katara replied with determination.</p><p>"And they're going to arrest me too," Zuko said with an equal amount of determination. "I'm just as responsible for this."</p><p>"You two are crazy!" Sokka shouted. "How is the Fire Nation going to arrest you for earthbending, when you <em>aren't </em>earthbenders?"</p><p>"Well they may not have to be earthbenders to be arrested," Azula said thoughtfully.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Aang asked.</p><p>"Well they were there when that old man was being buried alive," Azula explained, "and they told Haru he needed to use his earthbending."</p><p>"What are you getting at Azula?" Zuko asked.</p><p>"I think she's saying that we'll be arrested for knowing Haru is an earthbender," Katara said as she caught on, "and not reporting him."</p><p>"The term is called, 'aiding and abetting,' and the punishment can be just as severe as the crime committed to the person in question," Azula explained.</p><p>"So we don't need to figure out a way to fake earthbending," Zuko said as he realized how simpler Azula's plan was. She truly was the smartest one around.</p><p>"But that doesn't sound as fun as fake earthbending!" Aang protested, causing Azula to roll her eyes.</p><p>"What difference does it make which plan we pick?" Sokka exclaimed. "This is too risky either way."</p><p>"Sokka, we have to help Haru," Katara told him. "And we'll be helping the other earthbenders too."</p><p>"Which means more allies to fight against the Fire Nation," Zuko told him, much to his own reluctance to have more people fight his own countrymen. But he understood the necessity.</p><p>"So all you two have to do is find the old man and have him accuse you for aiding and abetting Haru," Azula told them. "It's that simple."</p><p>"Why are you going along with this plan?!" Sokka shouted at Azula in exasperation. Azula scowled at him for his rudeness.</p><p>"Because if we don't help them, they're going to off and do it anyway," Azula told him. "So we might as well as help them Sucker."</p><p>Sokka groaned in anger. He turned to Katara and Zuko. "Alright, you two go get arrested. You've got twelve hours to find Haru, so we'll be right behind you. And just for the record, I <em>hate </em>this plan."</p><p>Katara and Zuko began walking through the village, asking for Haru and trying not to look for the old man, but they still kept an eye out for him. Most of the villagers asked responded with downcast looks and mumbled answers, though a few responded with some scorn, grateful that the earthbender was gone. Knowing it was fruitless to argue with them, and understanding the pain the villagers held, Katara and Zuko kept moving through the village, hoping to get caught.</p><p>Outside the village, Azula, Aang, and Sokka kept watch over the village, waiting for the plan to go through. Aang groaned in boredom. "Ugh, faking earthbending would've been more fun."</p><p>"More like logistically complicated," Azula pointed out while she kept a close watch on her friend and brother.</p><p>"Complicate how?" Aang asked, not sure what would be so difficult faking earthbending.</p><p>"Have you learned to earthbend yet?" Azula responded.</p><p>"Uh, no," Aang said.</p><p>"Exactly," Azula sternly replied. "Now focus on-," she paused as she spotted something happening down in the village. "Get Appa ready, Airhead."</p><p>"What, why?" Aang whined, before Azula shot him a dirty sideways glance. Aang looked down toward the village and saw what was happening too. "Oh! I'll get Appa!"</p><p>While Katara was questioning a young miner, from the corner of his eye, Zuko saw someone quickly get up and leave. He turned to see who it was, and he soon got his answer.</p><p>"That's them!" the old man Haru rescued. "They were the ones who knew about the earthbender!" Fire Nation soldiers marched past him and toward the teenagers. Katara grabbed Zuko and began running.</p><p>"What are you doing?!" he asked.</p><p>"We have to make this look good!" she shouted. She led them down an alleyway, right toward where she saw a pervious squad of soldiers.</p><p>"Stop them!" the leader of the first group shouted. The second group heard this and began closing in toward the teenagers, who were trapped in the alleyway. Ignoring the instinct to fight, Katara and Zuko put their hands above their heads, allowing the soldiers to lead them away to a docked ship.</p><p>Seeing all of this, Azula instructed Aang to follow the ship that just departed. Aang complied but looked incredibly nervous.</p><p>"They'll be fine, Aang," Sokka said as he noticed the concerned look on the airbender. "They know what they're doing."</p><p>"You mean Katara knows what she's doing," Azula corrected.</p><p>"Zuko knows what's at stake and he won't expose himself," Sokka defended.</p><p>Usually Azula would retort by providing an example of how clueless Zuko can be sometimes, but she did not have the stomach to do it this time. "I know," she said shyly.</p><p>Sokka was taken aback a bit but Azula's reaction. He cannot recall a time where Azula showed any kind of vulnerability, especially when it comes to facing danger. Sokka was not one to give into superstitions, but if Azula was openly showing any measure of concern during a mission, it meant it was far more dangerous than he thought.</p><p>Which made him all the more determined to keep everyone in the gang safe.</p><p>The ship docked alongside an offshore rig used to replenish and repair Fire Navy ships. Katara and Zuko took glances whenever they could, finding the rig rather foreboding. Dozens of Earth Kingdom citizens dressed in rags ferrying supplies into several other docked ships. They were careful not to move their sight from the deck too much, for they and the other new prisoners were ordered to keep their eyes to the deck or face harsh repercussions. A handful of the new prisoners were earthbenders in hiding, but most of the others were imprisoned for the same crime as Katara and Zuko, while a few were imprisoned for petty crimes.</p><p>When the prisoners were ordered to stop, an old man in a Fire Navy uniform approached them. He disguised his scorn with an act comparable to welcoming guest into his home. "Earthbenders and friends, welcome aboard my modest shipyard. I am your warden. I prefer to think of you not as prisoners, but as honored guests," he said with cruel sarcasm, "and I hope in time you come to think of me as your humble and caring host. You will succeed here if you simply-."</p><p>He was interrupted when one of the prisoners began to cough. The warden's expression changed into rage and disgust. He sent a burst of fire at the prisoner's feet, causing him to collapse in fear.</p><p>"What kind of guest dishonors his host by interrupting him?!" the warden shouted. "Take him below!" Two guards grabbed the man and led him away. "One week in solitary will improve his manners." Zuko scowled slightly, angry at a naval officer of his birth nation would be so cruel when they claim to be honorable. "Simply treat me with courtesy I give you," the warden continued, "and we'll get along famously. You will notice earthbenders, that my rig is made entirely of metal. You are miles away from any rock or earth, so if you have any illusion about employing that brutish savagery that passes for bending among you people, forget them. It is impossible for you to bend here. Good day." The warden stopped before Katara, who looked up at him with a blank expression. The warden smirked cruelly before walking away, giving Katara a disturbingly sick feeling that he had rather impure thoughts.</p><p>It only made Katara more determined to free all the prisoners. And seeing the way warden just acted toward Katara, it made Zuko just as determined.</p><p>Given how it was late in the day, with light fading, the new prisoners were let into the workers' quarters. It was awful to look at for Katara and Zuko because prisoners all around them appeared hopeless, while others were ghastly sick from infected wounds. Seeing the wounds made Katara wish she had some way to heal them, but she had no supplies to do so along with little knowledge. Her only hope was to free them.</p><p>"Katara?" she heard a familiar voice call out. "Zuko?" Katara and Zuko turned toward the source of the voice and confirmed the owner.</p><p>"Haru!" Katara said as she ran up to him to hug him. Zuko followed her and shook Haru's hand.</p><p>"What are you two doing here?" the earthbender asked.</p><p>"It's our fault you were captured," Katara told him. "We came to rescue you and the others."</p><p>"But why?" Haru asked. "Why risk your lives for me?"</p><p>"We're honor bound to free you," Zuko said with a hint of pride, though he held back from saying he was honor bound to help everyone here. "Getting arrested was the only way to find you."</p><p>"So you two got yourselves arrested for me," Haru said while shaking his head. He smiled and said, "You two got some guts. Come on, there's someone I want you to meet." Haru led them through the quarters, till they came across a group of men, one of which had a resemblance to Haru. "Katara, Zuko, this my father, Tyro. Dad, this is Katara and Zuko."</p><p>Tyro turned and faced the newcomers, taking in their ragged appearance, though he noted they did not quite looked like Earth Kingdom citizens. But to him it did not matter because they were prisoners just as much as him.</p><p>"It's an honor to meet you," Katara said as she bowed along with Zuko.</p><p>Tyro smiled and held out two bowls of soup for them. "Have some dinner, please."</p><p>Katara and Zuko took the bowls from Tyro but looked at the bowls in disgust. "Eruhh!" Katara said to emphasize her disgust.</p><p>"It's not as bad as it looks," Tyro said as confidently as he could. Katara and Zuko sat down and ate a spoonful of the 'soup', but their disgusted expression increased at the awful taste; Zuko gagged as he tried to keep it down.</p><p>"It's still pretty bad though," Tyro said with an apologetic smile. Another prisoner drew his attention by placing a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Tyro, many of the prisoners are complaining there aren't enough blankets to go around," the man said with a concerned and desperate look.</p><p>"I'll talk to the guards, see if they have any blankets to spare," Tyro replied, trying to hide his doubt about receiving what they need. "In the meantime, make sure the sick and elderly are taken care of first and second. The rest of us will simply have to hope for warmer weather." The other prisoner nodded somberly, knowing Tyro will follow through, yet believed that it would be a fruitless effort. He walked away to ensure Tyro's directions were followed.</p><p>"If you don't mind me asking," Katara began after the other man walked away, "what's your escape plan?"</p><p>"Excuse me?" Tyro asked with suspicion, wondering what she and her companion had for intentions.</p><p>"You know, the plan to get everyone off this rig?" Katara specified. "What is it? Mutiny? Sabotage?"</p><p>"The plan?" Tyro asked with skepticism. "The plan is to survive and wait out this war. Hope that one day some of us can get back home and forget this nightmare ever happened."</p><p>"How can you say that?" Katara asked, aghast that this is not the man that she imagined. "You sound like you've already given up."</p><p>"The Fire Nation won't let anyone off this rig," Zuko said with certainty. "Even when this war ends, they'll keep using it to enforce their rule."</p><p>"And what makes you so certain they'll keep using this rig when they win this war?" Tyro asked, wondering why Zuko seem so certain of his explanation.</p><p>"Because…," Zuko began, hesitating to tell the truth, but remembered what Azula told him, that he cannot just tell people or hit at what or who he was. "Because keeping this rig in operation would help the Fire Nation maintain their rule over the war. Even you can see that and that's why you have to fight back. It's to help save the world."</p><p>Tyro breathed deeply to keep his emotions in check, not out of anger, but out of inspiration. "Katara, Zuko, I admire your courage and I envy your youth, but people's lives are at stake here. The warden is a ruthless man, and he won't stand for rebellion of any kind. I'm terribly sorry, but we're powerless."</p><p>Zuko was at a loss, understanding that the warden was indeed a ruthless man, having memories of the same ruthlessness he witness back in the Fire Nation.</p><p>But Katara was not dissuaded by the situation. She stood up with a grim determined look and said, "We'll see about that."</p><p>Katara stood up onto a small, raised platform and banged a lid from a pot with her spoon to call everyone's attention. "Earthbenders!" she began impassioned. "You don't me, but I know of you. Every child in my home of the Southern Water Tribe was rocked to sleep with stories of the brave and heroic earthbenders who guard the borders of the Earth Kingdom. Some of you may think that the Fire Nation has made you powerless. They may have taken your ability to bend but they can never take your courage and it is your courage they should truly be afraid of! Your courage runs deeper than any mine you've been forced to dig, any ocean that keeps you far from home. It is the strength of your hearts that make you who each of you are, hearts that will remain unbroken when all rock and stone has been eroded away. The time to fight back is now! I can testify that the Avatar has returned! So remember your courage and strength, earthbenders! Let us fight for our freedom!"</p><p>Zuko was incredibly moved by Katara's speech. He even if he had to fight his own countrymen, he would do so gladly by her side with Azula, Sokka, and of course, Aang.</p><p>But when he looked around to see the other prisoners' reaction to Katara's speech, he felt let down that they were nowhere near as moved as he was. In fact, they looked like they were ashamed of themselves.</p><p><em>So that's how bad my nation has become, </em>he thought to himself in shame and anger. <em>They've even took people's hopes away from them.</em></p><p>Katara stepped down from the platform in defeat, sadden that the earthbenders' courage and strength were taken way, contrary to what she was told as a child.</p><p>Up in one of the towers, the warden smirked at how the teenage girl was determined to spur a rebellion. He thought about taking her away to make an example of her but decided that it would be best to break her down first before taking what he believed was rightfully his.</p><p>Much later into the night, Azula, much to her insistence, snuck aboard the rig alone to find Katara and Zuko. She found the two sleeping in the prisoners' quarters. She shook the former awake, who silently woke up, but when Azula woke up Zuko, he sprang up with a haggard breath. Azula was quick to silence him with a harsh 'shh'. After calming down, he and Katara followed Azula back to where Aang and Sokka were waiting with Appa and Momo. Sokka sighed to see his sister and best friend were okay.</p><p>"Your twelve hours are up, where's Haru?" he inquired. "We've got to get out of here."</p><p>"I can't leave," Katara replied.</p><p>"Me neither," Zuko added.</p><p>"We don't have time to argue," Azula hissed. "Guards are everywhere and they're going to spot us sooner than later. Now get on the bison."</p><p>"We're not leaving," Zuko reaffirmed, much to Azula's ire.</p><p>"Katara, what's wrong?" Aang asked, feeling that she was the driving force for their refusal to leave.</p><p>"We're not leaving just yet," Katara replied. "We're not giving up on these people."</p><p>"What the hell do you mean you're not leaving?!" Sokka squealed in a hushed tone.</p><p>"We can't abandon these people," Katara told him. "There has to be a way to help them."</p><p>"She's right Sokka," Aang agreed. "I'm the Avatar and it's my job to help these people."</p><p>Sokka growled before saying, "I hate it when people self-righteous at inconvenient times." He looked at Azula. "What do you think?"</p><p>"I think the best way to help these people is the win the war," Azula said, knowing she was obligated to help these people, but felt that doing it now would only do more harm than good.</p><p>"That would take too long," Zuko objected. "The time to help these people is now."</p><p>"But how are we going to do that Zuzu?" Azula asked. "Have you come up with a brilliant plan already?"</p><p>"No, but you know just as well as I do we're honor bound to help these people now," Zuko told her.</p><p>Azula sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Don't get use to winning arguments with me Zuzu. Or you'll really pay the price for it one day." Zuko smiled at his sister's acceptance of this rescue operation while Sokka's jaw dropped at how the most logical person he knew agreed to go along with an incredibly illogical plan.</p><p>"Fine," he said in frustrated defeat. "Let's get this over with." The four teenagers moved quietly to find a better place to plan while Aang whispered to Appa to find a safe place to hide; Appa complied and flew off silently.</p><p>But a guard spotted something large flying through the sky and there was enough light to see something resembling a saddle on it. "Look!" he said to his partner, who just managed to catch a glimpse of it before it disappeared into the darkness. "We have to tell the warden," the first guard said.</p><p>"Tell me exactly what you saw," the warden demanded after being informed that there was suspicious activity happening around the rig.</p><p>"As I said, sir, it looked like a flying bison," the guard reported.</p><p>"What?" the warden asked.</p><p>"It was a giant flying buffalo sir, with an empty saddle," the second guard said.</p><p>"Which was it?" the warden asked impatiently. "A buffalo, or a bison?"</p><p>"Uh, I'm not sure what the difference is, but our point is that there's something abnormal going on around the rig," the first guard replied.</p><p>"Well if that's the case, then alert the sergeant of the watch, fool!" the warden replied angerly. "Why do you waste my time?!" The guards bowed quickly and ran away to comply with the warden's order, while he scowled at what trouble could be brewing on his rig.</p><p>Finding cover behind some crates, Aang and Momo peeked over the edge of one to confirm the coast was clear. They ducked behind the crate and Aang nodded to imply they were safe, while Momo nodded in imitation of his owner.</p><p>"We don't have much time," Sokka said impatiently. "What are we gonna do?"</p><p>"I wish I knew how to make a hurricane," Aang suggested, while the teenagers looked at him with unhappiness at his idea. "The warden would run away, and then we'd steal his keys!"</p><p>"Wouldn't he just take his keys with him?" Sokka asked, unconvinced that the security of this rig was left to the simplicity of keys.</p><p>"I'm just tossing ideas around," Aang said defensively.</p><p>"Start tossing better ones," Azula told him.</p><p>"Katara tried to inspire the earthbenders into fighting back," Zuko told them. "As great as her speech was, their will to fight has been broken."</p><p>"If we find a way to help them help themselves," Katara stated, "that just would inspire them to fight back at last."</p><p>"For that they'd need some kind of earth, or some rock," Sokka pointed out. "Something they can bend and use to fight back."</p><p>"But this entire rig is made of metal," Katara said as she rapped her knuckles against the deck.</p><p>"If only some of them were metalbenders," Aang said wishfully. "Then being on this metal only monster wouldn't matter."</p><p>Azula breathed deeply to concentrate. She looked up into the night sky and spotted something that indicated what they needed. "No, this monster isn't only metal. Look at the smoke," she said while pointing where it was originating, making everyone look. "They're burning a huge deposit of coal at the base of the silo to power this rig. That's where we get the earthbenders their means to help themselves."</p><p>"But how do we get the coal out here for the earthbenders to use?" Zuko asked.</p><p>"The ventilation system," Sokka said as an idea came to mind. "Back at the village, I saw the mines had several vents to allow air to flow through them. Aang can close off all the vents except one and when he does his airbending, the coal has only one place to go – right to back to the main deck." He turned to look at Aang. "Think you can do it?"</p><p>"Sure, but how do I know which vents to close?" Aang replied.</p><p>"There was a vent cover on the main deck," Katara told him. "You can start there."</p><p>"So the plan is for me to crawl around a hot and dirty ventilation system for coal, just to figure out how to blow it back onto the main deck?" Aang asked.</p><p>"It's the perfect plan for you," Azula stated, implying that Aang love doing dirty work.</p><p>"And a fun one!" Aang enthusiastically said to everyone's surprise. "Where's this vent?"</p><p>Katara led Aang and the others to the vent, where it was pried open to allow Aang and Momo to slip in. "How long do you think it will take him?" Zuko asked after the airbender disappeared.</p><p>"As long as he needs I guess," Sokka said, hopeful that Aang would not be too long.</p><p>But as the hours came and went, the night sky turned to dawn, the teenagers realized the complexity of the rig. Azula groaned and said, "That Airhead better not have gotten himself killed in there." She glared at the vent, hoping in her way that she was wrong and Aang was okay.</p><p>"Don't worry Azula," Katara tried to reassure her best friend. "I know he's okay and that he'll pull through for us."</p><p>"Right," Azula said skeptically. "But the longer we stay out here in the open-."</p><p>"There's the intruders!" a guard shouted from a tower, as enough sunlight was present to allow the guards to adequately see.</p><p>"We'll get spotted," Azula said as she drew her boomerang. Sokka followed suit while Zuko pulled out his twin machetes; Katara removed the cap from her water pouch.</p><p>"Stay back!" Sokka shouted to the guards as they moved to surround them. "I'm warning you!"</p><p>The prisoners, rudely awoken by the guards to begin their tasks, saw was happening and gathered behind the guards to see who was trying to resist the guards. Tyro saw it was Katara and Zuko, along with another boy and girl, that was causing trouble. "Katara and Zuko," Tyro began to shout, "stop this madness right now! You can't win this fight!" Haru stood next to his father, horrified to what could happen to his friends.</p><p>"Listen to him well, children," the Warden said as he marched up to them. "You're all one mistake away from dying where you stand." He eyed the intruders and began to wonder where the girl came from, since she bore a resemblance to something, or perhaps someone, he cannot recall in that moment. It did not matter, because he will find out soon enough.</p><p>As the guards closed in, there was faint vibrations moving through the metal, which became stronger and stronger. Suddenly, a massive gust of air shot out of the vent the gang was protecting, followed by black dust and pebbles, then their prize emerged. Tens of thousands of pieces of coal shot out the vent, falling to a loose circle around it. Several guards were pelted by the coal, causing them to back away. Aang flew out of the vent followed by Momo and they land in front of their friends, coughing and causing the dust to fall away from them. Katara, thrilled that she and others gave what the earthbenders desperately needed, ran up to the coal and held a piece of it in the air in a triumphant posture.</p><p>"Here's your chance, earthbenders!" Katara shouted. "Take it! Your fate is back in your hands!"</p><p>Inspired by her, Haru began walking forward, but his father stopped him out of fear. Against Katara's expectations, the prisoners shirk backwards as if the coal was poison, choosing fear over freedom. Katara determined expression turned into disappointment as she saw the earthbenders refuse to fight back.</p><p>The warden began to laugh loudly. "Foolish girl!" he shouted at her. "You thought a few inspirational words and some coal would change these people? Look at these blank and hopeless faces. I've broken their spirits, took their will to fight, and turned them into nothing more than inexpensive labor for the Fire Nation. And yet you still believe in them? How sweet. They were a waste of your energy, little girl. You've failed." He turned to leave the new prisoners to his guards. "Get these prisoners to work. And have that foolish girl delivered to my quarters."</p><p>But just a few short moments after speaking those words, a large piece of coal smashed into the back of his head, drawing some blood. The warden turned to see who was the one who dared hurt him, intending to make an example of them out of rage.</p><p>Haru stood there defiantly while twirling pieces of coal with his earthbending, having enough of this twisted and sick warden and his guards. The warden launched a fire blast at the young man, but it was stopped by a wall of coal. The warden looked and saw that it was Tyro who bent that coal and wore a defiant face that dwarf his son's own defiance.</p><p>The warden's guards joined him to form a firing line. "Show no mercy!" he ordered, while he and the guards unleash a wall of flames. Tyro, Haru, and three earthbenders block it with a huge wall a coal, using it to absorb the flames.</p><p>"For the Earth Kingdom, ATTACK!" Tyro roared. He slammed the palms of his fists on the deck, sending the wall of coal flying toward the Fire Nation line. Several of the guards managed to defect some of the rocks with condensed flames, but a few were hit quite harshly and fell. More earthbenders continued the assault, causing more firebenders to fall, yet more guards arrived to restore order to the rig. The gang joined the earthbenders' rebellion, Katara and Aang fighting off the firebenders with their respective elements, where the firebenders had no idea how to fight against due to lack of training regarding water and airbending, while Momo flew about to distract the guards to open them to attacks. Sokka, Azula, and Zuko used their weapons to focus on the Fire Nation soldiers who were nonbenders, as there was more of them.</p><p>A lot more of them.</p><p>Enough to start pushing back the earthbenders. Tyro and Haru worked together to mash together a large pile of coal into a boulder, then launched it into the massive gate leading to the ships. A large enough hole was created, allowing everyone the chance to escape.</p><p>"Get to the ships!" Tyro shouted as he returned to the fight with his son. "We'll hold them off!" He, Haru, and a few earthbenders along with Katara and Aang continued to hold off the soldiers, but it became apparent they could not do it long enough to buy enough time for everyone to escape.</p><p>Sokka, Zuko, and Azula fell back behind the earthbenders when it became overwhelming for them to fight. Zuko frowned deeply as an earthbender took a hit to his arm from a firebender, causing his arm to be slightly burned.</p><p>"Azula, we need to do more than what we're doing with our weapons," he said as he sheathed his machetes.</p><p>Azula looked at him indignant. "Are you insane?" she hissed. "If we show who we really are, we're dead."</p><p>"We don't have a choice," Zuko said. "You can run if you want, but I'm helping them with my firebending." He began running toward the fight, leaving a fuming Azula behind because her brother just insulted her by implying she was being a coward.</p><p>Azula scowled deeply before sheathing her boomerang. She began running and caught up to Zuko, and together, they defected several fire blasts and launched several of their own toward the warden and his guards, much to the shock of everyone.</p><p>"They're firebenders?!" Haru shouted in shock and anger. Sokka came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Yes, but they're on our side!" he shouted at Haru. "Just look!" Haru watched as Azula and Zuko were forcing the firebenders back despite being outnumbered, a clear sign that the fire siblings were superior to the guards and even the warden.</p><p>"But why are they on our side?" Haru asked but his father placed his hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"We'll find out later son," Tyro said before running over to the new defeated warden with Haru, where Azula stood over him triumphant. Tyro and Haru bent the coal surrounding the warden and his defeated guards to create a platform to carry the warden and his men over to the water.</p><p>The warden realized their intentions and pleaded, "No, please! I can't swim!"</p><p>"Don't worry," Tyro sarcastically reassured, "I hear cowards float."</p><p>"And if they don't," Azula added, "cruel men like you deserve to drown." She smirked as Tyro and Haru let go of the coal, causing the warden and his men to fall into the ocean. Tyro turned and eyed Azula and Zuko.</p><p>"Let's get going," Tyro said. "The ships are not going to wait forever."</p><p>After commandeering the ships, the earthbenders made course for the mainland. Katara, Azula, and Zuko stood before the earthbenders, with Tyro and Haru being the most predominant figures judging them. Aang and Sokka were on Appa as he swam nearby, the former two nervous something bad will happen.</p><p>"Look, we know what you're going to say," Azula said, knowing the worst is going to happen to them.</p><p>"That you're firebenders," Haru said with a hint of anger, "and that we should punish you for what your nation has done."</p><p>Zuko's throat tighten at that. "Basically yeah."</p><p>"But you all saw that they helped us," Katara defended. "Surely you realized that they aren't the same as the firebenders you've met."</p><p>"But how can we trust-?" Haru said before Tyro interrupted him.</p><p>"She's right son," Tyro said to Haru's surprise. "These two risked their lives, even their honor, for us as much as Katara did. How they became allies with Katara is none of our business. We owe them that much."</p><p>Haru looked away for a moment, knowing his father was right. "Yeah they did. Thank you Azula, Zuko. And especially you Katara, for saving me. Saving all of us."</p><p>"All it took was a lot of coal," Katara said embarrassed, "which was Azula's idea actually." She hoped that giving Azula the credit for the plan would help ease the tension, which appeared to work.</p><p>"Well, I really have to thank you Azula," Haru said with a smile to her, causing her to relax a bit. "But it wasn't just the coal, it was really you Katara."</p><p>"Me?" Katara said, taken aback by the amount of praise she was receiving.</p><p>"Yes, Katara of the Water Tribe, you," Tyro reaffirmed. "You help me, us, find our courage. My family and everyone here, owes you and your friends much."</p><p>"So, are you going home now?" Zuko asked, relieved that people directly affected by the Fire Nation can forgive him and Azula and see them as allies.</p><p>"Yes, to take back our village," Tyro declared. "To take back ALL of our villages! Those of the Fire Nation who stand against us will regret the day they set foot on our land!" All of the former prisoners began shouting in agreement, eager to take their homes back.</p><p>Katara smiled at how everyone cheered at the anticipation to taking their homes back. "Come with us. All of you," she heard Haru say to her, Azula, and Zuko.</p><p>"We can't," Katara told him. "Your mission is to back your home. Ours is to get Aang to the North Pole."</p><p>"Assuming he'd let us," Azula added, knowing there was going to be more distractions along the way. "Or anyone else for that matter," she said while looking at Katara and Zuko, implying they were the reason for this delay in their trip. They ignored her, believing Azula knew it was the right thing to help these people.</p><p>Haru looked over at Aang, who was playing with Momo and a chunk of coal. "That's him isn't it? The Avatar. Katara, I can't express how much I'm thankful for bringing my father back to me. I honestly thought I'd never see him again. I only wish there was some way I can return the same favor."</p><p>"I know," Katara said sadly before reaching for her mother's necklace…</p><p>Only to find it gone. Her eyes widen in panic. "My mother's necklace! It's gone!" She began looking around frantically to no avail.</p><p>Colonel Mongke searched the deck of the rig that suffered the prisoner rebellion. After interrogating the surviving guards and ordering them to be pressed ganged into his ship's company, he found a blue necklace on the deck and knelt down to pick it up.</p><p>He recognized it as the necklace the Water Tribe girl wore. Feeling that it would be a worthy trophy, he pocketed it, determined to gloat that it was his trophy now when he tracked the brats d</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Spiritual Troubles and Woeful News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With a village being besieged by a powerful spirit, Aang is forced to begin his spiritual quest as the Avatar, which leads him to meet an old friend for the first time ever...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 8</strong>
</p>
<p>“Those clouds look so soft, don’t they?” Katara asked the gang as she gazed at the clouds as she and the others rode Appa. “Its like a giant, soft cotton heap you could just lay on.”</p>
<p>“Maybe you should give it a try,” Sokka teased her.</p>
<p>“Maybe they are solid, and you could lay on them,” Zuko pondered as he looked at the clouds.</p>
<p>Feeling daring, Aang popped up and shouted, “I’ll let you all know!” He leaped off of Appa with his staff and a loud cheerful yell, with Momo close behind, leaving four dumbfounded teenagers behind them.</p>
<p>“I swear that kid is just trying to kill himself,” Azula groaned while rubbing her forehead to ease the tension of frustration forming in her mind.</p>
<p>“You don’t think he’s actually trying, do you?” Zuko asked, becoming concerned that Aang is legitimately trying to do so given his reckless behavior.</p>
<p>“Well he might be doing it to avoid his Avatar responsibilities,” Sokka reasoned as he searched for Aang.</p>
<p>“Aang wouldn’t do that,” Katara told them. “He’s too full of life to do something like that and he’s just trying to enjoy what fun he can.”</p>
<p>Before the others could say anything, Aang and Momo land back into Appa’s saddle, both of them soaked to the bone. “Turns out clouds are made of water so you can’t lay on them, you just go through them,” he told them before airbending himself dry. Momo shook himself to shake off the water that drenched his fur, before Aang decided to airbend him dry too.</p>
<p>Katara sighed in mild disappointment that she would never experience what it could be like to lay on something that appeared to be soft like these clouds, though she was a bit relieved to now know better than to try. As she began to ponder the possibilities of knowing clouds are made of water, she noticed an abnormal feature among the forest below. “Hey, what’s that?” she said, drawing everyone’s attention.</p>
<p>They all took in the vast forest and large river, with black and ashy ground between them. “It’s like a scar,” Sokka commented in disbelief.</p>
<p>Self-conscious, Zuko reached up to the scars among the side of his face as he surveyed the damaged land. “I’d say so too.”</p>
<p>After landing Appa, the gang walked around the burned ground taking in the damage. Burnt tree stumps scattered the land, along with evidence of bushes that were burnt down to a pile of ash. “Listen,” Sokka said, taking in the lack of noise, “it’s so quiet. There’s no life here.”</p>
<p>“The animals must’ve left,” Zuko theorized.</p>
<p>“Or they were killed,” Azula darkly added. She had an idea how this fire started, but did not want to admit it to anyone, even to herself.</p>
<p>“Aang, are you okay?” Katara asked when she saw his slumped shoulders. She began walking over to him when she did not receive an answer.</p>
<p>Sokka noticed several depressions in the burnt ground and investigated more closely. He noticed that they were most likely from the armored boots of Fire Nation soldiers, and he became angry. “It was the Fire Nation Army that did this! Those evil savages have no respect for-!”</p>
<p>“Excuse me,” Azula growled at him, “but it maybe this fire was caused by a campfire that got out of control.”</p>
<p>“Hey, you know that they’re responsible for this!” Sokka shouted back.</p>
<p>“How?!” Azula screamed. “Maybe they just were on patrol nearby! And for all we know, <em>they </em>were the ones who put out the fire with their bending!”</p>
<p>“Would you two stop arguing?!” Katara shouted as she stood near Aang, who had collapsed to his knees and was running his hand through the burnt earth. Azula and Sokka ceased arguing, realizing that no matter how this forest burned down and who was responsible for it, Aang was the one feeling the most responsible for it, despite finding out about it after the damage was done.</p>
<p>“Why would anyone do this?” Aang said in distraught. “How could’ve I let this happen?”</p>
<p>“Aang,” Katara said gently, “you didn’t let this happen. You’re not responsible for happened here.”</p>
<p>“Yes I am,” Aang replied. “It’s part of the Avatar’s job to protect nature.”</p>
<p>“But you can’t be everywhere at once,” Zuko told him. “You may be the most powerful person on the planet, but even you can’t be perfect.”</p>
<p>“Maybe, but I have to get better at my job,” Aang said, feeling more burden than ever. “But I don’t even know where to start doing my job.”</p>
<p>“That’s why we’re going to the North Pole,” Katara reassured him, “to find you a teacher.”</p>
<p>“Assuming you let us,” Azula whispered under her breath, hoping that this will motivate Aang to take his responsibilities more seriously.</p>
<p>“Yeah, a waterbending teacher,” Aang replied to Katara, “but there’s no one who can teach me how to be the Avatar. Monk Gyatso told me that Avatar Roku will help me, especially when I need him the most.”</p>
<p>“But Roku died over a hundred years ago,” Zuko said.</p>
<p>“How are you supposed to talk to him when he’s been gone that long?” Sokka asked.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure,” Aang said, depressed that he was a failure of an Avatar. Momo jumped into his lap, sensing his own needs for comfort.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“General Iroh!” Lieutenant Jee shouted in the forest, leaving a squad of soldiers back at the trail. “The ship is ready sir! It’s time to depart!” When he did not receive a response he shouted, “Where are you sir? General Iroh!”</p>
<p>“Over here,” he heard the general said in a happy tone. Jee moved toward the origin of the general’s voice.</p>
<p>“General?” Jee asked as he noticed that Iroh was enjoying a hot bath within a pool of water being fed from a small stream. “It’s time for us to depart. We’re closing in on your nephew’s trail and cannot afford to lose him. Or the Avatar for that matter.”</p>
<p>“Ah, yes,” Iroh replied, much eager to resume his mission. He began stretching in the pool before standing up, much to the discomfort of the lieutenant.</p>
<p>“Ah, I’ll give you a few minutes sir,” Jee politely said as he walked away. “We’ll depart as soon as you board sir.” He picked up his pace without his awareness, wanting to get away from the naked general.</p>
<p>But he had no idea how foolish that was to leave his mentor alone in unknown and potentially hostile terrain.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The gang was still milling about in the wasteland due to Aang being depressed at how he perceived himself as a failure. “Hey Aang,” Katara said to him after she and Azula found something in the waste that would bring good fortune, “are you ready to be cheered up?”</p>
<p>“No,” Aang replied with a depressed voice, before an acorn hit him in the side of the head, causing him to yelp in pain. “How was that supposed to cheer me up?” he said after realizing that it was Katara who threw the acorn, while Azula smiled with a hint of malice while tossing an acorn in the air.</p>
<p>Sokka and Zuko laughed a bit at Aang’s misfortune. “Cheered us up,” Sokka said, before he and Zuko received acorns to their heads, courtesy of their sisters.</p>
<p>“Okay, we probably deserved that,” Zuko said as he rubbed his forehead.</p>
<p>“No, you two <em>did </em>deserve that,” Azula reprimanded with a smirk.</p>
<p>“These acorns are everywhere,” Katara said to Aang as she knelt beside him. “That means the forest will grow back one day, as if this fire never happened.” She handed Aang an acorn. “Every one of these will be a tall oak tree someday, and all the birds and animals that lived here will come back.” Momo dug furiously into the ground, emerging with handfuls of acorns. He dropped them when he noticed Azula approaching him with a slight scowl, letting him know what he was doing was wrong.</p>
<p>Aang smiled as he took in Katara’s words, knowing she was right. “Thanks Katara,” he told her, making her smile that he was cheered up and feeling hopeful about the future again.</p>
<p>The sound of a twigs snapping drew everyone’s attention to an old man with a walking stick approaching Aang. “Hey, who are you?” Sokka asked the old man.</p>
<p>“When I saw the flying bison, I thought it was impossible,” the old man said to Aang, “but those markings… are <em>you </em>the Avatar child?”</p>
<p>Aang turned toward Katara, who nodded to him in confidence. He stood up and said, “I am the Avatar.”</p>
<p>The old man sighed in relief. “Please come with me. My village desperately needs your help.” The gang complies and after walking till late afternoon, that approached the man’s village, where much of the buildings were damaged, one of which was abandoned. The old man leads them to another man, the Village Chief. “This young man is the Avatar,” the old man said to the Chief.</p>
<p>“So the rumors of your return are true,” the Chief said before bowing. “It is the greatest honor of a lifetime to be in your presence.”</p>
<p>Aang bows to the chief out of respect. “It’s nice to meet you too.” After a short pause he said, “So… is there something you need my help with?”</p>
<p>The Chief gained a painful expression. “I’m not sure…,” he said with doubt.</p>
<p>“Our village is in crisis,” the old man pleaded to the Chief, “he’s our only hope.” He turned toward Aang. “For the last few days, right at sunset, a spirit monster comes and attacks our village.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Azula said skeptically, “a spirit monster.”</p>
<p>“What is this spirit?” Zuko asked, being more opened minded to the possibility.</p>
<p>“His name is Hei-Bai, the black and white spirit,” the old man replied.</p>
<p>“If this spirit is real,” Sokka began to ask with skepticism, “why is he attacking you and your village?”</p>
<p>“I assure you, he is real,” the Chief replied, “and we do not know why he attacks us. But each of the last three nights he has abducted on of our own. We are especially fearful because the winter solstice draws near.”</p>
<p>“How does that tie into Hei-Bai’s attacks on you?” Katara asked.</p>
<p>“As the solstice approaches, the Physical World and the Spirit World grow closer and closer, until the line between them is blurred completely,” the old man said, beginning to sound like the village’s Sage.</p>
<p>“Hei-Bai is already causing devastation and destruction to our village,” the Chief said. “Once the solstice is here, there is no telling what he can and will do to us.”</p>
<p>“So,” Aang began to ask, feeling doubtful of his ability to help, “what do you need me to do?”</p>
<p>“Who better to resolve a crisis between the Physical World and the Spirit World than the Avatar?” the old man stated. “You are the great bridge between man and spirit.”</p>
<p>“Yeah…,” Aang said with wanting confidence, “that’s me.”</p>
<p>“Hey, ‘great bridge guy’,” Katara said to Aang, “can I talk to you alone for a minute?” She led Aang to a place where they can speak privately, while the rest of the gang followed closely.</p>
<p>“Aang,” Katara said with concern, “you seem rather unconfident about all of this.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that might be because I don’t know anything about the Spirit World,” Aang admitted. The teenagers stared at him with blank expressions, surprised that their monk friend knew nothing about what his culture was known to be experts in. “It’s not like there’s someone who can teach me this stuff!” Aang said in exasperation.</p>
<p>“But can you help these people?” Zuko asked. “They seem rather afraid of this spirit.”</p>
<p>“Assuming there is a spirit,” Azula said, still skeptical of the villagers’ claims.</p>
<p>“Well, spirit or not, I have to help this village,” Aang told them. “Maybe whatever I have to do will just… come to me.” Momo jumped onto Aang’s shoulders and chitters, which Aang takes as positive reinforcement.</p>
<p>“I believe you can do it Aang,” Katara said with a smile.</p>
<p>“Me too buddy,” Zuko added.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Sokka said with an unhappy smile, “we’re all gonna get eaten by a spirit monster.”</p>
<p>Azula rolled her eyes. “You’re all hopeless,” she told them.</p>
<hr/>
<p>As Iroh began to dress himself, a rustling noise caught his attention. “Who’s there?” he asked aloud, finding small rodent appear on the tree branch near him. “Ah a meadow vole!” Iroh said with a smile. “I should have known better. I wish I could stay and enjoy this hot spring with you little one, but my Lieutenant is expecting me, and I must leave.” The vole began jumping and chittering fanatically before running away. Iroh initially did not think much of it, but he soon would wish he did.</p>
<p>The ground rumbled and before Iroh can move away, his lower body was engulfed in earth, trapping him. As he struggled to break free, a half dozen Earth Kingdom soldiers emerged from the forest, expertly camouflaged and laid in wait for the general to let his guard down.</p>
<p>“Sergeant,” one of the soldiers said as he held up Iroh’s uniform, “he really is a general.”</p>
<p>“And not just any general,” the sergeant said as he eyed Iroh. “This is the Fire Lord’s brother, the Dragon of the West, the once indomitable General Iroh.” The sergeant smirked in satisfaction. “But now, he’s our prisoner. Prepare him for transport!”</p>
<p>Iroh scowled slightly at his ignominious capture, embarrassed at how he, master firebender, expert strategist, career soldier, and now enlighten truth seeker, would let his guard down when he was essentially behind enemy lines. But he was more concerned about the violent and potentially fatal outcome that would happen when he found an opportunity to escape these soldiers.</p>
<p>Because he made a vow a long time ago that he will never take another life again.</p>
<hr/>
<p>As the sun began to set, the villagers took cover in the meeting hall since after the second attack. The teenagers took shelter with them while Aang stood before the village gate, anticipating Hei-Bai’s appearance. “Hello?” Aang called out, unsure as to what to exactly do. “Spirit, can you hear me? This is Avatar Aang speaking. I’m here to, uhm, find a resolution you and the villagers can agree to.” He stood there, feeling a bit silly to be talking out loud to something that may not be there. Yet Aang knew enough about spirits that they can be present without being present in the traditional human sense, as Monk Gyatso once told him. Not sure what his mentor at the time meant but Aang now understood it, hence why he was calling out to the spirit.</p>
<p>“This isn’t right,” Sokka said as he stood by the widow, wary of what could happen to Aang.</p>
<p>“It’s ridiculous in fact,” Azula affirmed.</p>
<p>“Well, whatever it is, we can’t just sit here and cower while Aang waits for some monster to show up,” Sokka said, tapping the hilt of his club hanging from his hip.</p>
<p>“Assuming there is a monster attacking this village,” Azula said with a frown. “I’m thinking this village was attacked by some clandestine unit of the Fire Nation Army, and they’re using spiritual myths to cover their attacks.”</p>
<p>“I can understand your reservations young lady,” the old man told her as kindly as possible. “But I assure you it is the spirit Hei-Bai. And if anyone can save us all, it is the Avatar.” Azula rolled her eyes, still not believing in this monster sprit nonsense.</p>
<p>“All the same, Aang shouldn’t have to face this alone,” Sokka told him.</p>
<p>“Well if Aang needs us, we’ll be there for him,” Zuko told him as he and the other continued to watch Aang carefully.</p>
<p>Still standing by the gate, Aang waited till the sun was completely set before trying to gain Hei-Bai’s attention. “The sun has set,” Aang shouted. “Where are you, Hei-Bai? Well, spirit, uh, I hereby ask you to please leave this village in peace!” He twirled his staff around like a marching baton and planted it against the ground with a resolute expression to project himself as a figure of authority. Nothing passed and Aang concluded that he accomplished his mission. “Okay. Well, I guess that’s settled then.” He began to walk toward the meeting hall, but he suddenly felt there was a large presence behind him. He halted and turned to find something rather unpleasant.</p>
<p>Or more terrifying, as Aang took in the creature with six legs and a sinister black and white coat. It is vaguely mammalian and has razor sharp teeth. Despite his fear, Aang smiled as politely as he could. “You must be Hei-Bai. My name is…”</p>
<p>But Aang was cut off by the creature as it screamed, causing air and blue light to blow past Aang. He stood his ground, but his staff was blown to the dirt. Hei-Bai stood up on his hind-most legs and bellows again, releasing more energy from his mouth. He charged past Aang into the village with destructive intent. Aang rushed after Hei-Bai and shouted, “My name is Aang! I’m the Avatar and I would like to help you! Please stop and let’s talk about what you need!”</p>
<p>But Hei-Bai ignored Aang and proceeds to destroy two houses with brute strength and the village’s watchtower with his energy scream. The village chief and the rest of the gang watch in shock and concern.</p>
<p>“Still think this is some clandestine Fire Nation Army unit?” Zuko mocked Azula.</p>
<p>“Shut up Zuko,” Azula told him, still not believing that this large creature somehow appeared with no indication that it was coming. To Azula, it really <em>did </em>materialize out of nowhere.</p>
<p>“The Avatar’s methods are rather…,” the village chief began to say as he observed Aang chasing Hei-Bai, “unusual.”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t seem too interested in what Aang is trying to say,” Sokka said, eager to help his friend.</p>
<p>“Should we go help him?” Zuko suggested.</p>
<p>“No,” the old man firmly said. “Only the Avatar stands a chance against Hei-Bai.”</p>
<p>“A chance at what, pissing it off more?” Azula snapped, growing more frustrated by the absurdity of the situation.</p>
<p>“Aang will figure out the right thing to do,” Katara faithfully said to everyone. “He has to.”</p>
<p>In the village, Aang continued to try to reason with Hei-Bai. “Would you please stop destroying things and listen?” Hei-Bai ignored Aang, forcing the airbender to jump onto a building to overlook Hei-Bai as he smashed a building to the ground. “I’m just trying to do my job as the spirit bridge,” Aang pleaded, slowly losing patience. “Excuse me, would please turn around?” When Hei-Bai ignored him again, Aang decided that enough was enough. “I command you to turn around NOW!” Aang shouted.</p>
<p>Hei-Bai turned around slowly, before swatting Aang off the building into the roof of another; he slid off and collapsed to the ground.</p>
<p>“Alright, that’s it!” Sokka shouted. “He needs help!” He charged out of the meeting hall with Azula close behind.</p>
<p>“Enough trying to do this nicely!” she shouted as she ran with Sokka over to Aang.</p>
<p>“Sokka, Azula, wait!” Katara shouted to them.</p>
<p>“Get back here, NOW!” Zuko roared, but his best friend and sister ignored him and Katara.</p>
<p>“They shouldn’t have left!” the old man shouted. “It’s not safe!”</p>
<p>“Over here you monster!” Azula shouted in the courtyard before she and Sokka launched their boomerangs at Hei-Bai. They bounced harmlessly off the creature’s backside and fell to the ground. They ran over to Aang, who was recovering his senses and noticed his friends near him.</p>
<p>“Sokka! Azula!” he shouted in shock. “Go back!”</p>
<p>“We’ll take him together, Aang,” Sokka said with a confident smile.</p>
<p>“He stands no chance against us,” Azula said with an arrogant smirk.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to fight him unless I – watch out!” Aang shouted as Hei-Bai rushed toward them and grabbed both Sokka and Azula. Aang recovered his glider and takes off after them while Katara and Zuko rush out of the meeting hall shouting in fear and anger.</p>
<p>“AANG!” Sokka shouted as he tried to break free of Hei-Bai’s grip. Azula also tried to escape but her arms were pinned between her and Hei-Bai’s firm grasp. “Azula! Do something! Firebend!”</p>
<p>“I can’t!” she shouted back. “My arms are pinned down!” She considered trying to shoot fire from her mouth, but she had never attempted that, and she was facing away from Hei-Bai, making it pointless to try. “AANG! Just attack him already!”</p>
<p>“Just hang on guys!” Aang shouted as he got closer to them. He tried to reach out to one of Sokka’s free hands, but just as they were about to grasp each other, Hei-Bai vanished into thin air.</p>
<p>Along with Sokka and Azula.</p>
<p>Feeling panicked breathing overtaking him and forcing him to lose his flight stability, Aang collapsed to the ground at the base of a stone statue of a bear.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Feeling that the general was taking too long, Lieutenant Jee and two of his soldiers marched back through the forest to where Jee found Iroh. “General! General, where are you?” Jee shouted, now feeling foolish for leaving the area to quickly for the older man to keep up. Jee and two of his soldiers found the improvised hot tub, along with several abnormal rock formations.</p>
<p>“Maybe the General took another route, sir,” one of Jee’s soldiers suggested.</p>
<p>Jee’s brow furrowed in thought as he examined the ground. “Something’s wrong here. Very wrong.”</p>
<p>“It looks like there’s been a landslide, sir,” another soldier reported.</p>
<p>While Jee appreciated his soldiers’ efforts loyalty, he sometimes wondered where their common sense was. But they never been in combat before and never seen what earth can look like after a battle. “Land doesn’t slide uphill corporal. Earth and rock cannot move naturally like that, only by man. The general has been captured by earthbenders!” The soldiers froze, realizing that the man they admired and respected has been captured by the enemy. “Why are you two standing there?!” Jee shouted. “Get your men to start searching the area corporal! And send one man back to the ship to get more men searching!”</p>
<p>“Yes sir!” the soldiers shouted before jumping to their tasks. Jee ran after them to fetch his rhino, intending to search alone, dreading what could be happening to General Iroh.</p>
<p>Which was not much at the moment, as Iroh rode on the back of an ostrich horse, still feeling embarrassed by his capture, and being forced to wear only his undergarments did not help ease his humiliation. “Where are you taking me?” he asked the earthbender sergeant.</p>
<p>“We’re taking you to answer for your scorched earth crimes,” the sergeant replied bitterly. “That caused a lot of people to grow hungry across the western Earth Kingdom.”</p>
<p>Iroh sighed with regret, knowing that burning the farmland around Ba Sing Se was an effective if distasteful strategy. “I assumed that I would answer for my crimes in Ba Sing Se?”</p>
<p>“For an old soldier, if you can be called that, you’re still pretty sharp,” the sergeant observed. “It seems fitting for you to be tried in the city you laid siege to for six hundred days.”</p>
<p>“Despite the circumstances, I cannot wait to see that great city,” Iroh said dreamingly.</p>
<p>“It was greater than you, as were me and the countless soldiers who defended the city,” the sergeant replied.</p>
<p>“I acknowledge my defeat at Ba Sing Se, and how bravely you and your comrades fought!” Iroh said defensively. “After six hundred days of sieging, plus the countless days battling our way through the western Earth Kingdom, my soldiers were <em>tired,</em> and I was <em>tired</em>.” Iroh yawned before resting his head against the back of the soldier he was riding with. “And I am still <em>tired.</em>” Without warning, Iroh collapsed off the ostrich horse, forcing the patrol to stop and retrieve him before resuming their journey.</p>
<p>But Iroh smiled softly, after having dropped one of his sandals, which none of the soldiers had taken notice of it.</p>
<p>Knowing Lieutenant Jee, he will find the sandal and use it as an indication where Iroh is being taken.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Aang gasped as he shot up from the ground and look around frantically. “Sokka!” he cried out. “Azula!”</p>
<p>When he received the silence as a response, he realized what he did. “I failed,” he said sadly. Gathering his staff, Aang began the slow walk back to the village, thinking of any way he can tell Katara and Zuko their siblings were gone.</p>
<p>As Aang approached the village gate, he noticed Katara sitting there, holding both Sokka’s and Azula’s boomerangs. Zuko paced back and forth, clearly anxious to see his sister and best friend again. Aang breathed deeply and accepted that they were going to be upset with him, but he would promise them he will figure out a way to get Sokka and Azula back. He approached Katara and Zuko. “Katara, Zuko, I lost them,” he told them.</p>
<p>But they did not react in any way, as if they did not hear him.</p>
<p>“The sun is rising,” the old man said as he walked over to the gate. “Perhaps the Avatar will return soon with your loved ones.”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” Aang asked, confused to how the old man was acting as if Aang was not there. “I’m right here!” Aang tried to get the old man’s attention by waving his hand around. As the sun rose and more light was present, Aang noticed that something was different with his hand, which glowed blue, meaning only one thing.</p>
<p>“I’m a spirit now?!” Aang said in shock, concerned that he somehow died and now will travel the world that way. But as he put some thought about being in his new state of existence, he could potentially enter the Spirit World and figure out a way to rescue Sokka and Azula. The thought of that being his last great act put him at ease, and he began to think of a way to accomplish this goal.</p>
<p>Aang sat down near Katara and Zuko, who were still clearly distress by how Sokka, Azula, and technically Aang, have not returned. Aang tried to remain positive and even if they cannot hear him, he spoke to them in reassurance. “I’ll figure this out, guys, I promise. Like the old man said, I’m the bridge between the Physical World and the Spirit World, right? All I have to do is figure out what I have to do. And once I do that, no problem.” Appa roared out a response while Momo chittered near Katara. “Appa, Momo!” Aang called out to no response. “I guess neither of you can see me either.”</p>
<p>Momo crawled into Katara’s lap while Appa nudged Zuko gently. “It’s okay, guys,” Katara said while petting the lemur. Zuko rubbed Appa’s nose gently. “I’m sure they’re on their way back right now. I bet they even found you two a bunch of moon peaches for a treat.” Appa moaned a response while Momo chittered.</p>
<p>Aang sighed, knowing he needed to start figuring something out. “What am I supposed to do?” he said in despair. He looked up into the sky and shouted, “Avatar Roku, how can I talk to you?” He looked down the path that led away from the village and noticed something that made him feel elated. “Sokka? Azula?”</p>
<p>But as it came closer at incredible speed, Aang realized it could not be his friends. “That’s definitely not them!” he shouted before trying to take off on his glider, but he fell to the ground after leaping into the air. “What? I can’t airbend as a spirit!” He turned right as the creature, a dragon spirit, landed before Aang and stared down at him. While Aang was terrified of the dragon, he noticed that it was not interested in attacking him. With nothing to lose, Aang asked, “You wouldn’t know where Sokka and Azula is, do you?”</p>
<p>In response, the dragon bent its head down and touched Aang’s forehead with one of its whiskers, causing Aang to have a vision of Roku riding this very same dragon. “You’re Avatar Roku’s animal guide!” Aang said in elation. “Just like Appa is to me. I need to save my friends and I don’t know how. Is there some way for me to talk to Roku?” The dragon bent down toward the ground, allowing Aang to jump on. He looked over at Katara and Zuko and said, “I’ll be back soon.” He looked up into the sky and said to the dragon, “Take me to Roku!” The dragon leapt into the air and flew at high speed to the west.</p>
<p>Still making their way to Ba Sing Se, Iroh and his captors were following a winding trail around a mountain. Nothing of note happened since Iroh dropped his sandal, but he saw something flying through the sky. He gasped when he noticed it was a dragon with a blue hue, and what appeared to be a rider.</p>
<p>“What is it?” the sergeant asked.</p>
<p>“Oh, it was nothing,” Iroh said, before a thought came to mind on how to delay these soldiers. “Actually, there is a bit of a problem. My old joints are feeling sore and achy, and these shackles are too loose.”</p>
<p>“Too loose?” the sergeant asked, baffled at how the general was complaining that his shackles uncomfortable that way.</p>
<p>“That’s right,” Iroh said as he held up the cuffs of the shackles. “The cuffs are loose, and they jangle around and bump my wrists. It would be much more comfortable for me if you would tighten them, so they won’t shake around so much.”</p>
<p>The sergeant furrowed his brow, never having a prisoner complained about shackles being too loose, much less suggest tightening them. But given the general’s reputation, what harm could come if they tighten the general’s cuffs?</p>
<p>“Alright, we’ll do it,” the sergeant said before ordering his soldiers to comply.</p>
<p>But when the private ordered to tighten the general’s cuffs, Iroh breathed on them to heat them up, before forcing the soldier to touch the hot metal, causing him to scream. When Iroh let go, he launched a fire blast from his feet to launch himself into the air and to force the soldiers to scramble for cover. As the sergeant tried to regain control of his men and their mounts, Iroh leapt toward the path’s edge and rolled down the hill. The sergeant and two of his men chased after Iroh, the former launching several rockslides after the general. When they reached flat ground, Iroh is practically buried.</p>
<p>“Fucking asshole,” one of the soldiers said as he glared at the general.</p>
<p>“He’s too dangerous, sergeant,” the other soldier told his leader. “We can’t just carry him to the capital. We have to do something now.”</p>
<p>“I agree,” the sergeant said with venom. “He’s got to be dealt with most severely.” Iroh spat out some stone that got into his mouth, before looking at his captors with disdain. He just hoped that Jee was right behind them and saw all the dust and rock being kicked up.</p>
<p>And his hope was well placed, as Lieutenant Jee saw the commotion on the mountain side. But he also saw something else.</p>
<p>“Prince Zuko,” he said as he saw the bison flying through the sky. But he hesitated, wondering if he should place the safety of the general over their mission.</p>
<p>It would be a bad decision either way, so Jee decided to follow heart over his head.</p>
<p>“It’s no use,” Katara said sadly. “I’m not seeing them anywhere.”</p>
<p>“We have to keep trying,” Zuko urged her as he guided Appa through the sky over the forest.</p>
<p>“Zuko, it’s going to take days for us to look through this forest,” Katara told him. “Our best hope is to go back to the village and wait.” Momo chittered a response that sounded agreeable, along with Appa groaning a response.</p>
<p>Zuko grunted before turning back, angry that there was nothing he can do.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Flying west, the dragon took Aang to a volcanic crescent shaped island and the beautiful Fire Temple built there. The dragon maneuvered through the halls like it was stroll through an open field.</p>
<p>But after entering a large room, it suddenly shot up toward the ceiling. “Hey, what are you doing?!” Aang shouted as he braced himself.</p>
<p>To his surprise and relief, they passed through the ceiling harmlessly. Aang looked around and noticed that only a statue of Roku was present. “I don’t understand,” Aang said. “This is just a statue of Roku.” He looked back at the dragon for answers, who touches his forehead again with a whisker. Suddenly, Aang received a vision of a flaming comet. “Is that why Roku needs to talk to me? It’s about a comet? When can I talk to him?” The dragon stepped aside to reveal a tiny window where the sun shines through into a focused light. The dragon touched Aang’s forehead again to show days passing by the temple, indicating that there is a specific day Aang can speak with Roku, and it was proven when each day passes, the sun light in the room gets closer and closer to the statue of Roku.</p>
<p>“It’s a calendar,” Aang observed, “and the light will reach Roku on the solstice!” He turned back to the dragon. “So, that’s when I can speak with Roku.” The dragon grunts in acknowledgement. “That’s great to know, but how does this help me save Sokka and Azula?”</p>
<p>The dragon bent down to allow Aang to mount him again and they took off flying back the way they came.</p>
<hr/>
<p>She did not know where she was and had no idea how to figure out where here was, much less a way out of here.</p>
<p>“Sokka?” Azula called out. “Sokka! Where are you, you gluttonous oaf?”</p>
<p>“You must ensure the reign of the Fire Nation!” a harsh voice of a man called out to her.</p>
<p>She took up a defensive stance. “Who are you?!” she shouted back.</p>
<p>“I am your legacy!” the voice called back. “Your destiny! You must see to it that our nation prospers!”</p>
<p>“At the expense of others?” another voice challenged, a stern but wise voice. “She is right to see two nations as her own.”</p>
<p>“But she must remember her loyalty to her nation of birth! And see to its supremacy!” the harsh voiced shouted.</p>
<p>“And doing so would betray what she hold most dear. She will not do that,” the wise voice replied with certainty.</p>
<p>“Who the hell are you?!” Azula shouted.</p>
<p>“We are your legacies,” the voices said together, “and you must choose which to uphold.”</p>
<p>“What are you-,” Azula began to ask, before realizing what they meant.</p>
<p>She must choose between living up to the legacy Sozin and another legacy.</p>
<p>But what was this other legacy? The Water Tribe? Something from her mother’s side of the family, as Sozin was from her father’s?</p>
<p>Azula grunted, feeling resentful for her mother withholding more truths that Azula needed to know.</p>
<p>“What is this other legacy?” she shouted out to the wise voice. “Answer me!”</p>
<p>But despite her demands, she did not receive her answer.</p>
<p>She began screaming in anger, wanting things that are rightfully hers but being denied them again.</p>
<hr/>
<p>After using their bending to flatten a rock, the earthbenders sat Iroh on it, while another large boulder sat next to him.</p>
<p>It was an execution.</p>
<p>“Are you sure about this sergeant?” one of the soldiers asked. “We can be court-martialed for executing a prisoner.”</p>
<p>“We all know what awaits him in Ba Sing Se,” the sergeant said coldly. “We’re just saving our superiors time. And no one needs to know what happened here.” The sergeant took up a horse stance and bent the large boulder over Iroh, intending to crush the general beneath it.</p>
<p>Iroh closed his eyes and made peace with his failure…</p>
<p>But suddenly, a familiar voice grunted out, and Iroh saw Jee kick the boulder out of the way. Jee then lands and broke the chain that was holding Iroh down. Iroh stood up and smiled at his student. “Excellent form, Lieutenant Jee.”</p>
<p>“You have taught me well, sir,” Jee replied.</p>
<p>The sergeant snarled and shouted, “Surrender! You’re outnumbered three-to-one!”</p>
<p>“That is true,” Iroh said calmly as he prepared the chains to be used as weapons, “but you are clearly outmatched today!”</p>
<p>The earthbenders launch stones at the general and the lieutenant. Iroh swung his chains to break them while Jee rushed toward the nearest earthbender, hitting him square in the face before slamming his head against the ground, knocking him unconscious. As Jee turned, he saw a large rock flying toward him, too close to dodge.</p>
<p>But a length of chain was wrapped around it, and Iroh swung it around and crashed it into one earthbender, before releasing it to crash into two more, knocking them all unconscious. With only the sergeant and one last soldier, Iroh and Jee each took one on. Jee launched several blasts of fire at the sergeant, who bent over to use his helmet as a shield. Before Jee could attack again, the sergeant held up two large rocks with intention to crush him.</p>
<p>But before the sergeant could do so, chain was wrapped around his ankles and he was pulled to the ground face first, with the rocks landing on top of him and burying him. Jee looked over at Iroh, who stood with one foot on the last soldier’s back as he laid unconscious on the ground. Jee walked over to the general and bowed respectfully.</p>
<p>“I have your uniform on my rhino, sir,” Jee informed him. “Would you be so kind to put them on?”</p>
<p>“Um, yes I would,” Iroh said as he took the key from the unconscious sergeant and released himself from the shackles. “But we should leave before these soldiers regain consciousness.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” Jee said as he led Iroh back to his rhino. “I also have a sighting to report sir; I spotted the Avatar’s bison.”</p>
<p>“Ah, very good lieutenant,” Iroh said as he rushed to dress. “Do you know where they are going?”</p>
<p>“Not precisely sir,” Jee replied. “But I conducted a map reconnaissance prior to my search for you, and there’s a village not too far from here. They may have stopped for supplies there.”</p>
<p>“Then let’s make haste to that village,” Iroh said as he mounted the rhino with Jee. “We have wasted enough time as it is.” Jee commanded his rhino to make full haste to the village, intending to find Prince Zuko and the Avatar there.</p>
<hr/>
<p>At full speed, the dragon flew Aang back to the burnt down forest, where a wooden statue of a bear stood, burned but intact. Aang’s body sat in the lotus position atop of it, much to the owner’s surprise. The dragon flew straight toward it and disappeared when he flew into it.</p>
<p>Aang’s eyes open and he realized he was now back in his body. He leapt down to the burned ground and studied the statue, now understanding why Hei-Bai was attacking the village.</p>
<p>Aang took off running and picked something form the ground before opening up his glider, flying toward the village at top speed. He landed before the gate, where Katara and Zuko stood waiting. Momo flew over to Aang and licked his head in a loving manner, grateful that his owner was still alive.</p>
<p>“You’re back!” Katara shouted as she and Zuko ran up to him.</p>
<p>“Where’s Sokka and Azula?” Zuko asked with concern.</p>
<p>“I have an idea of where they could be,” Aang said. “But I have to wait till nightfall for Hei-Bai to return.”</p>
<p>“Return?” Zuko asked with dread.</p>
<p>“Why do you need him back here?” Katara asked in concern.</p>
<p>“I have an idea who he is,” Aang said with certainty.</p>
<p>As the sun set again, Aang stood near the gate, constantly checking he had what he needed to appease Hei-Bai. Or at least he hoped it would appease him.</p>
<p>As day turned into night, Hei-Bai appeared, snarling in rage and intending to finally finish the village off.</p>
<p>But Aang stood determiningly in his way, and when Hei-Bai was close enough, Aang leapt into the air and placed his palm against Hei-Bai’s forehead, and saw that he was in his enraged form, not his normal appearance of a panda bear.</p>
<p>“Aang, what the hell are you doing?!” Zuko shouted.</p>
<p>Aang ignored him and landed back on the ground. “You’re the spirit of this forest,” Aang said to Hei-Bai. “You are angry because your home was burned down. And I understand why you would feel that way. When I saw the forest, I was also sad that it was burned down.” Aang smiled at Hei-Bai when the latter started to calm down, knowing that the Avatar was also affected by the forest being harmed. “But my friends gave me hope that it will grow back. And I promise that it will.” Aang reached into his pocket and retrieved an acorn that he picked up. He placed it on the ground to allow Hei-Bai to pick it up. He examined it, knowing the Avatar was right. Calming down, Hei-Bai turned into his panda form and turned to leave the village, causing a thicket of bamboo trees to grow to man height in a few instants.</p>
<p>A moment later, Sokka, Azula, and the missing villagers emerged from the forest. Katara and Zuko smiled brightly to see their siblings safe.</p>
<p>“Sokka!” Katara shouted as she run up to him and hugged him tightly.</p>
<p>“What the hell happened?” he asked.</p>
<p>“You and Azula were trapped in the Spirit World for twenty-four hours,” Katara told him. “Do you remember anything?”</p>
<p>“That they didn’t have bathrooms!” Sokka shouted before running off to the village’s outhouses.</p>
<p>Zuko walked up to Azula and asked, “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Azula remained silent for a moment, still unsure about what she experienced in the Spirit World. She vividly remembered the two voices urging her to live up to her legacies. She knew what one was, but what was the other?</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” she said to Zuko, believing he would not know what her, or rather their, legacy was besides Sozin’s. She felt it was best she figure this out before telling anyone.</p>
<p>If she would tell anyone at all.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Avatar,” the village chief said to Aang. “If there was any way we can repay you for what you’ve done, we’ll do it.”</p>
<p>“We would appreciate some supplies,” Katara said kindly.</p>
<p>“Some money too,” Azula said more crassly.</p>
<p>“Azula!” Katara reprimanded.</p>
<p>“We need it, and you know it,” Azula replied, causing Katara to roll her eyes at the truth of their need for currency.</p>
<p>The chief bowed toward them. “It would be our honor to help you in any way we can,” the chief said before walking away to oversee the preparations.</p>
<p>Aang stood nearby, anxious to leave and meet Roku for the first time. Katara walked up to him and said, “I’m so proud of you, Aang. You figured out what to do all on your own.”</p>
<p>“Yeah buddy, great job,” Zuko said with a smile.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Aang said before humbly saying, “I did receive some help. And there’s something else, something important.”</p>
<p>“What is it?” Sokka asked after returning from the outhouses.</p>
<p>“I found a way to talk to Roku, and you all know I need to talk to him,” Aang said.</p>
<p>“That’s great!” Katara said, elated that Aang was starting to figure out how to perform his Avatar duties.</p>
<p>“It’s rather creepy,” Sokka said, “but it’s great.”</p>
<p>“There’s a temple on a crescent shaped island, and if I go to the temple on the solstice, I’ll be able to speak with him and gain some insight on what I need to do,” Aang said before tightening the grip around his staff, dreading telling his friends where he needed to go.</p>
<p>Azula pondered about Aang’s finding what he needed to do to speak with Roku, wondering if there was a connection between what she experienced in the Spirit World and Aang’s discovery. It seemed overly convenient for the two events to happened simultaneously. “The solstice is tomorrow,” she told him as she recalled that detail. “Do you think we have enough time to get there so you can speak to Roku?”</p>
<p>“I’ll have to make it work somehow, especially with the other problem about going to the temple,” Aang said, more dread filling his chest.</p>
<p>“What could be the other problem?” Zuko asked.</p>
<p>Knowing there was no way to avoid telling them now, Aang swallowed the knot in his throat and said, “The island is in the Fire Nation.”</p>
<p>The teenagers stared at him in surprise and dread as they realized that being the Avatar’s companions was a lot more dangerous than they barged for.</p>
<p>As the gang worked with the villagers to gather supplies and funds, Aang desperately tried to get Appa to cooperate so they can leave without their friends. Aang groaned as he pulled on Appa’s reins and said, “Let’s go Appa! Come on, buddy, work with me!” Appa groaned in protest and refused to move. Aang sighed and told his animal guide, “Look, I’m sorry okay? But none of our friends aren’t coming with us to the Fire Nation. If any of them got hurt, I’ll never forgive myself. So get your big butt off the ground and let’s GO!” he finished with an angry roar, though Appa remained stubbornly in place while Aang continued to pull harshly on his bison’s reins.</p>
<p>“I think his big butt is trying to tell you something,” Sokka said while hauling supplies to Appa, with Zuko close behind doing the same.</p>
<p>“And that something is that you will get him and yourself killed,” Azula added with a bit of snark.</p>
<p>“But not if we go with you Aang,” Zuko reassured him as the firebender tied down the supplies given to the gang.</p>
<p>“You’re the world’s last hope for peace Aang,” Katara pleaded with him, “it can’t afford to lose you. I can’t afford to lose.”</p>
<p>Aang was deeply touched that Katara implied that she valued him dearly, but as he thought about the vison of the comet he received, he still felt his friends need to stay here where it was safe. “It’s too dangerous, and I don’t have any time to waste. I need to get to that Fire Temple before the sun sets on the solstice, and that’s today.”</p>
<p>“Then we better get moving,” Sokka said as he and Zuko finished tying down the supplies. Katara and Azula quickly boarded Appa, who groaned happily that they were coming along. Momo landed on Aang’s shoulder, another indication that he was not going anywhere alone. Aang sighed in acceptance and jumped onto Appa.</p>
<p>The village chief approached Appa to speak to Aang. “It will be a long journey to the Crescent Island. You will need to fly fast if you want any chance of making it there before sunset.” He bowed quickly and said, “Good fortunes, Avatar.”</p>
<p>Aang smiled and began to say, “Thank you for-.”</p>
<p>But the village chief interrupted him by pointing urgently and shouting, “GO!” This prompted Aang to usher Appa with the gang inside his saddle into the air, and they all flew west as fast as the bison can go.</p>
<p>After settling his own family down for the night, the village chief decided to take a quick walk around his village to see if there was any more spiritual phenomenon happening in the wake of the Avatar’s presence.</p>
<p>But when he exited his home, he found two men, one elderly and in his prime, waiting outside. They wore Fire Nation uniforms and put the village chief on edge.</p>
<p>“Excuse me,” the elderly man said gently, “but I was hoping you could provide some information.”</p>
<p>“Wh-what kind of information?” the chief asked hesitantly, fearful that one threat to his village was exchanged for another.</p>
<p>“We are looking for the Fire Lord’s son,” the younger man said. “He goes by the name Zuko, and it has been reported he’s traveling with the Avatar.”</p>
<p>The chief’s eyes widen in fear. “I have no idea what you’re referring to,” he said as confidently as he could. “The Avatar has been gone for a hundred years.”</p>
<p>“That information is false,” the young man said.</p>
<p>“Please, kind sir, reconsider answering our question,” the old man said in a gentle tone, before reaching into his cuff to retrieve a Pai Sho tile. “We are on the quest to seek the truth above all else.”</p>
<p>The village chief’s eyes widen again, knowing the significance of that saying. “Is it the absolute truth you are seeking, or is it the truth you only wish to hear?”</p>
<p>“I am of course seeking the truth I wish to hear,” the old man replied, “but I must always seek the absolute truth, even if it is painful to bear.”</p>
<p>The chief smiled kindly at the old man. “Very well, I will tell you all that I know.”</p>
<p>The old man, who the village chief would learn was the famed Iroh, smiled kindly at the village chief, grateful that friends can always be found, especially when you are in great need of one.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Aang looked at the rising sun, estimating that it was mid-morning at best, noon at worst; either way he was running out of time to meet Roku. “Come on boy!” he shouted at Appa. “We’ve got a long way to go and not a lot of time! Faster!” He harshly shook the reins, causing Appa to move even faster, much to his complainant groans, yet he pressed on knowing his human companion has a vital mission at hand.</p>
<p>“Colonel Mongke to the bridge,” the after named heard over ship’s intercom, “Colonel Mongke to the bridge.” Mongke scowled, wondering what would be so important to need his attention. He expected it would be related to the brats, but if not, whoever made whatever misjudgment would pay dearly.</p>
<p>The moment Mongke entered the bridge, he shouted, “Who the hell thought they needed me up here?”</p>
<p>“I did sir,” Kahchi told him as he held a pair of binoculars. “It appears General Iroh’s ship is on a heading at all speed toward the Fire Nation.”</p>
<p>Mongke scowled, not understanding why this was relevant to him being on the bridge. “So what? Perhaps he realized he’s no longer capable chasing his brat nephew.”</p>
<p>“That’s not the only thing I saw sir,” Kahchi continued. “I also saw the Avatar’s bison flying west toward the Fire Nation at high speed.”</p>
<p>Mongke smirked, knowing the brats were flying into straight into the heartland of the Fire Nation. Perhaps it was a simple reconnaissance mission, perhaps the Avatar worked up the courage to assassinate the Fire Lord. Either way, it was good news to Mongke. “Change course and follow Iroh’s ship. We’ll be able to overpower his and follow the Avatar’s course.”</p>
<p>“Yes sir,” Kahchi said, and he directed the bridge crew to do as the colonel commanded.</p>
<p>Mongke continued to smirk, excited to not only fulfill his mission to the Fire Lord, but also exceed his expectations by capturing the Avatar.</p>
<p>And perhaps slay the disgraced Dragon of the West.</p>
<p>“General Iroh!” the helmsman of the aforementioned shouted. “We’re being pursued!”</p>
<p>Iroh and Jee moved to the rearward part of the bridge’s deck and saw that they were being pursued. “It looks like Mongke has deduced that we are pursuing the Avatar and my nephew,” Iroh said.</p>
<p>“As hothead as the colonel is,” Jee replied, “he’s not a fool.”</p>
<p>“Most certainly not,” Iroh said. “His ship is more advanced than ours and he will overpower our ship, both in speed and firepower. Order our firebenders and the catapult crew to be ready to defend ourselves.”</p>
<p>“I assume they are not to fire unless fired upon,” Jee stated more than asked, well aware of Iroh’s preference to avoid conflict, a sentiment Jee has learned to share.</p>
<p>“Yes, though I feel it would be a moot point,” Iroh said, dreading a naval battel against a superior ship, though he knew it did not have a superior crew and more importantly, it did not have a superior commander.</p>
<p>“I will get our crew ready sir,” Jee said. “I’ll oversee those aboard the main deck.”</p>
<p>“And I will direct the ship from the bridge,” Iroh replied. “I just hope I’m a capable captain of a warship.”</p>
<p>“I know you are sir,” Jee told him with confidence. “We’ll make it through this one.” He took off to oversee the firebenders and the catapult crew.</p>
<p>Iroh made his way back into the bridge and finished his tea, attempting to calm himself to command his first naval battle.</p>
<p>Being so focused on flying toward the Fire Nation, and trusting his friends to watch for threats, Aang never noticed what was pursing them until Katara shouted, “Aang, we’ve got trouble.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Sokka affirmed, “and it’s gaining fast!”</p>
<p>“You mean <em>they’re </em>gaining fast,” Azula corrected as she pulled out her monocular. “It’s Mongke and his cronies.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Zuko agreed as he looked at the smaller warship ahead of Mongke’s vessel. “But who’s that other ship? Can you tell?”</p>
<p>“No they’re too far away,” Azula said. “But I do see crew on the main deck. And they have a loaded catapult, and I bet Mongke’s ship does too.”</p>
<p>“If that’s the case, is this mission still worth it?” Sokka asked in protest.</p>
<p>“Yes, it is,” Aang told him. “I <em>have </em>to speak with Roku, and this is the only way.” He ushered Appa to speed up, pushing the bison to his limits.</p>
<p>“Ready catapults one and two,” Mongke ordered. “Have one trained on the brats while other towards the so-called general’s ship.”</p>
<p>“Aye sir,” Kahchi replied and relayed the orders. As Mongke’s ship pulled alongside Iroh’s, he smirked viciously.</p>
<p>“Fire both catapults!” he shouted. The ship rocked as both catapults launched flaming balls toward their intended targets.</p>
<p>“INCOMING!” Jee shouted before he and three other firebenders did what they could to defect or slow down the fire ball heading their way. They barley succeeded and sent the fire flying overhead harmlessly into the ocean.</p>
<p>On the bridge, Iroh wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Ugh, I wish this ordnance were something of more fragrance,” he mused to himself. “Return fire immediately,” he calmly ordered down to the deck. “Mongke has shown his true colors today.” The catapult crew hastily complied with the general’s orders, while Lieutenant Jee barked orders to have more ammunition brought onto deck. Seeing the men struggle with the weight of the ordnance forced Iroh to make drastic changes to the ship’s operations. “I want all personnel not involved with critical ship operations to assist the catapult crew in reloading that weapon. Cooks, quartermasters, and signalmen on deck to assist, minimum personnel necessary for engineering and damage control. And have the ship’s doctor and hospitalmen ready to tend to the wounded.” The bridge crew jumped to their tasks, while Iroh breathed deeply as he watched his valiant and loyal crew, a few of which may not survive this day, trade shots with Mongke’s ship.</p>
<p>“Fire ball!” Katara shouted hysterically as the flaming sphere flew right toward them at high speed.</p>
<p>“I’m on it!” Aang shouted as he pulled hard of Appa’s reins to make him dive, causing the fire ball to fly over their heads. Katara covered her nose from the dreadful smell of the burning oils.</p>
<p>“We have to get out of Mongke’s firing range,” Azula shouted to Aang. “He’s bound to sight us in and land a hit sooner or later.”</p>
<p>“Can’t you make Appa go any faster?” Sokka asked.</p>
<p>Aang let go of his nose caused by the smell of the fire ball. “Yeah I can, but there’s just one little problem.” Everyone looked ahead where Aang was looking and saw what he meant.</p>
<p>“A blockade,” Zuko said in dread.</p>
<p>“You call <em>that </em>a little problem?” Sokka asked Aang.</p>
<p>“That’s more like a major problem Air Head!” Azula shouted at Aang.</p>
<p>“Well, if we fly northward, we can go around the blockade and avoid their fire,” Aang explained as he guided Appa to dodge an occasional fire ball launched by Mongke. “It’s the safest way.”</p>
<p>“We don’t have time to do this the safest way, Aang,” Katara replied. “We’re running out of sunlight.”</p>
<p>Aang growled in frustration. “This is exactly why I didn’t want any of you to come with me. It’s too dangerous!”</p>
<p>“And that’s exactly why we’re here,” Katara confidently reassured him.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re not doing this alone buddy,” Zuko added.</p>
<p>“Then it’s settled,” Azula said with determination. “We are running this blockade.”</p>
<p>“Yeah!” Sokka shouted in enthusiasm. “Let’s show the Fire Nation there’s no stopping us!”</p>
<p>Aang smiled, knowing he probably could not find a better group of friends. He shook the reins in his hands and shouted, “Appa! Yip-yip!” Appa groaned loudly and charged forward toward the blockade.</p>
<p>After receiving several reports that the Avatar and his companions were traveling westward, Commander Zhao suspected they were intending to overthrow the Fire Lord and place one of his children on the throne. A child that would essentially be under the Avatar’s thumb, rather than report to no one as a true Fire Lord should.</p>
<p>Zhao smirked as he stood on the main deck of his flagship <em>Shitsuyona</em> when he spotted the bison flying directly toward the Home Fleet’s blockade. “The Avatar…,” he said aloud, before spotting two other ships trading fire with one another, while one fires toward the bison. “And an incompetent colonel and the disgraced general. It must be my lucky day.”</p>
<p>“What are your orders commander?” the captain of Zhao’s flagship asked.</p>
<p>“Order all ships to load their catapults,” Zhao relayed, “target those ships.”</p>
<p>“But, sir,” the captain exclaimed, “those are friendly ships! Our fellow soldiers and sailors!”</p>
<p>“They belong to traitors, incompetents, and savages,” Zhao explained. “They will not be missed, and I will report it as simple friendly fire to the Fire Lord himself.” The captain bowed solemnly before relaying the commander’s orders to the fleet. Each ship began loading their catapults, some three dozen in total, and stood by for the commander’s order. Zhao waited till the ships were close enough to increase the likelihood of a direct hit. Even though the Avatar and the Fire Lord’s children were in the line of fire, Zhao suspected that Ozai had plans to sire new heirs in case his originals were never returned. “Launch all catapults!!!” he shouted, before witnessing dozens of fire balls fly through the sky.</p>
<p>“Incoming!” Azula shouted as she and the others brace themselves within Appa’s saddle. Aang tugged and pulled at the reins to guide Appa in dodging the deadly fire balls. Despite their best efforts, a few fire balls came dangerously close to Appa, causing several spots on his fur to be burned.</p>
<p>“Appa!” Aang shouted as he saw his friends pated the smoking fur to prevent it from spreading. “Are you okay?!” Appa growled loudly but continued onward with determination.</p>
<p>Mongke released several profanities after he was forced to give up his pursuit to avoid his ship from being hit.</p>
<p>“Sir,” Kahchi began to report, “it appears it was Zhao who ordered us to be fired upon.”</p>
<p>“That fucking bastard…,” Mongke growled. “Break off the pursuit! We’ll have to wait till the brats return on their journey to the North Pole!”</p>
<p>“Are you certain sir?” Kahchi tactfully asked. “Perhaps they are intending to dethrone the Fire Lord.”</p>
<p>“You’ve seen them in action Kahchi,” Mongke replied. “They’re nowhere near ready to take on the Fire Lord. They’re here for something else, and as much as I hate it, it’s not worth continuing our chase. So break off! Now!” Kahchi nodded and began directing the helmsman onto a course that would return the ship to Fire Nation controlled territory in the Earth Kingdom.</p>
<p>Mongke growled and cursed his way back to his cabin, deeply resentful of Zhao and his arrogance and greater resources.</p>
<p>With Mongke abandoning his pursuit, it allowed Iroh to focus solely on running the blockade. With good fortune, he will be able to reunite with his nephew.</p>
<p>That is, until he felt his ship rock violently beneath his feet.</p>
<p>“General Iroh!” the bridge officer shouted. “The engine room reports a direct hit! They need to be shut down for repairs!”</p>
<p>Iroh sighed in resignation, but he cannot stop now. “As much as I loathe it, we cannot stop now. Continue on course at best speed!” The bridge officer gulped but acknowledge the order, relaying it to the engine room before she began coordinating damage control.</p>
<p>While Zhao was pleased that Mongke changed course and retreated, he was taken a bit aback that Iroh continued on course, while the Avatar was as determined to run the blockade.</p>
<p>“Catapult crew change target to the bison, launch on my command” Zhao ordered. The crew replied and began tracking the bison, waiting for the commander’s order. Zhao patiently waited till the opportunity presented itself…</p>
<p>“Launch!” he ordered, to which the catapult crew followed suit, sending the fire ball soaring directly toward the bison.</p>
<p>Aang’s eyes widen as the fire ball soared directly at him and his friends.</p>
<p>But instead of fear or dread, he was overcome with a sense of determination. He launched himself off of Appa and sent a powerful air burst kick into the fire ball, causing it to disintegrate, saving everyone. He shouted as he collided back into his seat while Katara and Azula grab hold of him to keep in place.</p>
<p>No more fire balls were launched at them, as they flew over the blockade and out of their line of fire.</p>
<p>“We made it!” Aang shouted as he smiled brightly, knowing they were closer to his goal.</p>
<p>“We got into the Fire Nation…,” Sokka dreadfully said. “Great.”</p>
<p>Azula looked over at her brother, who was just as enthused as his best friend. “One hell of a homecoming, right Zuzu?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Zuko replied. “Makes me wonder what else is in store for us.” Azula sighed, sharing her brother’s thought.</p>
<p>Zhao scowled when he saw the bison fly over the blockade, though he knew he would get another chance soon to capture the Avatar and the Fire Lord’s children. He turned to see Iroh’s ship continue course toward the fleet as Zhao’s ship and another moved into blocking position.</p>
<p>Jee returned to the bridge in haste. “Sir!” he shouted to gain Iroh’s attention. “We’re on a collision course!”</p>
<p>“Continue onward,” Iroh calmly replied. “We will make it.”</p>
<p>“The boarding part is ready to apprehend General Iroh and his renegade crew, sir,” Zhao’s captain report.</p>
<p>An idea came to Zhao’s mind. “Cut the engines,” he ordered. “Let them pass.”</p>
<p>“Sir?” the captain asked, though he did not receive an answer and quickly relayed the order, causing the ships to halt their advance.</p>
<p>As Iroh’s ship passed through the blockade, he stepped out onto the observation deck, just in time to see Zhao stare down at him.</p>
<p>Iroh did not know exactly what Zhao was planning, but he knew full well not to trust the ambitious and dangerous Fire Navy officer. Iroh began forming his own plan, one in which he hoped would fool Zhao. But he had to be ready in case that did not happen.</p>
<hr/>
<p>After the excitement of running the blockade, the gang settled down and tried to relax as best they could, knowing that more fighting would be in their near future. Sokka and Zuko slept lightly while Katara filled up her water pouches after asking Aang to guide Appa closer to the water, despite the bison’s exhaustion from the burden of running the blockade. Azula kept a wary watch out for more Fire Navy ships. Despite seeing some cargo ships in the distance, there were no warships she could see. But she knew full well that they would still be pursued, either by the Home Fleet or Mongke or that third ship.</p>
<p><em>Home</em>, she thought to herself. Even after growing up in the Southern Water Tribe and learning to come to see it as her home, she wondered when or if she can see the Fire Nation as a home again.</p>
<p>“There it is!” she heard Aang shout, drawing her out of her musing. “The island Roku’s dragon took me!” The rest of the gang eyed the crescent island, seeing a large temple nested below a slumbering volcano. Appa landed as close to the temple as possible. Everyone dismounted and Appa collapsed onto his side. Aang rubbed his head gently. “You did a great job buddy,” he told his best friend. “Nice flying.” Appa groaned in exhaustion, causing Katara to walk over and rub Appa’s fun gently.</p>
<p>“You must be beyond tired,” Katara said.</p>
<p>“No, I’m good,” Sokka said as he stretched and warmed up with Zuko. “Refreshed and ready to fight!”</p>
<p>“Me too,” Zuko added, despite knowing he would be fighting his own people, but he made peace with that.</p>
<p>Katara gave them a wry look. “I was talking to Appa you dunderheads,” she told them.</p>
<p>“Well, we were talking to Momo,” Sokka said defensively as he gestured to the lemur, who was hanging off of a nearby tree branch, chittering and looking at Sokka quizzically. Zuko shook his head at his friend’s ridiculous excuse for confusing Katara’s comment before walking over to Azula, who stared at the temple with a deep in thought look.</p>
<p>“Do you think we would be welcomed in there?” he asked her.</p>
<p>“Yes, quite welcomed indeed,” she replied with dry sarcasm. “I wonder what kind of reception we will receive in the temple. Perhaps they will have sweet treats for us.”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t that be nice,” Sokka told them, unaware of how skeptical Azula and Zuko were of any positive reception the Sages of the temple would show them.</p>
<p>“You do realize that the Sages up there would attack us on sight, right?” Azula asked him, annoyed with his optimism.</p>
<p>“But this is the past Avatar’s home, or temple or whatever,” Sokka replied. “When they find out Aang is the Avatar, they’d want to help him get in contact with Roku.”</p>
<p>Azula and Zuko shared a skeptical look, believing that is not the case. “I doubt that,” Zuko told him.</p>
<p>“Well I don’t see any guards,” Katara said as she, Aang, and Momo joined them. “The Fire Nation must have abandoned the temple when Avatar Roku died.”</p>
<p>“Now that is a more realistic scenario Sucker,” Azula said with a mild condescending tone to Sokka, who glared at her.</p>
<p>“Its almost sundown,” Aang said as he looked at the sky. “We’d better hurry!” He took off running with the gang behind him. They enter the temple and ran from corridor to corridor, Aang desperately trying to find what could be the entrance to the room he was led to by Roku’s dragon.</p>
<p>Sokka froze in his tracks and gestured everyone to do the same. “Wait,” he whispered, “I think I heard something.”</p>
<p>“Me too,” Azula whispered as she and the others turn around to come face to face with five old men in red robes.</p>
<p>“We are the Fire Sages,” the leader announced. “Guardians of the temple of the Fire Avatars.”</p>
<p>“Well I may be an airbender,” Aang announced, “but it’s great to meet you because I am the Avatar!”</p>
<p>“We know,” the lead Sage told him, but he assumed a firebending stance and launched a fireball at Aang. The latter froze in shock, not believing that those loyal to his predecessor would attack him.</p>
<p>Azula defected the fireball and launched a few of their own, much to the shock and fear of the Sages when they witness her azure flames.</p>
<p>“Those flames were much more powerful,” the lead Sage observed after dissipating them with difficulty. “She must be the Fire Lord’s daughter!”</p>
<p>“And I’m his son,” Zuko said with scorn before launching his own fire with the aid of his twin machetes. The lead Sage dissipating those with less difficulty, though they were slightly more powerful than the typical firebender.</p>
<p>Aang leapt forward with a determined look and bent low to sweep his led in a wide arc to send a burst of air at the Fire Sages’ feet, knocking them to the ground face first. “Run! We’re running out of time!” he shouted to his friends, prompting them to take off. “Follow me!” he said as he led them from corridor to corridor at a run.</p>
<p>“Do you have any idea where you’re going?” Sokka shouted.</p>
<p>“Nope!” Aang replied.</p>
<p>“Well that’s just great!” Azula shouted in sarcasm.</p>
<p>Aang turned a corner to find a single Fire Sage hard on their heels. “Wrong way!” Aang shouted as he prompted his friends to turn around.</p>
<p>“Wait!” the Fire Sage shouted. “Come back!”</p>
<p>The gang continued to run, only to find themselves down a corridor that led to a dead end. They turn to find the Fire Sage running toward them. With no choice, they readied themselves to face the Fire Sage.</p>
<p>“Please,” the Fire Sage said in a calm voice and a non-threating gesture. “I have no desire to fight you. I am a friend.”</p>
<p>“You’re one of the Fire Sages!” Sokka shouted.</p>
<p>“You’re not our friend!” Zuko added with a snarl, angry that the Fire Sages, known to revere the Fire Avatars, would attack an Avatar, Fire Nation or not.</p>
<p>The Fire Sage moved carefully toward them, before dropping to his knees and bowed deeply before Aang. “I know why you’re here, Avatar,” he said.</p>
<p>Aang relaxed his posture, confused by the Sage’s words. “You do?” he asked.</p>
<p>The Fire Sage stood up. “Yes,” he said. “You wish to speak to Avatar Roku. I can and will take you to him.”</p>
<p>The gang looked among each other, Sokka and Azula wearing distrusting looks while Zuko continued to glare at the Fire Sage in anger. Katara did not trust the Fire Sage, but given how he was outnumbered five to one, he had to be genuine in his willingness to help them.</p>
<p>Aang felt the same and decided to give the Sage the benefit of the doubt. “How would you lead us to him?”</p>
<p>The Sage reached for the wall next to him to light a fixture, which turned out to be a lever. A door camouflaged to be part of the wall opens to reveal a secret passage. “This way,” the Sage gestured toward the secret passage.</p>
<p>The gang remained in place, apprehensive and distrustful. A voice called out to find them from behind the Sage. “Time is running out,” the friendly Sage urgently said. “Quickly!”</p>
<p>With no choice, the gang moved toward the passage and enter. The Sage followed and closed the door behind them before taking the lead through the tunnel. The gang follow, still anxious if this was a trap.</p>
<p>But they were desperate, and desperate times called for desperate measures.</p>
<p>“I don’t understand sir,” Lieutenant Jee asked Iroh. “Why did Commander Zhao let us through the blockade when he made it clear he had intended to stop us?”</p>
<p>“The commander is a cunning and ambitious man, as you know,” Iroh told him. “He knows Prince Zuko is traveling with the Avatar, both prizes to him to curry favor with the Fire Lord.”</p>
<p>Jee nodded in understanding and agreement. “What are your orders, sir?”</p>
<p>Seeing the thick black smoked emerging from the rear of his ship, Iroh decided it was time to he set out alone to find his nephew. He ordered his small boat to be readied, much to the protest of Lieutenant Jee.</p>
<p>“Sir, I urge you to reconsider going alone,” he pleaded. “I should be there with you, or at least a small team of firebenders to escort you.”</p>
<p>“No,” Iroh said firmly as he boarded his boat. “You must stay to oversee the repairs of the ship and the treatment of the wounded. You will need all hands to do that.” He bowed to Jee in respect. “I appreciate your concern but will return soon with my nephew.”</p>
<p>Jee nodded and singled the boat to be lowered in the water, where Iroh used the smoke from his damaged to cover his direction of travel, hoping that Zhao would not be the wiser.</p>
<p>But Zhao was the wiser, though not in the way Iroh expected.</p>
<p>“Make heading for the Fire Temple,” he ordered his helmsman after conferring with a map of the nearby islands. “That is where the Avatar is heading.”</p>
<p>As the Fire Sage led the Avatar and his friends through the tunnels, he began explaining what had transpired here over the century. “My name is Shyu, one of the Fire Sages as you realized,” he began.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re all a nice bunch,” Sokka sarcastically replied.</p>
<p>Shyu ignored him and continued. “Avatar Roku once called this temple his home away from home. He formed these secret passages out of the magma.”</p>
<p>“Did you know Avatar Roku?” Aang asked.</p>
<p>“Does that Sage look a hundred years old?” Azula asked him.</p>
<p>“He might be!” Aang replied.</p>
<p>Shyu chuckled. “No I am hundred years old. I never knew Avatar Roku, but my grandfather did. Many generations of Fire Sages guarded this temple long before me. We all have a strong spiritual connection to this sacred place.”</p>
<p>“Is that how you knew I was coming?” Aang asked. “Through that connection?”</p>
<p>“In a way we did,” Shyu replied. “A few weeks ago, an amazing event occurred. The eyes of Avatar Roku’s statue, they began to glow brightly. It was truly mystifying to witness,” he finished with fondness in his voice.</p>
<p>“Wait,” Katara said, “that was when we were at the Southern Air Temple. The statues of all the Avatars glowed there too.”</p>
<p>“At that moment, we knew you, the Avatar, had returned to the world,” Shyu continued.</p>
<p>“But if this is the Avatar’s temple,” Zuko began to ask with harsh tone, “why did the Sages attack Aang?”</p>
<p>Shyu sighed in disappointment. “Times had changed. In the past, the Sages pledged their loyalty only to the Avatar, whether they were from the Fire Nation or not. When Roku passed from the Physical World to the Sprit World, we waited patiently for the next Air Avatar to return. But they never came.”</p>
<p>Guilt ran through Aang when he heard that. “All of you were waiting for me.”</p>
<p>“Hey, don’t feel bad,” Sokka said as he put his arm around Aang’s shoulders. “You’re only a hundred years late.” Aang looked at him with a furrowed brow.</p>
<p>“They lost hope when the Avatar had not arrived,” Shyu said in disappointment. “When Fire Lord Sozin began the war, my grandfather and the other Sages were forced to pledge their loyalty to him. My grandfather secretly refused and taught my father that a Sage’s duty is to serve the Avatar loyally, who in turn taught me the same. When I learned you were here, I knew I would have to betray my brother and sister Sages,” he finished in dismay.</p>
<p>Aang smiled and bowed slightly to Shyu. “Thank you for choosing to help me,” he said in gratitude. Shyu smiled and continued to lead the way.</p>
<p>“These stairs lead directly to the Avatar’s sanctuary,” he said as they climbed a flight of stairs. “Once you’re inside Aang, wait for the light to hit Avatar Roku’s statue. Only then will you be able to speak with him.”</p>
<p>When they reached the top of the stairs, Shyu gasped and shouted, “NO!”</p>
<p>“Shyu,” Aang asked nervously as he eyed a large and ordained door, “what’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“The sanctuary doors, they were closed,” Shyu said in dismay.</p>
<p>“Can’t you open them with firebending?” Katara asked. “Like you opened that secret door?”</p>
<p>“No,” Shyu said in dismay. “Only a fully realized Avatar is powerful enough to open this door alone. Otherwise, it takes five Sages to open the doors together with five simultaneous fire blasts.”</p>
<p>“Well, Azula and I are firebenders,” Zuko said. “Maybe we can help.”</p>
<p>“We’re still two firebenders short,” Azula told him, “or did you forget to count Dum-Dum?” Zuko glared at Azula for using her insulting nickname in front of a stranger.</p>
<p>“It would still not be enough,” Shyu told them.</p>
<p>“I think I have an idea to get the other two fire blasts,” Sokka told them as he looked at one of the lanterns attached to a wall. He took apart two of the lanterns to gather their oils, then began to fill small sacks made from animal hide with it. “This is a little trick I picked up my dad. I seal the lamp inside an animal skin casing, then you light the soaked twine and tada!” He held out the second pouch he finished. “Fake firebending!”</p>
<p>“Sokka,” Azula said as she understood Sokka’s plan, “you’ve finally contributed to this team.” Sokka pouted as she smirked at him.</p>
<p>“If we time it just right,” Shyu began to say, “it just might work.” Sokka places the two pouches in the mouths of two lion heads on the door while Shyu, Zuko, and Azula took up firebending stances. “The Sages will hear the explosions, so as soon as they go off, you rush in,” he finished as he looked at Aang, who nodded in understand.</p>
<p>“It’s almost sunset,” Katara said as she looked out a window. “Are you ready?” she asked Aang.</p>
<p>“Definitely,” he said with determination.</p>
<p>The firebenders took up their stances. Zuko and Azula each light one of the twines. They waited for what felt like an eternity to time their fire blast with the explosives. Right before the fire reached the pouches, they launched their fire blasts, timing it perfectly with the explosions, filling the room with smoke. Aang burst forward to reach the doors.</p>
<p>Which remained closed. Aang pulled as hard as he could, but the doors would not yield and open. “They’re still locked!” he shouted.</p>
<p>“It didn’t work,” Shyu said in dismay.</p>
<p>“I take back what I said earlier,” Azula said to Sokka, who scowled at her.</p>
<p>Aang launched several air blasts at the doors out of frustration. “Why won’t it open!” he growled.</p>
<p>Katara grabbed Aang’s arms to stop him. “Aang, stop!” she said, to which he complied. “There’s nothing else we can do.”</p>
<p>Aang sighed in disappointment. “I’m sorry I put all of you through this for nothing.”</p>
<p>Sokka walked over to the door and inspected one of the lion’s heads. Momo crawled over it to look at it too. “I don’t get it,” Sokka said. “Those blasts looked as strong as any firebending I’ve seen.”</p>
<p>Katara’s face lit up as an idea came to mind. “Sokka, you’re a genius!”</p>
<p>“How is Sucker a genius?” Azula said. “His plan backfired, both literally and figuratively.” Sokka groaned at how Azula kept giving him a hard time.</p>
<p>“You’re right,” Katara continued. “Sokka’s plan didn’t work… but it looks like it <em>did</em>.”</p>
<p>“Did the definition of ‘genius’ change in the last hundred years?” Aang asked.</p>
<p>“I think she means when the other Sages get here after hearing that explosion,” Zuko said, “Shyu will tell them you managed to get inside Aang.”</p>
<p>“Exactly,” Katara said. “Come on, we have to hide.” The gang took cover behind some pillars while Momo crawled through the ventilation to enter the sanctuary, and they waited for the Sages to arrive.</p>
<p>Shyu waited just outside the sanctuary. When the other Sages came running up to him, he shouted, “Hurry! I believe the Avatar has entered the sanctuary!”</p>
<p>“How did he managed that?” the lead Sage asked.</p>
<p>“I do not know,” Shyu explained. “But look at the scorch marks. And down there!” He pointed at the base of the doors, where a shadow moved back and forth.</p>
<p>“He is inside,” the lead Sage said. “Open the doors immediately before he contacts Avatar Roku.” The Sages lined up and launch their fire blasts at the lion heads simultaneously. There was a delay, but surely the doors opened, revealing the sanctuary.</p>
<p>And Momo, who sneezed and looked at the Sages quizzically.</p>
<p>“It’s the Avatar’s lemur!” the lead Sage shouted. “He must have crawled through the ventilation pipes! We have been tricked!” He gasped when Momo leapt at his face, distracting him while Shyu, Azula, Katara, and Sokka grabbed the remaining Fire Sages to allow Aang to enter the sanctuary.</p>
<p>“Now, Aang!” Shyu shouted, prompting Aang to take off running toward the sanctuary.</p>
<p>That is, until he saw Zuko being pulled away by an old man.</p>
<p>“Zuko!” Aang shouted as he stopped, causing everyone to look in his direction.</p>
<p>Azula’s eyes widen when she saw who the old man was.</p>
<p>“Uncle Iroh?!” she shouted in shock.</p>
<p>“Uncle!” Zuko shouted as Iroh tried to take him away from his friends. “Let go of me!”</p>
<p>“Please, don’t resist me nephew,” Iroh told him as he struggled to lead Zuko away. “We have much to talk about.”</p>
<p>“I’m not leaving my friends!” Zuko said. He noticed some of the Sages began to overpower their captors, forcing him to shove Iroh to the ground.</p>
<p>“Close the door!” the lead Sage shouted when he overpowered Shyu. Katara lost control of her prisoner, causing Aang to run toward her.</p>
<p>“No Aang!” she shouted. “Go into the sanctuary! We can handle them!”</p>
<p>As reluctant as he was, Aang banked toward the sanctuary just as the Sage that escaped Sokka’s grip pulled a lever to close the doors. They began to swing closer together, forcing Aang to use his airbending to launch himself into the room.</p>
<p>He made it just as they closed. “He made it!” Katara shouted as she dealt with the Fire Sages, who surrendered after being overpowered, thanks to Azula’s superior firebending.</p>
<p>A blast of bright light came from behind the sanctuary doors.</p>
<p>“No!” the lead Sage shouted.</p>
<p>“Is that light a good thing?” Sokka asked.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Shyu said in relief. “It means the doors are locked.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Azula said as she grouped the Fire Sages on the ground and gestured for Katara, Sokka, and Shyu to guard them. “Because Zuko and I have some family matters to tend to.” She stood between Zuko and Iroh as she glared at the latter.</p>
<p>“Zuko,” he said calmly, “please come with me.”</p>
<p>“So you can take us back to the Fire Lord?” he shouted back.</p>
<p>“I have no intentions of taking you back to Ozai,” Iroh said. “You have a destiny to fulfill, and you must come with me to do that.”</p>
<p>“Oh, what about me?” Azula asked. “Shouldn’t I come along too?”</p>
<p>“You stay out of this young one,” Iroh said sternly, earning a glare from Azula. “This only concerns Zuko. You would a negative influence on him.”</p>
<p>Azula growled, feeling insulted that her uncle continued to hold her in a negative light. “You’re not taking Zuko away from us!” Azula shouted. “We have a mission already and we need him.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t think you held me in such regard,” Zuko said with a lopsided smile.</p>
<p>Azula rolled her eyes to hide the smile she felt coming. “Don’t ruin it Zuzu.”</p>
<p>Meanwhile, the lead Sage glared at Shyu. “Why did you help the Avatar?” he growled.</p>
<p>“Because it was once the Sages’ sacred duty,” Shyu told him. “It is still our sacred duty.”</p>
<p>“What a moving and heartfelt performance,” a voice said from the direction of the main stairway. Everyone looked to see a Fire Navy officer emerge with a squad of firebenders. “I’m certain the Fire Lord will understand when you explain why you betrayed him.”</p>
<p>“Commander Zhao,” Iroh said with a scowl.</p>
<p>“General Iroh,” Zhao said. “I suspected you would use the smoke as a screen to get to this island, but I knew this temple was the reason the Avatar was coming here.” He smiled arrogantly. “It’s a fortunate day for me; two traitors, the Avatar, and the Fire Lords missing children. He will be very pleased.”</p>
<p>“You’re too late Commander Zhao,” Azula told him, making sure to remember his name and rank. “The Avatar is inside, and doors are sealed.”</p>
<p>“It is no matter Princess Azula,” Zhao said, reminding Azula of her title. “Sooner or later, he has to come out. And then he, you, your brother, and these traitors will be taken back to the Fire Lord.”</p>
<p>Azula scowled at the idea of being taken away from her friends. But she also felt tempted to return to the Fire Nation to see what she missed.</p>
<p>And then she realized that feeling stemmed from the idea that her father may still love her.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Inside the sanctuary, Aang stared at the Roku’s statue as the sunlight began to settle on it. “Okay, the light hits the statue and I talk to Roku,” he said out loud. “So, why isn’t anything happening?” The light moved past Roku’s chest, yet nothing happened. Aang groaned and shouted, “I don’t know what I’m doing! All I know is airbending! Please Avatar Roku, talk to me!”</p>
<p>As the sunlight settled on Roku’s face, his eyes lit up brightly. The sanctuary is filled with white smoke and when it cleared, Roku stood before Aang on top of a mountain range.</p>
<p>“It’s good to finally meet you Aang,” Roku said kindly. “I was beginning to worry you would not make.” Aang was initially shocked and amazed to finally come face to face with his past life. He smiled and bowed in respect.</p>
<p>“I have something of vital importance to tell you, Aang,” Roku began. “Several things in fact. That is why, when you were in the Spirit World, I sent my dragon Fang to find you.”</p>
<p>“Is it about that vision Fang showed me?” Aang asked. “That one with the comet?”</p>
<p>“Exactly,” Roku said with a grim face.</p>
<p>“What does it mean?” Aang asked, dreading to hear the explanation.</p>
<p>The light on the mountain range shifted to a starry night sky. The comet passed in the background as Roku began explaining its significance. “One hundred years ago, right after you disappeared, Fire Lord Sozin used that comet to begin the war. He and the Fire Nation military he built up harnessed its incredible power and dealt a deadly first strike against the other nations.”</p>
<p>Aang caught onto the idea that the comet made firebenders stronger. “They used that comet to power themselves up to attack my people, because of me being the Avatar.” Horrible pain began to take root in Aang’s chest.</p>
<p>“Do not blame yourself Aang,” Roku said to reassure him. “It is not your fault that it happened. I am not angry you fled. If anything I am relieved you did because you have the chance to save the world. But I fear it will be a daunting task.”</p>
<p>“What does the comet have to do with the war now?” Aang asked.</p>
<p>“Because that comet was known as the Returning Star, as it passes our planet every one hundred years,” Roku explained, “and it will return at summer’s end. There is no doubt that Fire Lord Ozai will use the comet against the Earth Kingdom and the Northern Water Tribe to finally win the war. If that were to happen, even the Avatar will not be able to restore balance to the world.” Roku closed his eyes as he regrets putting this vast burden on Aang, a burden he could have, should have, avoid giving had he been more decisive in his lifetime as the Avatar. He opened his eyes and told his successor, “Aang, you must defeat the Fire Lord before the comet arrives.”</p>
<p>Aang’s eyes widen as he realized how difficult it will be for him. “How am I supposed to do that? I haven’t even started learning waterbending, much less earth and firebending.”</p>
<p>“Mastering the elements takes many years of discipline and practice,” Roku said in sympathy. “But if the world is to survive, you must do it by summer’s end.”</p>
<p>Serious doubt crept into Aang’s mind. “But what if I can’t master all the elements in time? What if I fail?”</p>
<p>“You can do it Aang, because you have done it before,” Roku said with a confident smile. “Me, and all of your past lives have done it, some during trying times. And we will all be there fore you.” He sensed the light from the sun fading away. “The solstice is ending. We must go our separate ways for now.”</p>
<p>“But I won’t be able to come back to this temple, and I don’t know if I can find other ones or make time to go to the ones I know of,” Aang pleaded. “What if I have questions? How will be able to talk to you? Or any of our past lives?”</p>
<p>“We are each a part of you,” Roku told him. “When you need to talk with us, you will find a way.” He smiled in reassurance to Aang, who smiled back feeling that Roku was right. Roku closed his eyes as vague visions come to him and Aang about the dangers he and his friends will face in just a few moments. “A great danger awaits you and your friends at the temple,” Roku said. “I can help you face this threat. But only if you are ready.”</p>
<p>“I’m ready,” Aang said as he felt power surge through him.</p>
<p>“Oh, and one last thing Aang,” Roku said as he charged his power.</p>
<p>“Yes Roku?” Aang asked, wondering what else was important for him to know.</p>
<p>“Tell Zuko and Azula, their great-great-grandfather said ‘hello’” Roku said fondly.</p>
<p>“What?!” Aang said in shock.</p>
<p>But he would not get another answer from Roku as his focus was forced to change to confront the threat facing him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The room stood still as everyone remained in place, unsure who will make the first move.</p>
<p>“Take them,” Zhao said to his soldiers, who promptly moved to apprehend their intended prisoners. The Fire Sages took advantage of this and fought back, forcing Sokka and Katara to move away. Zhao and a team of firebenders focused on the door, readying themselves to capture the Avatar.</p>
<p>“We need to get our of here!” Azula said as she launched a fire blast at Zhao’s soldiers. Zuko did the same as Sokka and Katara rushed to them.</p>
<p>“Please Zuko!” Iroh pleaded. “You must come with me! Now!”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry uncle,” Zuko said before launching a fire ball at his uncle’s feet. Iroh jumped back, shocked that his beloved nephew would attack him. But Iroh had no time to muse on that thought, as a few of Zhao’s soldiers attempt to capture him.</p>
<p>“What is taking Aang so long?!” Sokka shouted as he launched his boomerang at a soldier, striking him on the shoulder.</p>
<p>“I don’t know!” Katara shouted back as she bent water at another. “But we can’t leave without him!”</p>
<p>Right on cue, the doors opened to the sanctuary opened. Everyone expected it to be Avatar Aang, the Avatar who had a long way to go before reaching the pinnacle of his power.</p>
<p>Instead, it was Avatar Roku.</p>
<p>Everyone stared in shock as Roku launched a fire ball at Zhao, his soldiers, and the traitor Fire Sages, knocking them all to the ground. The Fire Sages run for their lives while Iroh decided that Zuko would not listen to him, and this is not the time or place to convince him of his destiny. He quickly makes his retreat, remorseful that he does not have his nephew at his side.</p>
<p>But Zhao and his soldiers remained stubbornly in place. Roku raised a hand and brought it down to split the floor, causing magma to rise up to the surface. He lift it up and launched it toward the soldiers, striking two in what could be presumed to be painful deaths.</p>
<p>“Sir, we need to retreat!” one of Zhao’s soldiers shouted. He growled and began to run back the way he came, knowing that there will be another day to capture his prizes.</p>
<p>The gang took cover as Roku continued his effort to bring more magma up from the volcano. “He’s trying to destroy the temple!” Azula shouted.</p>
<p>“We have to get the hell out of here!” Sokka shouted.</p>
<p>“Not without Aang!” Katara shouted to them.</p>
<p>Satisfied that the temple was going to be destroyed, but still allow Aang and his friends to escape, Roku breathed out to calm himself and to let Aang take control of his physical form as the solstice ended and used the smoke he created to mask the exchange. Aang stood there for a moment, his eyes glowing but he closed his eyes and collapsed to the ground. The gang rushed to him and stood him up.</p>
<p>“We got your back, buddy,” Sokka said.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Aang said before realizing they were missing friends. “Where’s Shyu? Or Momo?”</p>
<p>“One of Zhao’s soldiers caught Shyu and ran off with him,” Katara said, remorseful that happened.</p>
<p>“And I think Momo flew off to get Appa,” Zuko said.</p>
<p>“We need to get moving,” Azula said urgently. “The temple won’t hold together much longer.” The gang began running down the corridors, hoping that they can escape before the temple is consumed by magma. They stepped out onto a balcony and witnessed that the volcano was erupting and rapidly consuming the temple. They looked for a way they could escape, but gasped when it presented itself when Momo came flying down with Appa close behind.</p>
<p>The gang made it aboard Appa just as the balcony they were one broke apart.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“No prince, no princess, no Avatar,” Zhao shouted angrily. “Apparently, the only thing I have is a half dozen traitors.”</p>
<p>“But Commander,” the lead Fire Sage began to plead, “only Shyu assisted the Avatar.”</p>
<p>“Save your pleas for the Fire Lord,” Zhao snapped back. “As far as I’m concerned, you are all guilty! Take them to the brig!” His soldier complied promptly as Zhao marched to his personal cabin to begin planning his next move to capture his targets.</p>
<hr/>
<p>From his boat, Iroh watched the Avatar’s bison fly away with human figures aboard. He could not make out the figures, but he can presume that Zuko was among them much to his relief.</p>
<p>He pondered why Zuko would choose to remain with his sister. Azula often tormented her brother, with pranks that could be considered rather dangerous. But given how they were raised in the Southern Water Tribe, as evident that two of their companions were from there, Iroh can assume that they were raised by loving and humble people from the land of snow and ice.</p>
<p>But all the same, Iroh could not bring himself to believe that Azula would have turned out better than he remembered.</p>
<p>He decided that for Zuko’s sake, he must be separated from Azula.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Aang was silent as they sore into the night sky. Everyone can sense that whatever Roku told them, it was not good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Justified Thievery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Agreeing to teach Aang what she knew about waterbending, Katara becomes frustrated at how quickly he progressed, though her spirits are lifted when she finds an artifact from her culture that would give more than she or her companions would bargain for...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Nine</strong>
</p><p>“Would you sit down?” Azula sternly told Aang, who kept pacing back and forth in Appa’s saddle, nervously rubbing his shaven head like one would pull at their hair out of anxiety.</p><p>“Yeah,” Sokka said in agreement as he guided Appa through the sky. “If we hit an air bump you’ll go flying off!”</p><p>“Are you still upset about what Avatar Roku told you at the temple?” Katara empathically asked Aang.</p><p>“What did Roku tell you?” Zuko asked, trying to not think about how his uncle Iroh tried to drag him away from his sister and friends. “You haven’t told us anything.”</p><p>“I don’t even know where to start!” Aang blurted out before rubbing his face.</p><p>“How about you start with sitting down?” Azula said in a tone that felt reminiscent of the motherly tone Ursa, Kanna, and even Katara used. Azula inwardly rolled her eyes in how she was starting to behave like the women in her life.</p><p>“I can’t sit down!” Aang blurted out. “I have so much to do and-!”</p><p>“Aang,” Katara interrupted before gently taking his hands and sitting him down. “You’re not helping yourself or anyone else if you keep stressing yourself like this. Why don’t you start by sharing what Avatar Roku told you so we all can figure out our next move.”</p><p>“Okay,” Aang said before taking one, two, three deep breaths to calm himself down. “Back when Sokka and Azula were trapped in the Spirit World, Avatar Roku’s dragon found me and took me to the temple. There I received… a vison.”</p><p>“A vison of what?” Katara asked while everyone listened intently.</p><p>“Of a comet,” Aang finally said, feeling relief that he finally confided about the pressure he was under.</p><p>“Sozin’s Comet,” Azula said, remembering that it comes at the end of this coming summer. She looked forward to experiencing the comet’s enhancement of a firebender’s power, but she felt that feeling would go away when Aang finished his explanation. But then again she can use that comet to stop her nation of birth from conquering the world. That did not help her eager anticipation for the comet either.</p><p>“Well it was known as the Returning Star before Sozin used it against my people,” Aang said. “It was called that because it passes the planet every one hundred years.”</p><p>Katara’s eyes widen in realization. “So that means…,” she said with dread.</p><p>“The comet will pass the planet at the end of summer,” Azula declared to everyone’s fear.</p><p>“Yeah, and if I don’t defeat the Fire Lord before then, the world will never regain balance,” Aang said in a hurried voice, then remembered that Fire Lord Ozai was Zuko’s and Azula’s biological father. “Eh, sorry,” he said to them sheepishly.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it buddy,” Zuko reassured him. “After the damage the Fire Nation has done to the world, he needs to be stopped.” He turned and looked at Azula. “Right Azula?”</p><p>Azula hesitated for a moment before saying, “Absolutely.” She knew there were practical reasons for stopping her father, along with her desire to protect the people in the Southern Water Tribe, but she cannot help but feel that maybe, just maybe, her father can be convinced to stop this war and find peaceful ways to share it their greatness with the world.</p><p>She felt like a traitor to both the Fire Nation and the Water Tribe for having these thoughts.</p><p>“Well, anyway, how the monkey feathers am I supposed to learn the remaining elements before that comet arrives?” Aang asked with desperation.</p><p>“Well, let’s see,” Sokka said, trying to defuse the tension, “you’ve pretty much mastered airbending and that took you, what, one hundred and twelve years? I’m sure you can master three elements by the time the comet arrives.” Aang groaned and while Katara tried to calm him down, Azula leaned over and smacked Sokka on the head, causing him to scowl at her.</p><p>“It’s going to be okay, Aang,” Katara said calmly. “If you want, I can try and teach what I know about waterbending.”</p><p>Aang perked up at that, both for finally learning another element as he is meant to, but also because it would be Katara teaching him. “You’d do that?” he asked her to be sure.</p><p>“Absolutely,” Katara said with a smile. “I might not be a master- yet- but we can at least get you started.”</p><p>“We can also start firebending too,” Zuko said with a sneer. “I bet Azula would be thrilled to whip you into shape.” Azula smirked widely at Aang, who recoiled slight by her imposing look.</p><p>“Aang can’t learn firebending just yet,” Katara told them, much to Zuko’s disappointment and Azula’s irritation.</p><p>“And why’s that?” she said with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“Because Gran-Gran said that legend has it that if the Avatar learns the elements out of order,” Katara explained, “it could damage the cycle and close them off to the other elements.”</p><p>“That doesn’t make any sense,” Zuko replied. “How would Aang learn firebending close him off to the other elements?”</p><p>“Because that’s how the legend goes,” Katara said faithfully. “Besides, it’s going to be hard enough for Aang to learn one new element; trying to learn two at once could cause him to fail at both. So no firebending till Aang masters water and earth.”</p><p>Zuko groaned in disappointment while Azula continued to look at Aang with a hard stare, causing him to dread his first firebending lesson. “One day Air Head,” she began to say with a ruthless voice, “you’re going to wish you stayed in that iceberg.” She smirked at him while he gulped nervously.</p><p>“Then it’s settled,” Katara announced. “For our first lesson, we’ll need to find a good source of water.”</p><p>“Maybe we can find a puddle for you two to splash in,” Sokka said with a smirk.</p><p>Less than a half hour later, the gang found a huge waterfall connected to a wide river.</p><p>“Nice puddle,” Sokka said sourly after being told by Katara to land there.</p><p>Aang and Katara admire the waterfall with wide smiles, knowing there was plenty of water for then to use to practice with. Aang’s attention shifted when he saw Appa rolling over in the water, relaxing after going through several days of strenuous flying; if anyone in the gang needed to rest it was most certainly the bison.</p><p>“Yeah!” Aang shouted before starting to remove his clothing to swim. “Don’t start without my, boy!”</p><p>But he was stopped by Azula when she pulled his shirt back down. “Don’t forget why we’re here Air Head. Just because I’m not a waterbender doesn’t mean I cannot discipline you.” She smirked at him in eagerness to follow through with her word.</p><p>Aang looked at her in slight fear. “Oh right,” he said before dressing again. He looked at Katara, who was ready and eager to begin teaching him and practicing what she knew. “Time to practice some waterbending,” Aang said and approached her.</p><p>Sokka and Zuko looked at each other, at a lost to what to do. “So what are we supposed to do?” Zuko asked.</p><p>“You two could…,” Aang said before remembering the last time he properly cleaned and groomed Appa, which was a long time by then. “You guys can clean the gunk out of Appa’s toes. And scrub his coat.” He picked some leafy branches and held them out for the teenage boys. They looked at him in disgust and disappointment.</p><p>“So, while you guys are playing in the water,” Sokka began to ask, “we’re supposed to be hard at work picking mud out of a giant bison’s feet?”</p><p>“And his fur?” Zuko added.</p><p>“Mud and bugs, guys,” Aang said with a smile.</p><p>Sokka and Zuko shared another look, the latter shrugging in acceptance. “Okay,” Sokka said before he and Zuko took the branches.</p><p>“It’s about time you two practice some hygiene, even if it’s not your personal hygiene,” Azula teased, receiving a scowl from Zuko while Sokka groaned in exasperation.</p><hr/><p>Lieutenant Jee stood on the deck of the ship, overseeing the firebenders practice their training under, passing on what he had learned from General Iroh. “No!” he barked when he saw one of his soldiers keep making the same mistake. “True firebending comes from your breath, not your muscles.” He stepped forward to demonstrate. He took up a horse stance, breathed in deeply, and shot out his arm…</p><p>But just before he released his fire, the ship tilted to starboard, knocking him and the other firebenders off balance. The lieutenant looked up to the bridge, remembering that the general was there. “General Iroh ordered a course correction,” Jee said, unsure of the reason. He turned to the sergeant in charge of the firebenders and ordered, “Continue practicing breathing exercises. I’ll report to the general and ask the reason for the course correction.” The sergeant bowed and Jee preceded to the bridge at hast. He stepped onto the bridge to find Iroh playing a game of Pai Sho with the bridge officer. “Sir,” the lieutenant announced, “is there a reason behind the course correction?”</p><p>“Actually, there is,” Iroh informed as he stared intently at the Pai Sho board.</p><p>“Does it have something to do with Prince Zuko?” Jee asked as he stepped closer to Iroh. “Or the Avatar?”</p><p>“No it does not,” Iroh said as he moved a piece forward on the board. “But I assure you lieutenant, it is of the up most importance.” Iroh sighed in embarrassment. “It appeared that when I was at the Fire Sages’ temple, I’ve lost my lotus tile.”</p><p>Jee’s shoulders slumped, understanding the importance of the lotus tile, both for the game and other means. If Iroh did not have that tile, it could severely complicate their mission. “Very well sir. While you take the time to check the merchants at the next port of call, our soldiers and I can gather some supplies and inquire of any sightings of Prince Zuko or the Avatar.”</p><p>Iroh smiled at Jee. “I am so fortunate to have such an understanding lieutenant.” Jee smiled back and began working with the helmsman to steer the ship toward the nearest port of call.</p><hr/><p>Sokka grimaced at the gunk that was coming out from between Appa’s toes, while Zuko was busying trying to scrub the bison’s thick coat. Appa groaned in happiness. “Yeah, don’t get too happy,” Sokka told him. “Don’t expect this to be a regular thing.”</p><p>“As if we’d do this again,” Zuko commented. Appa groaned again before slapping the surface of the water with his tail, showing the boys who groaned in complaint.</p><p>Just up the river, Katara began her explanations of the waterbending basics she largely self-taught back home. “This is what I consider a pretty basic move,” she said to Aang. “But it took me some time to get it right. Don’t be frustrated if you don’t get it right away. You just push and pull the water like this…” She began to bob back and forth in a graceful manner, causing the water to move back and forth with her. “The key is getting the wrist movement right.”</p><p>Aang stood up from the ground and imitated Katara. “So, like this?” he asked.</p><p>“That’s the right movement,” Katara told him as she continued to move the water. “Keep practicing and I’m sure-.”</p><p>“Hey!” Aang shouted as the water in front of him began to sway with him. “I’m bending it already!”</p><p>Katara stopped her movement and stared at how Aang managed to pick up a basic movement so quickly; if she was honest, she felt a little jealous. She looked over at Azula, who shrugged at how quickly Aang picked up on waterbending.</p><p>“I think the reason Air Head pulled that off is because he mastered one element under an experienced master of the same element,” Azula said to Katara. “You had to teach yourself how to waterbend with a talented firebender offering general advice.” She smiled to Katara in an effort to reassure her.</p><p>“And you did a great job adapting to learning without a proper master,” Aang said to Katara. “I’m guessing you’re just as talented as Azula.”</p><p>Katara smiled, feeling relieved that Aang’s quick learning was because of his mastery of airbending.</p><p>But she was again disappointed with herself when Aang began outperforming her with a few other moves Katara had to improvised over the years.</p><p>“Okay,” Katara finally said with a bit of a snap to her words. “Let’s see you do this.” She took up a firebending stance, much to the surprise of Aang, and shot her fist out over the water, sending a powerful jet of water forward, right toward Zuko. He barely managed to turn his head before he was struck and knocked down to the water. Azula chuckled at Zuko’s misfortune, though she was noticing how frustrated Katara was getting with Aang’s talent.</p><p>Aang had not notice how Katara was beginning to lose her patience and proceeded with the movement. He took up the same stance and shot out a more powerful wave.</p><p>A much more powerful wave.</p><p>Sokka stared at the incoming water with dread. “Aang!” he shouted before being knocked off his feet with Zuko, while Appa was drenched in water.</p><p>“Looks like I got the hang of that move!” Aang said with a wide smile. “What else can you teach me?”</p><p>“I think that enough practicing for today,” Katara said crossly.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll say!” Sokka said after getting up with Zuko and they began checking their supplies.</p><p>“You just dosed a lot of our food in water,” Zuko said as he held up a loaf of bread. “Some of this won’t be good anymore.”</p><p>“Uh, sorry,” Aang said with a guilty smile. “I’m sure there’s a town with a market nearby where we can replace and get more food.”</p><p>Sokka sighed when he found that his prized beef jerky was missing, probably washed down the river. “Our lives were hard enough when you were just an airbender,” he groaned.</p><p>“That’s all we need,” Zuko said as he tossed the bread aside. “Another crazy waterbender.”</p><p>After Aang was out of earshot, Azula approached Katara and asked, “Don’t tell me you’re upset because he’s picking up waterbending faster than you did?”</p><p>“Well why shouldn’t I be?” Katara hissed. “It took me months to perfect those moves, and he picks up on them in minutes? What’s wrong with me?!”</p><p>“Calm down,” Azula told her. “As I said earlier, he’s already mastered one element. And from what I’ve noticed, air and waterbending have some similar movements.”</p><p>Katara began to calm down but she still was upset that she was not as talented as Aang appeared to be. “That’s true, but what about you and me? You’ve not only mastered your element but have made it more powerful. What does that say about me?”</p><p>“It doesn’t say anything about you,” Azula continued. “I had several books and scrolls from the library of the Fire Nation Royal Palace. You had some movements Kanna remembered from past waterbenders, my attempt to translate my firebending stances and breathing to you, and your raw talent. In fact it was <em>your </em>talent that got you to where you are now. It’s not your fault that you didn’t have a master or other proper learning material to learn from. Not yet anyways.”</p><p>Katara took in what her best friend was saying and realized it was all true. “You’re right. It’s only a matter of time before we get to the North Pole and I can study under a real master,” she said, though she still felt a bit bitter about the whole situation.</p><p>“That’s better,” Azula said, before realizing how she actually was acting more like Katara in terms of compassion. “You know, between the two of us, it’s supposed to be <em>you </em>who’s the more compassionate one.”</p><p>Katara chuckled. “I guess I’m being just as much of an influence on you as you were to me growing up.”</p><p>“A bad influence you are,” Azula said with a lopsided smile, causing Katara to chuckle again.</p><p>After following the river, the gang found a port village, though it looked vastly different from pervious villages. Tough looking sailors, scoundrels, and merchants selling questionable items occupied the village. “We should hurry and get what we need,” Zuko warned them after witnessing a small man demanding to be set down by a larger one. Another clue was a merchant daring people to be brave enough to look into the sack he was holding.</p><p>“Scared much, Zuzu?” Azula teased with a smirk.</p><p>Zuko scowled at her. “More like eager to get underway again. Can’t keep wasting time in villages such as this.”</p><p>“If you say so,” Azula teased again, much to her brother’s irritation.</p><p>Much to the surprise and annoyance of the gang, the merchants were selling their food products at such incredibly high markups. Whenever any of the gang complied, they received several unfriendly glances and stares from others, forcing them to accept the prices and purchase what they need.</p><p>Azula was the most unhappy about this. “Ugh, by my calculation, we only have a dozen copper pieces left,” she told them. “We need to spend them wisely or find a way to make more money.”</p><p>“Actually Azula,” Aang said sheepishly, “we only have eleven copper pieces left. I couldn’t say no to this whistle!” He reached into this pocket and held the aforementioned whistle that was the shape of a sky bison.</p><p>Azula glared at him and said, “You can’t be serious…”</p><p>“I am serious!” Aang said before taking in a deep breath and blowing into the whistle. Sokka plugged his ears and braced for the sound, which only turned out to be rushing air.</p><p>“It doesn’t even work,” he told Aang. Momo jumped onto Aang’s shoulder and chitters after Aang stopped blowing. “See, even Momo thinks it’s a piece of garbage.”</p><p>“And he’s not the only one,” Azula said, much to the disappointment of Aang.</p><p>“No offense, Aang,” Katara said gently, “but Azula will hold onto the money for now on.” Aang gave a guilty look before handing over the money to Azula, who still was giving him an aggravated look.</p><p>As the gang made their way down the dock back to where they left Appa, a scoundrel was soliciting customers. “Earth Nation!” he shouted. “Fire Nation! Water Nation! You’re all welcomed here as long as our bargains are your inclination! Come on by, don’t be shy!” The scoundrel noticed the five children and ran up to them, taking a particular interest in the bald one with tattoos. “You there! I can see that your clothing tells that you’re the world traveling types. May I interest you in some exotic curios?”</p><p>“Sure!” Aang excitingly said, before realizing he did not know what curios were. “Uh, what are curios?”</p><p>Apparently, the scoundrel did not know what that meant either. “I’m not entirely certain, but we have ‘em!” he said with a crooked smile. He took Aang by the shoulders and bustled the airbender onto the docked ship, forcing Aang’s friends to follow. After being led down into the hold, each member scanned the items that were available for sale. Katara was mesmerized by a richly jeweled stone monkey, with large, blood red rubies for eyes. Zuko was also mesmerized by the statue and picked it up for closer inspection.</p><p>“Careful,” Katara nervously whispered to him. Zuko turned his head and the monkey to face Katara, before he took up the monkey’s same wide and rather creepy smile, causing Katara to grimace in revulsion. “Never, ever smile like that again,” she said, causing Zuko to pout slightly before gently placing the monkey back.</p><p>Azula scanned the hold carefully, taking note of how expensive each item was in contrast to the sailors’ rough and suspicious looks and attitudes. She concluded that these sailors were not of the honest type and decided not to let them know who she was or the people she was traveling with; she just hoped the others would do the same.</p><p>“I’ve never seen such a fine specimen of lemur,” an authoritative voice called out. Azula turned and saw a man with a wide brim hat and an iguana parrot on his shoulder. He was addressing Aang with Momo on his shoulder. “That critter would fetch me a hefty sum, if you’d be interested in bartering,” the man said before his iguana parrot screamed a few times in an unfriendly way.</p><p>Aang placed his arms around Momo protectively. “Momo’s not for sale,” he said defensively.</p><p>Katara continued to browse and noticed on a rack a blue endpiece that held a scroll together. Upon closer inspection, it bared the wave symbol that signified the Water Tribe. She removed it from the rack and carefully unrolled it to find that it contained various waterbending moves, with step-by-step instructions on how to perform them. With wide eyes and a gasped, she called out, “Aang! Look at this! It’s a waterbending scroll. Look at all of these crazy movements!”</p><p>“Whoa,” Aang said with amazement as he studied the scroll.</p><p>Azula raised a skeptical eyebrow, curious as to the origin of the scroll. “Where did you get a waterbending scroll?” she asked what she presumed to be the captain of this ship.</p><p>The captain walked over and snatched the scroll from Katara’s hands. “Let’s just say I got it up north at a most reasonable price,” he said with a half smirk, half smile. “Free,” he said darkly before replacing it back on the rack, Katara hungrily eyeing it.</p><p>A look Azula noticed and understood completely. The teenage girls shared a glace and a nod, as if they understood what each other was exactly thinking.</p><p>“Wait a minute,” Sokka said in realization. “Sea-loving traders… with suspiciously acquired merchandise at questionable prices… and pet reptilian birds…,” He turned toward the one scoundrel who led them aboard. “You guys are pirates!” Both the scoundrel and the captain look at him in mild disdain at his choice of word.</p><p>The scoundrel put his arm around Sokka’s shoulders, causing the teen to grimace. “We prefer to think of ourselves as high-risk traders,” the scoundrel said with a smile.</p><p>“That have questionable morals,” Zuko said with a scowl, earning the captain’s ire.</p><p>“You watch what you say, boy,” the captain said. Zuko stood there, unfazed by the captain’s ire.</p><p>“So,” Katara said to draw the captain’s attention, “how much for the ‘traded’ waterbending scroll?”</p><p>The captain took the bait. “I’ve got a buyer already,” he said to her. “Some nerd professor from the Earth Kingdom. Unless you have two-hundred gold pieces on ya right now?” The captain smirked, knowing there was no way these kids had even close to that amount of coin.</p><p>Aang leaned over to Azula and whispered, “Hey Azula, pirates love to haggle, so I could try talking him down to what money we have.”</p><p>Azula rolled her eyes at Aang’s overinflated confidence and optimism. “Yeah, like they would give up two-hundred gold pieces for a dozen cooper ones. Oh, wait, make that eleven because of your broken whistle.”</p><p>“Come on, Azula,” Aang said undaunted. “I can do it.”</p><p>Azula was about to present a logical argument as to why Aang’s haggling would not work, until she noticed Katara’s sly look.</p><p>Azula caught onto what Katara was implying.</p><p>“You know what?” Azula said with a smile. “What do I know about haggling with high-risk traders?” She held out her coin filled hand and dropped them into Aang’s, who wore an eager smile. “Show me how it’s done.”</p><p>Aang stepped up to the captain while Katara casually walked away to let them negotiate. “How about for the waterbending scroll at the price of… one copper piece!” Aang said while using slight of hand to present the copper coin.</p><p>The captain and his crewmate burst out laughing at the bald monk’s humor. “The lowest bid is two-hundred gold pieces. I ain’t haggling on items this rare down south.”</p><p>“Alright, alright, alright,” Aang said. “How about… <em>two </em>copper pieces!” With sleight of hand, he now held out the second piece with the first, while willing to increase his bid again.</p><p>But the captain was no longer humored. “It ain’t as funny as the second time, boy!”</p><p>“Aang,” Katara said nervously, “we should get out of here. I can feel we’re getting weird looks.” Aang looked around and saw that he was receiving unfriendly looks.</p><p>He turned back to the captain and said in a stereotypical pirate voice, “Aye, we be castin’ off now!” He followed Katara and Azula, who forcibly grabbed their respective brothers and quickly disembarked the boat, quickly making their way down the dock back to Appa.</p><p>“What was all that about, Katara?” Aang asked as she and Azula were walking at a faster than normal pace.</p><p>“We just thought we should leave,” Azula said simply.</p><p>“Yeah, we felt that we weren’t welcomed there anymore,” Katara added.</p><p>“But why?” Sokka asked. “I was about to browse their boomerangs.”</p><p>Zuko raised an eyebrow in suspicion, knowing that his sister and her friend were up to something. “What’s really going on you two?” he asked directly.</p><p>He got his answer when one of the pirates from the ship shouted, “Hey you damn thieves! Get the hell back here!”</p><p>Zuko scowled and grunted. “And there’s my answer.”</p><p>“Don’t just stand there, Dum-Dum!” Azula said before taking off running with Katara. “RUN!” Zuko, Sokka, and Aang quickly followed the girls while Momo flew overhead. The pirates pursued them relentlessly through the town, using their knowledge of the streets to cut them off. The gang rush pass a familiar cabbage merchant, bumping his cart and knocking a few cabbages to the ground. The merchant rushed to pick them up just as Aang leaped through the opening of the cart. The merchant breathed out in relief that his cart of cabbages was undamaged.</p><p>That is, till the brutish pirates shoved the cart out of their way, sending cabbages flying in every direction, and causing the merchant to shriek, “MY CABBAGES!”</p><p>Twisting and winding through the town, the gang turned down from alleyway to alleyway, the pirates close behind and almost cutting them off a few times.</p><p>But the gang’s luck ran out when they rush down an alley that led to a dead end. They turn around to find the pirates closing in.</p><p>“Now,” the pirate solicitor said while holding a pair of long knives, “who gets to take the steel of my blade first?”</p><p>“No thanks!” Aang shouted before sending a powerful blast of air to kick up the lose dirt on the ground and blinding the pirates temporarily. The Avatar then used his airbending to lift each of his friend onto a nearby roof and they took off running, swiping some ponchos from a drying line and disguising themselves.</p><p>By the time the pirates recovered, they lost track of the kids, much to their chagrin.</p><p>“I kinda used to look up to pirates,” Aang said after they got safely back to their campsite with Appa waiting there. “But those guys are just terrible.”</p><p>“Pirates in general are terrible people,” Zuko said with disdain. “They pray on the less fortune and take what they want without consequence.”</p><p>“How so self-righteous, Zuzu,” Azula teased. “How to you propose to stop the likes of them?”</p><p>Zuko scowled, knowing that was not an easy answer, and knowing Azula was using that difficult question to give him a hard time as usual. “I don’t know, but something needs to be done to get back at them.”</p><p>“Well, I think the best way to get back at them,” Katara said before proudly holding out the waterbending scroll, “is to take back what they stole.”</p><p>Aang sprung up with a wary look on his face. “No way,” he said in disbelief.</p><p>“No wonder they wanted to slice and dice us,” Sokka said with an agitated voice. “You stole their waterbending scroll.”</p><p>“I actually like to think of it as,” Katara said, recalling what that pirate said to Sokka, “’high-risk trading’.” Sokka squeezed his forehead with his hand, indignant that his sister stole from some rather dangerous people.</p><p>Zuko glanced over at his sister with a furrow brow, where he saw she was smirking in pride. “You had something to do with this, didn’t you?” he accused more than asked.</p><p>“Who, me?” Azula said with feigned innocence. “I would never do such a thing Zuzu, nor encourage someone else to do so.”</p><p>“Liar,” Zuko grunted, much to Azula’s amusement.</p><p>“Boys,” Katara said to get their attention, “where do you think they got it? The pirates stole it from a waterbender.”</p><p>“And by your logic of getting back at the pirates,” Sokka reasoned, “the waterbender they stole it from has the right to steal it back themselves. Not us.”</p><p>“But it comes from our culture, Sokka,” Katara argued back. “So <em>we </em>have the right to steal it back as a whole.”</p><p>“Whatever!” Sokka shouted. “You and Azula put all of our lives in danger for a scroll you probably won’t get much from.”</p><p>Feeling slighted, Azula countered, “<em>I </em>mastered firebending from scrolls and books like that and managed to teach Zuko from the same sources.”</p><p>“She has a point Sokka,” Zuko said, much to his displeasure of agreeing with Azula.</p><p>“Yeah, <em>scrolls </em>and <em>books</em>,” Sokka pointed out. “Not from a single scroll.”</p><p>“He has a point Azula,” Zuko said, feeling better to be agreeing with his best friend instead.</p><p>“Scrolls and books that were stolen,” Katara added to the argument. “From the most dangerous man on the planet, no less.”</p><p>“Another good point Sokka,” Zuko said, seeing that Sokka was arguing in circles with Azula and Katara.</p><p>“Okay, okay, that’s enough,” Aang said firmly. “We can’t undo what’s done. Since we have the scroll, we might at well use it as a starting point for me and Katara.”</p><p>Sokka groaned and walked away, dreading what trouble will come because of what he saw as a stupid piece of parchment.</p><hr/><p>After docking at the nearest port, General Iroh, Lieutenant Jee, and a dozen soldiers set out on Iroh’s quest. While the elder man search each shop for what he was looking for with the assistance of most of the soldiers, Jee and two others asked around if anyone had seen a group of young teenagers pass through. Jee was careful not to divulge too much information, not wanting to let on who they were really looking for. But given how they were Fire Nation military, they did not receive the best of welcoming and received virtually no information. Jee was not surprised in the least and reported to General Iroh.</p><p>“I’ve asked around, sir,” Jee said with a solemn voice. “No one has seen your nephew or his companions.” As before Jee was careful not to say anything incriminating before those who had no need to know of their mission.</p><p>Iroh sighed in mild disappointment. “It appears we both did not find what we were seeking,” he said. “Not a single lotus tile in the entire market.”</p><p>“It’s a shame our stop did not have what we seek,” Jee replied, also somber that the general also did not find what he sought.</p><p>“On the contrary,” Iroh replied with a smile. “I have always believed that the only thing better than finding something you were looking for, is finding something you were not looking for a great bargain.” The soldiers that accompanied the general carried armloads of merchandise that would greatly benefit the crew, including musical instruments.</p><p>“A new sumki horn, sir?” Jee asked when he saw the last soldier carrying the said instrument. “I wasn’t aware that the old one needed to be replaced.”</p><p>“Oh maybe it is time for such a replacement to occur,” Iroh said. “Or if nothing else, we now have <em>two </em>sumki horns for music night aboard the ship.”</p><p>Jee gave Iroh a lopsided smile, knowing full well that maintaining the morale of the crew was of importance, especially to General Iroh. But the lieutenant did not look forward to tedious task of finding the space for all the new items and cataloging it in an organized manner.</p><p>As they walked down the dock, Iroh took notice of an unusual but interesting ship. “This place looks promising,” Iroh said as he began walking up the gangway with Jee close behind. The latter was skeptical of this ship and its potential crew, but he is not one to dissuade a superior officer unless lives were blatantly at risk.</p><p>Down in the main hold, Iroh admired a statue of a monkey with large ruby eyes and a wide smile. “This is rather handsome,” he commented. “Would it not look magnificent in the galley?”</p><p>Before Jee could speak his mind, he overheard a crewmember report to a man Jee was quick to identify as the captain of this vessel, given his commanding presence aboard the ship. “We lost the Water Tribe girls and the little bald monk they were traveling with,” the crewman reported, much to the chagrin of the captain.</p><p>Their conversation caught Jee’s attention. He walked over and asked, “This monk, did he have a blue arrow tattooed on his forehead?”</p><p>“And was he traveling with a young man with dark hair and a scar over his left eye?” Iroh asked, remembering that his nephew sported scars on the left side of his face. Iroh dreaded to hear how he acquired those scars.</p><p>“He was,” the captain replied. “Why do you ask?” The captain and his crewman took in the appearance of the Fire Nation officers, wondering why they would be interested in a group of kids.</p><p>“Because the young man is my nephew, and I wish to reunite with him,” Iroh explained. “Perhaps we could work together and retrieve what we prize.”</p><p>The captain and his crewmate exchanged glances, realizing that the Fire Nation officers would have resources that would greatly benefit them.</p><p>“Alright,” the captain said, “I think we can make a deal.”</p><p>Iroh smiled, though it was a feigned one because he had to remain wary of these pirates because they could only be trusted as far as you can throw them without bending of any kind.</p><hr/><p>“Okay,” Katara said with excitement after the gang returned to their campsite by the river. “I just want to get this one move first and then it’s all yours, Aang.” Aang nodded as Katara unrolled the scroll and studied, finding a move she desperately wanted to master. “The single water whip…,” she said thoughtfully. “Looks doable.” She stepped up to the river and raised a stream water, following the movements she studied and whipped the stream of water around.</p><p>Only to hit herself squarely on the forehead. As she rubbed the spot that was hit, she heard Sokka and Zuko laughing. “What’s so funny?” she growled at them.</p><p>“Sorry,” Zuko said as he composed himself. “But it’s kinda satisfying to see you on the receiving end of your own waterbending.”</p><p>“Besides,” Sokka said after he stopped laughing, “you deserved that.” He turned and looked at Aang. “You’ve been duped kid. She’s only interested in teaching herself. She just doesn’t want to admit it.”</p><p>“Aang will get his turn once I figure out the water whip!” Katara shouted with an angry and guilty voice. She tried the water whip again, but it behaved very erratically, and she unintentionally hit Momo on the behind. He screamed in protest and jumped behind Azula for protection, much to the firebender’s surprise.</p><p>Katara attempted the water whip a few more times before throwing her arms up in frustration, creating a small wave to form in the river and splash down to dose her feet in water, making her more frustrated. “Why can’t I get this stupid fucking move!”</p><p>Aang grimaced that Katara was so frustrated to use foul language and walked over to the river. “Don’t worry, you’ll get it in time,” he said with an encouraging tone, though Katara eyed him with displeasure, expecting him to master it quickly. “You just gotta shift your weight through the stances…,” he said as he manipulates his own whip and managed to snap it without him hurting himself or anyone else. “There. See the key to bending is…”</p><p>But Katara had enough and shouted at him, “Will you PLEASE shut your fucking air hole! Believe it or not, your infinite wisdom gets really annoying sometimes. Why don’t we just throw the damn scroll away since you’re so naturally gifted!” She turned and saw Azula with an unimpressed look, while Sokka and Zuko respectively looked at her in disappointment and anger. “What?” Katara growled. She looked over at Aang and saw he was terrified and on the verge of tears.</p><p>Katara gasped deeply as she realized her mistake. “Oh my spirits, Aang, I’m terribly sorry. I don’t know what came over me. I-I’m just so frustrated with myself and I wrongly took it out on you. I’ll do better and <em>never </em>do that again.” She quickly and carefully rolled up the scroll and handed it to Aang like it was contagious for her. “Here, this is yours. I don’t want anything to with it.”</p><p>Aang took the scroll in his hands and stared at it for a moment, remembering the times when he saw other airbenders in training get frustrated over not progressing as fast as others. “It’s okay, Katara,” he said in reassurance. “I understand your frustration. I saw many others in your position, and they eventually mastered the moves they had trouble with. It just takes time and practice. As the master trainer Guru Shiro once said, ‘Patience yields focus’. Be patient with yourself and you’ll be a master before you know it.” He smiled brightly at Katara, who smiled shyly, knowing Aang had forgiven her.</p><p>“Thanks, Aang,” Katara said. “I promise to do better to be more patient, especially when it comes to bending.”</p><p>“Hey,” Sokka said, “what about Momo? He’s the real victim here.”</p><p>Katara walked over to Momo and gently stroked his ears. “I’m so sorry Momo,” she said gently as he purred.</p><p>“And what about me and Zuko?” Sokka asked, seemingly pushing his luck. “There was that one time where-.”</p><p>“No more apologies!” Katara said with annoyance, not wanting to apologize to the boys because she was forced to use her waterbending to keep them in line as children.</p><p>Sokka shrugged and he and Zuko went about to set up a fire, while Aang began practicing his waterbending. Katara watched him closely and sighed.</p><p>“You were right Azula,” she said to her friend. “He’s picking up waterbending faster than I am because he mastered airbending.”</p><p>“And airbending has similar movements to waterbending,” Azula added. “You were just jealous that Air Head is progressing faster than you.”</p><p>Katara pouted a little, knowing Azula was right that she was jealous of Aang. “Do you always have to rub salt in the wound?” she asked.</p><p>“For you, just to prove a point,” Azula said with a smirk. “The boys though, I do it for our entertainment.”</p><p>Katara laughed and said, “Well it’s nice to know I don’t have your ire.”</p><p>“Lucky you,” Azula said before a thought came to mind. She leaned closer to Katara and whispered, “After the boys fall asleep, you can take the scroll and practice at night. I’ll try to help as best as I can.”</p><p>Katara smiled at the prospect of practicing without Aang unintentionally showing her up. She just had to remember to be patient with herself so she can focus. “Sounds good to me.”</p><hr/><p>After the Fire Nation officers retrieved their riverine boat, the pirate captain stood on the bridge of his ship and ordered it to set sail parallel to Iroh’s. After coasting down the river for more than two hours, the captain transferred to Iroh’s boat in a bit of a fume, causing him to place some tobacco leaves between his cheek and gums. “Shouldn’t we stop and search the woods?” the captain asked. “It would make sense if they made camp there.”</p><p>“True,” Iroh replied, “but they stole a waterbending scroll, have they not?”</p><p>The captain chewed on the tobacco leaves to ingest the contents of it. “Uh huh,” he said before spitting excess tobacco juice into the river.</p><p>“Then they shall be on the river,” Iroh said. The captain cocked an eyebrow, then smirked at the insight of this old officer before returning to his own ship, feeling much better about his chances of recovering his prize.</p><p>Jee stood nearby and as soon no pirates were within earshot, he whispered to the general, “Sir, I know your intention is to reunite with your nephew, but what of the Avatar? If these pirates find out he had returned…,”</p><p>“It would be disastrous,” Iroh finished. “Do not worry lieutenant. As soon as an opportunity presents itself after reuniting with Prince Zuko, we shall find a way to ‘accidentally’ allow the Avatar’s escape.”</p><p>“How do you intend on doing that sir?” Jee asked.</p><p>“The Avatar is an airbender, he will evade the fight by being quick and clever,” Iroh said. “He and his other friends will realize they would be in over their heads and would retreat at first opportunity. We only need to delay the pirates to given them that chance.” Jee nodded in acknowledgement, though he had doubts that the Avatar and his friends would not just flee when they believe Zuko is in danger, and how Iroh would respond to it after taking Zuko away.</p><p>In his career as a soldier, Jee knew just what extremes an individual would resort to out of their loyalty to others.</p><hr/><p>After waiting for a few hours after the boys laid down to sleep, Azula and Katara silently crept out of their sleeping bags, the latter retrieving the scroll. As they snuck away, Azula found Momo wide awake and staring at her with his luminescent green eyes. He chittered at her and with a furrowed brow, Azula whispered, “Quiet lemur! Go back to sleep.” Azula walked past him as he continued to chitter, earning a harsh glare from Azula to silence him. Azula and Katara quietly made their way to the river.</p><p>Katara attempted the water whip again, only to fail each time. She slowly began getting frustrated, earning a warning from Azula.</p><p>“As much as he’s annoying,” Azula told her, “Air Head is right that you need to be patient.”</p><p>Katara sighed and knew her friend was right. “Maybe I’ll try another move,” she decided. She studied and noticed a move that illustrated sending a large stream of water toward a target. It reminded Katara of the fire blasts Azula and other firebenders would launch. Katara smirked at the idea of using a similar move against hostile firebenders. “I’ll try this one,” she said as she studied the movement intently. After a few moments, she stepped to the river and raised a small amount of water and with graceful moves, she managed to launch the stream of water over the river. Katara cheered at her accomplishment.</p><p>Azula softly clapped her hands. “Very nice, but let’s see a larger amount of water,” she said, prompting Katara to do so, achieving the same results.</p><p>Azula continued to watch before hearing the sound of grinding metal. She waved to get Katara’s attention and motioned her to be quiet and to follow her, which Katara did after securing the scroll. Azula led the way through the forest and noticed a Fire Navy riverine boat. Azula turned to warn Katara, only to find a pirate grab her from behind.</p><p>“No, let go of me!” Katara shouted. “Azula, do something!”</p><p>Azula was one step ahead of Katara and launched her boomerang at the pirate, scrapping his scalp and drawing blood, forcing him to lose his grip of Katara. She began sprinting through the forest with Azula close behind after the latter caught her boomerang.</p><p>But then they ran headlong into a squad of Fire Nation soldiers. Katara was grabbed by two of them while a man with a lieutenant’s insignia grabbed hold of Azula in such a manner where if she would firebend, she would hurt herself as well as him.</p><p>“Not quite the family member I wanted to reunite with,” a familiar and unpleasant voice called out, “but I believe my nephew would be cooperative when he sees we have you in our custody.”</p><p>Azula turned and saw that Iroh was indeed there, staring at her with a displeased expression. “Uncle,” she said with mild disdain.</p><p>The pirate captain and his crew emerged from the forest. “Is this the one you wanted?” the captain asked.</p><p>“No,” Iroh said flatly. “As I explained earlier, I am here for my nephew, not my niece.”</p><p>Azula rolled her eyes. “I see you still hold much love for me,” she said with audible sarcasm. “And working with pirates now? How low you have sunk Uncle.” She earned a scowl from him.</p><p>“How do we proceed sir?” the lieutenant asked. Iroh observed that the waterbending girl had the scroll tucked away in her sash and moved to retrieve it. Katara scowled at him.</p><p>“Hey!” she shouted. “Give that back! It’s mine!”</p><p>“No, girl, it’s <em>mine</em>,” the captain replied with disdain.</p><p>“Actually, it would appear this scroll is mine as of now,” Iroh said. “And if you wish for it back captain, I suggest you find my nephew and bring him back safely to me.”</p><p>The captain frowned before an idea came to mind. “Well I bet if you keep hold of those girls, we can tell your boy that you’ll let them go in exchange for him. When we do that, you give me the scroll. Deal?”</p><p>Iroh stroked his beard for a moment. “I find these terms acceptable.” The captain nodded and led his crew to search the forest for the rest of the gang.</p><p>But little did anyone know, including Azula and Katara, Momo followed the girls and silently witnessed the whole event. He set off to warn his owner and his friends as the pirates continued to search.</p><hr/><p>Aang slept soundly as he pleasantly dreamed of days before his emergence, but also of pleasantries of today. He felt that Katara had entered his dream and was about to kiss him, but instead he received licks. Confused he began to shake his head, before being swatted on his head.</p><p>He suddenly came to with Momo on his chest. “Momo, what are you doing?” Aang asked. “I was having a good dream about-,” he stopped right there, not wanting to say aloud the contents of his dream. He looked over to Katara’s sleeping bag…</p><p>To find it empty, along with Azula’s. Aang frantically searched around the campsite, not seeing a sign that the girls were there. Momo became frantic and urged Aang to get up and follow him. At first the Avatar was confused by Momo’s behavior, but then it dawned on him.</p><p>Katara and Azula were in trouble.</p><p>“Guys!” Aang shouted at Sokka and Zuko. “Get up!”</p><p>Zuko shot up from the ground, immediately expecting trouble. “What’s going on?” he asked.</p><p>“I think Katara and Azula are in trouble,” Aang said urgently. “Momo’s acting strange and I think he’s telling me we need to follow him.”</p><p>Zuko raised an eyebrow in skepticism but when he looked at the empty sleeping bags, he considered it possible. “How do know that?”</p><p>“Lemurs are actually pretty smart,” Aang said before grabbing his staff. “Now c’mon!” Zuko jumped up and gathered his twin machetes.</p><p>Aang rushed over to Sokka and nudged him with his staff. “Sokka, get up!” he shouted.</p><p>Sokka groaned and opened one eye. “Ugh, it’s not morning. Go away.” He rolled over to fall back asleep.</p><p>“Sokka, you need to get up now!” Aang urged. “Katara and Azula are in trouble!”</p><p>Sokka’s eyes popped open, and he sprang up from his sleeping bag. “Where?!” he shouted as he grabbed his boomerang.</p><p>“Follow Momo!” Aang shouted, prompting the lemur to begin flying toward where he last saw Katara and Azula with the boys close behind.</p><p>Suddenly, Momo screeched and turned around, causing the boys to stop in confusion.</p><p>Allowing the pirates to capture them. The boys struggled to escape, but the pirates were far too strong. Aang considered using his airbending to trip the pirates up, but he had the feeling they were taking him and his friends to where Katara and Azula were.</p><p>And his instincts were proven correct, and they were led before the old man he saw at the temple.</p><p>“Uncle?!” Zuko shouted as he saw his soldiers holding Katara and Azula captive, with Iroh holding the scroll the girls stole.</p><p>“Here’s your nephew,” the captain said with a smirk. “Turns out we didn’t need to extort him to allow the girls free.”</p><p>“Uncle,” Zuko said in shock, “you planned on holding them hostage to trade for me?”</p><p>“I am afraid so nephew,” Iroh said solemnly. “But once I explain everything, you will understand.”</p><p>“Understand what?!” Zuko shouted. “That you sunk so low to work with pirates to hold my sisters hostage?!”</p><p>“Sisters?” Katara and Azula asked simultaneously, surprised that Zuko would refer to them both in the same manner.</p><p>Iroh was also shocked by how Zuko showed concern for Azula. Given how she tormented Zuko as children, he expected that Zuko would be relieved that he would get away from Azula.</p><p>“Oh how Azula has influence you for the worse,” Iroh said solemnly.</p><p>“Enough with this bull-pig shit,” the captain said. “Do you want the boy in exchange for the girls and the scroll?”</p><p>“Excuse me,” Azula interrupted, “but you’re going to pass up the Fire Lord’s children in exchange for a piece of parchment?”</p><p>“The Fire Lord’s kids?” the captain asked as he looked between her and her brother.</p><p>“Yes and I know he desperately wants us home,” Azula continued.</p><p>“Azula, what the hell are you doing?” Zuko asked, having no desire to see his father again.</p><p>“Think about it,” Azula said to the pirates. “Reuniting the Fire Lord’s children with him would bring you a reward you never thought possible. You will never have to work another day in your lives again.”</p><p>“She’s got a point skipper,” one of the pirates said.</p><p>“She does,” the captain said before turning his attention toward Iroh. “Give us the girl!”</p><p>Iroh scowled at how this was turning out worst than he could expect. He remembered that Azula was extremely intelligent and perceptive as a child, and it seemed her time in the Southern Water Tribe had made her sharper. “It would be ill-advised to break our arrangement,” he warned the pirates.</p><p>“Give us the girl or I’ll add more scars to your nephew!” the captain shouted before pulling a knife out and held it dangerously close to Zuko.</p><p>“You touch one hair on him,” Iroh growled in a voice no one expected, including Jee, “and I promise you pain you never thought possible.”</p><p>“We’ve got your boy,” the captain retorted. “You wouldn’t dare.” There was a moment of silence as the groups stood off against each other, neither daring to make a costly move.</p><p>“Skipper, we might just want to cash in with the boy,” a pirate said. “Better one than none, eh?”</p><p>“No way,” the captain replied. “It’s either both or neither.”</p><p>“Well if that’s how you feel skipper,” Sokka interrupted, “imagine the reward you’d get when you turn over the Avatar.”</p><p>“Sokka, shut your mouth!” Katara shouted at him.</p><p>“Yeah, Sokka,” Aang said nervously, “you really should shut your mouth…”</p><p>The captain eyed the boy with the arrow tattoos, remembering that master airbenders were tattooed in such a manner, according to legends at least. And the last Avatar was supposed to be an airbender. “So this kid here is the Avatar?”</p><p>“Yep, and I’m just saying,” Sokka continued, “if you can’t get both of the Fire Lord’s kids, you’ll more than make up for it with the Avatar.”</p><p>The captain hummed in thought. “You can keep the girl. We’ll be getting more worth with the Avatar than with her.” He signaled his crew to start walking away.</p><p>“You will regret this,” Iroh said darkly before launching a fire blast at the captain, striking him and causing him to fall to the ground. The pirates responded by tossing smoke bombs at the Fire Nation soldiers.</p><p>Then chaos erupted.</p><p>In their confusion and their need to defend themselves both the pirates and the soldiers let go of their captives. Each member of the gang began crawling on the ground in search of an escape. Katara and Azula managed to find each other and stuck closely together, striking at soldiers and pirates to sow more confusion.</p><p>The boys though, somehow got separated. “Aang!” Sokka shouted. “Where are you?!”</p><p>“Where are you Sokka!?” Zuko shouted back as he sliced at a pirate’s back while the scoundrel fought a soldier.</p><p>“I’m over here guys!” Aang shouted to both of them as he air-jumped above the smoke. “Follow my voice!”</p><p>“Where?! I can’t see you!” Zuko shouted.</p><p>“I can’t see anything!” Sokka shouted, before he yelped and ducked a deadly blow. He crawled across the ground in an attempted to evade more dangerous blows.</p><p>Aang began bending the smoke to dissipate it, thought he realized it would only hurt his and his friends’ chances of escape. He then bent air into the smoke to increase the obscurity of it. He ran in the direction where he heard Sokka and found him on the ground, grabbing him and running to where Aang noticed the smoke cloud’s edge. He ran out of it with Sokka and noticed that Zuko just made it outside of the smoke. The boys began running away from the smoke.</p><p>And found Katara and Azula attempting to push the pirates’ boat back into the river.</p><p>“You’re okay!” Zuko shouted.</p><p>“Yeah, no thanks to you, your <em>sisters </em>got away faster than you,” Azula teased, causing Zuko to feel embarrassed by what he said earlier.</p><p>“Enough you two,” Katara said. “Let’s get this boat back into the water so we can escape.”</p><p>“Or make it appear we escaped,” Azula said thoughtfully. “If we push it back into the river, the pirates and our ‘uncle’ would think we’re trying to flee on it.”</p><p>“That’s a good plan,” Sokka said, “but we’d need a team of rhinos to get this excuse of a boat back in the water.”</p><p>“A team of rhinos…,” Aang said before looking at Katara, “or two waterbenders.”</p><p>Katara smiled and soon, she and Aang began pulling the river water back and forth onto shore and soon, the boat moved back into the river. With a powerful gust of wind, Aang managed to turn the ship around to make it appear it was going downriver. Once it looked satisfactory, the gang took off running into the forest while Aang blew his bison whistle, causing Appa to appear with Momo.</p><p>“I knew a bison whistle would come in handy!” Aang said.</p><p>“I guess it’s not such a waste of money,” Azula mused, realizing the potential of having the whistle. The gang boarded Appa and made back to their camp to gather their gear and took off once again.</p><hr/><p>“Skipper!” a pirate shouted to his captain. “The kids took our boat!”</p><p>The captain shoved the soldier he was fighting and turn to noticed that his man was right. “After them!” he shouted. His crew complied and disengaged from the soldiers to pursue their boat.</p><p>Iroh was quick to realize that if the pirates were to chase after their boat, they would need another. “Lieutenant!” he shouted. “Round up the men and retreat back to our boat! Prevent it from being stolen!” Jee nodded and he took off with three men, chasing down the pirates and continued the fight. Iroh breathed deeply, having enough of these pirates. He calmed his mind and began separating the positive and negative energies within him…</p><p>And when he felt them clashing back together, he guided the chaotic energy through his arm and aimed it at the pirates.</p><p>The lightning bolt flew above the pirates, who froze in place at the terrifying power of the old Fire Nation general.</p><p>“Leave,” Iroh calmly said with the most serious glare. “Now.”</p><p>The pirates did not need a second warning as they fled into the forest, begrudgingly accepting their boat was lost to them. The captain took one look over his shoulder to glare at Iroh, inwardly swearing revenge.</p><p>“Everyone aboard, now!” Jee ordered as he and Iroh climbed aboard last. The soldiers were quick to get the boat moving down river and quickly caught up to the pirates’ boat.</p><p>But against their assumption, the gang was not aboard.</p><p>“They tricked us,” Iroh said, believing that Azula was the one who came up with this feign method of escape.</p><p>“Sir, there’s a waterfall dead ahead,” Jee reported. Iroh turned and saw that there indeed was a waterfall. If his map was correct, it was a rather large one.</p><p>“Turn our vessel around lieutenant,” Iroh ordered. “We have nothing else to gain here.” Jee nodded and began directing the soldiers to turn the boat around and fight against the current to return to their ship.</p><p>Iroh watched as the pirates’ boat went over the edge of the waterfall, where there was a delay from the sound of the boat impacting the water below, indicating that it would have been a fatal fall.</p><p>Iroh meditated over how Zuko showed great concern for Azula’s wellbeing. He remember how Zuko often confided in him about the terrible things Azula did to him, which Iroh believed wholeheartedly because of how Ozai behaved. Iroh did consider it possible that growing up in the Southern Water Tribe may have changed Azula’s ways for the better, but Iroh also knew that their family legacy could inspire Azula, and by extension Zuko, into continuing the terrible acts their family committed over the past one-hundred years.</p><p>But until Azula proves otherwise, Iroh will continue to believe Azula would be a negative influence on Zuko, making it necessary that the two be separated.</p><p>Even if that meant making Zuko hate Iroh in the short term, for destiny often calls for sacrifice.</p><p>He later sighed at the difficulty of answering destiny’s call and placed his hands within his cuffs, feeling a round object with one. He pulled it out to find it was his missing lotus tile, causing him to begin laughing.</p><p>“What humors you sir?” Jee asked.</p><p>“You are going to get a kick out of this lieutenant,” Iroh began explaining, “but my missing lotus tile was in my sleeve the whole time!”</p><p>Jee blinked with a blank expression, before sighing and trying to look to the positivity of the latest events.</p><p>The best one he could think of was new strings for his pipa.</p><hr/><p>“Aang,” Katara said as they flew through the air, “I still need to apologize. You were just so natural at waterbending without really trying. I got too jealous at you and frustrated with myself so much that I put us all in danger.”</p><p>“It’s okay Katara,” Aang told her with a smile. “It’s not uncommon for others to become jealous of someone’s talent. You have nothing to be ashamed of.”</p><p>“Thank you Aang,” Katara said with a smile of her own. “Besides, who needs that damn scroll anyway?”</p><p>“Is that how you really feel?” Sokka said. Katara looked toward her brother and saw he was holding the very waterbending scroll Katara dismissed.</p><p>“The scroll!” Katara gasped. “How did you get it?”</p><p>“I fought a fierce battle with that uncle of theirs,” Sokka began to brag, “and when I knocked him down, I took the scroll and found Aang and Zuko and led them safely to you!”</p><p>Everyone stared at Sokka with skeptically looks.</p><p>“You can admit you just found it on the ground Sokka,” Zuko said.</p><p>“But in the future we can say that what I said was how I got the scroll!” Sokka exclaimed.</p><p>“As if anyone would believe you,” Azula said. “They could have seen what you claim for themselves and still laugh off how ridiculous it is.”</p><p>“Ha-ha,” Sokka said unamused.</p><p>“Still it’s great that you got it Sokka,” Katara said while reaching for it.</p><p>“First,” Sokka said as he held the scroll away from her, “what did you learn?”</p><p>“Stealing is wrong,” Katara said, prompting Sokka to hand her the scroll in satisfaction of her answer.</p><p>“Unless it’s from thieves like pirates,” Azula said casually. “Then it’s perfectly acceptable.”</p><p>“And expected,” Katara added, causing Sokka to groan at the idea of them doing something like this again.</p><p>Aang laughed. “Good one girls.” He looked over at Zuko, seeing that he had a serious look on his face. “Hey Zuko, are you okay?”</p><p>“I just can’t believe my uncle would work with lowlife pirates,” Zuko said angerly. “He’s such an honorable man.”</p><p>“<em>Was</em> is a more appropriate term,” Azula told him, earning a glare from her brother. “Do you really believe that our uncle was ever honorable? He waged war across the Earth Kingdom, committing horrible acts of war and ordering others to do the same. Do you believe that makes one honorable Zuko?”</p><p>Zuko scowled and fumed, knowing his sister was right.</p><p>“Besides,” Azula continued, “Uncle was partly responsible for Lu Ten’s death.”</p><p>Zuko growled and smacked at the floor of Appa’s saddle, earning a warning roar from the bison. “Sorry everyone. I just… I just hate the legacy that I was born to.”</p><p>Hearing Zuko say that sparked a thought in Aang’s mind and he remembered he had not passed on an important message. “Darn it, I totally forgot!” he said.</p><p>“Forgot what Aang?” Katara asked.</p><p>“The last thing Avatar Roku said to me,” Aang said, wondering how he was going to explain it.</p><p>“Well don’t keep us in suspense,” Sokka said. “Just say it.”</p><p>“Well, the last thing he said to me was that he wanted me to pass on a message, a message to Zuko and Azula,” Aang continued.</p><p>Zuko and Azula shared a skeptical look with each other. “What would Avatar Roku have to say to us?” Zuko asked.</p><p>“He asked me to say ‘hello’ on his behalf to his great-great-grandchildren,” Aang finally said.</p><p>The rest of the gang stared at him in shock, never expecting a message like that from the past Avatar.</p><p>“Whoa,” Katara said as she breathed slowly.</p><p>“To be honest,” Sokka said as he scratched his head, “I was thinking that message would be something harsh.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Zuko said, not sure what to think of it. He looked at Azula and for the first time he saw genuine fear in her expression. “Are you okay Azula?”</p><p>Azula hesitated before saying, “I’ll be okay.” She turned from everyone and looked over the horizon, not yet ready to share what she experienced in the Spirit World, where her great-great-grandfathers, Avatar Roku and Fire Lord Sozin, urged her to make a decision that would greatly affect the world.</p><p>But she felt that which ever decision she would make regarding that subject, the decision would leave her hollow inside.</p><p>And more alone than she could ever be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>